Venquine's Mind
by Venquine1990
Summary: Ever had those ideas that you came up with, but just didn't have the time for, didn't know how to continue or only knew certain aspects of? Trust me, so do I. SO I made Venquine's Mind, where you can find anything and everything, with there are rules, guidelines and forbidden parts and - if you keep to them - you can try out challenges. FUN RIGHT? Crossovers and Regular HP Stories.
1. A Guardian's Wish

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Just want to let you all know that this is NO NEW STORY! This is VENQUINE'S MIND, where I post small parts of stories that I have thought out, but that I do not believe myself capable of putting up because of various reasons – I have too many on my hand, I don't know a good ending, I get lost halfway through, etc.  
**__**The stories are, therefore, up for taking. You can read them, read the challenge rules, guidelines and forbidden parts that are added at the end and tell me: Hey, I'm interested in taking that or that one. We can then discuss the storyline and things that I might/might not have added to the rules and you can go at it however you like.  
**__**As I already wrote in A Divine Hogwarts, will most of this be Crossovers with categories that have – in the past, present and will in the future – held/hold my interest. A couple of these are Sly Cooper, Kingdom Hearts, Rise of the Guardians and Percy Jackson. I might throw in a Pokémon or Yu-Gi-Oh related one, but I'm not sure yet.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #1  
**__**A Guardian's Wish**_

_**Jack's POV**_

Ever since we defeated Pitch Black and restored the belief of kids in Santa, Sandman, Tooth and Bunny, have we all decided that we need to work closer together and did we put up a schedule where, once every five years, we would meet together at the North Pole and decide who of us needs help the most with their required jobs.  
Tooth, North and Bunny are the ones we help the most, even if I get my chance every now and then as well as the climate changes are becoming stronger and stronger now that electronics and machines are really make their entrance into the world and there were definitely times over the last century where we nearly lost ourselves again.  
One of these times was World War 2, another of them some kind of ridiculously strange period of war between one group of English Wizards and another, yet it's at the end of that war, on the very week that this war had been ended, that the strangest thing yet has happened, strange enough for North to summon us all yet again.

This was a strange occurrence as our annual meeting had been in the year before that, where we had helped Tooth collect the teeth and send off memories of the better times to those in England. It had been a real hassle finding all of the teeth that belonged to British kids, but it had definitely been worth it in the end.  
We had all been satisfied with our work and had told each other that we would meet again in five years time, which had made me feel highly alarmed when, only a year later, I saw the Northern Lights shine high up in the Italian Sky, something that made me know I had to move and made me call on my old pall, the Wind.

It had taken me straight to the Palace at the Pole and there Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and I had all witnessed something extraordinary; lights starting to shiny like crazy all over England and Ireland, as if someone suddenly turned on a Christmas tree, while all the lights that already existed belonged to every child in Great Britain.  
"Why would there suddenly be so many new lights? Could something have happened to that strange war goin' on there?" Bunny had been the one to ask and I had decided to see if he was right, calling on Wind again to take me to England before any of the others could stop me. It took wind only two minutes to get me there.  
I had landed in the middle of Magical London, in Diagon Alley, where – to my curiosity – I saw people smiling, laughing, cheering, dancing, throwing their loved ones into the air, and heading for bars, where they apparently celebrated for the survival and victory over Voldemort by someone they called the Boy-Who-Lived.

Upon hearing this name, did I feel a powerful presence shine down on me, together with a shiver of power running down my spine, proving to me that this name was no ordinary title to some mortal hero. I had focused on the presence I had felt and had been shocked when, behind me, I had seen the Man in the Moon shine down on me.  
Manny had been the person who, four hundred years before that day, had saved me from drowning, having changed me into a Guardian, having made me Jack Frost and having given me the power over Winter and Fun – which I had, three hundred years later, discovered to be my Center and the gift I gave to the Children of the World.  
To see him now, shining down on me after I had heard that name, did I know instantly what had happened. This Boy-Who-Lived was a new Guardian, just like me, Tooth and Bunny. I had called on the wind and told me to find this new guardian for me, allowing it to take me to a very Classic English Neighborhood south of London.

I had entered the house where Wind told me it had found the Guardian and when I had found him, I had found him shivering under a thin, worn-out blanket in a meager cupboard under the stairs. Yet the most shocking and incredible part of it all was that the Boy-Who-Lived – was only an infant, no older than one, perhaps two at the time.  
I remember having wanted to take him with me, yet Wind had formed a barrier between me and the child and I had realized why; a Guardian can't take care of another Guardian, not the way I wanted to take care of this little, near-frozen child. Instead of that had I taken the cold out of the cupboard and returned to the Pole.  
There I had explained everything, how the war had ended, how it had been Manny who had caused this, how there was a new guardian and how this guardian had to be watched by us as long as he grew. Bunny had asked why we should do so and I had strongly answered: "Because the Boy-Who-Lived is an orphaned infant, Bunny."  
Instantly my friends had been beside me and over the nine years that followed had we watched over the kid, taking care of him and keeping his beliefs in us strong, which was a real task as his relatives were a bunch of idiotic, fat bullies who had obviously made it their life goal to make him feel miserable and alone.

North had been the first to be given a chance of caring for the Boy – who we later found out was named Harry Potter – his chance coming in the Christmas winter of 1984. The Big Man had heard Harry's Christmas wish and when we discovered he had been left outside in the cold had he instantly called on my aid.  
I had instantly done the same thing I had done three years before that, making sure that wherever Harry walked, sat, slept or stood, he wouldn't feel any bit of the winter cold that I had spread there and while I had done so had Sandy and North filled his mind with memories of how his parents had raised him in the year they were alive.  
It had been a good set of weeks for Harry and while he hadn't been let back into the house until after New Year's Eve, had he constantly been smiling and whispering small words of gratitude to all three of us, making our hearts warm up with how sweet and kind-hearted the new untrained guardian actually was.

The second to have helped Harry was Tooth in 1985, where she had made a necklace of teeth that were filled with ever-changing memories of James and Lily Potter, through their eyes, that Tooth had delivered to Harry after discovering how his cousin had made him fear her and made her sound like some kind of monstrous thief.  
North and Bunny had been furious at hearing this and North had even mentioned how this Dudley Dursley made me lose my place at the top of Naughty List, something I hadn't really cared for, yet it had been my idea to leave a little snowy message on the inside of Harry's door, mentioning how he shouldn't fear Tooth.  
Harry had listened, had used the teeth whenever his family bullied him and had sometimes fallen asleep holding one of the teeth in his hand, which we later – in 1986 – discovered helped him keep away from any nightmares as it was in this year that we discovered how some kind of magic kept Sandy's at bay.

All of us had been greatly alarmed when it had been Sandy instead of North that had called on us and he had used very slow and largely framed signs to explain us why he had called us a year after our annual get-together, which we had still done regardless of having come together to help Harry believe in Tooth again.  
Sandy had explained us the situation and we had watched over Harry for a few days, Bunny being the one who noticed how Harry didn't seem to have nightmares on the day he held the teeth. Sandy had instantly grasped onto this and we had changed the necklace, making the band itself be made of solidified sand instead of floss rope.  
It had taken Harry a few days to realize this, but one day a bully at his school had tried ripping the necklace off of him and had, instead, fallen asleep upon touching the sand, something that only Harry saw as the seven-year old bully had a fake reputation to keep up in front of his – in my eyes – very, very blind teachers.  
Harry had been shocked and had looked at the necklace in wonder, yet he had been smart enough not to touch the strand itself until he had been back in his cupboard room that same night. Since then Harry had been using the strand on and off, falling asleep on his own some nights and using the magic of the sand on others.

Bunny had been the second to last to help Harry in the year 1988 and he too had called on the rest of us as he had been getting sick of how, every year, Dursley would put Harry in detention for things he did himself so that the young guardian to be couldn't partake in the Easter Hunts Bunny always prepared with care and pride.  
The Rabbit had made use of the abilities of Sandy and North, Sandy putting the teacher that oversaw Harry's detention to Sleep and North filling the Eggs with small toys and playthings. Bunny himself had enchanted a glamour onto the eggs, so that to anyone but Harry they would look old, rotten and dripping with goo.  
Dudley had been angry that his plan had failed, yet he had thought it hilarious that Harry had only found rotten eggs and while his laughing words had confused Harry, had the seven year old been smart enough to understand that his cousin had been tricked by the Easter Bunny and had he enjoyed a meal of chocolate eggs for dinner.

I had finally been the last to help Harry out, something I had done in 1990, where I had asked Bunny to make a secret tunnel between Harry's bedroom and the tunnel that led out to the playground of Little Whinging. Harry had followed this rabbit hole tunnel and I had done my magic on the upper land tunnel myself.  
The whole bend wall and ceiling had been crystallized with ice crystals and specks and flocks of snow, piles of snow had been made against certain parts of the wall, some of the walls having been heightened so the little guardian could have more of a challenge on the skies and sleigh I had created out of snow and ice.  
Harry had stuck his head out of the rabbit hole tunnel first, his mouth dropping and his emerald green eyes shining with wonder and amazement as he had seen what I had done and while Bunny and I had watched over him, me using my magic to make sure he landed safely as he practiced skiing, did Harry have a magical night.

That night is now five years ago and it's again time for our annual meeting at the pole, North having collected us and having told us how we should check up on Harry before we get down to helping him bring the gifts to the Children of the World. We had all agreed to this and Bunny had made a tunnel to his home.  
We have already taken the tunnel, yet the place it took us to is not one I had been expecting, one that makes me wonder if leaving Harry in the world of magic had really been such a good idea as him going to Hogwarts in six nine months after my little fun time with him had been the sole reason we had focused back on our tasks.  
All of us had stayed in the hole Bunny had created as we weren't sure if Harry – being 15 and all – would even want to see us, let alone that we had no idea how to bring to him the news that, like us, he too is a guardian. Yet, looking at the dark and gloomy kitchen that we are in, makes me want to collect that little man right now.

* * *

_**And there you have it!  
**__**This is my first challenge, one I came up with after watching the movie Rise of the Guardians a few times and I personally think that Manny making Harry a guardian is a good explanation on how he survived Halloween, yet there is also a catch to the whole Voldemort surviving thing, but that is up in the Rules that follow now:**_

* * *

**Rules:**Harry's Title makes him a Guardian

Harry's wish must be the starting point of the entire adventure.

Harry's wish must be family-based.

Harry's power allows for adults to see the other Guardians

Harry's power comes from the faith people have in him as BWL.

Harry is a summoner of people's spirits – example James Potter, Cedric Diggory, Berta Jorkins – _this cannot be discovered by Harry until later on in story_.

Takes place Christmas 5th year – _as you can see a cover story is legit, but only as a prequel._

Sirius, Molly and Augusta adopt Harry as their son/grandson

Harry learns from Sirius and the Guardians starting the Spring Hogwarts Semester.

Pitch Black is Voldemort

The adults discover what they caused to make Harry distrust them.

Weasley kids, Gryf Quidditch Team, Neville and Luna siding with Harry.

Sirius, Weasley adults and Augusta siding with Harry.

**Guidelines:**Powerful! Harry – but not instant Power.

SiriusxMolly – only if it fits the adoption Rule.

Neville/Harry Brother bond.

Harry discovering that the Longbottoms carry a Muggle disease –example: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Autism, etc.

The Death Eaters following Harry after Voldemort gets vanquished.

Voldemort changing sides after being freed from Pitch's hold.

Tom Riddle not being same person as Voldemort.

Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin siding with Harry.

Harry being an Elemental Guardian

Harry making others immortal like himself – such as Santa's elves and Tooth's Fairies.

**Forbidden:**Harry siding with Voldemort

Voldemort winning the war

Harry denying his powers as Guardian – _at first is okay, but he must later accept them after all._

Voldemort being Immortal – _Read the RULES!_

Harry trusting adults

Harry having a family at the start of the story.

The guardians dying

Sirius, Lupin, twins, Neville, Luna, Weasleys dying.

* * *

_**Now I know I didn't add anything about the Christmas Wish in the prequel story, but it is part of the rules. How you put the wish together is up to you, but putting a little chant in it to make it more magical is definitely recommended. All in all do I just want a good story that makes Rise of the Guardians and HP look like one category.  
**__**See you next challenge!**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. A Special Friend

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Yes, I have a lot of challenge ideas up my sleeve. Some of them may sound good, others may sound terrible, but everyone has an opinion and I am privileged to my own regarding my stories, challenges and categories. I chose this one because the crossover is one of my favorite Pixar movies and I love seeing it come true.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #2  
**__**A special friend**_

_**Harry's POV  
**__**First year 1992**_

"Something's wrong. I just know it." I whisper to my friends, keeping my voice down as to keep others from glaring at me as they have been doing for the past two weeks since Hermione, Neville and I lost the 150 points. The two of them, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, look at me and I look around as I whisper:  
"Wood would never suddenly cancel a pre-arranged Quidditch Practice to just study new strategies and even if he did, why would he do so in the busiest part of the common room? And since when do Seamus and Dean do their reading homework in the common room instead of the dorm like they have been all year?"  
At this my friends look at the two parties I mentioned, Hermione making sure to glance at Wood from over her own textbook and Ron faking to look at some old chess pieces that he brought down to cheer me up with a game of chess, only to actually look past the pieces and at the two people in our dorm that hate and despise us.

Wood himself is barely paying attention to the small board that has drawing and sketches of the Quidditch pitch on it and to make matters even stranger has he actually thrown one of the pieces that represent a Gryffindor Chaser off the board and does he barely seem to notice this, while I can already recognize it as a Chaser piece.  
Instead of that, does the Keeper constantly look into the fire, which strangely enough makes him smirk as if he just won a Quidditch Match against Slytherin and every time over the last five minutes that he has done so, do I feel a shiver running down my spine as if someone just walked over my grave – to use a Muggle term of saying.

"It gets even stranger than that, mate." Ron then whispers at me, making me look back at him as he keeps pretending to inspect one of his knights – a knight I actually managed to strike just two minutes ago – and he says: "One of the sixth years just left upstairs to sleep, but then returned and met Wood at the entrance five minutes later."  
This makes me look at Wood as I do indeed remember him meeting the sixth year, one Jacob Frinsby, at the Fat Lady Portrait, but the elder year had only pushed something in the Keeper's hand before telling the rest of us he would get a book from the library to help him sleep, before he had sneered at me about saving points.  
I had just let the insult roll over me, yet now – looking again from the silently smirking first year dorm mates of mine, to the smirking team captain that has drilled me in practice almost every session now to the Fat Lady where the sixth year has yet to return from, do I whisper: "Enough is enough. This can't be some strange coincidence."

And my friends nod, both of them standing up and Ron using a bit of magic to pack up his chess set, making those sitting close to us look at us. Yet the fact that they don't sneer and glare at us, but instead snicker and grin victoriously only unnerves me even more and, with Ron and Hermione beside me, do I head for Wood.  
The Keeper is now constantly looking at the fire, where I can see something strange being laid next to the burning logs and while for some reason alarm bells start ringing in my mind at the sight of this, do I not recognize the strange object and instead of that, do I turn to my traitorous team captain, my friends beside me as I ask:  
"What's going on, Wood?" And while I know I have everyone's attention on me, does Wood only look at me and I ask: "Seamus and Dean doing their reading homework in here instead of the dorm, you cancelling a scheduled training and studying strategies in the busiest part of this place, that Sixth year handing you something?  
How stupid do you think we are? Did you really think we would believe all those events happening on the same day some kind of coincidence? Do you really believe us that much of a fool?" But instead of answering, does the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain only smirk at me in that same manner as before, unnerving me as he asks:

"How does it feel, Harry?" This question shocks and confuses me and while the alarm bell rises in sound, do I tentatively ask: "How – how does what feel?" Hating how I have to play along with his game to get some answers and he asks: "To lose something precious? I think you know that feels – at least, now you do."  
And with that does he again look at the fire, making the alarm bells sound like a hurricane inside my head as I, again, look at the same fire, where I finally recognize the strange thing that is burning up inside it; a small plastic green hat, a military colored jacket, a plastic shotgun, a frown and a grin that are melting as I look.  
My heart breaks and my mind bursts into pieces inside me as I recognize the toy I acquired so long ago, when I was only two years old and that has been my only friend since that day and while I feel tears starting to leak out of my eyes and my hands starting to tremble, do I shout the only word I can think of us as I dash out of the room:

"MURDERERS!"

* * *

_**There you have it!  
**__**Like I said, not all of my challenges are happy, jolly, loving or heartfelt. Some of them have angst and pain in them and this is definitely one of them even if the pain and angst are only meant to be at the start, perhaps sometime later in the story as the years progress and they are only meant as a starting point. Now here are the rules:**_

* * *

**Rules: **Harry as Main Character.

Takes place in either First or Second year.

Harry's toy has a name that has a Toy Story Reference.

Harry must have had the toy for at least 5 to 7 years.

The Toy MUST be male gender

Harry must have come across a Barbie doll in his youth – say he found one in primary school, but lost it to Dudley's bullying or something.

Either Harry's Dorm Mates or the entire House must be the first to discover Harry's toy - if it's the Boys it must be a good event, if it's the rest of Gryffindor it must be bad, like during after the 150 point loss incident.

The toy must play a vital role in people realizing that Harry is more than just a name and a scar.

Harry must learn that his toy is alive.

Harry must be claustrophobic - who cannot be so when growing up in a Cupboard, right? - but fights the illness with help of his toy - seeking comfort, etc.

**Guidelines:**

Close friends Harry/Neville

Close friends Harry/Dean - chose the bad event, this CANNOT happen.

Seamus abandoning Harry - see earlier Guideline plus Bad Event

Diary in Second affecting Toy

Toy's POV in character

Harry developing skills by playing with Toy

Sirius getting an early release.

Harry's Toy being Valuable/Rare/One of a Kind.

Harry getting Adopted - preferably Hermione or Weasleys.

Harry's toy reuniting with Barbie - yes, a bond between them can exist, it did between Bo and Woody and Buzz and Jessie.

**Forbidden:**

Manipulative Dumbledore

Harry fighting Voldemort in first

Ron, Hermione, Neville turning on Harry

Quidditch team supportive of Harry - see Bad Event

Sirius staying in Azkaban

Harry returning to the Dursleys after First

Woody/Buzz being Harry's toy

Harry's Toy being Female.

Anyone OTHER than Harry as Main Character

Slytherin turning on Harry - see Bad Event.

Harry losing his toy - only temporarily allowed if in combo with Bad Event.

* * *

**_Okay, so I've really been thinking this story out and I just have one very vital Rule regarding this Challenge: ANY chapter that you plan to post, please show me first. That is all, thank you,  
_****_Venquine1990_**


	3. Child of All

_**Hey everyone,  
Challenge #3 and again it will be a mix of two different categories; one Harry Potter and one, this time, Percy Jackson. I KNOW, I KNOW, It's overdone, but I think this is a very different and very special one. It's pretty much my A Divine Hogwarts challenge, but then different – with Harry STILL going to Hogwarts.  
It also takes place much sooner than fifth year and has a few other attributes that are PJ related to it. It also has one attribute to it that you will find in almost ALL of my stories and that I'm sure some of you are getting pretty darned tired of seeing, but it is something I will constantly and forever believe in.  
**__**See for yourself,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #3  
**__**Child of All**_

_**Zeus' POV**_

I should have never named my child Herodus, it is much too similar to Hercules, the child of mine that had to go through all those trials before he found peace by taking down both the Emperor of Rome and the King of Thrace. I just realized this error too late, only after my son had actually been stolen from his crib here on Olympus.  
This had been something that I had never been able to believe even possible, yet it had happened and I had send out all of my fellow Gods and Goddesses, giving them only one order; to find and return me my son. Yet two of the Gods had refused this, Apollo and Hecate and their reason behind this refusal had shocked me greatly.  
Herodus was not to be just my son, he was to be a Child of all Gods, claimed by them and having been given one of their abilities each on the day he was born. He was also meant to remind the magicals of the English Isles where their gift actually came from and to peg down their actual growing arrogance back to acceptable levels.

To know that my son is actually now on the British Isles, so far away from his American home, is a thought that hurts and haunts me, but not as much as the news that had followed after I had heard of this prophesy; the news that some strange, powerful magical mortal had actually managed to turn my son mortal as well.  
Even Hecate and Apollo had been shocked at hearing this, yet a year after his kidnap had Hecate discovered how this was possible. The kidnapper; a man named Albus Dumbledore; had stopped at the border to Camp Halfblood after he had kidnapped my son and had levitated my child through the barrier a couple of times.  
How this had made my son mortal I still don't understand, but according to Hecate was my son now a true Demigod instead of an Immortal God as he had been born and was he not to get his Immortality back until all of my brothers, sisters and cousins had claimed him as their own and trained him in their gifted abilities.

I had not been pleased with hearing this, yet this news receiving had been ten years ago and right now I am just waiting for the train of Hogwarts to finally arrive at the castle and for my son to – as the Magicals at this school call it – be Sorted into one of the four Houses through which this strange school apparently operates.  
The reason I am here is not just to claim my son as my own again, but also to prove to the Headmaster – the same Albus Dumbledore – that you can't steal from a God and not expect to be punished. I already have a little bit of my own powers ready to punish him and the way the punishment works is definitely fun to my beliefs.  
Dumbledore not just stole my son from me and turned him mortal, he also gave the child to a pair of people who, after taking in my son, had been targeted and murdered by some magical maniac named Voldemort, the two of them actually sacrificing themselves to save my son while they were fully aware that he wasn't even theirs.  
James and Lily Potter had been granted instant access to Elysium after the Judges had discovered this and I know that Hades is anxious to claim Herodus – or Harry as the magicals call him – as it will allow the little Demigod entrance to his Domain and give him the chance to reunite with these amazing people.

I then hear the grinding of wheels coming closer and can almost sense how the magical smoke of the train is polluting and disappearing into the air as it comes closer and closer to Hogwarts and when I feel the smoke rising up from the same location for some time, do I know that the train has reached its Hogsmeade station at last.  
At feeling this do I sit up a little straighter, being hidden by the magic of the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts and while hiding myself in the wooden framework that the ceiling is actually made off, do I wait patiently as first all the second to seventh years and then, ten minutes after this, the First years enter the Great Hall.  
Setting myself up to jump down and claim my child, do I easily take him out of the rest of the group, the glamour old Dumbles put on him making him stand out like a flashlight with his mop of wild Potter hair and his weak looking frame, proving once again that what Hera told me about his Mundane Upraising is true.

Both of us had been beyond furious and had caused for quite some commotion in the Mortal realm due to our anger in the year we discovered that Herodus was being abused by his Mundane caregivers, caregivers that, also, knew he was not related to them, yet took him in only to bully and pester him for years on end.  
This they had done for two reasons, one we had quickly stopped from happening after finding out. The first was because both adults hated the magical realm of their world with a passion, including all of its inhabitants regardless of their age. The other was because they were paid to hurt our child, payment we quickly turned to our advantage.  
Athena had been the one to make this idea and while I had not wanted to keep allowing for the money to be transferred from my son's adoptive family vaults, had her plan convinced me as the coins, upon the right signal, would become cursed, making it so that the Dursleys could only speak of their crimes and feel my son's pain all the time.  
By now all of my Divine family is waiting for this punishment to take place, Demeter, Hera, Hades and Ares the most as all of them feel purely disgusted with how the Mundane Mortals are treating their Divine child, yet I agree with Athena that the best time to activate the curse is after we have taken Herodus away from England.

This is exactly the reason why I am here and while it pains and aggravates me, do I wait patiently for Herodus to be placed, feeling silently proud when he goes into the House of the Brave, after which I wait for him to eat his fill and – with anger in my heart – wait for the old geezer to finish his little Start of the Year Speech.  
Then, when the man speaks of some kind of danger in the school, do I smirk as I see my chance and when the man speaks of the Third Floor Corridor and the painful death, do I say: "Death to mortals, perhaps." Making the man halt in his speech and making everyone look up as I hop down from the banister I sat on.  
Landing softly due to my control over the air that blows ever so softly around the Great Hall, do I walk from one end of the tables to the other with grace, my face a mask of glaring calmness while the glare in my eyes electrifies and terrifies all those who gaze at me, even going so far as to make the man before me whiten.  
This makes me work hard not to smirk in victory as I continue my spiel and say: "But then again, what could ever attempt to kill an immortal being – but the magic to make such a being mortal, am I right Albus Dumbledore?" And by focusing on how cold my clouds feel during winter do I hiss the name with a freezing power of anger.

The man shudders at hearing his name be spoken like that and I hiss: "Did you truly believe you could get away from us? That – at any point in time, any point at all – we would not try and avenge our fallen child? That we would not try to take back that which you took from us? Did you truly believe yourself above such chances?"  
And while my questions are heard all over the Great Hall, does the man whiten more and more as he must be realizing that the questions are only rhetorical, something the woman beside him does not as she turns from me to the elder man beside her and then back as she asks: "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"  
And before any of the other teachers can speak their minds or try to defend the man before me, do I raise my hand at the next witch, one that is quite plumb and who I know is Head of Hufflepuff and I say: "You know darn well what I mean, don't you Dumbledore? Just like I know exactly where my missing child is right now."

And while the man has never been whiter than he is now, do I ignore him and the other confused looking faculty and do I instead turn to Gryffindor table, my eyes searching and finding my son before I raise my hand and allow for a large sign, a white and gold thunderbolt, to be raised and shown for all to see – above Herodus' head.  
The boy is the first to look at the sign, his eyes widening while many of the students – who I know are Muggleborn and have been raised with History lessons about this sign – gasp and after looking at the sign, does my son look back at me and I smile at him with love as I speak loud enough for all to hear as I say: "Welcome home, my Herodus."

* * *

_**Okay cliffhanger,  
**__**But this story is pretty much the sole reason I made these challenges as I don't really know how to continue this story. I know how to start it and I know what I want from it, but how to put it into words or how to make a respectable story out of it, my fingers and imagination just aren't able to get that done.  
**__**That's why I am leaving this story to all of you. Harry is to lead Magical England back into a world that Heralds and Honors the Gods just like they did when Hecate blessed them with the gift of magic. Also, and this is not in the rules, but the Greek and Roman Gods have to be separated at some point during the story.  
**__**This doesn't mean that there can't be a Heroes of Olympus series added to the story, it just means that there can't be any inner conflict taking place within the Gods unless you plan to have them separate from each other and then have them – by some form of magic – be merged back together during the HoO series.  
**__**Anyway, onto the rules:**_

* * *

When Herodus was born, all of the gods felt one of their powers or abilities be transferred to the child, but alongside this did both Apollo and Hecate foresee what was to be the child' s future and because of this, were they aware – before anyone else – that Herodus would not remain with his immortal parents, Zeus and Hera.

However, while they were able to locate the child swiftly after his kidnap, were even they shocked and baffled to find that the child was suddenly mortal and that he was to remain this way until the day he turns eleven.

Now Herodus – aka Harry – is eleven, has met Hagrid the groundskeeper, Tom the barkeeper, Griphook the goblin, Quirrel his Defense Teacher and Ron Weasley and is he on his way to Hogwarts, not knowing that he will only remain at the school for a short time or that his true home – will be Camp Halfblood, where one at a time, the Twelve Gods of Olympus will claim him for their own – as is his destiny.

_**Rules:**_Harry must have a Divine Name – example: Herodus, Heracles, etc.

Zeus and Hera must be Harry's original birth parents

Lily and James must be aware that Harry is not truly theirs

Harry must be allowed to visit Lily and James in Elysium

Dumbledore must be the one to have kidnapped Harry

Dumbledore must have a reason to be against the Potter line – they have ancestors who are Demigods, their Neutral behavior goes against his plans, they tried preventing the seventies war, they were against his actions as teacher/headmaster, etc.

Harry must be in Camp Halfblood for most of first year – other years are for your own choice.

Harry must have a friendship with either Percy, Annabeth or Grover – all three NOT ALLOWED!

Harry must have friends in both worlds – magical and divine

Harry must have one talent given to him by each of the gods – swimming from Poseidon, crafts from Apollo, speed of Hermes, etc.

Voldemort must surrender before war breaks out – either because he believes in the Gods, because he fears Harry's full strength, because he wishes not to murder a son of Zeus, etc.

Harry must remind all of the magical world where their magic originally comes from (Hecate)

_**Guidelines:**_powerful!Harry

Clever!Harry

Intelligent!Harry – make your pick if you decide there's a difference

Crafty!Harry – as in Apollo's gifts being the first to be revealed

Slash/Mulitpairings

Harry, Ron friendship

Harry-Hermione friendship

Ron-Hermione friendship

Supportive Heads of Houses

Supportive Hogwarts Houses – only one or two, not all!

Manipulative Dumbledore

Greedy!Ron – See Harry-Hermione friendship

Arrogant!Hermione - See Ron-Harry Friendship

Confident Neville – See Ron-Hermione Friendship

Gods coming and staying at Hogwarts for extended periods of time

_**Forbidden:**_Golden Trio

Olympus trio aka Percy-Annabeth-Grover

Supportive Dumbledore

Wizarding war

Political!Harry – he believes in the Gods, not Fudge or politics

All of the Weasleys opposing Harry

Immortal!Harry – ONLY AFTER THE CLAIMING BY ALL GODS!

Story starting AFTER first!


	4. Becoming a Pack

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Now I just want to warn you all that the next story – and maybe the one after that – will not really have any rules, guidelines, etc. but I still think they deserve a good home and there are a few things that will be set as requirements: one of which that you send the new chapters to me before you post any of them.  
**__**That is a rule that applies to all of my challenges and while I WILL NOT Beta any story as I just don't have the time or patience for it, am I willing to help other ff account holders along if they're stuck with a certain story – preferably when it comes from one of my challenges. I am open for help, NOT spelling checks!  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #4  
**__**Becoming A Pack**_

_**Harry's POV**_

After everything that happened – Lupin proving that Black was innocent, hearing the truth of how my parents met their end, successfully catching the one responsible and getting the offer of my own godfather to come and live with him – do I feel kind of stupid for not expecting something like this to ruin everything good that happened.  
Now, Pettigrew – the true traitor – has fled, Sirius has been thrown into the Forbidden Forest, Snape had tried strangling me for disarming him and I have a mad werewolf slowly approaching me, a werewolf that is actually the inner beast of my most favorite of all teachers and who had forgotten to take a special potion.

Looking at the wild, feral beast as he approaches us on his hind legs with his claws extended on his front legs and his teeth gnashing over each other as he growls at us, do I dare to take only a single, furtive look into the wild eyes of the beast, only to see a bunch of emotions I could not, for the life of me, have expected.  
A strong protective anger, a form of happiness that comes with a freedom of mind and will – the same I feel when on a broom – and a deep, heartfelt need to separate the group that is standing beside me, consisting of Professor Snape, my female best friend Hermione Granger and my male best friend, Ronald Weasley.  
Looking closer at the eyes in an effort to uncover these emotions, do I catch the werewolf's attention, yet when it turns it's muzzle my way, do I see a deep, instinctual care and love I had not expected, until suddenly I remember what the man and his friend had told me, how my father and his friends had helped this beast.  
How they had become Animagus and helped the man-beast before me embrace the inner animal and instantly, I realize why those emotions are shining in those feral eyes. "Lupin formed a pack with my parents. He considers me his pack cub. He's not feral – he's protective." And with that realization comes a whole new set of instincts.

Crouching down to my hands and feet, do I allow for a soft breath to leave my chest and lunges, passing through my vocal cords and coming out of my parting lips with the sound of a soft, needy whine, the same whine a young born pup would make when calling for its parent and instantly drawing the werewolf's attention.  
The growling of the feral beast stops and his eyes turn confused and worried, his body lowering itself down on all fours and, taking this as a sign that I can approach the creature, do I try to clumsily crawl forward on hands and feet. I try as only a few steps on my way, my path is being blocked by Snape's outstretched arm.  
Yet before the man can do so much as glare at me, does the werewolf start growling, does he raise himself up and does an instinct deep inside of me make me snap at the man's hand with my own human teeth, causing for my most-hated teacher and my two friends to draw back with looks of shock on their faces.

I ignore this, only a small part of me caring for the fearful shock that I can see on the faces of my friends, and turn back to the calmed werewolf, continuing my track and feeling encouraged by the emotions I can see shining in his deep amber brown eyes. Then, when I am in arm's reach, does the werewolf reach out.  
Raising himself only a small bit does the beast lift one of his front legs and I carefully dip my head under it, lying the back of my head against the palm of his paw. The werewolf seems to happily accept this as a pleased growl comes from the animal's muzzle and he slowly, with a gentle paw, pulls me to come closer.

I crouch over and when I am crouched down on hands and feet next to the beast, does the werewolf move himself so that he's back on all fours and does he move his muzzle over the top of my head, his wet nose slicking through my messy black and his wet tongue coming out of his mouth to lick over the top of my ear.  
This sensation makes me feel ticklish and while fighting the urge to snicker, does the sound of a happy yip actually escape my throat, making me tense with the wonder if – perhaps – there could be a canine Animagus alive deep inside of me. Yet this seems to be exactly what the werewolf above me has wanted to hear.  
The animal raises himself back on his hind legs, lies his head in his neck and emits a howl that causes for Hermione to shriek in fear, yet all I hear is elation and a deep instinctual love sounding through the voice of the animal and it seems I am not the only one as a wild-furred black dog that just appeared starts to howl alongside his friend.

Recognizing Sirius for his own Animagus form, do I focus on the instincts deep within me one more time and while keeping myself to my crouched position do I lie my head back like my godfather and his friend and do I allow for the sense of belonging that I get from the two canines to escape me in the sound of an elated howl.  
The werewolf and dog respond to this by howling even harder and then the dog approaches the two of us, his head low and his thread careful as a sign that he submits to the strength of the beast beside me, yet the werewolf only repeats the process he did with me, raising his paw to the animal and leading him to come closer.  
The dog then looks from the werewolf to me and back and while – when he gazes at me – I can almost hear him ask if I'm alright, does the dog look at the werewolf just a little longer as if mentally asking for something and the growl the dog receives does indeed sound agreeing, making me amazed at the bond between the two.

Yet this amazement is short lived as suddenly the canine before me moves with speed I had not expected of the animal and before I know it, does he have his teeth cutting through the back of my robe and does he use the muscles in his mouth and neck to actually lift me up and make me land on his black, thick-furred back.  
Grabbing onto the fur near his shoulder pads in a shocked stupor, do I feel the muscles under his fur move as the dog turns and follow the werewolf that actually growls and snaps at my friends and tutor, scaring them away from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow before the canine animal disappears into the tunnel himself.  
This makes me realize that this tunnel will probably be the place I will spend the night and I quickly turn to my friends, catching Hermione's attention as I hiss: "Find Scabbers." Before the dog and I follow the werewolf into the dark, low-ceiled depths of the tunnel, the same where I was offered a family – that now became my pack.

* * *

_**Okay, that's it.  
**__**Now I do have one new rule that applies to ALL of my challenges: You can only start with my starter chapters for a prequel or chapter 01. You can't make a first chapter of your own unless it is to serve as a prequel and has information that will explain the readers how the story got to the point of this very chapter.  
**__**Now, like I mentioned before, this challenge doesn't really have any specific rules, guidelines, etc. but it has been bothering and coming back up inside my mind every now and then while writing other stories and I felt it was time for me to finally put it on paper. I really hope you'll like it and I really hope you'll give it a good home.  
**__**My only preferences are:**_

_**Harry-Sirius-Remus bond**_

_**Either Ron bashing or Hermione Bashing.**_

_**Sirius freed of all charges**_

_**Harry-Sirius-Remus living together for the rest of the HP books.**_

_**If you want to drive away from cannon, have the pack move out of England, have Sirius and Remus fall for someone to become like a mother and aunt for Harry, that is fine with me. I am not asking for SiriusxRemus, I just want them to be close as brothers and to – at the least – raise Harry together as a pack/family.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	5. Anger And Care

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is another one of those that doesn't really have a lot of rules – I think even less than my last – but just like the last one have I been thinking of this one for quite a few times and – now that I have this new way of emptying my mind of possible ideas – do I feel that the time is right to give this story a new and fresh start.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #5  
**__**Anger And Care**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I've been keeping up with a lot. I've been accepting a lot of crap from a lot of different sources; teachers, students and even sometimes my friends. Yet I have never accepted it if someone were to insult my friends and Mrs. Weasley insulting my godfather when he has offered his home for her is definitely no different.  
The woman and my rightful guardian had been arguing with each other over whether or not I should be allowed to ask about news regarding Voldemort and the things going on in the Wizarding World and while I had been furious at how Mrs. Weasley had used Dumbledore's words against Sirius had her latest comment make me snap.  
It had made my godfather stand up, his face red with fury, yet the anger that blazes in his grey-blue eyes feels like only a cinder of anger compared to the blazing rage that burns through my every vein, makes my skin crawl and tingle with anger and makes my muscles tense in a need not to break the closest thing in range.

Then, before Lupin can interfere, do I allow for the only thing that I can accept to let occur happen and do I release some of my own anger with the soft, low hissing demand: "Take it back." The sound of my voice, void of tone, yet filled with a raging anger, carries through the entire length of the kitchen, silencing everyone.  
They turn to me and I glare only at Mrs. Weasley, making Ron and Hermione, who had been sitting near me, shiver and move to sit further away and while the woman looks shocked at seeing my rage, do I allow for a little more of my anger to come out, my voice sounding no different from before as I say: "Take. It. Back."  
Using my anger to put emphasis on every word and when the woman huffs and says: "Quiet, Harry, this doesn't concern you." Does the last bit of my patience with the woman snap, making me reach out to the wooden goblet in front of me and making me strengthen my grasp on it, not caring for the way it splinters against my skin.  
Everyone looks at me shocked as I break the goblet in parts and I hiss one last time: "Take. It. Back. _NOW_!" I shout in the end, my rage almost boiling out of my own control and while I work my hardest to keep my anger away from my magical core, does the woman now tremble under the sight of my blazing furious glare.

"H-H-Harry dear, you – you. Why – why did? Why are – why would you?" The woman stutters, now apparently realizing that my anger is aimed at her and her alone and I hiss: "Why did I break the goblet? Why am I this angry? Why would I want to defend the honor of the one man my parents chose as my rightful guardian?"  
And while the man beside me now smiles at me gratefully, does the woman flinch at hearing the question, obviously hearing the honing way I am asking her before I continue: "Maybe because I always defend those that I care for, Mrs. Weasley, whether this be against jerks like Malfoys or guests to their homes like you."  
Again the woman flinches at the end of my words and I continue without caring as I say: "You are a guest here. This is not your home and you should be grateful for the offer my godfather is making for you and your family, staying somewhere he hates being just so you can be assured that those you care for are indeed safe."

At this Sirius lies a hand on my tense shoulder and opens his mouth, yet I can still feel my own anger boiling underneath every fiber of my skin and tell him this with a quick angered look before I turn back to the insulting, demeaning woman before me, feeling highly grateful for the understanding nod I get from the man.  
"This man may have been send to a terrible prison for things he didn't do, Mrs. Weasley, but that was not his fault nor his choice and you should not even dare suggesting that it was. You may think you know best when it comes to me, but you couldn't be more wrong, Mrs. Weasley. You couldn't be more wrong."  
Now the woman looks shocked and confused and I say: "You are wrong, because you never risked your life to present me with a Christmas gift. You are wrong, because you never left any safe heaven just to be near me because you feared for my life. You are wrong, because you never had to resort to eating rats, just to be there for me."  
At this, while Sirius rubs a hand past his mouth as if remembering the taste, while Hermione and Ron share a proud smile, while everyone else looks at the man in amazement and while Mrs. Weasley now seems to look at Sirius with new eyes, do I take a last calming breath, finally feeling my anger abating as I say:

"You are wrong, because you never gave Sirius a chance. You never took the chance to see how Sirius and I interact with each other and you based your judgment on what has been happening while we were apart. You judge too quickly and that – that is something that causes you to make many mistakes, not just with Sirius."  
This makes the woman look at me curiously, but I know now is not the time to get deeper into this as I can already tell from myself that my anger will return if I do and instead of that do I listen to the instincts that seem to talk to me from deep within me, instincts that seem to have awakened as my anger abated and I say:  
"You judge, Mrs. Weasley, and I intend to prove you wrong. You trust in someone I cannot trust in. I feel now is not the time to get into why I do not trust this person, but I do know one thing. You and I may not trust in the same person, but we do trust different people with the same amounts. You Dumbledore and me Sirius."

And with that do I turn to the man, that now seems to have calmed from his own anger as well and that is smiling at me with a gratefulness I had not expected, together with an emotion I can't really recognize and I say: "I trust my parents. I trust the decision they made regarding Sirius and I know he will not let them down.  
They trusted Sirius with me were anything to happen to them and I think that, now that he has a home for the both of us to stay at and where I can be sure he will be safe from harm, it's about time that decision of theirs becomes a reality." And with those spoken words do I suddenly feel something happen deep within me.  
Feeling a part of my magic reaching out of me, do I follow what it is trying to tell me and do I – for the first time in my entire life – initiate a hug with another person, Sirius apparently driven by the same form of magic as I can somehow feel something inside him merging with the part of my magic that reaches out to him.  
Feeling the two forms of magic merging with each other like my godfather is now embracing me, do I work my hardest only to fail against the tidal wave of emotions that I now feel overwhelming me and while I can feel the shoulder of my shirt becoming wet, do I allow for a contented smile to grow onto my happily crying face.

* * *

_**Okay, that is that!  
**__**Yes, I love Sirius-Harry stories, I really think that anyone who reads my stories should have known that by now. Also, yes, I do despise Dumbledore, Pettigrew, Lestrange and Molly Weasley with a passion, with a side-dish of Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and sometimes even Ginny and Percy Weasley added to it.  
**__**Now this story didn't really turn out the way I had planned it as I actually planned for Harry to completely rave and rant against the woman, yet while writing about how Harry felt and how the anger drove him and whatnot, did I decide to change plans and I personally like this ending of the chapter a little more.  
**__**Now, if you can find it in yourself to add to this chapter, then by all means, be my guest, just make sure that you start the story with this chapter, that you send me the chapters before you post any of them and that you keep to the few rules, guidelines and forbidden parts that I have in regards to this little challenge:**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Harry-Sirius Father-son bond.**_

_**Molly Bashing REQUIRED!**_

_**Harry/Sirius main POV in all chapters**_

_**Umbridge bashing DEMANDED – Only if you decide to keep Harry and Sirius in England.**_

_**Harry winning his hearing**_

_**Sirius getting his freedom**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Harry and Sirius moving out**_

_**Harry and Sirius leaving England**_

_**Crossovers**_

_**Ron bashing**_

_**Hermione bashing**_

_**Percy bashing**_

_**Fudge bashing**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Sirius bashing**_

_**Gentle Harry**_

_**Harry agreeing with Mrs. Weasley over the fight**_

_**Harry losing his hearing**_

_**Sirius dying!**_

* * *

_**Like I said, there aren't a lot of rules, I just want to see a good story where Harry and Sirius form a close bond, where Harry gets a family – whether through Sirius' own initiative or the magic that is forged from the godfather-godson bond – and where Molly gets her due as – let's face it – that woman has A LOT OF ISSUES!  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	6. Together Forever

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is a challenge that I took from DZ2's Forum and I really recommend all of you to go and check him out. Not only does his Den of Delights come true to its name, he also has some other killer stories and he pretty much – as the summary says – inspired me to actually make this collection of challenges.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Together forever**_

_**Ash's POV**_

It seems so long ago since Misty fished Pikachu and me out of the water. So long ago since she guilted me into allowing her to follow me on my journey to become a Pokémon Master. So long ago since Brock's father helped me beat his gym and took over the gym and family from him so he, too, could come along on my journey.  
Since then so many amazing things have happened I sometimes just have to sit down and take some time to remember everything that has happened. Naturally that takes a long time as it has been six years since I met the two and we have visited five different regions, all of them with new friends, enemies and – of course – Pokémon.  
Yes, it's because of our dreams – our dreams to be the best in our favorite Pokémon careers – that we are still together to this day and while there had been times where either our dreams, our anger at each other or our travel directions made us almost go our separate ways had we – in the end – always agreed with each other and stuck together.

Now, after going through Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova region, have my friends and I now set our eyes on Kalos and while we have made an amazing amount of friends in all of the previous regions – and a few rivals both in Pokemon Battling and Talent Competitions – are we still looking forward to this new region.  
The new region of which we were allowed to view just a tip of the iceberg thanks to a traveling news reporter named Alexa, who has an amazing Goat Pokemon named Gogoat, an even more incredible Dragon Pokémon named Noivern and finally a shy, but highly intelligent and amazing Helioptile, which is like a Frilled Lizard.  
This was thanks to the fact that Alexa took the same set of boat lines home to Kanto as we did and while we had been traveling alongside Misty's sort of rival, Iris who wishes to be the World's Best Dragon Tamer whereas Misty loves Water Pokémon, and Brock's latest rival, Cylan, who had dreams of being a Connoisseur.  
The journeys had been amazing, exciting and to say the very least, interesting and Misty's amazing love for the sea had often battled with Iris' love for the sky and because Brock couldn't always appreciate the way Cylan would evaluate the way he cared for and nurtured the Pokémon that were part of our teams.

I had been luckily enough exempt from troubles like this as my rival of Unova had stayed in Unova, having made me promise to keep in touch and having made the promise back to me that he would one day seek me out to have a new battle, once he had his battle style and the way he cared for his Pokémon had seen further perfection.  
I had not really believed that Trip needed any perfection-attempts in his care for his Pokémon as the power behind them expressed how well he cared for them, yet the boy had proven that – like myself and so many others – he was adamant in his ways and had snickered softly and only once before he had left us at the boat.

I am now back in Pallet and while being back home feels great, does it feel even better to think about all of our past endeavors and all of the amazing things that lie in store for us in the future. I am currently lying on my back on a hill located at the backyard of Professor's Oak's laboratory, shaded by an amazing tree.  
My hands are behind my back and my eyes are aimed for the small bits of blue sky I can see shining through the rustlings leafs and branches of the tree above me, a curled up Pikachu sleeping softly against my side and some of my other Pokémon, such as Bayleef, Bulbasaur, Charizard and Donphan moving around close to me.  
Bayleef is simply grazing from the fresh grass just to my bottom left, while Charizard is happily flying circles around the tree above me, sometimes cutting off the sunlight as he passes us. Donphan is actually taking some smaller Pokémon on his form as he uses Rollout off the cliff and Bulbasaur is making sure no harm befalls any of them.

A happy smile is on my face as I take a deep breath in and out, just content with the prospect that lie ahead and then suddenly my vision is blocked by a tanned face on my left and a red-haired face on my right, Misty and Brock somehow having snuck up on me and both being dressed in such a way it's obvious that we're leaving.  
At this, while their sudden appearance shocks me, makes me react instantly and while I had let out a soft yelp of shock as I had pushed my upper body up, do I glance at them only shortly before I nudge Pikachu awake and say: "Pikachu, it's time to go, buddy." And the little mouse stretched and yawns before jumping onto my shoulder.

_**Arriving in Kalos**_

The plane trip to Kalos had at all not taken as long as I had expected and while it had been hard to say goodbye to mum and Professor Oak – and while Quilava had, for some strange reason, refused to be left behind – had it taken us only a few hours to get on board of the plane and actually reach the amazing new region.  
Quilava is now currently residing in his Pokéball and while I won't deny that his behavior has been highly strange for the last year of so, do I feel too amazed and too overwhelmed with everything I see around me as Misty, Brock, Alexa and I all carefully depart from the plane and onto the actual runway, along with our fellow passengers.  
Alexa then informs us how she will go and call her sister who is actually a Gym Leader of Kalos and while I feel highly excited to start my newest journey through this region's League, does something amazing suddenly catch my attention as, after Alexa has left, a shadow befalls my two friends and me, making us turn around.

Looking at the plane, do I see an amazing Pokémon, one that looks strangely familiar and yet not, stand on top of the plane, the creature's red eyes showing a strong, but hidden wisdom as it looks at us and before I can get a good look at the rest of its features does it crouch down and jump up, vanishing from sight completely.  
My friends and I gasp in shock and while Brock and Misty look around, trying to find the mysterious Pokémon, do I turn to Pikachu and say: "Get Helioptile, maybe Alexa knows what Pokémon that was." And my little friend runs off, while the only thought on my mind is: "What Pokémon has such wise red eyes?"

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Alexa hasn't really been any help to us and while she was able to tell us that there was actually a Pokémon gym in Lumiose City and tell us where to find it, were the details that my friends and I had on the mysterious Pokémon not enough for Alexa to tell us what Pokémon it actually was that we had seen on top of the aircraft.  
Still my friends and I had definitely been amazed and excited over seeing all of the new and old Pokémon that we had encountered on our way to the actual gym location itself. We had been amazed at seeing some kind of poodle and some kind of white cat walking on two legs, yet it had been great to see familiar Pokémon as well.  
The Ampharos we had encountered had actually waved at us, the small Hoppip Brock had seen had almost dropped the bag it was holding and the Medicham had only gazed at us with a single eye before going back into meditation, yet we had happily talked with each other about how there were Pokémon that we did recognize here.  
Then, after seeing the Medicham, had we passed one last block and gotten our first sight of the Prism Tower where the Lumiose City Gym is located. Excitement had filled my every fiber and while my friends had told me to wait up, had Pikachu and I rushed straight for and through the front entrance of the new gym.

We had entered some amazing hallway with ton of electronic devices and generators, Brock commenting on how this had to be either an Electric or Steel type of Gym, yet our road had been blocked by a sealed door and a metallic voice asking me how many badges I had, my answer of none being the wrong answer apparently.  
The machine at the top of the door had actually sounded angry and surprised and had told me I needed at least four gym badges in order to challenge the Lumiose City Gym. What had happened after that had not been pleasant as my friends and I had actually received an electrical shock before we had been rudely shown the door.  
Shown the door as in the floor under us had disappeared and we had all fallen down a pipe, out of the actual Gym Symbol that was located above the Prism Tower's front door. Brock had been the first to react, calling out his Chansey by throwing its Pokéball at the ground, the kind but amazingly strong Pokémon caught us all.

By now Misty is pretty pissed at how rude we had been treated and Brock has given the handy suggestion that we go and find the Kalos Region Pokémon Professor, which he had heard lives here in Lumiose City. Misty is stomping on ahead of us to lose some of her anger and the both of us are sharing wary looks.  
We pass a small clearing that has a Pokémon battle field build into the flooring when suddenly I feel one of my Pokéballs twisting and turning before – to the shock of me and my friends – my Quilava jumps out, appearing beside us, looking around dazed before it suddenly takes off to the battle field in the clearing.  
At this even Misty turns around as she had heard my gasp of shock and the sound of a Pokéball opening itself and while Brock and I share a single confused look, do all three of us run after the fire Pokémon, who has apparently encountered another set of three teenagers that are standing in the middle of the battlefield.

Wondering who these people are as I have never seen the messy-haired black kid, the lanky red-head or the wise-eyed bushy-haired brunette before, do I run over and ask: "Quilava, what are you doing?" Only for the redhead to ask: "Qui – what did you call that?" Making me look at the ginger in shock as Brock asks:  
"Have you never seen a Quilava before?" And all three teenagers, that I suddenly notice seem older than my friends and me, shake their heads before Misty asks: "Then how does it know you and why did it escape from its Pokéball?" But the same looks of unknowing cross over the faces of the three kids before us.  
The bushy haired girl, that has been ignoring how Quilava is happily standing on its rear legs and patting her leg with its front's then looks at Quilava again and the two seem to lock eyes for just a second, the brown eyes of the girl widening before she suddenly asks: "Wait, Emmeline?" Confusing me to no end.

* * *

_**And there I end it!  
**__**WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT? I personally call it quiet perfection and one of my best works yet. I wanted to keep to the rules of the Challenge – that Ash, Misty and Brock are the main characters – but I had to think of a way to throw the Golden Trio into it and this just sounded too BLOODY good to not give it a try.  
**__**Okay, for those wondering, YES, Emmeline Vance became Quilava when she was murdered. YES, other people that died between GoF and the start of DH are indeed turned into Pokémon, including Hedwig and Moody. And finally, YES, the Golden Trio is on the Horcrux Hunt in Kalos, that Voldemort found by accident.  
**__**How did he find it by Accident? Through the room he believed he had been the only one to find and I don't mean the one left to him by his Ancestor. I just changed the ending of his so-called interview a little and used it to bring some interesting life into this story – and give our HP friends a reason to come to Kalos.  
**__**Okay, rule time:**_

* * *

**DZ2's 'Together Forever' Challenge**

**Plot:**Instead of meeting May/Max/Dawn/Cilan/Serena/Bonnie/Clemont/Iris, the original heroes (Ash, Misty and Brock) stick together through the Hoenn/Sinnoh/Unova/Kalos adventures.

**Rules:**The story - which can start at the beginning of ANY region's adventure - doesn't necessarily follow canon events of the respective anime saga

Ash is actually older than 10 years old - seriously, why did the anime NEVER show him aging after all those adventures?

Misty has dreams of becoming a top-ranked Co-Ordinator instead of a Gym Leader

Brock still wants to become the world's best Breeder or Connoisseur

Depending on the region, the 'other' heroes become rivals to our heroes e.g. Dawn and Misty compete against one another in the Grand Festival/Cilan and Brock have constant 'Evaluation Time' battles to decide who's the better connoisseur

Team Rocket DO follow them, but don't continously try to capture Pikachu (think on Jessie's attitude in the first ep of the Hoenn saga)

The teams of the respective region still appear in the story

Ash, Misty and Brock capture and train many different Pokemon from the regions that are NOT part of their canon-anime party

**Guidelines:**Pokeshipping (Ash/Misty)

Brief moments of the story have the 'other' heroes as TEMPORARY companions

Crossovers (as long as said XOver characters meet the trio in whatever region the story starts in and NOT from the beginning in Kanto)

Pikachu finally evolves

Movie events happen in the story with our heroes

Team Rocket - Jessie, James and Meowth - and our heroes become allies/friends

**Forbidden:**The 'other' heroes of the sagas becoming permanent companions

Misty and Brock leaving the party for any reasons

The story being a tell-tale walkthrough of the anime - go off canon every now and again or change it completely.

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

**ALSO: As the first rule states, it doesn't matter which region's saga you start with: the challenge is simply designed to explore what many call the greatest and original Trio of Pokemon characters staying together as well as having other points explored such as Ash's age, the other two characters' dreams and, most of all, the brilliant chemistry between them.**

* * *

**_Now finally do I want to give out one last warning to all you loyal readers – and some good news to DZ2 him/herself. Whether you decide to take this challenge or not, I will be trying my own hand at it once I feel ready for it. So don't be surprised if you suddenly see the story on my account gaining chapters as well.  
_****_Okay, enjoy,_**

**_Venquine1990_**


	7. Resistance

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, this series seems to have a whole lot more life in it than any of my other stories, but then again, this series was created so that my mind could be emptied out of possible side-ideas and I could regain or keep my focus on my main stories, so that I am filling this up means that my mind is too filled for my main stories right now.  
**__**Is that a problem, you may ask? Depends on how you look at it. At one hand it keeps me from finishing what you all followed and favorites my account for. But on the other hand, does it also give me a way to show you, my loyal readers, what inspires me to make the stories that you always come back to.  
**__**Either way, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #7  
**__**Resistance**_

"No." One word. Only one with which I respond, the only word that comes out of me upon hearing what is expected of me, the only answer I find worthy of the crazy idea suggested to me by the man in front of me, the same man that – in my book – is making the situation around us worse with each and every decision he makes.  
The ancient man, and those around me, all look shocked at hearing me say this one word, but I easily detect a hint of relief in the emerald green eyes of my godson, the young fourteen year old boy that is currently situated in a Hospital Wing Bed and who has been the sole witness of everything that went wrong this same evening.  
The memories of what he told me he had witnessed and experienced still hurt as they are only a few hours fresh, yet I focus not on them, but on the man before me, who seems to recover quickly and opens his mouth, obviously with the intent to either reprimand me or convince me to change plans, yet I interrupt him and say:

"You can't send me out, Albus. Sending me to gather the Old Crowd would be like handing me to Fudge. They think I killed Lily and James. They think I allowed Voldemort entrance to their home. If I try it with any of the old crowd, they will think I am trying to betray them just like they believe I betrayed my friends.  
Next to that, did you mention Fletcher in your list of people and if anyone would love to get his hands on a bit of money it's that filthy thief, as you well know. And finally, can you not – and I mean _not_ – expect of me to leave my godson's bedside now that he has just witnessed murder, Albus, you cannot expect that of me."

The man has wide eyes and seems stiff with shock at hearing me break down his orders with my reasons and I turn to Harry, lying one of my ragged hands on top of his own as I say: "Harry is my main priority. He was when he was born, when his parents were killed, when I escaped from Azkaban and he is now."  
By now the young redhead that I know is Harry's best male friend and the bushy haired female that I know is Harry's closest female friend are smiling in pride at me, while the mother of the young redhead has wide eyes as she looks at me, yet none of this matters to me as I see the sheer gratitude shining in Harry's eyes.  
The boy then turns his hand around and grabs mine, squeezing it in an unspoken sign of gratitude and while that sign may seem insignificant to others, does it mean the world to me as I sit myself down on the boy's bed, being careful not to sit anywhere close to him as I can only imagine how exhausted he must be physically feeling.

"Sirius, what of Poppy? She will be here any minute now and if she sees you –." Albus tries again and while I keep my focus on Harry, do I say: "I would have been more worried about what Snape here could have done, seeing the history between us. Besides, we both know my form and I will be so again before she comes back."  
The man seems stumped by hearing this and says: "Sirius, you must understand." But at this do I finally turn away from my godson, only to send a glare of pure Black fury the man's way, causing for Mrs. Weasley who stands beside him, to let out a small scream of fear as I stand up, release the hand and ferociously say:  
"No, Albus. You are the one who should understand. You should understand that not everything you decide is always for the best. You should understand that sending me after the Old Crowd is like signing my death Sentence. You should understand that you're not the only one who cares for others or wants them safe and loved.  
I care too, Albus. And right now the only thing I care for is my godson. And if I recall correctly, was it your decision fourteen years ago that made me decide to give Harry up. And while I may not have Seer blood, do I highly doubt even half of the events of the last year would have happened had I not been persuaded into that act."

The man looks taken aback, obviously not expecting me to throw such accusations into his face and while the worry I felt last year, during my flight away from Hogwarts on Buckbeak the Hippogriff, when I was contemplating what I had seen and heard while around Harry, resurfaces yet again, do I glare at the man and say:  
"Fourteen years ago I decided that you might know better what was best for Harry than I, as I felt myself too struck down by grief and anger to really think straight. That decision didn't just cost me, Albus, it cost my godson as well. And don't say a word in your defense, old man, because I have plenty of evidence against you."  
The man looks shocked and while the woman beside him seems too stressed with her fear for a so-called murderer to – as she obviously desires – let loose on me, do I ask: "What 13 year old accepts the invitation of a wanted man to come live with him, Albus? Especially one that is supposedly raised in a loving home?"

At this both teen and elder cringe for different reasons and I go on: "Also, what teenager relies more on said wanted man than he does on his own teachers? And why haven't I seen a single letter go back or forth between Harry and his relatives? And, most importantly, did I or did I not, see Harry run away from home two summers ago?"  
At this the woman and Snape shout in shock and fury each: "You were there?" But I ignore them both as I look directly at Albus, my grey-blue eyes daring to contradict him and the man calmly answers: "Harry still went back and he shall again, Sirius." But to this do I see Harry send the man an aggravating glare and I snap:  
"Because he wants to or because you order him to – like you ordered him to report to you in your office earlier this evening?" And instantly I have the desired effect as the woman turns from me to the elder man before me as she asks: "You did what? Albus, how could you? That poor dear is completely traumatized and you – you –."

And just her loss for words seems to say it all as the man finally shows a hint of guilt as he looks at her and I say: "Harry will have nightmares from you demanding that report, Albus, I am willing to bet my freedom on that. And seeing the look he just send you, do I think that sending him back to those Muggles with that is a bad idea."  
To which both of Harry's friends nod empathically, making Snape, who is still in the room thin his lips as he sneeringly asks: "Why don't we just get down to why we're all quarrelling here like newborn ducks without heads and ask Boy-Wonder himself what he wants. He's clearly the cause for this whole drama."  
But at this I glare at the man and say: "No, the cause for this fight is Dumbledore not realizing that he is separating the wrong people for a second time in almost a decade and a half." The man sneers at me, but I ignore this and say: "Still, your suggestion has merit and I say we make use of it. Harry, what do you want, kiddo?"

At this everyone turns to the young man, me again taking my old position of sitting on the side of his bed with my hand on top of his and Harry seems to contemplate his answer as he says: "I – I want Sirius to be somewhere safe. Somewhere Fudge won't ever find him. Somewhere – somewhere I can stay with him over summer."  
This makes wide smiles appear on the faces of Harry's friends, while Mrs. Weasley seems shocked that my little boy cares for me so much and Dumbledore asks: "Harry, wouldn't you rather –?" But then Harry turns his glare full-force on the man and asks: "Will you get off your bloody pink cloud and see that I hate it there!"

Shocking the entire room silent.

* * *

_**And there you have it!  
**__**Wow, that went way better than I expected! I was just planning on Sirius going against Albus' wish of gathering the old crowd – I mean really, there must have been a reason Rowling didn't tell us about that bar the conversation mentioned here – but for Harry to grow a backbone and go up against Albus as well was unplanned.  
**__**Still, I always believed that Dumbledore was either too old and thus turned senile, a stupid, stubborn old goat or some manipulative ass-wipe out for Harry's money and fame. Never really liked the guy and if you want me to fully explain why, we'll be filling a good three pages of reasons, so don't bother me with that, please.  
**__**Anyway, challenge rules here:**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Defiant Sirius**_

_**Harry-Sirius Father-son bond**_

_**Dumbledore choosing someone else to gather the old Crowd**_

_**Sirius remaining with Harry to the end of the year**_

_**Sirius finding a home for Harry and himself to stay at**_

_**Sirius allowing the Order to be moved elsewhere, while he lives with Harry – Order: Grimmauld, Sirius: Wherever possible.**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Fudge seeing sense before summer starts**_

_**Sirius getting his freedom back**_

_**Susan Bones discovering who Harry's pet really is**_

_**Sirius adopting Harry**_

_**Sirius and Harry moving to a renovated Godric's Hollow**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Sirius leaving Harry**_

_**Dumbledore convincing Sirius**_

_**Snape attacking Sirius**_

_**Sirius getting caught and killed – caught and freed acceptable, killed unacceptable**_

_**Sirius choosing the Order over Harry**_

* * *

_**I know the story doesn't really have a lot of rules or anything, but this is more one of those where I wanted this story to happen, but where I always got lost on what to do once Sirius convinced Dumbledore he should remain at Harry's side. Therefore, do I allow free range of things once the story reaches the ending of fourth year.  
**__**Enjoy the next challenge,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	8. The Other Chosen

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Yep, another challenge and this one is HIGHLY interesting. It's actually another one of DZ2's challenges, yet I gave my own twist to the whole thing here and there and I got to say, I think I turned a really, really bad event – into something absolutely fabulous that I think a lot of you will agree on me with.  
**__**It's another crossover and it's again one of Harry Potter and Pokémon. I know, the hype for that seems to be growing and when I first started writing down this series, did DZ2 show up with this challenge. Instantly I loved it, but I still had the other challenges to write out, so I had to put this one on hold for a while.  
**__**Well, the waiting's over,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #8  
**__**The Other Chosen**_

"I will not allow for this to happen." Goes through my mind as Sirius and I are fighting with all of our strength to keep the two Death Eaters opposite of us from gaining the upper hand, both of us blocking spells for each other and ourselves and sending off return fire with everything our arsenal of spells can deliver for us.  
The Death Eater on the left is the first to leave the stage and while I am shocked at how Sirius replies to this by calling me by my father's name, had part of me been expecting such a turn of events as the man had spent almost the entire last year stuck in a place where he only had bad memories and an aggravating woman to settle with.  
This was something I knew would work against my godfather and his mental and physical health and while it seems that Sirius is still as capable of delivering a varied arrange of spells, charms and curses, does he seem to have withdrawn into his own memories, at least partially, as he must be believing that this is a fight with my dad.

Feeling that I will reprimand and get back at those responsible for this at a later time, do I suddenly feel every nerve in my body stand on end, the time and movement of those around me somehow slowing down as I see a swirling vortex of black mist flying over our heads and the Veil beside us and over to the circular wall.  
There, the mist changes, even slower than before, into a woman who already has her wand aimed at both my godfather and me and the minute she lands is the minute she shoots a curse our way; and not just any curse. "Avada Kedavra!" The words of the Killing Curse leave the witch's lips and the terrifying green light escapes her wand.  
At this point it seems as if time itself has been shot with an Impedimenta hex as I can almost see the light on her wand turning green, changing from ball-form to the shape of a beam of light, breaking free from its tip and do I – with dread filling up every organ in my body – see it heading for the one person I care for more than anyone else.

The man beside me, who seems intent on getting me away, but just when he puts his hands against my arm to push me away, do I again turn my head to the Veil beside us, as I suddenly hear the voices inside it changing and hear only a single, powerful, almost ethereal voice come from within the misty insides as it says: "I shall protect."  
And those words spur me on, make me grab onto the hands on my arm and make me, while I can almost in slow motion see the green killer spell passing me, push both myself and my godfather into the misty domain that resides in the stone archway behind him, the mist wrapping itself around us as we touch it.  
I see Sirius' eyes widen as he realizes what I have caused, but then the mist seems somehow adamant on separating us as I can feel my grip on his hands, that seem to be pulled away from me against their owner's will, loosening without wanting to and while this happens does the mist around us thicken deeper and deeper.

Wondering what kind of terrible mistake I have made this time and hating myself for falling into yet another trap, do I try to get relief out of the fact that my push on Sirius made the Killing Curse miss both of us, but then that same voice speaks and says: "Yes, and now both of you shall be safe forever, my child."  
This shocks me, making me wonder why this powerful voice could be calling me his child, but then I see the mist lifting, see a forest with a path going through the very middle of it and suddenly see something else, something small, but black colored and with grey-blue eyes that I would recognize in even a single heartbeat.  
Relieved that, whoever spoke to me earlier, brought us both somewhere safe like the voice said it would, do I reach out to the man before me, only for my eyes to widen as I realize that it's not a man that is now standing – or better said floating – in front of me, but a small black-furred fox with red tuft and grey-blue eyes – that are turning red.

* * *

_**Here are DZ2's rules for this challenge:  
**_**DZ2's 'The Other Chosen' Challenge: Harry Potter/Pokemon**

**Plot:**When Harry dies in the Final Battle, he is sent across time and space to the Pokemon World where he becomes the best friend and friendly-rival of Ash Ketchum, but these two new trainers have more in common than it may appear.

**Rules:**Whatever region Harry is sent to, Ash must either be travelling to or returning to (so non-canon stories are welcome)

Harry's starter MUST either be a Riolu, Zorua, Abra, Ralts or Eevee instead of the usual region starter

Like Ash to Pikachu, Harry must form a bond of sorts with his starter

Mega Evolutions must play a role in the story

At least one member of Harry's world must also travel to/be reborn in the world of Pokemon

The Legendary Pokemon see Harry as some sort of Chosen (how this happens is up to you)

Harry's magic is replaced by either an elemental power or Aura

**Guidelines:**Smart Ash

Smart Harry

Instead of being Ash's best friend, Harry is reborn as his brother

A villain of Pokemon becomes Harry's parent or guardian in the Pokemon World

Lily, James, Sirius and/or Remus are alive in this world and are Harry's parents/guardians

Slash

A Legendary Pokemon becomes part of Harry's party

**Forbidden:**Dark Harry

Dark Ash

Ash and Harry's rivalry being Harry/Draco-like: they're friends, not enemies

_**Okay, there you have it!  
**__**I know this is a short one, but I just wanted to make a starter and I'm not even entirely sure if this is even allowed to be part of the challenge. I personally think that Sirius being saved by Harry pushing them both through the Veil and then, with Harry, ending up elsewhere is a good way to prevent his death from happening.  
**__**Now, like I said before am I not sure if this is allowed as part of the challenge as the plotline states that it should happen at the Final Battle, but I always want to look for ways to save Sirius and this one just shouted at me to give it a try and seeing Sirius turn into Zorua – my fav PKMN, by the way – is just too cute to resist.  
**__**Okay, next challenge,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Who was the mysterious voice, care to guess?**_


	9. Holding Up The Law

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Damn, the list just won't end! And I mean it, all the challenges that are roaming in my mind put together makes for almost an entire story as I currently have 18 challenges for you, 9 of which have already been put out before you and 9 that I still have in my mind and that will follow – including this one I have right here!  
**__**Now, this one is based on yet another clichéd little something called Independent!Harry. It has a feature in it that isn't very often used as a starting ground – and if it has I have yet to find it – and I personally think with how Harry can fight in duels, he should be able to handle what I am about to present to you all in here.  
**__**Okay, enough hints,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #9  
**__**Holding Up The Law**_

"Charges?" That one word, that one question my headmaster, who is supposed to help me through this, asks to the Minister for Magic who rigged this entire Hearing into some stupid Wizengamot Trial, is enough for me to know that I am, yet again, on my own and that the man just can't be trusted with anything whatsoever.  
Angered that the man is not even questioning how a Fifteen year old can be questioned by over thirty adults that usually only bother themselves with the worst of criminals – such as my supposedly criminal godfather – do I listen with an angered ear as Fudge states what I have supposedly done wrong and when he finishes, do I sneer:

"And you don't find it wrong, strange or suspicious that, of all the spells I have learned at Hogwarts, that is the one I use? You don't find anything wrong with that at all?" The man looks shocked and asks: "Well, why would you use that spell?" But I glare at the man, not willing to give him anything to use against me and retort:  
"Why do you think?" Making many of those around me whisper and mutter amongst themselves and while Dumbledore tries to catch my eye, obviously wanting to tell me to leave this to him, do I ignore the ancient man as the redheaded young adult besides the Minister sneers at me and says: "You would do well to respect your elders, Potter."  
But at this I send my glare from Fudge to the boy in person and spat back: "And you would do well to know where true loyalty is supposed to lie, with the family that actually cares for you, traitor." The boy reels back, his stance rigged with shock and his eyes wide before I turn to a random person in the crowd and ask:

"Excuse me, ma'am, but what, to you, would be a valiant reason to cast a Patronus spell?" The woman seems shocked that I addressed her, but then regains her bearings and while many of those around her now look at her, does she answer me curtly: "The only reason I would find worthy of that spell would be an attack by Dementors."  
At this I nod, but then Fudge snickers and says: "Very well played, Potter, but Muggles can't see Dementors." To which I retort: "But I can. And thanks to you keeping them at Hogwarts after two attacks on my life, can I sense them coming long before they are even within a mile radius of my position, thank you very much."

This makes cries of outrage and distress be heard all over the room and I say: "When a Dementor comes near me, I feel as if all of my happiness – the little that I actually have – has been drained from my entire form. I feel as if Voldemort himself is walking on my grave. I feel as if I am being beaten down from deep within me.  
I feel the cold winds that the Dementors exclude, I feel the way they seem to suck the very oxygen out of the air, I can hear their rattled breath, the way they – through their mouths – try to find their finest of victims. I have felt all of this when my cousin and I were walking home and if you were to question Dudley, he would answer the same.

Because while Muggles can't see Dementors, they can feel them and my cousin is terrified of magic. He thought I was the one using the magic caused by the Dementors and decided to punish me for it before he tried running. I have, here, the evidence of that punishment." And with that I show them the fading bruise.  
Everyone looks at the fading mark on my chin, just under my jaw line in shock and I say: "Dementors are the only valiant reason anyone in this world would use a Patronus Charm and the fact that I stand before you all today proves that I cast one to protect myself and my cousin, which falls under the Clause of Self Defense."

"Or it proves that your entire story is false and that you're just remembering how they felt two years ago." Percy then spats at me, but I only glare at him and ask: "And why do you think that?" To which the redhead smirks and says: "Because no fifteen year old should be magically capable of producing a Corporal Patronus."  
And while mutters of agreement now sound through the hall, can I only roll my eyes and say: "Unless they – as a third year – were taught the spell by a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – or did a certain someone perhaps forget my private lessons with Professor Lupin in that year, Mr. Weasley." I sneer the name at the end.  
The redhead sits back, the arrogance and sense of victory that he was exuding now gone as his face and ears are red with shame while Fudge asks: "Can anyone of that year confirm that you were taught that charm, Potter?" And at this I smile, feeling proud that I am winning my case without needing anyone's help and I answer:

"Only the entire Hogwarts population that was witness to the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match that year, Minister, as Draco Malfoy and his goons – in front of witnesses, I would like to add – attempted to disguise themselves as Dementors in an effort to make me fall off my broom and give victory to Ravenclaw."

At this the man sits back in shock and asks: "You – you can actually –?" I then turn to the woman from before and ask: "Permission to provide evidence to my statement, Ma'am?" The woman nods and says: "I hereby give Harry James Potter allowance for one underage casting of magic in this Wizengamot trial."  
And while the ancient man besides me looks shocked and flabbergasted, a look he has been carrying almost the entire hearing, do I allow for the feeling of being reunited with my friends and godfather to fill me up from within as I grab my wand from my inner robe pocket and aim it straight in front of me, whispering with a clear voice:

"Expecto Patronum." And just like ten days ago, when I remembered the faces of my friends just when I believed all hope was lost, does the brilliant white stag, proud set of antlers, powerful hooves and lean, muscular form erupt from my wand, the creature itself whiter and stronger than ever before as it prances around.  
Everyone looks at the being in shock, Dumbledore even being as wide eyed as the members of the Wizengamot beside him and I flick my wand as if calling the creature, the stag itself actually listening to my call and softly prancing over, bowing his head to my raised hand, yet – like before – vanishing before I can actually touch its face.  
Feeling the same thing as before, as if this was only further evidence that I will never have my father back in my life, do I allow for the pain of losing the creature to fill me up again, but do I not allow for this pain to show on my face as I instead look at Fudge defiantly and say: "As you can see, Minister, every part of my story is the honest truth."  
The man looks shocked and white, his hands trembling on the arms of his seat, while even more voices are now muttering around me, my ears picking them up and easily discerning that their uttered words are in my favor before I decide to end this stupid charade and make Fudge realize his mistakes once and for all and say:

"Then again, other than beliefs that are yours and not mine, what reason would you ever think of me to have to lie about anything, whether it be the soul-sucking ever terrifying monsters that are known as Dementors – or the monster that made me famous over losing the two people that actually loved me, my parents; James and Lily Potter."  
And with that one question do I make Fudge turn into a ghost with how white his skin turns, do I make Percy drop the quill he was using to describe the trial, do I make Dumbledore stagger beside me and do I silence every single witch and wizard around me, the silence itself proving the power and truth behind my words.

* * *

_**Challenge rules:**_

_**Harry taking control of the Hearing**_

_**Harry winning the Hearing**_

_**Dumbledore cannot interfere with how Harry wins the hearing**_

_**Fudge realizing that he has no chance of winning**_

_**Harry proving that Fudge's words about him are lies**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Madam Bones emancipating Harry**_

_**Harry winning the trial for his godfather**_

_**Percy seeing the error of his ways**_

_**Umbridge getting caught for the Dementors**_

_**Dumbledore accepting Harry as the next Lord Potter**_

_**Fudge apologizing to Harry for his actions**_

_**Fudge standing up against Voldemort after the hearing**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry losing the Hearing**_

_**Dumbledore winning the Hearing**_

_**The Wizengamot turning against Harry, regardless of his evidence**_

* * *

_**There, done!  
**__**And really, why did no one in the OotP storyline ever come up with that question? Why was it never argued that Harry was considered a liar about his parents murderer? Why did Voldemort have to appear on screen before Fudge realized the terrible mistake he made? Does no one in that world think with common sense?  
**__**Anyway, as you can see, I have a lot of issues with the Wizarding World and I often use my stories to have those issues dealt with. No, they're not exactly the issues a child should worry himself with, but hey, Harry never really got to be a kid and I outgrew my childhood years ago and I still love the series as much as I did then.  
**__**Who cares, right?**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I know that the challenge rules and such are all about the hearing, but read the bottom AN of the last challenge before this one.**_


	10. A Champion Of Family

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Another challenge and this one is actually one that is a little further down my list of challenges – as I written them in orderly fashion on another document – but I'm not quite ready yet to put the other challenges up yet as they still need some last minute work and refining here and there as I am still missing some details.  
**__**They will be coming soon, I just need to work on them some more. Also, do I want to warn you that, for most of these challenges, I barely have any rules, yet I WILL uphold the rule that you can't post anything unless you first show me what you are planning to post. I am no co-author, but I do want to be assured that the rules are followed.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #10  
**__**A Champion of Family**_

"So you think that, just because you had Apollo give your latest bastard child a horrendous future and terrible fate on his shoulders, that I will just overlook your latest act of infidelity?" I ask my husband, the Lord of the Skies, in pure disbelieving rage as we are both overlooking a young ten year old boy and his overweight family.  
The boy and his – for the lack of better term – fellow mortals have crossed the territory of Poseidon in order to hide from the beings created by Athena that, for the last week have tried to deliver a special message to the young lad, yet it seems as if Zeus himself is furious that his child is being denied this most special of deliveries.  
This had been shown by the storm he had produced upon the country, but it had also alerted me to the similarities between my spouse and the young man currently stationed at that small rock in the middle of the sea. I had investigated how he had come to be and my discoveries had made me even more furious than normal.  
I had stormed over to him as he watched how the storm made the seas around the little rock even fiercer than before and while Poseidon had actually left his own castle under seas to complain about this, had he realized by my facial features that he better wait until I had had my say to my – again – home-betraying husband.

The man now looks down at the clouds below, the white of the cloudy palace in which we stand showing a clear image of the cabin and the child within it, before he looks back at me and he says: "It usually calms you down when my children suffer, doesn't it?" But at this I glare at him as I had found fault in his beliefs and say:  
"Not when that same suffering affects one's family. Have you ever seen me act against the families of those your birth kids with? Have you ever seen me deliver those you sleep with to your brother's domain? NO! Because I am and forever will be the Goddess of Home and Family, so attacking one's family is against my nature."  
At this the man cringes as him allowing for Apollo to make that horrendous prophesy allowed for poor Lillian and James Potter to depart from the mortal realm long before it was their time, something I know Hades still fumes about as the curse that took their lives is one even he can't undo due to the power that is needed for its success.

The man then spares another glance at the sight below us and says: "Would it appease you if I say that someone is about to help my boy find a new family?" But my glare quickly silences him and I say: "No family can make that disgusting vision you allowed that mortal to witness to become undone – but I can."  
This shocks the man and I hiss: "I will prove you, husband dearest, once and for all not to mess with family. I will champion that child and make that prophesy be incapable of coming true. No teenager should face a future as horrendous as you created for this one." And with that do I phase out of the palace on Olympus.

I arrive in front of the small boy on the floor of the hut, just when the little guy draws one last candle in the sand on the floor in front of him and whispers: "Make a wish, Harry." And while he blows the sand onto my shoes, do I feel too touched by his sweet innocence to care before he suddenly seems to notice where the sand was blown to.  
His emerald green eyes slowly look up and widen as he sees me, my gentle smile beaming down at him as he whispers: "DI immortals." To which I can only reply: "You definitely are a Demigod, little one." Making him sit up with shock, the ragged blanket on his back falling off as he asks: "What – what did you call me, ma'am?"

"A Demigod, Harrison. A child born of a mortal and a Divine Being. You, unfortunately, are an offspring of my deceiving husband, Zeus, yet the way that he thought that he could appease me with this latest act of perfidy is even more aggravating to a Goddess of the Home and Family than your very existence."  
At this the boy gulps and then lowers his head as he whispers: "I will with honor accept any punishment you wish to lay upon me for the betrayal of my father, ma'am." And while part of me wonders how he could have become so noble and kind seeing how he has been raised, do I shake my head and say:  
"My anger is not at you, child, and neither do I have any intentions of harming you. No, I wish, instead, to help you, little one." At this Harry looks up and asks: "How, ma'am?" And I smile at his sweet, curious innocence, part of me wondering why all of my husband's bastard kids can't be this cute before I answer:

"Your future is a dark one, child. My husband placed a terrible fate on your shoulders when he allowed for you to be born and through it he hoped to appease me. Yet in his effort to do so, did he allow for your family to be harmed and taken from you and that is something I – as Goddess of Family – can never accept.  
I promised him that I would change your future and, if you accept to become my Champion, do I promise to be your new mother; to care for you and guide you where needed. To support you and give you the advice you need to grow into a person with a future brighter than any my husband could have ever planned out for you."  
By now Harry's eyes are wide and I softly lie my hand on his shoulder as I say: "I do not have much time, little one. There is someone coming this way as we speak, someone who will give you a chance similar to my own, but – because of the actions of my husband – with a much heavier and more responsible future ahead of you.  
If you chose to deny my offer and accept only his, you will be known as a hero and there will be people who will expect things of you they would never even expect of a goddess such as myself. However, if you accept to become my champion, I can make certain that they will never get that chance, youngling.

Do you accept?" At this, while his green eyes are wide with wonder and curiosity and while deep under those emotions I can see a hint of disbelief and fear, does the young lad nod nonetheless and I smile at him, whispering: "You are a wise and brave little mortal, Young Potter, and I will give you a future worthy of my Champion."  
And while keeping my hand on his shoulder, do I focus on a little trick that I developed about two to three centuries ago, a technique I would have used on Zeus' child of the forties had it not been for the fact that this bastard child would shape the future of the entire world during that time and I feel it activating inside me.  
Using the hand on the boy's shoulder, do I squeeze it softly as I say: "In name of Family, Marriage, Women and Childbirth, do I hereby bless this child before me as my Champion and do I swear upon the River Styx that the fate that befalls my Champion will be equal to all that I, as Goddess, have and always shall represent.  
So I have Spoken, so shall it be Done!" And with that do I push the full power of my ability onto the child before me, my lidded eyes – that I almost fully closed in concentration – seeing how the child's form slowly changes from what he is to what I wish for him to be and when I feel the changes settling in, do I phase out yet again.

Reappearing in the throne room of my husband, do I smirk with my arms crossed over my bust and my eyes daring him to contradict me as I see him looking at his child – and my new champion – in utter shock and when he looks back from the scene to me, do I say: "Now try and have your little Boy-Who-Lived, oh husband mine."  
And with that do I gaze into the clouds, just when the giant man Hagrid busts down the door to the hut, puts it back and asks for Harry, to which a young girl with long black hair that is messy on top, emerald green eyes and a clearly growing bust herself appears, her feminine voice soft as bird music as she says: "I – I'm here, sir."

* * *

_**Holy bloody immortals!  
**__**I mean, honestly, I know there are stories where Harry is born a girl, stories where his parents hid his feminine gender for this or that reason and stories where Harry changes into a girl due to him being a Metamorphmagus, but him becoming a girl due to Hera making him her Champion? Who ever thought of that?  
**__**I do, however, have to give credit where credit is due and again, the credit lies with DZ2, who recently made a similar story, but then where Harry remains male and where Hera apparently takes him in as her Champion because she is furious with Zeus for birthing and then cursing Talia – Percy Jackson – into a tree.  
**__**The story's not that similar, but Hera taking Harry in did inspire me to write this and – to give you a little hint – I am planning a similar challenge, but then without the PJ part in it. I won't spoil too much, just that Harry won't be born as Harry, that Ron won't be born as Ron, that Ginny won't be born as Ginny, etc.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Harry must be born male, but turned Female**_

_**Hera must consider Harry her own**_

_**Harry must denounce her title as Boy-Who-Lived due to her changed gender**_

_**Hera must play a role in all of the HP events**_

_**Zeus must try and make Harry's life easier in order to show he accepts Hera's punishment**_

_**Harry must fight to get Sirius released as he is her only legal mortal guardian**_

_**The Female Goddesses must side with Harry due to their agreement with Hera's actions**_

_**Harry must make one male and one female friend at Hogwarts**_

_**Harry must attend Hogwarts for at least the first three years – unless you release Sirius early.**_

_**Dumbledore must still try and make Harry into a hero, despite her changed looks and gender**_

_**One cannon student must be against Harry's changed gender because of her fame – preferably Ron**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Harry becoming Lady Potter**_

_**One of the Gods becoming a Hogwarts teacher**_

_**One of the Hogwarts teachers becoming Harry's mentor**_

_**One of the Hogwarts teachers taking Harry in as their granddaughter**_

_**Other Gods making Harry their Champion as well – not all at the same time or year, though**_

_**Other Gods making Harry's friends their Champions in order to Aid Harry with her new future**_

_**Other HP characters already being Demigods**_

_**Camp Halfblood Demigods coming to Hogwarts**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry remaining male**_

_**Hera taking her revenge on Zeus out on Harry**_

_**Hera changing Harry back into a man**_

_**Harry denying himself the chance of Hera's offer**_

_**Zeus killing Harry after Hera changes him**_

_**Ron and Hermione as Harry's trio friends**_

_**Dumbledore accepting Harry's changed gender**_

_**Harry accepting his fame regardless of the gender change**_

_**Harry leaving for Camp Halfblood before PoA – unless you release Sirius early**_

_**The teachers turning against Harry due to the gender change**_

_**Sirius turning against Harry due to the gender change**_


	11. Actual Manipulation

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**These challenges are just rocking! I love each and everyone of them and while some may have more rules than others – as I had more chance to think of what I wanted for the stories and whatnot – do I still feel equally proud of all of my challenges and do I sincerely hope they will all find good homes with talented writers.  
**__**See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #11  
**__**Actual Manipulation**_

The events of the Night of the Third Task still have me reeling, even if it's been over a month since they transpired, yet what worries me most is what happened at the Hospital Wing when Headmaster Dumbledore, Professors Snape and McGonagall and the Minister for Magic Fudge all fought over whether or not Voldemort was back.  
I had been able to understand why Fudge was denying such events from being true as Voldemort had managed to reign war, terror and destruction against Wizarding Britain for over a decade and the news of his return had come out on the same night that the biggest event in his career went terribly wrong, so I don't blame him.  
Yet I do, to an extend, blame Dumbledore as the ancient Headmaster should have realized that such events had to be separated and that – while it would have given Voldemort a chance to grow in power – it would have been better if he had waited with relaying the message to Fudge until the drama of the Tournament had been laid to rest.

Still, the way that the elder man had tried to convince Fudge had worried me as his solutions to preventing the war from happening were either incomplete or were better off in his own hands as he had told Fudge to get rid of the Dementors, but not what to replace the Azkaban guards with once they had indeed been taken care off.  
He had also told Fudge to send an envoy of peace to the giants, yet I still very much remember Fudge accusing Madame Maxime of attacking Crouch based on nothing more than the rumor that she has Giant Blood in her veins, which made me wonder why the headmaster had not just offered Hagrid to send the envoy instead.  
I had been worried for all of this, but the shock over what had transpired during the tournament and the pain of losing a fellow student had kept me, during the rest of that year, from looking into these matters. After that, had my stay at the Dursleys limited me to the study books I had been reading for the last four years.  
None of them held an answer that could explain why Dumbledore would be trying to dig his own grave like he had at the Hospital Wing and I had silently tried thinking of methods that could explain this – and all the other events that transpired during my years at Hogwarts – yet I had come up with barely any positive results.

This makes me sincerely hope to change that now that I am back in the magical world, yet the only place I can find the answers I seek is one I would rather not enter as I doubt there are really any good pieces of reading material in the Black Family Library, the family itself notoriously well known for its connections to the Dark Arts.  
Still, a library means a chance to find answers and with the upcoming war and my growing worries over how Dumbledore seems to be handling the current situation of Magical England by simply awaiting the time where Voldemort will come out in the open, do I know I have to grasp onto any and every chance I can get.  
Because of this, after a day of cleaning out the Drawing Room, do I sit at the dining table of Grimmauld Place 12, next to my godfather, Sirius Black and do I ask: "Sirius, can I get permission to skip the cleaning tomorrow? I need to do some extended research and I need your family's library to get the material I need for my results."

This makes everyone stop in shock, Sirius having wide eyes as he looks at me and Ron even dropping his fork with shock as he barely ever hears me being willing to do any extra studying and then Mrs. Weasley says: "Harry, I really –." But I ignore the woman and say: "It concerns someone I'm worried about, Sirius, can I?"  
The woman sputters at being ignored and Sirius asks: "Are you sure you want to do research there, Harry, you know that my family is known for its love for the Dark Arts." At this I nod and say: "I know, but I've been worried about this since I left the Hospital Wing and the Muggle world just didn't have what I needed.  
I – I even think that what I am searching for has a link to the Dark Arts and if I'm right, then I need a place that is filled with information about that. I don't want to practice the Dark Arts, I just want to see if I can find a solution to my problem, is all." The man nods and then turns back to his dinner, cutting his meat as he says:  
"As long as you can accept that I will be in the library with you and that you won't take any books that I forbid you to. There are books in there even Dumbledore would never want to read and I don't want to take the chance that they can hurt you instead." At this I nod and smile at the man, grateful for his acceptance to my request.

A few hours later am I ready for bed when suddenly Ron asks: "What the bloody hell was all that about?" I turn to him and he asks: "Why would you want to do any more studying than necessary? And what is this about some extended project and a problem you've been worried about? Why didn't you tell us about this?"  
And I calmly answer: "It's not really studying as more as an attempt to solve a problem I'm dealing with. And the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't get worried about it until after Cedric died and when that happened I was too overwhelmed with my grief to really think about it. Now that I've grieved, do I want to solve this."  
The lad looks at me shocked, but then his wide eyes turn back to normal and understanding and he nods, climbing into his own bed as he asks: "So what is this problem anyway? Anything Hermione or I can help you with?" But I shake my head, lie my glasses on the bedside table and crawl under the covers of my bed as I say:

"It's Dumbledore." This makes Ron turn to me, but I lie myself on my back and cross my fingers over my belly as I look up at the vague ceiling above me and say: "The way he handled that whole thing with Fudge in the Hospital Wing bugs me. He was practically digging his own grave with how he spoke and the plans he offered.  
Replacing the Dementors? With what? I didn't hear him offer anything that could keep those crazy Azkaban Prisoners where they are, just that the Dementors couldn't be there would Voldemort try and release them. And sending an envoy to the giants? Why didn't he just offer to let Hagrid do that? He's Half Giant himself."  
By now do I just know that Ron is again wide-eyed with shock over what I'm saying, yet I keep ignoring how he looks at me and say: "And then there's all the other things that have happened to us over the last four years. All of them have Dumbledore at the center of them and none of them show him in a positive light.  
Yet at the same time, he is known as the greatest wizard to have ever lived, a right genius, a war expert and veteran and the most caring Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. If he's all that, why haven't we seen that in all the years we've been going to Hogwarts? No Ron, something's up with that man and I want to find out what."

And with that, do I turn my back on my friend, feeling fearful that he will try and contradict me or try to talk me out of it and while I lie one hand under my head, do I hear Ron rustling under his own covers as he softly mutters: "You really are too observant for your own good mate, but I hope you find what you're looking for."  
This makes me smile in relief, glad to know that I still have my best friend's loyalty and while fear for what I could discover tomorrow grips at my heart, do I try my hardest to beat it with the thought that – whatever I may find – I can also find the solution to the problem and with that comforting thought do I fall asleep.

The next morning do I wake up early and, after a quick shower, a healthy breakfast and a vast ignoring of Mrs. Weasley who tries to convince me to come and clean the next room with her and her kids – to which I send a pointed look at Ron, who nods and says he'll explain my case during the cleaning – do I head for the library.  
Sirius is already there, the man wearing a simple pair of robes and a simple shirt under it and he says: "I already moved some of the darker books to the back on the right. Don't go there unless you want me to make you work directly with Molly for the rest of the summer." And while wondering if he's jesting, do I nod nonetheless.

The man then walks over to a small table for two that already has some books stalled onto it, some open, others closed, does he ask: "So, what's this problem of yours, kiddo?" And I sit down on the table, reading some of the titles of those stalled closed as I explain him the same stuff I did Ron the night before.  
The man sits down as he hears my explanation, his face grim and serious and with the occasional nod here and there, does he listen and when I end: "I have to, if only to make sure he stops waiting for Voldemort to make a move. That madman is using this time in the dark to gather allies and the whole Order knows it."  
The man nods and says: "I will admit that Albus' current approach of the situation is highly different from how he acted in the last war, but –." But I shake my head and say: "No buts, Sirius, what Dumbledore did at the Hospital Wing was wrong and soon all of England will have to pay the price for that. We can't let that happen."

The man sighs and asks: "Must you be so responsible?" To which I cringe and whisper: "I – I don't want to be, but –." And instantly the man seems to understand as he says: "But if you can't even rely on the best wizard known to men, who can you rely on, huh?" And while hating myself, do I nod my head in agreement.  
The man nods and says: "Let's go find out what's ailing that man." At this I smile, glad that Sirius doesn't feel like lingering on this subject and I ask: "Is there anything that happened in the last fourteen years? Anything out of the ordinary or extraordinary enough to reach the paper? Maybe during the last war?"  
At this the man laughs and says: "With Dumbledore, all the time. But when it comes to that final question – I might know something." And with a thoughtful humming sound coming from his throat does the man rise up from his seat and disappear between the racks and aisles of bookcases on the left of our table.  
Looking from where the man vanished to the books he stalled out, do I dismiss some of them as they are clearly more than thirty to fifty years old – and haven't been updated since – and instead do I focus on a single small book that Sirius pulled out that's called _techniques and ailments of the mind_ by Andrew Mendskin.

Reading some of the spells that can make the mind go off course or even make someone forget how to pull on a pair of socks, do I wonder if I perhaps picked the wrong book, while at the same time trying to push back on the nagging thought in the back of my mind that reminds me of my Third year End of the Year visit to the Hospital Wing.  
Then suddenly Sirius comes back and hands me – to my unexpected surprise – a newspaper article clipping with a picture showing a destroyed area with two wizards showing on the picture, one of them standing the other lying on the floor. Feeling curious over why Sirius showed me this, do I turn to the man and humor him:  
"What's with you and newspaper clippings?" Making the man send me a playful glare as he says: "Just read the damned thing. It's about the last known fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort, two months after you were born. I think the answer might be in the end of that article." This intrigues me and I hurriedly read:

_Ferocious fight  
__Dumbledore vs. You-Know-Who  
__If you are reading this then you have missed what could very well be described as the battle of the century. Albus Dumbledore was challenged by none other than You-Know-Who himself, the two men being the only ones that apparently knew why the Dark Lord suddenly challenged the one man he feared attacking for the last decade.  
__The fight was actually to take place on one of the mountains of Hogwarts, in the South West of the amazing castle on a small ten by ten foot platform sticking out of the mountain, but – as depicted below – did neither of these two powerful masters of magic leave much of the rest of the mountain above them standing.  
__Yes, this ragged, destroyed platform with its roughed-up landscape, its jagged flooring and all the spikes and grooves that you see surrounding the footing of the mighty Dumbledore and the still-breathing body of the Darkest Wizard known to men was once a proud, majestic mountain, one of many surrounding Hogwarts.  
__This reporter may not have seen the entire fight, ladies and gentlemen, but I was definitely a proud witness to how Dumbledore actually used the mountain itself to bring Voldemort to his knees and how he used actual wandless magic to push the Dark Lord even further down, making him lie down as you can see on my taken photo.  
__The man, after this, spoke words that he apparently charmed not to be heard by any but his adversary and turned, with the clear intention of returning to the School over which he precedes, yet this was a grave mistake as You-Know-Who actually cast one last curse on Dumbledore's back before using the last of his magic to vanish from sight.  
__Dumbledore, upon being hit, showed no signs of injury or even that he could have been hit with a fatal curse, yet the man took no precautions whatsoever and instantly returned to the Hospital Wing of his beloved School, where Madam Prescure declared that the spell cast by You-Know-Who is completely unknown to her knowledge.  
__This all took place little over an hour ago and so far Dumbledore has shown no signs whatsoever that his magic, his mindscape, his determination to end the war or his being has suffered from whatever You-Know-Who Cast at him and this reporter can only surmise that it was a desperate attempt of a wizard that failed his dueling goal._

Amazed at what I'm reading, do I again feel that nagging voice gaining power, telling me to think back on that memory and when I do, do my eyes widen and does my stomach pretty much disappear as I turn to the man beside me, Sirius' curiously raised eyebrow being replaced by a worried frown as I – with dread in my voice – ask:  
"Sirius, when did Confundus spells get discovered?" And that one question, one I almost whisper silently as I just don't want to word it at all, rings through the silent library like an echoing shout as the man before me sags down with utter shock, his eyes widening as he realizes the same thing I did upon reviewing that memory.

* * *

_**Bloody hell!  
**__**OKAY, be honest! Who ever thought of Dumbledore being manipulated into committing all the acts that he did? I mean, really, at some point during all the years since Halloween that he looked over Harry, he must have realized that what he was doing was wrong, right? Wrong, if he was manipulated – instead of being the manipulator.  
**__**I mean, really, almost every story where Harry becomes independent, where he breaks free of his fame and the attention it gives him, where he rebels against what people want of him, you always have Dumbledore as the main character that looks to be more dark, evil and manipulating than even Voldemort himself.  
**__**That subject is so clichéd it actually turns interesting again, yet all those that try and use it, often find themselves falling back on things that have already been used – either by themselves or by others – and I thought it was about high time for a new look at the whole Manipulation and Dumbledore scenario.  
**__**  
**_

* * *

_**Here are the rules:**_

_**Manipulated!Dumbledore**_

_**Dumbledore must have been cursed because he told Voldemort he did not believe in the content of the Cannon Prophesy**_

_**Harry discovering the manipulation**_

_**Sirius and the Order ending the Manipulation**_

_**Dumbledore taking actions to change things for the better**_

_**Harry and Sirius getting the lives they deserve thanks to Dumbledore**_

_**Fudge seeing sense in his actions thanks to Dumbledore**_

_**Voldemort being defeated by Dumbledore – whether directly or not is up to you**_

_**Voldemort meeting his end before the start of fifth year**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Harry getting an inheritance check**_

_**Sirius adopting Harry**_

_**The Daily Prophet siding with Dumbledore**_

_**Dumbledore using some form of extendable magic to take down Voldemort – magic that isn't entirely his so he can't be faulted for murder.**_

_**The Order aiding Dumbledore in making things better**_

_**Members of the Ministry aiding Dumbledore in making things better**_

_**Members of Gringotts siding with Dumbledore to make things better**_

_**Members of the Order being spies and keeping up the spell for all the years it had been cast.**_

_**Voldemort attempting to take advantage of Dumbledore before/after the spell has been broken**_

_**A new Prophesy being created about Dumbledore defeating Voldemort after the spell is broken.**_

_**A spy in the Order recasting the spell – this can be done, but the attempt MUST fail.**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Dumbledore keeping the charm on**_

_**Dumbledore not being cursed, but truly evil**_

_**Harry not discovering what ails his Headmaster**_

_**Order members refusing to take the spell off of Dumbledore – unless they are spies of Voldemort **_

_**Voldemort recasting the spell**_

_**Fudge recasting the spell**_

_**Fudge using the spell to gain control of Hogwarts**_

_**Fudge using the spell to try and defeat Dumbledore**_

_**Dumbledore getting ill/dying after the spell is removed**_

_**Voldemort winning the war**_

_**Dumbledore believing in the prophesy**_

_**Snape being the spy – read the guidelines**_

* * *

_**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	12. A Summer To Remember

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Don't really have anything to say other than that I am hoping to add another chapter to Story Plans, that Keyblade's Light will soon have a Chapter Extravaganza of a Lifetime, that I hope to continue A Cooper Family and that I am very, very proud of all of these challenges and hope to bring many more to you as time goes on.  
**__**Wish me luck,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #12  
**__**A Summer To Remember**_

Leaving my Aunt and Uncle was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Sure, when I had ran away I had been terrified of being caught and when the Minister had met me at the Leaky Cauldron, I had been assured that my time as a wizard was over, but the time since has been the best I have lived so far.  
I'm currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron, constantly making sure to get back inside before the sun sets and while it's a little unsettling to experience the chance of sleeping to whatever times I like or eating whenever I actually feel hungry, do I still feel very grateful to the Minister for renting me my room and paying for my meals.  
Tom, the bartender, is also an amazing person and while his looks sometimes give me the involuntary shivers, does his behavior prove me again and again not to judge a book by its cover as he constantly makes sure I go to sleep early enough that I get enough rest and he also asks me during dinner if I feel like breakfast in bed the next morning.  
I had been shocked at hearing this to be a possibility on the second night of my stay here and had been a little sloppy the first time Tom had served me like this two days, but we had set up a schedule of when I would and wouldn't have breakfast and both of us had smiled happily at the end, which was about a week ago now.

I have also constantly made sure to be outside whenever I could, Diagon alley which is stationed behind the Leaky Cauldron, giving me plenty of reasons for doing so and while the cobbled stone path alone is a challenge to walk on – especially during the busier hours of the day – do the shops amaze and intrigue upon sight every time.  
I've been planning to get some money out of my vault the entire week now, but for the last few days have I been more motivated to just window shop, have a good look around and enjoy the busy shopping life of Magical England as I – sometimes – seat myself at Florian's Fortescue just to gaze at the wandering public.  
It has, over the last few days, happened on and off that people recognized me for my scar, but thanks to my grown fringe does that happen rarely as I constantly make sure to cover it with my hair, having no need for such forms of attention as my fame only reminds me of the fact that I'm an orphan with murdered parents.

I then take a deep breath, having just finished my breakfast down at the bar and Tom seems to have heard me as he asks: "Something on your mind, Harry?" And I smile at the man as I say: "Just my stupid fame, Tom, nothing serious." The man nods and goes back to cleaning a wine glass with one of his white cloths.  
I push the near empty plate, that only has one or two scraps of egg and bacon left on the edges, away from me and hide one of my galleons under the plate while keeping my eye on Tom to make sure he doesn't see it. I then slide off my bar-seat and head over to the gateway to Diagon Alley, using my wand to open the enchanted wall.  
The wall parts and, like the last few days, does a smile appear on my face as I see the already bustling crowd before me, witches and wizards of all ages, sizes and gender walking around with either shopping bags, business trunks or even their own offspring before a voice behind me startles me out of my gazing as it says:

"Ah thank you lad, that saves us a lot of time." And I look behind me, seeing a well-dressed man with slicked-back black hair and wise dark brown eyes that has one of his hands on the shoulder of a boy that resembles him quite a bit, even if the boy's hair just hangs down his lean shoulders and he has purple specks in his brown eyes.  
The man then turns to his son, who I now notice seems about two to three years older than me and says: "Come Jeremy, time for your inheritance check. We can't keep the Goblins waiting." And the boy calmly answers: "Yes father." While his purple-brown eyes actually betray him for being a lot more worried than he shows.  
Still it's not his worries that intrigue me as more the words of his father and while I make sure that my pace is as brisk and direct as that of the man, do I turn back to him and ask: "Inheritance test, Sir?" The man smiles at me, his eyes proving how proud he is of this one subject and while his voice raises in tone, does he say:

"Yes, quite right, lad. My son, Jeremy is finally fifteen and that, for a Wellbower, is a very important age as it makes a Wellbower Heir legitimate for becoming Regent of the Family. Well, if the child is the firstborn, of course. Only firstborns are allowed the title of Regent and later Head of the family, as is tradition for all Purebloods."

This, while the word Pureblood reminds me of Draco Malfoy and all the trouble his father caused last year, makes me feel even more curious and I decide to take a huge risk as I ask: "And a Potter? Do you know what age a Potter should be to become Regent?" The man looks curious and I flick my head, showing my scar.  
Jeremy gasps as he must have seen it too, but I send a pointed look at his father as I flick my hair back in place before any passing witches or wizards can spot it and the man nods, understanding my gaze and gesture before he says: "I'm not sure, lad. Normally that would be 15, perhaps 17 – but, well, in your case."  
"You mean, my fame?" I ask, wondering if showing the man my scar was a bad idea, but the man shakes his head and while he halts us all just in front of the Gringotts, to the left side of the doors, does he mutter: "No, I mean the fact that you are the last of your line, young Potter. That alone should make you eligible to the title of Lord."

This shocks me as I hadn't even thought of it like that and I mutter: "Guess me visiting Gringotts for some school-money just got a whole new reason." And the man nods before Jeremy asks: "Would you mind if we escort you, Harry? The Wellbower line had an alliance with the Potter House back in the 1800's, you know?"  
But while I feel shocked at hearing how old my family might actually be, does Mr. Wellbower nod and say: "Quite right, Jeremy, quite right. And it would be an honor to see you receive an inheritance test, Mr. Potter. Your parents would have probably insisted it be done by a family that is aligned with their own, if they had the chance."  
But while his tone is fierce and joyful, does a pang of hurt still sting my heart at his words and my mental thought of: "Except they never got that chance." But then I shake my head, remembering how hard I have fought the last two years to do them proud and I look at the man before me, determined to do so again as I say:  
"Mr. Wellbower, it would be an honor if you could help me get a chance at receiving an Inheritance test." The man smiles and, like with his son, lies a hand on my shoulder as he says: "Splendid, let's head inside and inform the Goblins at once." And with that does the father of what could possibly be a new friend lead me inside the white building.

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Harry gets his inheritance before Third at max – can be before first or Second if you so wish.**_

_**Harry must discover about a Will left by his parents**_

_**The Will must be able to instantly free Sirius**_

_**The Will must ban Harry from ever meeting the Dursleys again**_

_**Someone evil (Pettigrew, Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy) must have tried sealing the Will.**_

_**Harry must be the owner of well-known, famous and lesser-known companies – Examples: Madam Mallekins, Departments within the Ministry, St. Mungo's, the Quibbler, etc.**_

_**Harry must own at least 50% of Hogwarts – Founder Ancestry not required**_

_**If not having sealed the Will, Dumbledore must support Harry on his road to becoming Lord Potter.**_

_**Harry must make allies with those whose families are aligned with his.**_

_**There must be at least two OC families aligned with the House of Potter**_

_**Harry's partner in life must be from the OC family**_

_**One of the Pureblood Families must teach Harry how to be a Lord – Malfoy NOT ACCEPTED!**_

_**Harry must use his title as Lord to make people forget about the Boy-Who-Lived**_

_**If the story starts in Second/Third year Harry must be a Gryffindor**_

_**If the story starts in Third, Harry must use his title to fight the Buckbeak case**_

_**Harry must use his Title to fight those harming him – aka the Dementors, Umbridge, Fudge and his lies, the Muggles, etc.**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Harry visiting his vaults when he discovers about them**_

_**The Wellbower's Heir being female**_

_**The Wellbower's family having a different OC name**_

_**The Wellbower's Heir(ess) becoming Harry's partner in life**_

_**Harry making connections in high Ministerial Departments **_

_**Dumbledore becoming Harry's mentor in how his (grand)father lived as Lord**_

_**McGonagall becoming Harry's mentor in how his father lived at school**_

_**Ron and Hermione supporting Harry making the alliances with other Families**_

_**Ron and Hermione being against Harry making the alliances with other Families**_

_**Dumbledore having been the one to seal the Will**_

_**Dumbledore trying to keep control of Harry's life and Finances**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry denying himself his heritage**_

_**Harry ignoring the family that wishes to help him**_

_**Harry ignoring his parents' wishes**_

_**Harry returning to the Dursley Household**_

_**Harry accepting that others tried to rule his life and finances**_

_**Harry deciding to overrule the choices of guardians made by his parents**_

_**Harry choosing his schooling and adventures over the wishes of his parents and their will.**_

_**Cannon Characters being the ones to inspire Harry to find out about his Inheritance.**_

* * *

_**Now as you can see from the guidelines, is this story capable of going anyway you desire. If you want to bash Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore or the Weasleys, be my guest. If you want them as supportive characters of Harry's inheritance, same answer. I just want a story where Harry turns Politics into something fun and exciting.  
**__**I know there are quite a few Political!Harry stories already out there, but I don't recall ever seeing one starting in either Harry's first or Second and to be honest – seeing the three week stay that Harry had in PoA, that kind of bothers me as such a period of time pretty much makes for a very open and clear shot at trying this.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	13. Memories Of The Past

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**The challenges are flying off the paper and so are my fingers flying over the board in front of me. I actually have to keep an eye on where my fingers are flying off to in order to make sure they don't skip certain letters and make this AN become unreadable. Bloody Hell, this writer is on fire, people, on inspirational fire!  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #13  
**__**Memories Of The Past**_

To see my eleven year old son, Micheal James, actually get onto the Hogwarts express – a train of which the Platform has been moved shortly after the Millennium Change due to the growing increase of Muggle Security Cameras at King's Cross – is something I never imagined I would be honored to witness.  
When in my fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort actually used a legendary event not only to trick me into several life-threatening Tasks, but also to kidnap me and murder a fellow Champion, who was shockingly enough the secret boyfriend of my best friend, Hermione, did I believe that my entire youth and life was over.  
The man had waged a fight against me where I had been subjected to several Dark Curses, spells, a ritual and even all three of the Unforgivables, one of which I was able to fight off, another that made me fight back on tears and screams of pain and the third that I only got to dodge away from thanks to my honed Seeker Skills.

Still, it had been those same skills that had, somehow miraculously, made me end up near the dead body of Viktor Krum, the Imperiused boy having taken down both Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory before – at first strangely enough – leading me to the Cup, taking me to Voldemort and being thanked for this by murder.  
I had looked from the dead boy, who's eyes were still glazed over thanks to the last effects of the Imperius Curse having been on him when he was killed to the man before me, the white wand he had aimed at me reminding me of the bright grey and white rocks at the Dragon's stadium and instantly I had responded out of instinct.  
I had aimed my wand, not at Voldemort, but at the Tri-Wizard Cup that was miles away from me and before Voldemort could even utter a single word of protest, had I summoned the item like I had summoned my Firebolt against the Horntail and had I, with my hand still on Krum, transported us both back to Hogwarts and safety.

There the sight of me returning with a dead body had almost caused for an International Scandal, yet it had been this same scandal that had allowed me – in a trial that I still think I should not have been subjected to – to speak about Voldemort's return and to warn all of Magical Britain of his plans and how he was immortal.  
Everyone in the courtroom had been shocked to hear this, yet I had been granted the leverage of Veritaserum and this had made sure that no one could deny my claims, even if it had caused for some of Voldemort's spies within the Ministry to make another attempt on my life, causing for a huge fight within that same courtroom.  
The fight had ended with the Spy caught, me badly injured and shipped off to St. Mungo's and the Wizengamot deciding it needed all the help it could get to defeat Voldemort for once and for all. That had been one of the last times during the war where anyone in Magical England had called on me to save them or their families.

There had still been such cases – as with the Weasleys and Hermione – but when I discovered that the girl only wanted me to protect her because she thought I was responsible for her secret boyfriend's death, had I shouted her hide full, ratted her out to her parents, called her names I will never repeat again and severed all my ties with her.  
By now the girl-turned woman is severely trying to get a good job somewhere, yet her reputation as a Bossy-Know-It-All hasn't changed since we broke up as friends and neither has the arrogance that she had gained for dating Krum, making it so that she often annoyed the wrong people at work and got fired from her job all over again.

Ron had, for a short while, been angry at me for causing Hermione so much problems, yet while the redhead and I had agreed that we just disagree on some things had neither of us felt bad over the idea of just staying friends and seeing where else life could lead us, making it so that we actually made friends we never expected.  
Ron had become close with Cedric Diggory – another Champion who had become paralyzed from the waist down thanks to Krum's work at the Third Task and the young redhead had actually left school in order to help Cedric getting used to his new injury, living with a wheelchair and – later – inventing items to help those crippled.  
By now the redhead is amazingly famous – even more than I once was, crazily enough – for his inventions and is selling products both in the Muggle and Magical World, something that makes his elder father proud every day and that makes his mother – as she often jokes – forgive him for leaving school before graduation.

His brothers and other siblings have also made name for themselves, especially Fred and George, who are living off of their own money and slightly off a fund I put up with my own inheritance and that aids those who wish to pull pranks at Hogwarts or those that wish to – in any way or form – make a career out of Pranks.  
This idea had sprouted from my mind after I had donated the Prize Money to the twins as I didn't feel that I could do anything with it and I didn't want to take the risk that it – in the papers – would be used against me before my trial and while the two had wanted to object and make me keep the money, had my motives convinced them.  
They had also, before my trial, called in the help of all of their elder siblings and Percy and Bill had been the ones who had helped me get the chance for the Veritaserum, which I had used to speak about Voldemort, the threat of his plans and – while I was at it – the innocence of my Godfather, the notorious mass-murderer.

Everyone, even Bill and Percy, had been shocked to hear what I had to say about the man, yet my statement that it had been Pettigrew who had killed Krum and the autopsy that the Unspeakables had actually performed on the boy confirming this had finally convinced Fudge that I had been speaking the truth the year before.  
My godfather had, after this, really quickly found his innocence returned to him, yet he too had been massively injured during the ensuing fight as he had actually been there to silently support me and he had come out of hiding to defend me when the Death Eater spy revealed himself, the fight itself almost making him lose his arm.  
The man had not cared for this dangerous injury to his arm, not even when Madam Pomfrey told him how the attack on him had only missed an important vein in his arm by a mere two inches and had only responded as to why he didn't care with the words: "As long as Harry's safe, I'll head for Hades to protect him."  
This had sealed the deal on his innocence and while the thought of losing him had nearly traumatized me, had Sirius been given my full-guardianship as a Ministerial apology for all the years he spent in Azkaban. Dumbledore had tried to fight this, but when he got the both of us against him, did the elder man back down from his claims.

I then smile softly as the train starts gathering energy in preparations of leaving and while watching how my young boy is trying to seek a good compartment to sit in, do I remember how it had been Sirius that had given me the chance to seek out my family history and discover all that my ancestry actually had to offer.  
It had been more than I could ever imagine and it had taken me the entire summer following my fourth to learn all I had to in order to do my family proud and to take over where they had left off, but afterwards I had become the gentleman Sirius constantly said I would have been from my eleventh birthday had my parents raised me.  
I had felt a little bit ashamed that I had been four years late, but the man had constantly made sure to wave away these feelings of insecurity and shame and it was thanks to these lessons, Sirius' amazing guidance and my actual break as friends with Hermione that I had found the wife right now standing beside me.

Lavender Brown had been abhorred with Hermione's behavior, her arrogance and her beliefs and had told her that she herself would make a ten-times better friend to me than Hermione ever could, something the arrogant girl had laughed at, but that had actually led to me finding out that Hermione had not told me everything about Lavender.  
Yes, to the outside world Lavender showed herself as the most standard of standard girly-girls, with a love for the mystical, a sceptic eye for fashion and an ever-listening ear for gossip, but the girl showed her true self only to her closest friend Parvati and in the dorm room she shared with the two girls – and what a true self that is.  
Kind, caring, ever worried about everyone around her, always trying to make gossip sound positive, never a bad word about anyone unless they have earned it or scorned someone she considers a sister or close friend and with a wit that sometimes even challenges that of my own and the late Professor Severus Snape.

The man had been in one of the final fights of the War and had – shockingly enough – taken a Killing Curse for Sirius, in his will claiming that, were he to save the life of a loved one of my mother, his debt to my father was to be considered repaid, yet the man never realized that he had already done this in my first.  
I had been shocked and furious with Dumbledore, who had told me about this fact at the end of my first, but had apparently not done so with Snape in order to ensure that Snape would continue protecting me from the sidelines and the fact that this need to protect had resulted in the man's death had been something I had not accepted.  
I had used all of Lavender's ability to connect with the Gossip chain and had connected her – through my titles – with every newspaper that my family either had shares in or owned for a certain percent and I had used the destructive tongue of my girlfriend and the even more destructive quill of Rita Skeeter to let the world know my thoughts.  
My thoughts on Dumbledore, on his behavior to the school and me in the – at that time – six years I had attended, on his teaching methods and on how he constantly kept secrets and how he coerced me and my friends in unraveling them to the threat of our lives at several instances and the death of multiple teachers.

None of the parents who had read this had been happy to hear that, in six years time, three teachers had found death inside Hogwarts halls and while Quirrell's association with Voldemort had made the death look just and for the better of the school, had no one liked to see just how many dangerous people had worked at Hogwarts.  
Dumbledore had gotten a social and publicly beating like no tomorrow and while he had tried to get me to come back at my words, had I pushed him away with the words: "Why should I be loyal to you if you're not even loyal enough to your own people to protect them?" And the man had reeled back before I had left for class.  
In that same year a lot of students had been pulled from Hogwarts, their parents claiming they didn't want them there while the school was in danger of being infiltrated like it had been in past years and it had taken Dumbledore until two years after the Millennium Change before he got everyone convinced that Hogwarts was safe.

That now, is a good 18 years ago, my own graduation of Celestial High – a school Sirius had send me to after hearing firsthand what Dumbledore had caused during my school years – being a good 20 years ago as Celestial actually had several Master Courses following their Seventh year N.E.W.T. level graduation.  
I had graduated in N.E.W.T.s a year later than I would have at Hogwarts as I – apparently – had some stuff to catch up on that I actually should have been tested on for my fifth, but that Hogwarts didn't care to put in the O.W.L.s tests and had, after graduation, taken to Spell Crafting and Inventions, learning how to charm new things into existence.  
It had been something no one had expected of me, but that I had come to enjoy immensely starting from the first day where I began the course and still my Personal Mentor – as Celestial has over 100 Mentors for their Courses – visits at Potter Parties and brags about my talents whenever he drinks one glass of wine too much.

The talent had definitely been plentiful as I had discovered and my Mentor and I had enjoyed a solid year where we had explored all of the areas in which I could craft new products and items, my new inventions instantly getting the Potter Trademark and getting sold in any of the companies that I had shares or ownership in.  
The biggest profiteer of this talent, to this day, remains to be the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes as Fred and George are only too happy to sell my products among their own and even sometimes take inspiration out of creating new products themselves out of the creations that I invent and send their way after trademarking it.  
One of my biggest prides in inventions had been a small device that would allow for large areas or spaces to move itself to other locations regardless of the stuff stocked within the area/space or the masses of earth and land upon which this area/space has been build; an invention the Ministry still happily makes use of.  
It had been a mayor lifesaver in 2001, when Fudge – who was still Minister despite his errors – started realizing the threat that Muggle Security Cameras and Growing Technology actually formed to the Stature of Secrecy and since then has it become tradition to not station Platform 9 ¾ anywhere until September 1st.

I then take a deep breath and feel the hand that is in mine, that has the wedding ring I chose 22 years ago on it, squeeze my own as the female voice of my wife whispers: "He won't have your life there, love. Remus knows darn well you will have his head if he even allows for the smallest chance of letting that happen."  
And this makes me smile as, after Dumbledore's departure to the next life in 2004, Minerva McGonagall actually announced her own retirement, claiming she was only still teaching because she wanted to support her long-time friend and her retirement had meant the start of a whole chain of teachers leaving Hogwarts.  
Flitwick, Binns, Trelawney, Hagrid and Sprout had all decided to leave Hogwarts for the next adventure on Earth and it had made sure that Hogwarts had to skip a year of schooling as the Board Of Governors had been drastically trying to find proper people who could take over the left-behind positions of these teachers.

In the end, Charlie Weasley had become the new Care Of Magical Creature's Teacher, Bill had become the New Charms Teacher, Lee Jordan had taken over Divinations, admitting that he actually had the Gift of Sight all along, Emmeline Vance had become History teacher and Neville had taken over Herbology.  
Bill had also taken Gryffindor House on his list of Responsibilities, whereas his brother took on Hufflepuff, Neville took to supporting him and helping him pick out those with hidden talents and – to the surprise of many parents – had the Board of Governors decided to make Remus the new headmaster of the School.  
Some of the elder Purebloods had demanded to know why and to hear that – in the one year the man had taught – he had actually reduced the level of bullying occurring at Hogwarts and had the record of best O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results in almost two decades had been a real shock to all of them and had made them accept the decision.  
Remus himself had tried to argue against the decision, claiming he didn't deserve such a position and that he would pose a danger to the students, but the Board had been firm and when Remus had taken the Oath Dumbledore had apparently taken as well, did the Wards connect with the werewolf and did he come at peace with the decision.  
I then watch, one of my hands holding the hand of my wife and true love, the other softly going through the sweet brownish black hair of my four-year old daughter Emma Lillian Potter-Brown, as the train to Hogwarts leaves the station and think: "Celestial or Hogwarts, he'll have a great life." And that thought makes me smile widely.

* * *

_**Holy merlin!  
**__**That was AMAZING! Okay, I know that I keep complementing my own work with every challenge that I put up, but you have to understand that I never expect these stories to come out like this. I think of a certain topic, put my fingers to work and then suddenly – BOOM – something like things springs up at me.  
**__**I had no clue what I wanted for this story, just that it had to take place several years after Hogwarts and that it had to include certain changes in the war – such as deaths and the ending year – but other than making sure Harry was paired with someone unusual did I have absolutely nothing to base this challenge on.  
**__**Okay, now that I take another look at it, this might not be a real challenge as more a one-shot, but it can still form a challenge, only then one where you can't use this chapter as a base. You can use certain aspects, but you have to change the whole chapter itself and make it your own. Else, it's just a one-shot.**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Must take place several years after Hogwarts – at least 1 decade**_

_**The war cannot have a Cannon Base lifeline, OC events must have taken place**_

_**Harry must be the main character for the first chapter**_

_**Harry must have kids **_

_**Harry must be married to someone unusual – NO HERMIONE, GINNY, DRACO, SNAPE, ETC!**_

_**At least one of his kids must be going to school – HOGWARTS IS NOT ESSENTIAL**_

_**He must have more than one kid**_

_**He must at least still be social with either Ron or Hermione – NOT BOTH**_

_**He must have a job that is as unexpected as his wife**_

_**His kid CANNOT have the same teachers as him if going to Hogwarts**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**The story continuing in his son/daughter's POV**_

_**Harry continuing his studies after the years have passed**_

_**The story revolving around his son/daughter's years at Hogwarts/other school **_

_**The story starting somewhere when his child is already at Hogwarts/other school for several years.**_

_**The story continuing about his life as an adult**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**HarryxGinny bonding**_

_**Harmoine Bonding**_

_**Drarry Bonding**_

_**Snarry Bonding**_

_**Sirius Dying**_

_**Remus Dying**_

_**All of the Weasleys Dying**_

_**Golden Trio**_

_**Voldemort winning the War**_

_**The story starting before 2008 – based on Harry's Cannon seventh year ending in 1998.**_

* * *

_**Also**__** this story will be made a One-shot at my account, but that is just because I don't see anymore future in this myself and can't stand the idea of just leaving this up as a challenge. That will be my second One-shot on my account, but I personally would love if someone would make this into a story of their own.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	14. ULTIMATE CHALLENGE

_**Okay, head's UP!  
**__**I say head's up, because this challenge is nothing short of CRAZY! It has a total of FIVE DIFFERENT CATEGORIES all mixed into one. How, you may ask? Well, I thought about this one almost a whole night long – and to me that is about three to four hours – and came up with a mix of my favorite categories:  
Harry Potter! Rise of the Guardians! Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Pokémon! AND Kingdom Hearts! Those five mixed together! How, you may again ask. Well, trust me, I was reeling and wondering how my mind came up with this challenge in the first place, but I am proud of being the one to create it nonetheless.  
**__**Enjoy the madness,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**ULTIMATE CHALLENGE**_

1975\. 1976. 1980. 1981. Those four years have, for the last nineteen years meant the entire galaxy to me. In 1975 did I accept Zeus' gift of immortality, becoming a God and Divine Being myself. In 1976 did I meet the Northern Wind also known as Jack Frost. In 1980 did I surprise everyone by giving birth to my only son.  
In that same year did I make the horrendous discovery that my son was born mortal, while both of his parents – and one of his grandparents – are immortal beings and with pain in my heart did I discover that this curse could only be undone by trials that my little boy would have to face throughout his mortal youth.  
Knowing I could not face such things from a direct approach, did I convince my Husband to find someone who could care for our child throughout these trying times and the white-haired man had found a married couple, who's husband's line actually went all the way back to when my father was still around my own age.  
Both of us and my father had agreed that this pair would do well, yet it had been 1981that had proved different as the two had – shockingly enough – entered my uncle's domain through means of a spell neither he nor Thanatos could undo, regardless of the fact that both of them died a peaceful death, protecting my son.

It had broken me and I had left and ignored everything that happened in England for the next thirteen years, not even coming along when my Husband would deliver the winter fun to any parts of the continent as I felt too terrified of seeing my little boy struggle through his life without any help of those we considered worthy.  
Yes, Hades had assured me that he would allow the spirits of my son's adopted parents leave Elysium whenever they felt the need to continue their protection of my child, yet this had done nothing to the fact that – out of all the trials my son would have to face – it was the trial of believing himself to be an orphan of murdered mortals.  
The idea alone had made me wish I had denied Zeus' gift, had made me wish I had angered the Lord of the Gods beyond words that same day, had even pushed me to vocally wishing that Zeus had pushed me off Olympus, something both Jack and my father had instantly pushed out of my mind upon hearing me say so.

Still, now thirteen years have passed and – for the first time since that awful night – do I feel ready to again step foot on English soil, to again take another gander from the skies above – through help of my uncle Zeus and my beloved Jack – at my little boy and to see what trials my son has already overcome in the young years of his life.  
Gazing down at the castle where my Uncle Hades told me he has been residing for the last four months do I connect myself with the amazing magic I can feel coming from the beautiful lake stationed near the castle itself and whisper to its clear-blue fluid surface: "Show me my son's trials, if you would."  
And the visions I see, of my son fighting off an actual Troll, the same man as the one that murdered his adoptive parents, almost dying due to the blessing of Hecate becoming too much for him, being freed from a prison home, being attacked by a Living Tree, a horde of Spiders and an actual King of Snakes is almost too much for me.  
To then see my son having to believe his only mortal guardian to be a mass-murderer and the cause of him being an orphan almost makes me want flee back to Olympus and Jack instantly holds me to him as I watch him be tormented by monsters with mental torture abilities before he finally discovers the truth of his guardian.

At this I want to relax in my husband's hold, but then my eyes widen as I watch my son meet the Doors of Hades for another time in three years, escape the doors and save his godfather's life. Then, as the Lake shows me more, do I see a wondrous event turn into a Nightmare and see my son being elected for a dangerous Tournament.  
I see my son fighting off what is similar to the younger brother of a Drakoon, one of the most dangerous of its kind no less and then, finally, do the visions end with one last showing of my son being denied the chance to go to a Ceremonial Ball with a beautiful girl and how he, after this, asks a young girl his own age.  
By now I don't know whether to rage and drown the entire school in a flood caused by my own powers, to turn all of the heroes in this school against those responsible or to just take my still mortal son and flee to whatever Deity protected land I can find and keep him and Jack there, safe and sound, until his date with Hades.

"It's almost time." My husband then suddenly whispers and I look at him, wondering what he could have seen that I had missed and he says: "All of the trials that Harrison has faced. He's nearly immortal. All he has to do is overcome one last trial and he will be able to finally hear the truth and return to us."  
At this hope springs itself up in my heart like a tidal wave and while clenching the hand holding my husband's embracing arms, do I ask: "What? What must he do? What trial must my child conquer?" And the man answers in a way I had never expected, a way that – again – makes me fear I will be forever separated from my child:  
"He must conquer – his own fear that people will hurt him if they lose interest in his fame. He must be willing to fully show the powers and abilities that he knows are his and that he inherited from all of us. You, me, your mother and his mortal guardians. If he can be willing to show those talents to the mortals, he will become immortal."  
And with that, while the serious look on my husband's face proves me how he too doubts that this will happen, do I turn back from him and the Lake to the school itself, the entire castle now showing itself to be covered in my husband's powerful hold as I ask: "Can we help him do so?" And the nod I feel on my shoulder relieves me off my worries.

_**End here? I don't think so!  
**__**Harry's POV**_

The last fourteen years have been a hell I can't believe any mortal should ever have to face and while part of me always wonders why I call my fellow humans mortals instead of humans, allies or friends, have I never had much reason to consider this a problem as – more often than not – I had some kind of challenge to overcome.  
Whether it was the Stone and Voldemort attempting to steal it, a flying car that gave in at the very end and landed us in a violent tree, a horde of flesh-eating humongous spiders and an even larger serpent or monsters that make you relive only your worst of memories and the most dangerous dragon species in all of existence.  
Yes, my last four years have been an absolute series of challenges, trials and excruciating tasks and while unsure, do I sometimes feel as if I'm just not mortal enough to be killed by any of these trials, the feeling strangely enough growing with each task I complete, yet for the last few weeks have I felt as if the hardest is yet to come.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament, while already underway for a good two months, feels like I'm supposed to be part of it for reasons that have nothing to do with the challenges set up by the teachers and the Ministry and – most important and strangest of all – do I feel as if the upcoming Yule Ball is the most important event of all.  
I had told my friends this and Ron had scoffed, telling me that I was just trying to ease my worries for the Second Task, while Hermione tried to commend me on realizing how important this feast could be for the social connections between the three competing Schools, yet I had told her that this was not the reason for my instincts.  
The girl had been stumped and while Ron tried to write it off on how nervous I had been for asking out a girl – particularly Cho Chang of Ravenclaw – had the feeling not lessened, but rather strengthened after I had ensured a date for both myself and my best friend, which had made me feel even more confused than before.

By now, I am standing in the Great Hall, which has been changed into the most beautiful room I have ever laid eyes on and while all of the crystalline touches of snow and ice and all of the white colors surrounding us are supposed to make us feel cold and chilly, do I actually feel touched and warmed by all that I see around me.  
This is mostly because I had always felt at my strongest when near water or snow and while I had tried to hide this by playing masterful Quidditch – which I know I inherited from my father – do I still feel hurt on the inside that none of the teachers or even my fellow students want to see anymore in me than a hero or a reincarnation of my parents.  
"Still, they're not the only ones here now, are they?" Do I suddenly hear a soft male voice whispering in my ear, making me tense and strengthen my hold on the hand and waist of my date and while the girl lets out a soft gasp, does the gasping sound coming from the rest of the crowd surrounding us draw me out of my thoughts.  
Looking around, do I see a beautiful group of crystalline snowflakes, crystals and crystallized water droplets flying around the room, while none of the teachers or other adults seem to have a wand in hand, except for Professor Flitwick who will direct the orchestra, yet his wand is aimed loosely at the orchestra and not the swirling winter glory.

Realizing within an instant that it was this amazing show of winter's beauty that is right now softly flying around the dance floor that whispered in my ear, can I only softly ask back: "Who – who are you?" Not at all bothered by how the other Champions and their dates are looking at me oddly as the voice whispers back:  
"I? I am but a messenger of the Winter's God of Fun and Joy. I am here on his orders and I have only one goal, young snowflake." The whispering of the voice seems to carry through the entire hall, silencing everyone as the voice itself is soft as a flowing river and still as beautiful as a piece of translucent crystal.  
I keep my gaze at how it flows up and down as it flies around us, the way it waves upon the air itself mesmerizing me and making me feel even better than my surroundings currently do and while wondering why no one else seems to get calmed by the gentleness of the voice, do I ask: "What is it? What is your goal?"  
And while I can now hear satisfaction and happiness lighting up the voice of the spirit, does she softly answer me: "For you to finally be able – to return home, Child of the North and Seas." This shocks everyone and I ask: "What did you call me?" Yet without any hurt or anger lingering in my tone as that title feels just so right to my heart.

At this the flowing spirit finally seems to break her path as she moves from her swirling around the dance floor and heads directly my way, my hands now loose from my date and raised a little as I allow for the spirit to flow around me, the touch of her cold breath feeling like a mother's hug to my skin as I hear her say:  
"You are. You are the son of two of the greatest forces this plain has ever seen and while the great deity of Fate itself has challenged you with a mortal life or errors, trials and hardships, is your time of troubles nearly at an end, thus allowing for your father to send me your way, so that I may finally guide you on the final step."  
This, while many of those around me now look shocked, flabbergasted and confused and while whispering voices of _what's going on here_ and _what is that thing_ and _what is that voice talking about_ are ringing through the hall, do I pay no attention or heed to it as the words comfort me and the touch makes me feel warm and welcome.

Then I somehow feel the wind spirit merge itself with my cloths, changing the colors of it and adding the beauty of its own crystallized form to my outfit as the voice, now again sounding as if the spirit itself is standing beside me, whispers into my ear: "Show those that have not yet judged you – who you truly are, Child of Winter."  
And with that, while touched by how the spirit has changed my green Dress Robes in a Crystal white set, one that sparkles and shines like a lake touched by the sun and while still, somehow, feeling the very presence of the spirit in my new outfit, do I agree with the voice and while lowering my arms, do I whisper: "I will, thank you."

And with that, while I had my eyes closed when the spirit started moving around me, do I now open them again, not caring that I am shocking those in front of my gaze as I look at those that are not Hogwarts students or staff and say: "I am Harrison James Potter, son of Jack Frost and Percy Jackson, the God of the Seas and Heroes."  
And with that do I pull my wand out of my dress robes, only part of me wondering how it got there before I focus on the amazing ability I had felt the few times I had drawn it while in battle and with that power, does my wand change into an amazing sword that has a key-shaped tip and has a bronze handle and a crystal-made shaft.  
Everyone looks at the blade in shock and I lay it down beside me, feeling proud of my accomplishment, but knowing I need to prove myself in one more way before the words of the Spirit can come true. Everyone looks at the blade in shock before all of their eyes turn back to me, just as I close mine again in focus.

Going deeper inside my own core and person than I have ever openly done before, do I feel the warm embrace of the creature that I have always felt being a part of my person and being eclipse me as I feel its fur starting to cover my body, its magic shaping my ears, face, neck, arms and legs and feel a tail growing from my tailbone.  
Gasps of shock and awe reach my newly grown ears, that are long and shaped like a crystal with a darker color on the inside. My hair also changes, growing back into my skull at the back of my head and lengthening at the fringe until it hangs on the sides of my face and accentuates the way my neck curves into my chest and front paws.  
My hair also changes color and while most of it is now a basic kind of blue, are the tips of my fringe turned a darker color and does this same dark color blue graze my paws from the knee down and the tip of my tail, the dark color shaped like another crystal. I feel my nose turning short and pointy and feel my canines growing.  
Feeling the transformation – which I've never before committed to in public – to be done, do I suddenly feel something I've never felt before; a power so strong, so magnificent, so freezing cold it feels warm to the touch grows within me, making my blood flow faster, my muscles feel thicker and my whole body feel absolutely amazing.

At this I let out a loud and powerful cry of pain and euphoria, making those that have tried getting closer to me – and even the one youngster that tried grabbing my sword – reel back in shocked awe and does something I couldn't have expected for the life of me happen as the doors of the Great Hall burst open at the sound of my voice.  
Looking through the few gaps between the students to where the doors have been opened, do I see a young man with black hair that is almost as black as mine used to be and who has eyes that are sea-green, yet still quite resemble my own walking alongside another young man with snow white hair, a pale skin and striking blue eyes.  
Both men seem to almost personify the amazing power I had previously felt within me and – just by a single glance – do I know who these two are, making me cry out yet again, causing for crystallized tears to gleam in my eyes and making me dash on all fours at the two, the black-haired man crouching down to catch me.  
The embrace the man gives me feels warm and gentle, like a fresh water spring that breaks free of winter's hold and that flows its watery goodness through the entire world, making the tears that are formed in my eyes fall down as I, by instinct, recognize the man as Percy Jackson, god of Seas and Heroes – and my mother.

* * *

_**And THERE I end it!  
**__**And that is how you make a Challenge combining five different categories together. You pluck two main characters from two different series, make them have a baby, make that baby be a character from a third series and give the child the abilities from the last two series! BAMN! How do you like them apples!  
**__**But all things serious, what are your thoughts? Too much on the feely side? Just right on the challenging side? Should there have been more contact between Jack, Percy and Harry? should Harry have wondered who the two new-comers are? Should someone have tried and stop the spirit from speaking its mind?  
**__**That's all up to you and as long as you keep to the five categories – Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts (The sword), Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson – will you find no arguments with me on how you want to change this story, take it over or work further on it. Just make sure you stick to the following **__**Rules:**_

* * *

_**Percy must accept Zeus' gift of Immortality**_

_**Percy and Jack Frost must be an Item**_

_**Harry must be the child of Jack and Percy**_

_**Harry must have at least 1 talent of his mortal grandmother, Sally, his parents and adoptive parents: example Sally-Cooking, Lily-Charms, James-Quidditch, etc.**_

_**Harry must be born mortal, but have the chance to regain his immortality through the tasks set out for him in the HP Cannon Events**_

_**Harry is allowed to be friends with Ron and Hermione, but they don't necessarily have to remain together throughout the story.**_

_**Other Gods must be willing to partake in Harry's life once he becomes immortal**_

_**Other Demigods must be Hogwarts students in disguise**_

_**Harry must have an Animagus form that is actually a Pokémon**_

_**Harry's Keyblade CANNOT be a Cannon Keyblade**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**Other RotG characters having bonded/had kids with other Olympians**_

_**RotG/Olympian kids having gone to Hogwarts alongside Harry**_

_**Pitch Black having reformed as Voldemort**_

_**Kronos having reformed as Voldemort**_

_**Kronos staying spirit after being killed by Luke and joining with Voldemort**_

_**Pitch joining with Voldemort**_

_**Demigods at Hogwarts siding with Voldemort**_

_**Dumbledore not accepting Harry's actual parentage**_

_**Dumbledore having aided Harry in completing the tasks to immortality.**_

_**Voldemort coming back at end of Fourth**_

_**The Olympians going to war with Voldemort **_

_**Harry using his powers to defeat Voldemort**_

_**Forbidden:**_

_**Harry denying himself his parentage**_

_**The spirit aiding Harry attempting to harm him**_

_**Harry only having his Cannon abilities **_

_**Harry's Keyblade being Cannon**_

_**Harry's Animagus form being something HP-related**_

_**Harry not being friends with either Ron or Hermione before he meets his parents**_

_**HP cannon events not taking place before the reunion of Harry and his parents**_

_**Voldemort returning and winning the war**_

_**Voldemort turning Harry back into a mortal**_

_**Voldemort killing either Harry, his parents, the Guardians or the Olympians**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	15. A New Hunter

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, the madness has yet to end, let me tell you. After writing that amazing challenge, did I decide I should convert to something a little more simple, so I chose a personally created talent challenge where the only real topic would be for Harry to show that he does indeed have more than just his cannon abilities.  
**__**The problem? I tried thinking of how he could have gotten those abilities or where they could have originated from and – BANG – my mind went away with me and created a story that I just had to put out on paper, never mind the fact that it was no longer the simple-minded challenge I had planned at first.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #15  
**__**A New Hunter**_

It was an ordinary day at Privet Drive. One that could pass by without anyone noticing or caring. One where you would expect nothing out of the usual to take place, especially at the sophisticated, well-respected neighborhood of Privet Drive. However, believing that nothing unusual could happen here would be a big mistake.  
The reason behind this being a mistake would be that today, on the 31st of July 1994, one of the residents of Privet Drive #4 was turning fourteen years of age and while – to others – this might not mean all that much, would it be a birthday the young black-haired, skinny, pale-toned boy would not forget for the rest of his life.

Harry himself had not woken anyway different than usual, had not showered any different than usual and had not, for the first few hours of his birthday, experienced anything that could be considered unusual, but this was only because the being that would change his life around was still on her way to his location.  
This being was the Maiden Goddess Artemis and she had a mission. Fourteen years before this very day had she blessed a young woman named Lillian Rose Potter née Evans with a child as she had valued the strength of character and willfulness that the young woman had showed, not giving into man before James Potter had proven himself.  
This strength had made Artemis actually accept how Lillian had given herself and her virginity to the man named James and when she discovered that Lillian could possibly disease any child she gave birth do, did she bless the young woman with a healthy child, with the promise from Lillian that her child would only be hers for 14 years.  
Artemis had felt honored by the woman's sacrifice, yet she had felt abhorred when Lillian gave birth to a son. She had been on the verge of denying Lillian her gift in return for the healthy child, yet – with agreement of her husband – had Lillian charmed Harrison to change genders upon reaching the age of fourteen.

By now that day has come and Artemis feels pure excitement coursing through her at the thought of meeting her new Huntress as she speeds through the air, having been accepted into the morning skies of the English Isles of which the sun is covered with clouds by her brother with the promise not to use the magic of her own chariot.  
Seeing the town of Surrey coming ever closer does it take Artemis every ounce of her own patience and self-control not to speed up anymore than she already has as she can already tell that speeding up more will result in her not being able to slow down in time and with the thought of it being unladylike to crash does she keep her speed regularly.  
She sees the streets of Magnolia Crescent, Magnolia Isle and finally Privet Drive coming ever closer and with the memory of her destination in mind, does she slap the reigns of her chariot onto the backs of her golden-horned deer tin order to rely the message to them of where they are to bring her, the deer instantly running for the address.

Getting closer and closer to the destination of her desire, does Artemis allow for herself, her chariot and deer to be changed into the smallest, yet brightest shining of stars and – to her sheer delight – does young Harrison James Potter open his window just as the whole change has been completed, allowing her easy access to his room.  
Harrison himself is shocked at seeing the – to his eyes – fallen star actually enter his room and while the desire to reach for his wand overtakes him, does he feel his whole body stiffen in shock when the star changes into the shape of a young, ethereal looking woman with shoulder-length, raven black hair and striking grey-silver eyes.  
The woman then turns herself to him, her eyes holding both a strength he has barely ever seen before and a kindness he only ever so rarely sees in the eyes of his best friend's mother as she says: "Harrison Potter, at last the time has come." But these words only confuse the young man more than the shock he felt before and he asks:  
"Time? For – for what?" And the words: "For you to join my huntress, as was your late mother's wish." Shock the young black-haired man to the core. But then, just when the woman – shockingly enough – aims a bow and arrow his way, does the entire ground under the house of Privet Drive four start to rumble and shake.

Both Harrison and Artemis attach themselves to what is closest at hand, for Artemis the end of the raggedy bed upon which Harry sleeps and for Harry his wand and the bedside table upon which it lies and then – before both of their shock-filled eyes – does the floor of Harry's room break in two and does a man appear before them.  
This man has the same ethereal glow as Artemis and the same glow that makes Harry desperate to start throwing curses at both of the two intruders of his room, yet where Artemis has shoulder-length hair and grey-silver eyes, does the man resemble her in the hair, yet not in his eyes as his are an intense shade of black.  
The man looks both muscular and powerful, as well as evil and domineering and while his entire skin has an albino white tan to it, does nothing of the man itself even suggest that he is a weak person or easy to take out as the man holds himself with strength and his eyes are actually glittering like frozen tar as he speaks to Artemis:

"Dear niece of mine, certainly you wouldn't dare to make any attempts of taking me the only child I have left to call my own, would you now?" And while the words make Harry jump up in shock with the shout: "Son?" Does Artemis glare at the man and – with the tone of a hunter – does she ask: "You blessed that male mortal, didn't you?"  
The man nods and says: "His family is Heir to one of my very first children. While the Sacred Oath I took keeps me from having any children by my own seed, does the seed of one of my heirs still count as mine, especially if I bless the mortal who becomes the father to this child. Now tell me, what were your plans for my son?"  
And Artemis – feeling disgusted that one of her most favorite of mortals bonded with a Descendent of her Uncle – answers stiffly: "Lillian Potter was an unfortunate enough to have a disease that would affect any child she would birth. Because she was strong enough to make James Potter prove himself, did I bless her with a healthy child.  
In return did she promise me to give me her child as a Huntress upon the child's turning of fourteen years old, yet when the child turned out to be male, did Lillian convince her husband that a spell of gender change was to be put on her child. That child is now fourteen and I am simply here to put the spell in action, nothing more."

And the man nods, his eyes no longer gleaming like tar, yet proving the interest he has in the story of his niece, while at the same time Harry Potter has sagged down through his own two legs, his green eyes wide as saucers and his mind reeling with all the information he has just received – upon the morning of his 14th birthday.

* * *

_**And done!  
**__**I told you! Didn't I tell you! I told you it wouldn't be considered simple or just a small kind of challenge – or even remotely surrounding Talent, for that matter, as the whole introducing Harry to his new guardians just completely threw the whole challenge of course and made it more like DZ2's 'Twice-Blessed' Challenge.  
**__**And here are the rules for that very challenge:**_

* * *

**DZ2's 'Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood' Challenge: A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson (or Heroes of Olympus) Crossover**

**Plot:**Every Half-Blood has one god-parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian

**Rules:**Light, Grey or Dark Harry

One of Harry's god-parents MUST be one of the twelve while any others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines etc

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry - they do this because of Halloween and they don't want to lose him again

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Kronos

Any pairings are welcome

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs _**(see below)**_

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

At least one of Harry's friends - or a redeemed friend if you want to use someone like Draco or Severus - must be a Half-Blood

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him

**Guidelines:**Powerful Harry

Harry and Percy as enemies

Immortal Harry

Master of Death Harry

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc

Harry saving Luke before Kronos gets to him

Harry's god-parent - his _main_ one - is one of the Big Three

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods

A prophecy being made about Harry

Slash

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement e.g. Harry goes after the Lightning Bolt and _keeps_ it or Harry helps Luke claim the Fleece and destroys Kronos

Kronos is Harry's god-parent

**Forbidden:**Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore and Tom as allies of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry


	16. Timespace and Spellwork

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Just a quick warning, this challenge will also be a story on my Storyplans story, but then without the challenge rules, guidelines, etc. That will just be there for you to read and – if you consider it the best – vote on through PM or Review. The Poll to vote on those stories might be posted sometimes later this month.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #16  
**__**Timespace And Spellwork**_

The whole evening has been one great disaster and Cedric's death pretty much tops the whole series of events that went wrong, with Voldemort's resurrection and now Fudge's denial of the madman's return being just under the horrific death of the youth that, during the entire Tri-Wizard Tournament, became my friend and comrade.  
Still, with the methods that Dumbledore has tried to convince Fudge that Voldemort was back, which were either retarded, unfinished or better left off in his own hands, can I not even blame the bowler hate wearing man for his refusal of belief as I wouldn't have done so either had I not witnessed the resurrection myself.  
By now I am desperately trying to convey my understanding to the man through my eyes, feeling as if no words will make the man believe that I am sincere in my understanding, but while his eyes are on the window on the left side of my hospital wing bed, do they suddenly widen as I notice something occurring from the corner of my eye.

Turning from the man on my right to the thing I saw occurring on my right, do I see something that looks remarkably as if magic itself is trying to form together in one particular place, this being above a different hospital wing bed, before suddenly a hole made of blue beams of light actually spits out some kind of creature.  
The creature itself falls headfirst onto the bed, landing on it and obviously unconscious, but apparently not from the fall itself, yet it is his exterior that has my eyes widen in shock; grey fur covering all of his body save for some of the black stripes on his tail, alongside the body parts that are covered by a blue shirt, hat, gloves and shoes.  
Alongside the creature a wooden cane with golden bend angle at the top falls from the hole before it disappears, the cane actually falling into the creature's hand while he is clearly out cold and while everyone looks at the creature shocked is the small explosion and the smoke coming out of his ear enough to stir us into action.

Instantly I jump out of my bed, acting purely on the adrenaline of what is going on around me, the previous fight between the adults and the sudden appearance of this strange beast that almost looks human, bar his raccoon features and the fact that he is without either pants or underwear, his fur covering his private parts.  
Madam Pomfrey is the first to reach the creature, her wand going over him and checking him for injuries, while I reach my hand out and grab whatever is causing the smoke, pulling out a strange metal earpiece that seems to have overheated from the inside, while small circles that were once alight are now hanging from the device.  
Looking from the strange little thing in my hand to the even stranger creature before me, do I raise an eyebrow as I see it cringe, as if in pain, before Madam Pomfrey gives me an answer to this strange behavior as she says: "He – he's not an Animagus. His – his fur is really his. This – this isn't Animagus Magic gone wrong."  
And while remembering what Professor Lupin told us about the spell he and Sirius performed to force Pettigrew out of his own Animagus form last year, can I not help my amazement at the fact that this strange creature isn't just someone who tried becoming an Animagus, only to fail and be stuck in some weird in-between form.

"If it's not an Animagus, then what the devil is it?" Snape asks, actually voicing a question I am pretty sure is on all of our minds and then suddenly do I see Dumbledore and Fudge share a knowing glance before the elder man turns back to us and says: "We know what this creature is, yet – his appearance here must remain a secret."  
"At this point do I agree with Dumbledore. No one outside this room is to ever know this creature appeared, let alone that he exists." And – as if to put power behind the words of the two – does Hermione suddenly grab for something she apparently saw sitting on my nightstand, all of us looking at her strangely.  
She shakes her head and while putting whatever she took in her pocket, does she ask: "So what is he?" And Dumbledore's answer of: "A Raccoon." Makes me want to roll my eyes before he says: "One that is supposed to live in a world that runs parallel to ours and that is supposed to be as secret to our society as ours is to the Muggles."

This shocks all of us and Dumbledore says: "Let's awaken him so we can find out how he came to be here." And while I again look up at where the portal was just minutes ago, does Madam Pomfrey glance at the Headmaster nervously before again raising her wand and casting the Enneverate spell on the creature.  
The Raccoon itself stirs and grunts, his hand instantly tightening its hold on his cane and while part of me wants to reach for my own wand, do I keep still as the being raises himself up and mutters: "That filthy skunk." Madam Pomfrey gasping and me – while feeling shocked – believing that he didn't mean the word skunk as just an insult.  
The gasp of the mediwitch then seems to attract the attention of the being as he opens his eyes slowly, his eyes being almost honey-brown in color and widening as he sees us all standing around his bedside before, his voice curious, wary and smooth all at the same time, he asks us: "What on Earth are you strange beings?"

And while I can see Ron feeling insulted at this and I quickly raise my hand at him to keep him calm, does Dumbledore step forward and say: "We, my dear friend, are humans. We live in a world that runs parallel to your own. Kind of like when a galleon rolls with 2 marbles rolling on each side of it, never seeing each other, but still rolling."  
The raccoon nods and seems to indeed understand this – slightly – awkward explanation as I can't help but ask: "You fell and lost consciousness. Do you remember anything that happened before you were taken here?" As just the blue portal appearing makes me feel as if his trip here was as voluntarily as my own to the graveyard.  
The Raccoon touches his head with his empty hand, his other still on his cane, but then as a way to comfort and support himself as he says: "I – I was fighting Le Paradox. I had – beaten the lowlife skunk and he – he tricked me, stealing my paraglider and trying to escape his own blimp with it, but he – he got hit by an airplane.  
After that, I just saluted the idiot and wanted to turn around to find another exit when – when some kind of blow knocked me out and – and I woke up here." I nod at his explanation before Fudge asks: "And do you have any idea what could have – by any chance – caused the blow?" At this the Raccoon closes his eyes and says:

"It – it must have been the time machine that was on Le Paradox's blimp. He – he had ruined it and – and it was ripping the whole blimp to pieces. The whole thing was ripping apart at the seams while I was fighting Le Paradox. I – I must have taken too long to beat him and – and the time machine must have activated itself somehow."  
This makes my two teachers share a confused and wary look, but the whole explanation makes sense to me and I say: "That explains why I never saw something like this before." And the Raccoon looks at me as I look down at the strange device still in my hand, the creature cursing as he asks: "What happened to it?"  
And this time Hermione answers: "My guess, it got overpowered. The magic around Hogwarts never works well with technology and you're pretty much inside Hogwarts right now, so the two forces must have clashed and the magic must have won, short circuiting the device." The Raccoon nods and Ron asks: "In English, please?"

And while the words of my best friend seem to have – for some reason – calmed some of the Raccoon's nerves, do I answer: "The magic attacked the device from the inside and made it get overrun with too much energy." To which my female friend sends me a short glare before the Raccoon softly asks:  
"So I'm in England?" And I answer: "Yes, on June the 24th 1995." And while everyone looks at me confused, do I answer: "He clearly time-traveled due to the machine he spoke about activating itself. How else did he get through the Wards and land here exactly?" Those around me nod in understanding and the Raccoon groans.  
We all look at him and he says: "I'm turning 4 in three days from now, at least my present self is." This makes the Headmaster and Fudge cringe and Fudge mutters: "Just sending him through the door then won't work." And we all shake our head before I suddenly realize something and ask: "What's your name anyway?"  
This makes everyone look at the creature in surprised intrigue and a small smile appears from under the hand that the Raccoon had laid over his eyes before he peaks at me through his fingers and says: "Call me Sly, Sly Cooper." And without knowing why, does this again make Dumbledore and Fudge share a shocked look together.

* * *

_**And there it is!  
**__**Another challenge, one that will also appear on Storyplans, but then without the upcoming rules, guidelines, etc. as I just really want to add this one to that series and see where you – my readers – take it from there; whether you consider it better than my six others or not – regardless of the fact that this is actually a crossover.**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**HP-based: Must start at the Hospital Wing Scene in GoF**_

_**SC-Based: Must start after Sly Cooper Thieves In Time**_

_**Sly and Harry must slowly develop a bond of Friendship**_

_**Sly must be willing to teach Harry the Skills of the Cooper Line**_

_**Harry must be the first to offer a way to get Sly Home**_

_**The Patronus Spell and a Time turner must be involved in getting Sly Home**_

_**Bentley, Carmelita, Murray and Dimitri must, later on, make a visit to Hogwarts 1995**_

_**Sly must decide to partake in the war against Voldemort**_

_**There must be a Human-HP-World and an Animal-SC-world**_

_**Only truly powerful men – Ministers, Headmasters, etc. – are allowed to know of the other world before the story starts.**_

_**Sly's appearance cannot be discovered by Public right after his entrance to the HP world**_

_**Sirius gets freed – if you wish for tips on how, see Guidelines.**_

_**Guidelines:**_

_**The Potters can be the Human form of the Coopers on Human Earth**_

_**The Coopers can be the Animal Form of the Potters on Animal Earth**_

_**The Ancestors are allowed to join Bentley and co on their trip to Harry's time**_

_**Harry helps Sly explain to Carmelita how he feels**_

_**Sly helps Harry find someone who is like Carmelita to Sly**_

_**The Cooper Gang plays a role in Voldemort's defeat**_

_**Harry leaves the HP-World for the SC-world in the end**_

_**Sirius leaves the HP-World for the SC-World**_

_**Sly and Sirius become brothers because of their criminal pasts**_

_**Carmelita helps free Sirius – only if Harry and Sirius remain in the HP world**_

_**The students – after a few days or weeks – discover of Sly's presence at Hogwarts**_

_**Sly actually meets his father before Connor Cooper's death**_

_**Forbidden**_

_**Starting before or after the GoF Hospital Wing Scene or the end of Sly Cooper 4**_

_**The Hospital Wing crew hurting Sly after he arrives**_

_**Harry believing Sly a threat to his health**_

_**Fudge attempting to arrest Sly**_

_**Sly meeting his younger self**_

_**Sly returning to his own world by his own accord**_

_**Voldemort attempting to kill Sly**_

_**Bentley and Gang not coming to Harry's world**_

_**Sly having travelled ONLY to another dimension**_

_**Sirius remaining on the run – See Guidelines**_


	17. The White Lady

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**New challenge here and this one too comes from DZ2's forum – seriously people, go check that forum out, it has so much to offer. I personally really love this challenge, unfortunately is my interest in this category at the current moment very low, so I will just keep it to this simple starter chapter until, perhaps, later.  
**__**Enjoy the challenge,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #17  
**__**White Lady**_

_**Unknown POV**_

The night my Husband came back from meeting with that murderer was the night he changed for good. He had been pretending the entire time that he enjoyed watching his master torture and play with an innocent 14 year old, but in reality – as he later told me – he could only see our own son in poor Harry James Potter.  
And the fact that this one event can change my husband so drastically and make him a silent supporter of the boy is exactly what I have been needing as ultimate motivation since, many years ago I heard where exactly old Dumbledore deemed worthy for the grandson of my great-aunt Dorea to live after he lost his parents.

By now I am dressed in what, after some silent observation, I discovered is fashion for Muggle women my age to wear and while my platinum blonde hair and my sophisticated make-up still makes me stand out, do I have my wand hidden from view along with some Aurors that support neither Fudge nor Dumbledore.  
The most prominent of them has to be my own little niece Nymphadora Tonks and while I feel amazed that my disgraced sister kept tradition when naming her daughter, do I feel confident that my upcoming actions might salvage the bond that was broken between us so long ago, a thought that strengthens my determination.  
Another good thing about Nymphadora being here is the fact that she actually knows where my estranged cousin, Sirius Black, is hiding and when I told her that I plan to make Harry happy and give him peace, did she tell me that we could shoot two pixies with one Stunner spell before revealing me this amazing news.

The fact that she knows this thanks to Dumbledore, but that she is willing to go against his orders to make her cousin and his godson happy make me very proud of the woman my sister raised and strengthens my need to see this mission be completed, but when I enter the neighborhood where Harry lives, am I shocked.  
One house build right next to the other, all of them having the same stone structure, having the same kind of flowers, the same bushes, the same colored tiled roof, the windows placed in the same locations. The only things that sets one house apart from the other is the window decoration and the numbers of the houses.

"How is any aspiring wizard supposed to grow a healthy imagination in an environment as dull and plain as this?" I hear one of the Aurors escorting me whisper to the other, who responds: "Perhaps Potter turned mad of this dull place and got an overload instead, making him think what he does about You-Know-Who."  
And while this reminds me that I need to see the Potter solicitor, perhaps have him cooperate with the one working for the Black Family, and have him/them solve the issue of my cousin being slandered by a public newspaper, do I feel my inner Slytherin rear up, making me turn to the men behind me and calmly ask them:  
"Do you understand now? Why my husband has finally seen fit to take my side of the family seriously and to take care of my cousin as he and I have been taking care of young Draco?" And while I can tell by Nymphadora's face that she doesn't believe my little white lie, do the other two men nod, all of them smiling at me.

I nod back and turn back to look at the dull, extremely similar looking houses, my eyes finally finding the number four being made of metal and hung up against a simple grey-iron mailbox and I nod once before I say: "Let us move out. The Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter awaits our presence."  
The three Aurors behind me nod and we resume our pace, me silently keeping one thought to myself: "Even if he doesn't quite know it yet." And while I know that, at this very moment Lucius is taking Draco somewhere alone and explaining him what happened and what we have planned, do I enter the front porch of number four.

The door itself looks just as plain as the rest of the neighborhood and while part of me feels as if it's just dying out in a place as uneventful as this and while I feel sure that people like my cousin Sirius and my sister Bellatrix will probably go even more mad here than they ever could at Azkaban prison, do I knock trice.  
Small sounds from inside can be heard through the wooden door and while making sure that my sophisticated looks are clear, that my jewelry is clear in vision and that I look every bit the wife of a high diplomat, does a young man with more fat than Crabbe and Goyle together open the door, his look disgusting me as he stares.

"Greetings." I say shortly, trying to stay polite, but the fat boy just opens his mouth halfway, his eyes still raking over my form and the way that those beady little buds of light keep stalling at my chest and hip area makes me feel riled up and with a little more strength do I ask: "Shouldn't a guest be invited in upon greeting?"  
The boy's eyes look back at me and then, while I can just make clear a small head with messy black hair and a pair of shocked emerald green eyes that are peaking around what looks to be the kitchen door, does the boy then really disgust me as he says: "You're hot." To which I instantly retort: "And married, thank you."  
And while I see the boy behind him slap himself on the forehead, obviously having heard my comment and understood why I responded like that, does the boy in front of him seem to finally realize what is going on, the look of disappointment flashing across his face before he asks me with a fake air of confusion:

"So what brings – someone like you to my home?" And while I don't even want to know what he really wanted to say, does one of the men behind me decide that he has had enough as he steps forward and say: "Lady Malfoy is here to speak with the guardians of Heir Potter about a transfer of guardianship. Now let us in, already."  
And to my astonishment does it seem as if the lad before me only then notices the 3 people standing behind me before he asks: "Lady? Heir? What the bloody hell are you all talk –wait, you're one of THEM?" He then asks me, his fear almost clear from his tone alone and before I know what happens, is the door closed in my face.  
Wondering what on earth could have caused such a reaction, do I take a look behind me, the three Aurors behind me looking as baffled as I feel before the door is opened again and the young black-haired man I saw earlier comes out, sighing and whispering: "We better get going before Big D goes squealing to his mummy."

And while I suddenly wonder what kind of bond there could be between the young Potter Heir and his mundane relatives, does Tonks then prove me why she was sorted into Huffelpuff as she bounds over and says: "Wotcher Harry." Making my cousin raise his eyebrow at her before she giggles and moves closer as she whispers:  
"I'm pulling Snuffel out of the doghouse later to bring him over, got it?" And it seems that Harry does get her little hint as he looks shocked and then looks back before he gives her and the rest of us the head motion indicating: "Let's get going." To which we all nod and while silent communication takes place between the 2 men, do we leave.  
Then, while Harry and Tonks take the front lead, Tonks seeming to have some problems keeping her footing even on this even ground with dull and boring gardens neatly cut to the sides, does Harry whisper: "You know Snuffel?" Tonks nods and whispers back: "I work with Old Goat Face – or at least, I did."  
And while Harry looks at me do we then both see how our joined cousin sends a disgusted look at the house that we left and where suddenly a high-pitched shriek is heard from, shocking most of us and making Harry wince and say: "Come on, before she sees us and calls me back." And we all hasten our pace to get away from the house.

We pass a few more streets and alleys, Harry leading us through a small tunnel that leads out into a playground filled with dead and yellow turned grass, bushes that have more thorns and branches than any real leafs and a some toy equipment that looks either badly used and broken or never used and never cleaned either.  
Hoping with all that I am that my little nephew wasn't responsible for the damage, do I still dread the idea of him living in an environment where the attention to playgrounds and fun activities is obviously at an all-time low before Harry says: "I think we'll be safe here. Dudley hasn't been here since he almost broke that seesaw."  
And while the fact that the boy feels safe somewhere other than in his own home worries me, do I nod nonetheless, the seesaw he motions for indeed showing a small bend on one side and with a crack in the top of the pipe-structure. Harry then jumps over the fence and Tonks joyfully joins him while the others and I pass the gate.

Harry moves himself over to the swing where he leans himself against one of the upturned bars holding the structure together and when I have seated myself, do I suddenly notice how we are missing one person, making me realize he must have taken different orders when silently conversing with his partner earlier.  
"You're here because of what happened to your son on the train, aren't you Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry then asks, his bluntness slightly startling me, but I keep my cool and say: "No Heir Potter, I am not. I am here, because your grandmother was my great-aunt and I feel I should take responsibility seeing the events of last June."  
And while I can now clearly see how there are heavy bags underneath the boy's eyes, how his eyes have a look in them that is not quite sharp, but not really vague and dull either and how his cloths are beyond obviously second hand, does his next question feel like a slap in the face as he asks: "You're here to finish what _he_ tried?"  
And while it doesn't take a genius to know who the boy means with the term _he_, do I shake my head and say: "Again wrong, Heir Potter. My husband came back from that event a changed man and his first demand of me when he felt himself and strong again was that I would do everything in my power – to protect you."

Harry keeps his stance against the pole and his arms crossed, his raised eyebrows and the look in his eyes sharpening with shock being the only indication that my words have any reaction from him before he says: "My apologies, Lady Malfoy, but after the events of my second year, do I highly doubt your husband wishes for my safety."  
And while again cursing Lucius for what he caused the Weasley family – even if Molly and I will never see eye to eye on how you should raise a child – do I nod in understanding and say: "There is something you should know, Heir Potter. Something that revolves around the events transpiring in the last War."  
And while Nymphadora takes this as her cue and says softly: "Come on, this better be held between family only." The male Auror nodding in understanding as she leads him away, do Harry's eyes and raised eyebrow follow them until they are on a bench on the other side of the playground before his inquisitive eyes return to me.

"In the last war, Heir Potter, did _He_ have one vital rule to his Death Eaters. If you capture a family for me, bring me the parents and leave the child in the dungeons. As far as Lucius knew were those children meant to be kept there to be raised as the next Dark Army. What happened to them after the war is unclear even to us these days."  
"Why?" Harry asks and I answer: "Because it was Unspeakables that found the dungeons. Lucius feigned to have been under the Imperius because he couldn't imagine me raising Draco by myself, but it would be foolish of him to admit that he knew where the dungeons were if the Imperius being broken made him have amnesia, no?"  
The boy's lips turn to a grimace, proving me that he doesn't approve of my husband having gotten away with his crimes, but he nods nonetheless and asks: "So what does this have to do with June?" I sigh and say: "Heir Potter – Harry – when Lucius was there in June, he saw something that shocked him greatly, to the core even."

Curiosity is now strong on the visage of my cousin and I say: "He saw talent, Harry. Practiced talent and not just coming from you with how you battled him, Lucius saw practiced talent in the way _He_ tortured and tried to kill you, proving that he had done so before, which couldn't be possibly as you were supposedly his first underage target."  
"Only I wasn't." Harry then growls and I nod before I say: "Exactly and that made Lucius finally learn what the Unspeakables discovered when they found all those poor children. Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to leave the kids in the dungeons, because he had young recruits, all of which had a strong prospect of having children.  
And most of them did. The Notts, the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Malfoys, just to name a few. Voldemort was a lot, Harry, but he wasn't stupid and he already predicted that if his followers saw him hurt, torture or otherwise maim a child –." And finally do I see the warded stance of my cousin weaken as he says:  
"That they would renegade, which is what your husband did when he saw me under Voldemort's torture curse." I nod and say: "That really shook him, Harry. To see you hurt like that and to see the body of that other young man, who had obviously been recently murdered. Lucius needed two days to recover from all of that."

By now, while a shudder of emotions I can't quite understand flows through the young man's form before he sighs and asks: "Did he ever tell you?" I feel a little confused and Harry goes on: "Draco. Did he ever tell you why my friends and I attacked him like that? Did he ever confess about the things he said that made us curse him?"  
I shake my head, part of me feeling dreadful about this change of topic while another wonders what this could have to do with why my husband changed sides and Harry sighs and says: "We did it, because he mocked Cedric. He mocked him, he mocked me and he mocked the fact that I had survived while Cedric had been murdered.  
He even went so far as to threaten my friends, saying that because I had chosen the wrong company to hang out with, that my friends would be the first to die now that he was back. Called them Muggle-Lovers and Mudbloods and then mocked Cedric's death to top it all off. That's why we cursed him and I just don't regret it, sorry."  
The boy ends, his voice sounding highly self-defensive, but I do not feel like blaming or being angry with him as the fiery rage that burns within me makes me want to lash out at the one responsible; my over-confident and highly arrogant son, who seems to think that killing others is something he can just go ahead and joke about.

Feeling certain that Lucius and I will be having words with Draco about this later, do I take a deep breath and say: "I understand, Heir Potter, and you can be assured that neither Lucius nor I knew about this nor did we approve of it. I also already have a punishment in my head, but that will have to be discussed later.  
Now, I have an important question I need to ask you." The boy nods at me, the way his body turned stiff and guarded when I called him Heir Potter worrying me and I ask: "Do you trust me?" The boy looks confused, but I keep looking at him and when he shrugs, do I nod to accept this as an answer and say: "Then close your eyes."  
For a moment the boy looks at me warily and with lidded eyes of distrust, but I keep my calm and keep my hands where he can see them lying on my lap, the boy sighing silently before he closes his eyes and I say: "I'm just going to ask you a few questions and I simply want an answer as soon as I finish asking, understand?"

And the way his body relaxes makes me know that he recognizes a method like this before he nods and I ask: "What is your favorite dessert?" Deciding to start small and feeling pleased when he answers: "Treacle. Anything treacle." I nod and decide to remember this for later before I go on a little more difficult and ask:  
"What class comes easiest to you?" And the boy answers: "Defense and Ancient Runes, though I don't take that. I just like to read Hermione's textbooks when she's busy studying for another subject." And while part of me feels delighted with this sneaky little answer, do I decide to get to the whole reason of my visit and ask:  
"Do you feel safe here?" And the answer is exactly the one I expected ever since I heard where Harry had been placed, yet that I had constantly waved away with the thought that Dumbledore knew Lily Potter better than I and that I had been slightly dreading since starting to put this plan into action. Harry answers: "No."

* * *

_**And there we go.  
**__**At this point have Tonks and the other Auror returned and has the third one finished raiding #4 of all of Harry's possessions, including the ones we know he often hides under the loose floorboard in his room. The third Auror is now approaching the group and the other two have heard Harry's answers to Narcissa's questions.  
**__**Of course, this will cause a reaction from all three of them and Narcissa will offer Harry to come live with her and Lucius, who will indeed agree with his wife that their son should be punished for what he said on the train, but like I wrote at first meeting between Tonks and Harry; Harry won't be going there alone.  
**__**Now here is the challenge:**_

_All that Narcissa would need to see was Harry's wounded state and she'd be mothering him to full health…and not in an overbearing way like a certain redhead he knew either. She'd help him become strong and give him the freedoms that these Muggles never did: she'd also make sure that this friendship between Harry and Draco stuck around for a good long while.  
__Not even Dumbledore would be able to separate Harry from Draco or vice-versa by the time Narcissa Malfoy was done making Harry feel safe, strong and secure._

**So, this one's going to sound a bit weird, but I hope you give it a chance;**

**DZ2's 'White Lady' Challenge**

**Plot: **Harry's announcement in the Third Task changed the world, but amongst the faithful, there was one willing to do anything to save his family; so, to help save his family, he now asks a neutral party to do her part for their son...by helping the enemy!

**Rules: **Light or Grey Harry

At some point after the Third Task, but BEFORE the Dementor attack, Narcissa Malfoy must remove Harry from the Dursleys

Under the care of the Malfoy Elders, Harry and Draco repair their estranged relationship and become friends

IF the story starts at the Third Task, Lucius CANNOT be in the graveyard unless it's to help Harry

Narcissa helps Harry become more of a warrior instead of relying on sheer dumb luck

Lucius guides Harry through his more-noble side of life as Lord Potter and any other titles owned by Harry

Draco helps Harry regain confidence with his friends and peers at Hogwarts outside of Gryffindor

When the Order learn of Harry's relocation, Sirius cannot oppose them, but others can

At some point in 5th year, Lucius uses his influences to clear Sirius' name

Narcissa goes to war with Umbridge when she learns what she's doing to Harry

**Guidelines: **Lord-Harry

The friendship between Harry and Draco causes the end of the Golden Trio

Lucius arranges a resort for Harry

Narcissa gets Andromeda and even Bellatrix involved in helping Harry become a real warrior and Lord

All pairings are welcome

The Dementor attack still happening, but Harry isn't there

Slash

Harry discovers some form of unique magic

Lucius or Narcissa discover and help Harry become the TRUE Master of Death

**Forbidden: **Lucius serving Voldemort

Harry allied with the Order or Voldemort

Draco against Harry

Sirius dying

Harry being attacked by the Dementors

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	18. Of Myths And Magic

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**A new challenge and this is – again – from DZ2's Forum. That man has so many challenges written on his forum if you haven't visited it, you are missing out when it comes to what ff . net has to offer you. In fact, his forum and his Den of Delights are my inspirations to actually starting this series, so check him out.  
**__**I mean it, do it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #18  
**__**Of Myths and Magic**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Well done, dear boy."

Those four words say it all, even though I cannot see the one who spoke them as everything around me seems to have become an endless cloud of white, the structure of the power itself not really being tangible, yet at the same time feeling as if the whole thing is restricting my every move and pressing in on me from every angle.  
I try to look around, my eyes having opened being the only thing I have felt myself capable of actually doing in this dense and highly oppressive atmosphere, but when I want to turn my head even a little bit, does it seem as if I just cast a spell on the atmosphere as the oppressive feeling vanishes with a powerful gust of wind.  
This wind, somehow, almost feels as if it comes from every fiber of my own body and while I can feel this power pushing the oppressive feeling of my surroundings far away, allowing me to move around freely, do I continue to look around, my eyes still not seeing anything other than the endless white cloud and so I ask:

"Professor Dumbledore?" And the same elder voice comes from behind me as it says: "Over here, Harry." making me turn around, the last year making me instantly reach for my wand even though I don't raise it, only grasp it, yet the man still tenses at seeing this and raises his hands, his expression shocked as he asks:  
"Is there something I did wrong, perhaps?" But while I lower my wand a little more and before I can answer the man, does a strong voice that has my timbre and is almost similar in tone to my own say: "You can certainly say that again." And I again turn around, Dumbledore turning a little white as we look at the source.

A man with hair that is messier than mine, who has great muscles in his arms and shoulders, yet not enough to show through his lean and slightly tall form, who stands strong despite his wobbly-looking knees and who has strong hazel brown eyes covered with some glasses, even if these do not hide the emotions within the gaze.  
"D-d-dad?" I ask, my mind whirling with shock and disbelief as I really hadn't expected to see one let alone two people who died before I did and while the fact that I am seeing these people makes it all the more real to me that Dumbledore's plan worked, does the idea that I am dead make me feel highly uncomfortable with myself.  
The man smiles at me very shortly, yet with so much love and care it almost blows me away before he turns a furious glare back at the man behind me and says: "Stop with the lies and deceit, old man. Your gig is up and you chose the wrong path. Trying to end my ancient line this way was the worst mistake you ever made."

At this I turn shocked glances between the man in front of me and the man behind me, who looks at my dad with apathy and a strong composure as he says: "James, I don't –." But the man gets interrupted a second time, this time by a female voice that says: "Of course not, you're not dead so you can't join our talks."  
And a woman with long auburn red hair that reaches to just above her elbows, who has a slim neck and a gorgeous figure that is just barely slim enough to make her look as if she has an hourglass waistline and who has my emerald green eyes that are practically burning with an intense and heartfelt rage appears behind my dad.  
"Mum?" I ask, feeling much more at ease with seeing the woman than I did with my dad and the woman sends me the same look dad did before Dumbledore gasps behind me and this is the only warning I get before a very familiar, slightly emaciated hand lies itself on my shoulder, making me look behind me.

A thin looking face, a healthy tan, long brownish black hair that has a few curls here and there and looks alive and healthy enough it almost looks wild and a pair of grey-blue eyes that sparkle with a hint of mischief which is almost hidden by a deep and passionate sense of love and loyalty. Sirius Black stands beside me.  
The sight of the man who's death I believed myself to have been responsible for is almost too much for me and I ask: "Am I – dead?" But the man shakes his head and says: "Not quite yet, kiddo. You're on the very line between it, as is a right that is only passed down to some members of your line." Sirius then turns and says:

"Something our old Headmaster knows like no other, don't you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." And the more the man speaks, the more anger and spite are heard coming through his voice, until at the end if almost sounds like a butcher's knife cutting through a new stock of pork, beef and other kinds of meat.  
The man he speaks to reels back, as if stabbed by a knife or shot by a spell and I ask: "What is he talking about?" And before the man can say anything in his defense, does another voice sound and say: "Don't ask him, my young, for no answer from his lips will ever hold the truth." Yet this voice is different from the others.

Powerful and with a sense of existence and magic that feels almost similar to how the white cloud tried pressing itself against my entire body earlier, this voice doesn't even sound as if it has any source or belongs to anyone I had seen passing in the almost 18 years I have been alive. This voice almost sounds as if its owner is everywhere.  
This makes me look around, if for no other reason than to find some kind of point as to where I can talk to as I ask: "Who – who are you?" But then Dumbledore says: "Harry, you must –." But before he can finish does my mum ask: "Are you seriously trying to order a son around in the presence of his own two parents, Dumbledore?"  
The man cringes again and then, while I pay only half attention to the strange squabble between them as I feel more intrigued in finding the source of the voice I just heard, do I see all three of my guardians turn to the man and to my amazement do they chorus: "I believe it's time for you to leave, old man."  
And as if their words are a magic of their own, do I again feel that powerful wind that earlier blew the oppressing cloud of white away come back, only this time to blow Dumbledore so far away that he somehow seems to disappear into the whiteness, the suddenness of his disappearance making me realize that magic is at work here.

"Who did that?" I ask, wanting to know if it's the same person as the voice that spoke earlier and I get proven right as that same voice sounds again and says: "I did, child, for only those I have brought in the Realm-Between should have the right and responsibility to speak the truth." Which again makes me turn to my guardians as I ask:  
"What is he talking about?" And the three smile at me, their anger apparently having been vanished alongside Dumbledore and dad asks: "Harry, I know you went to Primary School, son. What was your favorite subject of that time?" This shocks and confuses me, yet at the same time makes me feel warm and loved and I say:  
"Well – ehm, I – I always loved History, really. especially –." And mum asks: "Especially Greek Mythology?" I nod, wondering whether or not she watched over me while I was in those classes and dad says: "That too has to do with the gift you were blessed with, little one, the reason you are now here and not on the Other Side."

This shocks me and I ask: "How does me loving Greek Mytho – the Gods are still alive, aren't they?" I ask with a deadpanned voice, my years of figuring out what a madman like Voldemort could be up to making me realize what could be going on here, but then my eyes widen as I realize something else and ask them:  
"Wait, that – that voice that – that we're hearing, is – is that a –." Yet the answer Sirius gives me is not the one I expected as he asks: "A Titan, you guessed it, kiddo." And while I realize that this Titan will probably not like to be called a god, can I not help but ask: "Who – who's talking?" And the answer shocks me silent.

"Kronos, God of Time, father of the Olympian Twelve and the most Devious Titan to have ever lived." Dad says, the pride that sounds through his voice at the end confusing me and he asks: "You do know the story of Kronos, don't you?" I nod and ask: "I do, but what do you mean, devious? Did he – you know – pull a –."  
And while I stop, does the voice return and say: "No, little one. I did not pull a Riddle. I need not to as my essence is one that will continue to exist as long as – in both life and afterlife – there are those that continue to believe in me, even if it is just my legend. Every mortal that believes in me keeps my strength alive, I can assure you."  
This, while it should make me feel slightly awkward, actually makes me feel proud and makes me ask: "So what does dad mean with devious? What did you do, Lord Kronos?" And the answer astounds me as he says: "I knew Gods could be my downfall and so, while my wife fled with Zeus, did I move my own Divine Essence elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" I ask shocked and the voice continues: "Into the most powerful female mortal I could find. I also gave her some of my own power by having her hold my Scythe as I magically imbedded my essence into her and because of that was she the mother of one of the most powerful beings of its time; a wizard."  
"Merlin?" I ask in shock, but I can almost feel the very air around me shake as if the force controlling the area around me shakes its head and Kronos says: "No, Child. Merlin was not to be born of my essence. He came centuries later and was too far out of my reach and sight at that time. Others, however, were not."  
This intrigues me and Kronos goes on: "After my sons and daughters betrayed me and cut me into the many pieces that they did, throwing it all into Tartarus, was I able to keep my connection with my Mundane offspring and by keeping that essence strong, did I create several witches and wizards that continued my line.  
Of course, I had to be careful and had to tweak and twist the minds of my offspring as I could not take the risk of them using their gifts in such a way they would alert their more Divine relatives, yet after a few centuries of doing so, did I suddenly feel bored and so I send a boost of my own remaining powers into the presence."

"And from that a famous witch or wizard was born, wasn't there?" I ask, now feeling like sitting down, but not seeing anything on which I can sit as the whole area around me still looks like one big piece of unblemished paper that just seems to stretch around me from left to right and back to front without ending.  
Kronos hums and says: "Yes, a very famous one indeed. One that you have done proud many a time and I mean not through your Tongue, Child." And this actually makes me want to look down, where I see that somehow I have been changed into my old Gryffindor Uniform, the robe with the lion on the chest feeling warm and comfy.  
"Godric Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor was your Heir. He was an Heir to the Lord of Time." I say in shock and then Kronos throws me for a loop I could have never expected as he says: "And Salazar Slytherin was a son of Zeus, one who knew and who recognized my child for who he was, thus causing the Legendary battle."

"Wait, the Legendary fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin was about their actual parentage?" I ask shocked and Kronos says: "Yes, Child, it is just because of wizards like Dumbledore, Fudge and witches like Umbridge that your world no longer really believes in us Divine beings and so have adapted the tale."  
"Why?" I ask, shocked to hear that Dumbledore is amongst that list and I say: "That changed tale is the main reason Slytherin and Gryffindor House hate each other. It's the whole reason behind the feud between my father and Professor Snape. It's what –." And then Kronos makes the whole thing make sense as he says:  
"What makes the Muggleborns rely on people like Dumbledore and the Purebloods on people like Riddle, causing for a feud that can only be ended by someone who has a true sense of pride and care, something Dumbledore is very proficient in faking to have." And these words finally make me cave in and sit down.

The cloud under me catches my fall, making it so that I still fall on my buttocks and then on my back, but also that I don't feel anything hard or painful as I land and I ask: "Why – why would – why would he want to behave like that? What – other than other's loyalty – could he possibly gain from causing such a thing?"  
And then dad, who has apparently gone to sit down next to me, speaks and says: "Harry, the reason Dumbledore does this I because he knows there are still Demigods and Children of the Titans left on this world, yet the honor and respect he has gained throughout his life has made him believe that he stands above the Divine."  
"Why?" I ask and mum answers: "Because of an old saying. _With great Power comes great Responsibility._ Dumbledore believes that the Gods and Titans have abandoned Magical England and that it's up to him to make sure the Magical World becomes a paradise only he believes in – one that will ruin it for everyone else."  
And while the idea of this all being true sounds terrible and ridiculous, do I feel in my heart that it is the truth before I ask: "But – but what – what do I have to do with all this?" And when Sirius asks: "What do you think?" Do I suddenly feel something that is not the flesh or cloths of my mum appear on my side making me look at it.

A gorgeous silver sword, the blade itself made of Goblin metal, rubies encrusted into the hilt and the hilt itself made of silver which is wrapped around the hilt in very thin bands of silver metal. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, which I believed to have been lost back in Gringotts thanks to Griphook now lies besides me and I say:  
"I'm Heir to Gryffindor." And dad goes on: "And with that the last Heir to Kronos, Lord of Time and the Father to the Olympian Twelve, a fact Dumbledore can't stand because of his own beliefs." Yet while his words shock and astound me, do I keep my ever wider-growing eyes on the silver and ruby encrusted sword besides me.

"My Child, allow me to show you what will happen if you chose to go along with Dumbledore's plan." And while the words of my apparent first ancestor make me sit up with a gasp of tired shock, do I suddenly feel the entire area around me change and does the white make place for a gorgeous set of grounds and a gigantic castle.  
"Hogwarts." I whisper and Kronos says: "Five minutes after you accepted Voldemort to kill you. Watch this, my little one." And as I look, do I see something that absolutely terrifies me. Voldemort himself, looking strong and without even a single injury visible stands at the edge of the forest with Hagrid carrying me beside him.  
The deformed man has my actual wand aimed for his throat and shouts loud enough I could have heard it on the other side of the mountains surrounding the castle: "Hogwarts School. Your savior has fallen. Come to me and I will prove this to you." This shocks me and I ask: "Prove this to them? What is he planning?"

But then Kronos says: "It is not him you should worry about, Child, for his plan will fail where that of the other will succeed." And while part of me feels that he means Dumbledore and another part of me feels he doesn't, do I see all of those that fought on my side enter the other side of the fields, all of them shocked as they see me.  
Looking at how devastated and destroyed their forms now look emotionally, do I try to seek out those that have stood beside me the most, yet when I find them, do I feel confused as Ron smirks and snaps one of his fingers, shockingly enough causing for a House Elf to appear, grab Hermione and apparate her out of the area.  
Wondering where my best friend plans to take my best female friend, do I feel worried and confused as I see the look on his face, one that changes from smirking gleefully and devilish to that of a defiant hero and warrior before he steps forward and says: "Harry's not dead. He's just fooling you, like you fooled us for years."

And while I wonder how Ron knows that the body in Hagrid's arms is still alive, does Ron then raise his wand and say: "Here, I'll prove it. Lacanum Inflamarea." And while my eyes widen at hearing that same spell that stopped Snape from his attempt to save me 6 years ago, does the spell hit my body making Hagrid drop it with a yelp.  
The spell instantly sets my cloths aflame and while many look at the body in shock, do I turn from that to my best friend, wondering what on earth he could be planning, only to feel a new wave of fear and betrayal as the flames coming from my burning, dying form actually show a grin of evil, dark victory and a strong sense of arrogance.  
All together the grin and the face look terrifying and while I wonder why I am not doing anything to cast out the flames and fight Voldemort, do I then see how Ron still has his wand aimed at me and to my shock, do I see that the tip of the wand is still alight, something Kronos further comments on with the words:  
"The Petrification spell. Ronald faked being terrible with Silent Casting in his Sixth, so that when it mattered the most, you would underestimate him and he would be able to end you. My Family Line has one safety clause that was, long ago, added against our will and that is that if the last Heir is killed, the inheritance goes to the killer."

This shocks me and I ask: "What? WHY?" And dad answers: "It was done by a Child of Athena, during a Game of Chess. He found out where our family line came from and, like Dumbledore, he felt our line should end. However, he knew he was no match for us and so tricked us into making the oath during a game of mental strength."  
This makes me sigh and I ask: "Let me guess, our family sucks at chess?" And mum asks: "Why do you think Ronald was a master in the game long before you guys even met?" And while the answer to this question hurts me more than words could ever explain, do I say: "Because he was trained to rival me and to be my friend and killer."  
The three around me nod and Sirius says: "And not just yours, kiddo. Ron was meant to be the killer of anyone who could make you discover where your lineage actually came from or what your powers truly include. Whether he played a direct or indirect role didn't matter, anyone bothering the plan was a spare meant to be killed."

This shocks me and I ask: "So – Cedric?" And Dad says: "Ron knew that Cedric would be Hufflepuff enough to support you were he to get the chance, so he tried making you too Gryffindor – too proud in your own skills – to even think of going to him for help and by first hating and then befriending you, he got your dependence on him."  
This makes me put a hand in front of my eyes and I ask: "And what of you?" And Sirius answers: "Molly was in on it all and drove me mad all year, making it easier and easier for me to reach for a glass of wine and drugging that with all kinds of potions that made it hard for me to keep my conscious in the present."  
And while this reminds me of how the man called me by my dad's name before Bellatrix killed him, do I ask: "What about Dumbledore?" And this time Kronos is the one to answer as he says: "The tower, Child. A location that is build in the very center of Hogwarts, of which –." And before he even goes on, do I say:  
"Of which Dumbledore is Headmaster, allowing him full use of the Castle's abilities." And while I cannot believe how I got tricked like that, do I pull my knees up and put my elbows down on them while burying my face in between my hands, wanting to just ignore all that is around me and all the ways that I have been tricked.

"Child, I am very sorry to say this, but there is more. There is one vital reason Dumbledore chose to make my line end with you." And while I answer: "The prophesy." Does Kronos shock me as he says: "Yes – and no, my Little one. As the one that he showed you at the end of your fifth – was one he altered himself years before that."  
"A-a-altered?" I ask, the idea that the one reason I have been fighting this war for the last two years not being real or valid making me feel sick to my stomach and Kronos seems to pick up on this as he says: "Yes little one, altered. Altered in order to make sure the prophesy concerned a child of mine and Voldemort – but not him."  
"Wait, the original prophesy concerns Voldemort, myself and Dumbledore?" I ask in shock and the voice of my ancestor hums, the sound surrounding me and making me actually feel the worry and dread that the Titan feels as he has us all here and I ask: "What does it say?" Kronos sighs in pain and then chants:

_**The Heirs to the Lord of Time and the Lord of the Sky  
**__**Together against Darkness and Manipulation they will fight.**_

_**But only when things seem to have ended  
**__**Will the Child of Time come back to get things mended.**_

_**With those he holds in this heart he will see thing clear  
**__**And with those loyal to him, his future will draw near.**_

_**Clearing the mind of the one with the tongue of the Snake  
**__**Both shall have new powers that will soon awake.**_

_**Together they fight, apart they shall fall.  
**__**And with them, the future for all.**_

I look shocked at hearing this as the whole thing sounds nothing like what Dumbledore made me hear two years ago, yet when I rethink both of the prophesies that I heard, do I feel like hitting myself on the head as this one actually sounds like a true prophesy, while the other was just some vague and clear messages put together.  
"I can't believe I fell for that. Dumbledore tricked everyone. Snape, you guys, the world and even me. I can't believe he – that he's got that much power." I then moan and Kronos says: "He does not really, child. He draws it only from one thing; the loyalty others have grown to give him since he went against Gellert Grindlewald."  
This makes me sigh and I ask: "So even if I go back, stop Ron from killing me, save Hermione and clear Voldemort's mind, Dumbledore not being dead will make people believe him over me and will give him the perfect chance to convince people that I should die, which will in turn make my inheritance go to him, right?"  
Those around me nod and I ask: "Then what's the point of that fourth line? It says I will go back, but if I do, Dumbledore will win." Yet dad seems to smile at me as I ask this and he asks: "Harry son, what are you called in that prophesy?" And I think back on the sentence, my eyes widening as I whisper: "A Child of Time."

Dad nods and Sirius says: "And it also says _With those he holds in his heart_. Why do you think we're here, other than to keep Dumbledore from sending you back to where you don't belong?" And with that do I look around, from my dad to my mum and then to Sirius, my heart screaming in disbelieving happiness as I ask:  
"You – you – you're coming with me?" The three nod and then Kronos says: "And not just them, child. I merely send these three here because they were the most likely to have your trust and heart. I know I could have let the werewolf come too, but that would have extended my powers to a limit where I could not speak with you.  
These three, together with a few others, will all go back to a certain point in your life, one where you will be reborn in your old body, but then with your powers of now and your powers to be ready and at your service. From that period onwards, it will be up to those you take with you to make certain you can truly fulfill what is your fate."

This makes me look at the three people who I have had to miss for the longest time, my eyes tearing at the idea that I am about to get a new chance with them and I can't help but ask: "Is – is there a – a catch?" And Kronos seems to smile as if he was expecting me to ask this and he says: "Yes, but I am bound not to reveal what."  
This makes me sigh as I had feared for whatever could happen to those that come with me and I ask: "Who's coming along? Other than these people around me, that is?" And Kronos answers: "I will revive the spirits of Hedwig, Cedric, Remus, Tonks, Fred and George. I know George is not dead, but for the sake of his twin, he must."  
At this I nod, understanding that things would have gone to hell in a hand basket if Fred suddenly started behaving highly different from his twin and I ask: "They will be safe, right? from Ron and Molly, I mean?" And when Kronos retorts: "Were they ever a threat to those twins?" Do I smile in relief and say:

"Let's do this."

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, there is it. The challenge of DZ2, where you can have Demigods and a certain Pantheon, but no real crossover with Mythology based fandoms. Now it may look as if I am really pushing the Greek Pantheon down on you people, but the Pantheon does not make this a PJ crossover, just gives it a little Divine touch.  
**__**Now, if this story were to continue – and I might just make true to that myself – it will make everyone I wrote about – the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, the twins, Hedwig and Cedric – be transported to 1984, three years after Voldemort's defeat. Why there? Because that's when Dumbledore lets his guard down.  
**__**At least in my story,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge Rules:**_

**Okay, so despite the fact that I said my latest Den installment wasn't a challenge response, I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I've turned it into a challenge;**

**DZ2's 'Of Myths and Magic' Challenge: Harry Potter/Mythology**

**Plot:**Harry's life has been full of darkness and encounters he would have rather avoided; just when he thinks he's alone, however, he finds help from those above Dumbledore, beyond the Ministry and outside mortal law itself.

**Rules:**Grey or Dark-ish Harry

The assistance must come from at least one member from any Mythological pantheon (Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian, Mayan etc.)

NO Crossovers with anything to do with Mythology-based fandoms (Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus etc.)

The assistance and offer therein comes either during the summer or at a time where Harry needs power to help him get back up

As a sign of their aid towards Harry, the Powers That Be help clear Sirius' name

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harems

Only those most-trusted by Harry can know about the Powers That Be

Harry is NOT a Horcrux, but instead, he is 'meant to die' for another reason (what that may be is up to you)

**Guidelines:**Powerful Harry

Immortal Harry

Somehow, Lily and James come back

Harry meets the Powers That Be when he dies

The prophecy is false

Instead of just one or two, Harry receives assistance from the ENTIRE pantheon

Demigod Harry (just remember the rule about no PJO XOvers)

Slash

Harry gains a familiar

Time Travel is somehow involved

**Forbidden:**Harry siding with either Dumbledore or Voldemort

Light or all-dark Harry

Mythology-based fandom crossovers

Weak Harry

Sirius on the run

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

* * *

_**PS. Oops, didn't see first Forbidden Rule there. I've got it covered though, I'm discussing things with DZ2 as we speak and hopefully he'll accept how I twisted this whole thing. If not, I will post a different challenge and call that #18.  
****See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	19. Rise Of The Creature King

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I wrote DZ2 and he isn't upset about the fact that I overlooked that one forbidden rule. I also send him the file and he thinks it nice how I changed things around, which means I can keep my #18 and that this is now challenge #19, which I am quite glad about as I love writing starting chapters for his challenges.  
**__**Enjoy #19,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #19  
**__**Rise of the Creature King**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I cannot believe this. The entire summer I've heard nothing about the magical world, nothing of my so-called friends other than that they're apparently together and – as they call it – busy and now suddenly I am fighting with my cousin and have lost my wand due to the fight and am about to be attacked by Dementors.  
I had already sensed them coming long before Dudley had, the fact that I have experience with these foul creatures from two years ago being what gave me this ability, but for some reason does the way that they make the stars stop shining, the cars stop honking and how they take away all sound and light not disturb me like it had before.  
Instead, I feel as if they are here to embrace and protect me, instead of attack me and take my soul, yet why I feel as if the foulest creatures to have ever existed upon this plain would want to do that makes no sense to me and so, while my cousin is a few miles away, shivering and muttering in fear, am I searching for my wand.

In this case is the fact that the Dementors made the light of the moon and the stars disappear working in my disadvantage, but just when I feel my hand reaching for a piece of long and thin wood, do I feel the top of my hand brushing over something fluid and soft, which shocks and startles me as I had not expected them to be here already.  
But then the fact that they are here and that the only thing I sense is the touch of their robe and not the bone-chilling sensation that their auras cause, the sense of absolute despair that they exclude or the memories of my parents dying that they usually make me remember hits me and I think: "Why am I not being effected like that?"

I then want to grab my wand, but the Dementor that floats between me and the item seems to sense this and, as if he tries to warn me, does the creature actually make me feel all that I usually experience in their presence, making me shiver and fight my hardest not to give into my mother's shouts as I pull my hand away from my wand.  
Instantly all the emotions and sensations are stopped and I feel myself able to breathe once more, making me feel both relieved and highly confused and I pull myself up, my eyes adapting to the darkness around me and widening in a startled motion as the Dementor floats only three steps away from where I stand.  
I look around and see that his partner, whose presence I had sensed being here long before I realized how close they were, is floating near Dudley, some of its darker presence and magic coming off of the creature and making Dudley whimper and curl in on himself, thus making it so that it looks as I am here alone with the creatures.

"My liege, finally we can speak with you." I then hear a bone-chilling voice say, my eyes widening and my heart missing a beat as I turn from my cousin and the other Dementor to the one in front of me and I ask: "You – you can – talk?" And the same voice comes from the hood covering what others call the Dementor's face as it says:  
"Only to those who are worthy of our full powers and abilities. Yes, we are the foulest of creatures, but we are this only to those not worthy of why we were created so many centuries ago." This shocks me as I had never expected such a thing, especially not when encountering these fiends back during my Third year at Hogwarts.  
"So why do you consider me worthy?" I then ask, feeling kind of awkward with the fact that I am having a conversation with a creature that usually guards over the foulest of criminals and the Dementor in front of me says: "Because you are a Speaker and therefore – our king." Shocking me and making me ask:

"Sorry, what?" And the Dementor chills me to the bone as he says: "He, who can speak with words of heart and wisdom. Who has death to his heart, but no guilt belonging to his name. who is used, but knows this not, nor deserves it. He who discovers first his speech of Snake Tongue. He is our Speaker, he is our King."  
I look shocked, the words almost sounding prophetic and the Dementor takes a deep gasp, the sound itself very terrifying, yet at the same time sounding as if it's the Dementor's version of a defeated sigh before he says: "Alas my liege, you were lied to many times. Once even when you were endangered by a stare of death."  
This shocks me and I ask: "You mean my fight with the Basilisk?" The whole body of the Dementor moves up and down, making me take his movement for a nod and he says: "You were lied to, my liege. The line the traitor speaks of is indeed strong, yet it does not hold true. The monster you took on, never wished so in return."

"Voldemort's not the true heir of Slytherin? Does that mean I could have told the Basilisk to attack him instead and he – she – it – would have listened?" The Dementor makes the same motion as before and says: "Furthermore is the Basilisk not dead, my Liege. Your attack merely caused for her to share her victim's fates.  
Were you to return to that Chamber and speak your first Tongue, she will awaken and serve you – as will we, my liege." This whole conversation astounds me and makes me feel as if the whole world has been turned upside down, inside out and then wrung out all in the time it takes one to blink their eyes before I ask:  
"But – even if all of this is true – why won't you let me take my wand?" And the same chilling sensation as what Dudley must be experiencing now flows through the entire alleyway before the Dementor speaks: "That wand is not yours, my Liege. It was made on the day you returned to where you belong. It was made to trick you."

This shocks me even more and then a terrified voice sounds, making me look past the Dementor and to my shock do I see my old neighbor and babysitter, Mss. Figg. But then the Dementor notices her as well and the sensations it causes increase in tenfold, making me stumble and making Dudley yelp in fear as the creature says:  
"You foul creature. You evil demon of words and lies. You evil disciple of he who knows no honor. No more will you or your superior lie or betray our liege. WE WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" And while I feel my eyes widen in terrified astonishment do both the Dementors turn to my old babysitter and fly over to her.

Their effects come back tenfold and I feel every sensation they ever caused me, making me realize what they are planning and I shout: "NO, STOP!" The two creatures freezing in their path just a meter and a half from where Mss. Figg is against the wall, her whole face white with terror and I carefully approach the three, trembling myself.  
"You say she is in on the plans of whoever has been lying to me and making me believe what I do, but I don't want to see any blood be spilled. Not yet. If you really believe me your King, if you really think I am this Speaker of Creatures – then take me somewhere where I can learn how to be what you want, but leave them be."  
And while I cannot believe that I am asking for help from the darkest creatures imaginable, do the two Dementors reaffirm their hold over their abilities, making it so that while the darkness is still there and while almost all sound is still nullified, I no longer feel chilled or remember what happened on Halloween before one of them says:

"As you wish, my liege. To Gringotts we shall go." And while part of me wonders how people will react when they see their Boy-Wonder arrive at Diagon Alley with two Dementors, do I then turn to Mss. Figg and say: "I don't know who you're in contact with, but let them know that I am done taking orders from others.  
I live my life the way I want it and if others can't accept that, I will summon whatever creature is loyal to me and fight them until they accept my need for independence. I am not a Hero, I am not a Soldier, I am not some Pawn to be used in a Chess Game. I am the King of Creatures and that – only that – is my destiny."  
And while the woman has wide eyes and a hand over her heart, do I move over to where the two Dementors are waiting for me, a large shadow quite near them and while I wonder how it will feel to travel through shadows, do I only allow for one more thing to happen before I join the only two who were ever truthful to me.  
This being Hedwig, my Snow Owl flying into the alley and to snag the wand lying on the floor in one of her claws before she lands on my shoulder and while the Dementors are clearly unsettled with this dangerous weapon so close to me, do I clearly say: "Keep that close, okay girl?" And the female voice of my familiar answers:

"As close as I keep you, little speaker."

* * *

_**How do you like them apples?  
**__**Hedwig can talk, the Dementors can talk and Harry is about to embark on a journey that will make him the King of Creatures? I'm telling you, DZ2's forum is amazing and this chapter is actually dedicated to a challenge created by Elizabeht's Spymaster. It has two versions and I decided on a mix of both for this one.  
**__**Hope you like,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**This is my first original Challenge. My thanks go to DZ2, who got me into the Fanfic-writing Business in the first place.**

**Rise of the Creature King**

**Summary:** During a trip to Gringotts, Harry discovers a string of betrayals by the ones he loved and trusted. Cutting all ties to his past life, Harry gains new friends and forges new alliances as he begins to fight on a new side of the War...as the Creature King!

**Requirements:**

The Story can start the Summer before OotP, OR the Summer before HBP

Dark-Grey!Harry

Independent!Harry

Pairing can be either Harry/Luna, Harry/Daphne, Harry/Susan or Harry/OC

Harry gains a Familiar (E.g. A Black Pheonix, a Basilisk)

Harry's Ability to speek Parseltongue MUST be a trait passed down from his Mother.

Lily is present in some shape or form in the story (How you do this is up to you)

The Prophecy is FAKE

There must be a Prophecy refering to Harry becoming the Creature King

Salazar Slytherin is Harry's mentor

Salazar's Basilisk isn't dead, and joins Harry's side in the War

Harry is the TRUE Heir of Slytherin (Take THAT Voldemort!), and is related to Salazar

His former Friends and/or Dumbledore have to find out that He is the Creature King, but it doesn't happen until much later

Manipulative!Dumbledore

Ron/Hermione/Ginny/Molly/Dumbledore Bashing

Fred, George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Draco, Mad-Eye, Neville, Hagrid, Luna, Daphne, Susan and Cho MUST be on Harry's side

Harry gains control of most/all Magical Creatures

Most, if not all Magical Creatures join Harry's side in the War

When Harry attacks Azkaban (Why he does this is up to you), the Dementors must join his side

Harry is smart, and dosn't rush head on into situations he cannot handle

Harry gains new powers that were previously blocked by Dumbledore (E.g. Wandless Magic, Elemental Magic, Natural Alchemy Mastery, ability to speak to all Magical Creatures in their own Language(s))

At some point, Harry comes across the Hungarian Horntail from the First Task, which joins his side

Harry HAS to stay Neutral in the War

Harry gains the powers of various creatures he encounters (E.g. He gains the powers of both a Pheonix and a Basilisk after the Chamber Incident)

Sirius DOES NOT DIE, and starts to raise the House of Black back to it's former Glory

Pettigrew is captured and Sirius' name is cleared (The above must happen after this)

Harry gains another wand after: A- The Pheonix-feather wand is destroyed in the DoM battle OR B- Makes one

Harry learns a bunch of Dark spells to use in battle (What ones they are is up to you, but none of the Unforgivables)

Along with his Wand (Or Wands, whatever you choose), Harry uses an Enchanted Longsword

Scenes of Blood, Gore and Torture are allowed, but try not to make them too violent

Harry hunting down the Horcruxes

Lily and James' Will (Telling Harry his Inheritence), along with a Will that Lily wrote herself (Explaining to Harry his powers), must be read to Harry

**Forbidden:**

Harry trusting Dumbledore

Harry being friends with Ron and Hermione, along with Ginny, after he finds out about their betrayals

Light!Harry

Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione

Absolutely NO SLASH! (I cannot stress this enough)

Sex scenes

Harry becomming a Lord

Sirius dying

Pettigrew escaping

Harry becoming weak again after learning about his Inheritence

Elizabeth's Spymaster

Before I start, I would like to give special thanks to DZ2 for inspiring me to join this Website in the first place. Check out his page for some really well-written Dark!Harry fanfics. I owe it all to you bro! (Or sis, or whatever)

This is a remake of a Challenge I posted on DZ2's Challenges Forum back in 2013. After about two weeks, I had even more ideas that I wanted to add to it. So here you go!

Oh, and just as a friendly reminder, this Challenge is just a set of Guidelines. You don't have to do everything that I've written down. Other than that, enjoy!

Summary: During a trip to Gringotts, Harry discovers a string of betrayals by the ones he loved and trusted. Unable to cope with this, he severs all ties to his past life. Now, all on his own with no help whatsoever, Harry gains new friends and allies, discovers a secret about himself that stretches back to the time of Merlin itself and forges a new destiny as he begins to fight on his own side of the War...as the Master of Beasts, the Creature King!

**Requirements:**

Must start either the Summer before Half-Blood Prince, or the Summer before OotP

Grey!Harry

Independent!Harry

Neutral!Harry

Harry's Ability to speak Parseltongue MUST be a trait passed down through his Mother

Harry is the Heir of Morgan le Fey

Harry snaps his Pheonix-Feather Wand after finding out good ol' Albus 'I-Suck-Lemon-Drops-And-Mind-Rape-My-Students' Dumbledore tampered with it and does either - A: Buys one from a Wand maker in Knockturn Alley OR B: Makes it himself (NOTE: You can let your imagination run wild with this. It is also worth noting, that Harry CAN have two Wands)

Salazar is present in ghost form, and becomes Harry's Mentor

By some form of Magic, Salazar's Basilisk is brought back to life, and joins Harry's side. However, there must be a workaround to the Death-glare

The Acromantula Colony sides with Harry

At some point, Harry comes across the Hungarian Horntail from the 1st Task, and she decides to join up with our Hero

Fawkes breaks his connection to Dumbledore (Albeit, with a little help from those loyal to Harry), and joins Harry

Harry discovers some abilities that have been blocked by Dumbles, including but not limited to: Wandless Magic, Photographic Memory, Parselmagic, speek to all Magical Creatures in their native tongue, Natural Elementalist, Natural Occlumens, Natural Alchemist, Metamorphmagus abilities and Animangus abilities.

Harry becomes a Multi-Animangus, and his forms have to be Magical Creatures

Harry is a Metamorphmagus Harry uses Dark Magic/Dark Arts (The Unforgivables are allowed)

Manipulative!Semi-Evil!Dumbledore

AD/GW/HG/RW/MW-Bashing

Fake Prophecy

Once Tom finds out that the Prophecy is fake, he leaves Harry alone

Harry learns Necromancy (This can be used to bring Sirius back)

These individuals must be firmly on Harry's side: Fred and George, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Remus, Tonks, Draco, Narcissa, Mad-Eye, Neville, Luna, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Hagrid, Susan, Ernie, Justin, all of Gryffindor (Bar Ron, Hermione and Ginny) ,the Teachers (Though they don't show it), Amelia and finally, Cho

The Pairing can either be Harry/Cho, Harry/Daphne or Harry/Luna

Snape gets over his petty grudge, and decides to help Harry

Most, if not all Magical Creatures join Harry's side

Harry breeds a dangerous Magical Creature (e.g. A Basilisk)

Voldemort is the true Heir of Slytherin

Harry kills Petigrew (But not before clearing Sirius's name)

Harry, Neville and Luna form a new Trio and the 'Neo Marauders'

Scenes of blood and gore are allowed, but try not to make them too violent

Semi-Good!Voldemort

The readings of Sirius' Will, along with James and Lily's will

Lily writes a letter, explaining to Harry his powers

Smart!Cunning!Harry

Harry takes his schooling seriously (E.g. Re-taking his OWL's)

A Prophecy being made (By either Trelawney or Luna), about Harry becoming the Creature King

**Optional:**

Hermione being redeemed

Neville killing Bellatrix

Neville and Luna becoming Animangi (Their forms can be either Magical, Non-Magical, or a mix of both)

Harry attacking Azkaban, and converting it into a fortress/base/castle

The Dementors joining Harry

The Werewolves joining Harry

Remus gains control of his inner-wolf, allowing him to transform at will

Neville being a Druid

Neville being a Were-bear

Luna becoming a Dragon Rider, and using Dragon Magic

Remus killing Greyback, and becoming the Werewolf King

Luna being a Seer

Neville/Luna (If she isn't paired with Harry)

Arthur divorcing Molly

Harry getting a second wand

Luna and Neville getting new Wands

Along with his wand (or wands, whichever you choose), Harry has the option of wielding a Mele weapon

Harry gaining some of the Abilities of his Animangus forms (E.g. Breathe fire, hardened skin, telescopic eyesight, elemental teleporting, healing tears, weather control, enhanced senses, flight e.t.c)

Harry wears some sort of battle robes/armour, along with a mask, when masquerading as the Creature King

Harry having friendly chats with Tom through the connection in his scar (An idea from a really good fic on the site)

Harry can work with Voldemort as a sort of Semi-Ally

**Forbidden:**

Harry trusting Dumbledore

Dark!Harry

Light!Harry

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Hermione

Sex scenes (They're only 16 people!)

Absolutely NO SLASH!

Harry being Weak

Harry being friends with Ron or Ginny, after discovering their betrayals (See the optional section for Hermione)

Harry becoming a Lord (Sorry, I've just seen it in too many fics)

* * *

_**As you can see there are two versions, one of them a little tweaked from the other and I decided to follow some of the rules from one and some of the rules from the other. I will have Harry be the True Heir of Slytherin – as accepted by the first set – but I will also let him use all kinds of Dark Arts – as accepted by the second.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. Black Petals

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**And another one from DZ2. Just reading this challenge gave me Goosebumps and I started writing it as soon as I read its ending. It's incredible, it's funny, it has a twist no one could have ever imagined and it makes for one very funny change in the Cannonverse; Sirius accepting other members of the Black line.  
**__**See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #20  
**__**Black Petals**_

_**Harry's POV**_

People jostled us as we moved towards the gateway back into the Muggleworld, a place I had been able to forget its existence of for the better part of the last year and that I preferably never return to, seeing who I will be seeing there. Still, instead of focusing on that, do I focus on my trolley and on the other students talking.  
Some of them call out to me and say: "Bye, Harry!""See you, Potter!" To which Ron comments: "Still famous, I see." And while I can clearly hear the longing in his voice, do I try not to shake my head at him as last Christmas should have made it clear to who I thought was my best friend that I hate my fame before I say:  
"Not where I'm going, I promise you." But Ron seems not to take my warning for what it is, probably because he and his family barely venture into the Muggle world and when we pass it, is the first thing I see not my uncle and his so-called family, but instead of that do I see Ron's mother and his little sister, who also spots me and says:

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!" This makes me sigh and part of me doubt whether or not I really will be able to enjoy myself if I get the chance to visit the Weasleys and while Ron seems a little put out that his younger sister seems happier to see me than him, do we still move over to the two, Mrs. Weasley speaking:  
"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point." To which I think: "Tell that to half the Hogwarts population, if you could." But I keep my pessimistic thoughts to myself, that is until the woman asks: "Busy year?" And while part of me wonders how much she knows of our life-threatening adventures, do I just simple answer:  
"Very." And just when I have thanked the woman for her kind Christmas gifts and she comments on it that she had no trouble with it, do I hear the one voice I don't want to hear for another 2 if possible 3 dozen years asking loudly: "Ready, are you?" And while I want to raise my eyebrow at him in disbelief, does Mrs. Weasley say:  
"You must be Harry's family." And for some reason do I see a strange gleam of happy glee shine in the woman's eyes as she looks at my uncle, who grunts and says: "In a manner of speaking." But before he can continue, does a new voice enter the picture, this one strong in tone, yet soft in tune and timber as it says:

"That manner being none at all, I assume." And when we all turn to the source of the voice, do my eyes widen in shock as I see Draco Malfoy standing on the Muggle side of the station with two people who I can only assume are his parents, his mother having been the one to have spoken as she stands before her son and husband.  
Shocked that the Pureblood Prince of Slytherin would willingly enter one of the busiest locations in the Muggle world known to Britain, do I notice that while Hermione shares my shock, the Weasleys are instead having looks on their faces that are a mix between fear for something I can't understand and quite a bit of rage.

The woman then continues and says: "My apologies that it took so long to contact you, Harrison, I just didn't believe that my husband or I would be the right people to guide you to where you truly belong. Unfortunately, does it seem that we taught our son a few wrong lessons as he has gained an arrogant temper we did not expect of him."  
And while I feel shocked that the woman would publiclly reprimand her son like that, do I feel curious about some of the words she spoke and says: "Mrs. Malfoy, your son offered to teach me who to befriend and now you're saying you want to guide me to where I truly belong. What are both of you talking about exactly?"  
The woman smiles at my politeness and then Uncle Vernon ruins it as he says: "Just forget what she said, you freak and stop wasting our time. Get that freaky stuff of yours and come on." But the words she said earlier ring through my mind and while I again gather my Gryffindor courage together, do I glare at him and say:

"No." The man stopping while he wants to turn on his axis and looking at me in shock as I say: "Mrs. Malfoy says that you are in no matter of speaking related to me and I never accepted you as family anyway. If she knows something about my family that makes it so I don't have to go with you then I will listen to her."  
The man's eyes are wide and strangely enough so are those of the Weasleys, the strange fear I saw in their eyes earlier now even more prominent, but only in the eyes of Ron and Mrs. Weasley, while the twins seem to take note of this as well and look between me, the three Malfoys and their mother and younger brother in confusion.  
Then Mrs. Malfoy speaks again and asks: "Harrison, what would you describe as three things a good leader should have?" And while the question confuses me, do I think deeply and say: "I'd say power, knowledge and – honor?" And then the memory of what Voldemort said about my mother resurfaces and I whisper:

"She didn't have to die. He – he gave her a choice and she refused." The woman seems startled, but nods nonetheless and says: "Exactly. Unfortunately you have good power and bad power. Power that you can use to keep yourself and those you care for strong and power that can make you destroy all that exists and breaths.  
My sister, I'm sad to say, was raised by a family who followed the beliefs of the second, while my father, when he separated me from my two sisters, wanted her to learn the first form of power. He did not realize this mistake as my sister became close to who later became her husband and the love she felt for him blinded them both.  
It was only when she was arrested, declared herself a follower of the Dark One and that we heard of what transpired with your family and the Dark One, that my father realized his mistake. As far as he was concerned only my part of his plan succeeded and so he became an avid presence in my and my family's life."

The story shocks and intrigues me and I ask: "I'm sorry to ask, Lady Malfoy, but what does any of this have to do with you claiming that Vernon Dursley has no relation to me?" The woman smiles again and says: "It concerns this fact, Harrison, because your mother – is my sister. Send to the Muggles by my father to learn of true honor."  
This shocks me and then Ron shouts: "BULL-PLOP!" Shocking me into looking at him and he asks: "Why would any father want to do such a thing? What do Muggles know about Honor? Purebloods are the ones with Honor, so why –?" And Mrs. Malfoy snaps: "Because the Muggles had just learned what true honor means themselves."  
This makes Hermione and me share a glance and the girl asks: "You – you mean the Second World War, don't you Mrs. Malfoy? The one that took place twenty years before Mrs. Potter was born." Mrs. Malfoy nods and says: "The lessons of that event were still fresh in the minds of the Muggles and that convinced my father to do so.  
It was also fact that there was a growing amount of Purebloods that grew this sense of honor by making companionships and bonds with Muggleborns and Muggle raised witches and Wizards and my father had his eye for such a family, if only to help our Line remain Neutral as one of our members, Walburga, was making us look Dark."

"YOU ARE DARK!" Ron shouts, drawing the attention of some of the Muggles passing by and while Hermione and I quickly make sure to hide our magical stuff from public view, does Mr. Malfoy roll his eyes at my best friend's behavior and does Mrs. Malfoy say: "Not at that time, Mr. Weasley, and neither are we now.  
Our Reputation is Dark, yes, but that is only thanks to my sister, who was placed where she didn't belong and who is still suffering the consequences. I know to this day that she was no avid supporter of the actions that happened all those years ago and unlike some do I know exactly why my sister let herself be incarcerated."  
"Because she deserved it?" Mrs. Weasley snarls, but Mrs. Malfoy keeps her calm, sparing only a single glance in the direction of the slightly chubby woman before she turns back to me, her eyes searching mine with worry and care before she says: "No, to make certain that Harrison's godfather knew the truth of his nephew."

* * *

_**And there I end it!  
**__**Hearing that he has a Godfather makes Harry decide to go with the Malfoy's despite what the Weasleys try to tell him and while the Malfoys make sure to get Hermione to her parents safely, do they then take Harry to Malfoy Manor and does a summer Harry will never forget begin – but what surprises will that hold?  
**__**Hope you liked,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Okay guys, this is a strange idea that came to me pretty recently, but I'd like to see what other might think of it as a Challenge, so here we go;**

**DZ2's 'Black Petals' Challenge**

**Plot: **Narcissa and Bellatrix Black; two names that are infamous with darkness, but the third is a shock not only for Harry, but the world itself: LILY!

**Rules: **Grey or Dark Harry

Andromeda can still be related to the Blacks, but she CANNOT be the third sister

As her nephew, Narcissa asks Draco to 'keep an eye' on Harry, but their first meeting ruins that request

Harry MUST discover the truth about his Mother at some time AFTER the Sorting/1st Year

When he learns the truth, Harry must also be protected/assisted by the Malfoys regardless of how they are towards one another

Sirius DOES NOT know the truth when he went to Azkaban, but finds out from Bellatrix or when he escapes

If Harry goes Dark, he MUST choose to join Tom and avenge what happened to his Mother as he blames the Light for her death

How Lily left the Blacks and was brought up as Lily Evans is up to you, but the Light MUST have something to do with it

Despite being a revealed-Pureblood, Harry MUST remain friends or associates with Hermione

As a Black, Harry is recognised as an heir/child of Slytherin's Line, which explains his Parseltongue power

After Harry learns the truth, Draco MUST do what he can to remain close friends and allies with his cousin

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Slash and Harmony

**Guidelines: **Harry is also Tom's son as Lily learned the truth beforehand*

Dobby knows Harry is a Black and therefore does NOT try to get Harry expelled

If Harry is Dark, Lucius trains Harry in the Arts personally

(Somehow) Bellatrix is free and becomes a second Mother to Harry

(Somehow) Lily is actually ALIVE

Metamorphmagus-Harry

Harry is NOT a Horcrux, but survived through some other means

Severus actually knows the truth and, after Harry learns it, he tries to help him

**Forbidden: **Light Harry

Dumbledore-allied Harry

Harry, Lucius and Draco remaining adversaries

Slash

Harry/Hermione, but also Hermione Bashing; she either sides with him or becomes a neutral party

Sirius against Harry

**Other than that it's up to you...**

***If this point confuses some people, then I suggest that you go and read **_**A Different Life**_** by Tiro as it's one of the best stories with this particular theme**

* * *

**_Okay, I just realized something._**

**_In the rules it states that Lily being Lily Evans has to be because of something the Light did, but in my tale it's because the father of the three sisters wants his daughters to learn the three traits that he believes a good leader is to have. Now it might sound like the Light has nothing to do with it, but hear me out.  
_****_  
Lord Black discovers that the Ministers and Hogwarts Headmasters of the last century or so all have a fatal flaw that (in)directly effect the students, their education, Wizarding Britain, their relations with the other countries. Etc. He decides that he's had enough of these so called White-Leaders and then his daughters are born.  
_****_In each of them Lord Black sees something that he thinks makes his daugther a princess amongst the wizarding kind and as his last, Lily, is born, does the man envision what it would be like if his daughters – and later their kids – were to take over the world and return the balance between Light and Darkness.  
_****_Then, a year after Lily is born, Albus Dumbledore takes over as Headmaster and because Lord Black has already heard many a shady tale about the man – especially how he got to the abilities he showed as a student – does he feel that he can't keep his daughters close for fear of them all being targeted at the same time.  
_**_**He sends each of them away, bar Narcissa, yet while he raises her, does he feel himself losing control and sight of his other two daughters, receiving only reports that state how Bellatrix is learning to cast powerful spells, how Lily is learning of the mistakes of the Muggles, how they are doing their intended job.  
**__**He does not know that these reports are false, send to him by Dumbledore or that Dumbledore has a hand in both how the Lestranges treat Bellatrix or how Lily forgets more and more about her actual heritage, growing an arrogance that Dumbledore takes off his own persona in order to make sure Lily becomes his best weapon.  
**__**Yet when the Potter Heir falls for the young Evans girl, does Albus retreat, knowing he doesn't have enough power publicly to go against a line as influential as the Potters and when Harry is born, does Albus decide that he can make the whole gameplan play out a second time, thus faking the prophesy and everything else.**_

_**Personally I like this little twist and turn history line to the story and I hope you do too as it proves that Lord Black was right when he send his daughters away, even if doing so is exactly what caused all of the problems in the first place. Either way, Harry goes with the Malfoys, hears this actual tale and decides to turn Neutral himself.  
**__**The rest is still to be decided,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	21. The Last Evans

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I officially hate computers right now. I was at work and was tweaking a new challenge that I got from DZ2's forum, when my account crashed and the few new challenges that I had put down were gone, all because I had forgotten to save at the end of #21 and was still working #22 when it happened, so that sucks.  
**__**On another note, I would like to inform you all that I followed DZ2's example and that I am now also the proud owner of a forum where you can post your own little challenges. I put most of those, if they catch my interest, here on this series, so go ahead. Go to my profile, click the link and post a challenge for me.  
**__**I dare you, haha,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #21  
**__**The Last Evans**_

_**August 1986  
**__**Unknown POV**_

It seems so long ago. So long ago since my little sister Lily went camping with two of her closest friends, only for one of her friends being the only one to return from the camping trip as the parents of her other friend decided to move somewhere else on the last day of the camping trip – and to take my little sister along on the move.  
My father had insisted on calling the cops on them, yet my mother had refused because the both of them, me and my sister were all magical. My mother on the other hand wanted to call on the Aurors, yet because the people who had kidnapped my daughter were Muggles, did my father protest against doing this as well.  
Not even me shouting and screaming and crying at them made them decide on what to do and so in the end they both decided to just move into the Muggle world in the hopes that our chance to find my sister would increase, yet this was not the case and after two years, did my father make a decision I am still not too happy with.

He decided that I should be homeschooled and while I got to keep my friends, while I got to continue getting brilliant grades, top-notch tutors and the best of the best for study-materials, did I still miss the chance to interact with those my age, older and younger and were the chances of me meeting my friends decreased significantly.  
Still, there was one person throughout my entire time being homeschooled who helped me feel as if I was actually with her at Hogwarts School. Amelia Suzanna Bones is an incredible woman and was also an incredible student, being in Ravenclaw and having a very open mind while she wrote me twice to trice a week.  
Her favorite topic starting her fourth was a group of four boys called the Marauders, who loved pulling pranks were very good-looking and more often than not targeted those that bullied others, people who later became even worse by joining a madman out for the domination of all of Magical Britain: Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.

Amelia had not been happy with this person and he had very much been her inspiration to join forces with the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. Yet it had not just been her who had taken action as my father had given Port Keys to all of my friends and given them and their families the order to use them in case of threat.  
I know that these Port Keys saved a couple of lives, but not all as Amelia had actually lost her entire family bar her young niece, yet it had been another person she had introduced me to, who had also lost loved ones, who had been the one to convince my dad that it was time for my family to return back to the fold of the Magical World.

Remus Lupin. A werewolf with a heart of gold, who had been one of the Infamous Marauders and who had been trying to fully integrate into the Muggle World for a full year after he lost four of his friends in only one night.  
Remus barely speaks of the night that this happened, but whenever I ask him about his friends, does his entire face light up and does his voice get a joyous tone that to me makes it sound as if he's singing. Then again I can't really call myself a fair judge of character as I am head over heels in love with the man.  
Amelia had been the one to hook us up after she discovered what Remus had been trying and right on the first date had I fallen for the man as just seeing him approach had made butterflies fly in swirls and circles around inside my stomach and had made me feel as if I saw him walking over while being alighted by a Divine Light.  
The baggy clothes that still looked fashionable, the shaggy grayish brown hair that slightly covered his forehead and gave deep shadows to his strong amber brown eyes, the scars that made him look rough and dangerous, while at the same time his smile and the look in his eyes reminded me of a newborn puppy waiting to be held and loved.

Remus Lupin had screamed _Mr. Perfect_ to me from the moment we met, yet I had not told him this until our third date, when Remus had felt comfortable enough to confess to me about his disease. When I returned that honesty with how I thought of him on our first meeting, had I apparently made his life complete.  
The man had been shocked to hear what I had to say at first, but once the shock wore off, had he become very emotional and cried with me, clinging to my shirt as he told me how those thoughts and beliefs made me his Destined Soul Mate, someone he didn't think he would ever come across after losing his friends.  
I had been shocked beyond words that me falling for the man upon first sight made me actually his by Destiny, yet my father – who had been slightly against the bond – had been convinced that Remus was the guy for me, yet Remus had proven true to his traditions, courting me for a good three and a half years before he proposed.

That is now a few months ago, our first meeting having been almost four years ago now and while I really want to think back on the romantic way that Remus asked me to marry him, does Amelia take me that chance by breaking me from my daydream and asking: "Ready to go, Mss soon to be Lupin?" A laugh to her tone as she asks.  
Dad himself had not been happy with the fact that I would take Remus' name upon my wedding, but because he was my Dominant partner by Werewolf rights, did dad agree to the terms and ever since then has Amelia been helping me get used to the new name by constantly repeating that same joke whenever she gets the chance.  
I nod at my friend and take her arm, Amelia Apparating us to Diagon Alley, where we pass through and into one of the side alleys over to the same little lunch bar as where Remus and I had our first date. Just by coming here do I know that my fiancé has something important he wants to discuss with me, yet we arrive first.

Taking our seats, we only have to wait for the first waiter to arrive before Remus joins him in his trip to our table and while the waiter seems to recognize Remus in an unpleasant way, does he prove himself a professional as he takes all of our orders and when he leaves, does Remus kiss me on the lips before he says:  
"Sorry I'm late. I've been thinking about this for a long time and it took me some time to gather my courage together and tell you my thoughts, really." This is something that really intrigues me as Remus has become more and more open with me the longer our relationship grew and I lie a hand on his as I ask:  
"What is it? Is it something about the wedding?" Remus nods at this and I grow worried as I know that the man still carries many insecurities about himself with him, insecurities that sometimes make him wonder why I am still with him, but then Remus takes a deep breath and I steel myself mentally as he sighs and says:

"Ambrose, my love. I – I want our wedding to be on Halloween." This shocks and startles me, but apparently pleases Amelia, who smiles and says: "Good of you to decide on that, Remus. I'm sure they will be very proud to hear this." Which instantly helps me catch onto what is currently being spoken without words.  
Remus wants us to be married on the same day he lost his four best friends, a fact that brings tears to my eyes and makes me kiss Remus with great love on the same time that our waiter returns with our drinks. Remus and I, however, don't care about that as we happily kiss before Remus parts his lips from mine and asks:  
"So you agree?" And I smile widely as I retort: "Definitely. And do you agree to hold a toast to them during the reception?" Remus' face lights up at this idea and Amelia says: "Those two Potters will be so happy to watch over you as you get married on that day. It will be a sign to them that you have really moved on, Remus."

But the man sobers up and shakes his head as he says: "I can never fully move on, Amelia. Not from friends that were as close to me as they were. Ambrose is my Mate, but they – they were my pack." Amelia nods and then I decide to unravel something that has been bugging me for quite a few years now as I say:  
"How do they look anyway? I never saw any pictures of them, not even when we had a dinner date at your place." The man cringes and says: "I was afraid you would only want me because I knew the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived. By the time I realized different, did I just forget to put them all back. It just felt easier to cope that way."  
The two of us nod and Remus takes out his wallet, pulling a small picture from the item and using his wand to enlarge the picture until it looks more appropriate above a mantelpiece or something and while the man wipes away a few pieces of thread, does he hand it over and say: "Ambrose, meet James, Lily and Harry Potter."

And while the man lowers his voice down to a hushed tone at the end, as the Alley is probably crawling with those who want a piece of the so-called Boy-Hero, even after almost five years, do I pay more attention to finally seeing those Remus cares so much about, only to get the shock of a lifetime as I look at the picture.  
My arms tense, my breath catches halfway up my throat, my skin whitens and my hand tremble as they take hold of the picture, my soft Marigold colored eyes tearing as they focus on only a single part of the entire picture. The woman who is standing up while holding her new born son; both of their eyes a startling emerald green.  
Looking at the two sets of emerald green eyes, do I feel my heart tearing up as looking at this picture confirms something I have feared since Voldemort became a threat; that my sister would become his victim and that I wouldn't be able to get back to her before him. The thought that this fact is indeed true tears me apart.

"It's her, isn't it?" Amelia then asks me and when I look at her through my teary eyes, does she ask: "Lily Potter, the girl and woman Remus accepted into his pack. That's your sister, isn't it? The one you lost to her being kidnapped?" I nod, while Remus looks at us both in clear shock and then whisper: "She's dead."  
But then Remus recovers from his shock and proves to me why he and I are meant for each other as he says: "She may be, love, but you still have part of her here on this earth. I knew her well, yes, but she also left you her son as Harry survived that night. And I happen to know that – CRAP, NO!" The man then suddenly shouts, shocking us.  
"Albus! He never knew that Lily was kidnapped. That Petunia isn't really her sister. He didn't get in contact with her until after her kidnap so as far as he knows, Petunia Dursley is Lily's –." And before he can even finish his sentence, have I rushed out of my booth, through the Alley and the Cauldron and into Muggle London.

Remus and Amelia follow me, Amelia casting a spell to make our wizarding robes look like Muggle clothes, and when I reach a telephone booth, do I reach for the book that is situated next to the telephone itself and I ask: "You said that wrench's name was Dursley. Do you know if she moved somewhere or something?"  
Remus nods and says: "She, her husband, son and your nephew live in Surrey. That was all Albus was willing to reveal to me as he didn't want Harry exposed to the Wizarding World until he was ready, due to the fame he got and all, that night." And while the reminder stings at my heart, do I nod at him and leave through the book.  
Reaching the Surrey part, do I quickly check the address and telephone number section of this part and feel very happy to quickly find the D under the alphabetized list. After that do I push myself even further into the booth, my face inches from the pages before I say: "Found it. _petunia Dursley, Privet Drive #4, Little Whinging, Surrey._"

And while I memorize this address, does Amelia smile at me and say: "You and Remus go ahead and use the Knightbus to get there. I'll return to the Ministry and make this an official case. If Petunia knew that Lily was kidnapped, then she is basically kidnapping Harry right now and I can arrest her for it. Give me 15 minutes max."  
At this Remus and I nod while I personally feel very, very touched to have a friend that is willing to do so much to help my case and one very bumpy bus ride later, do Remus and I get off of the Knight bus, me having to stretch out my arms to keep my balance as I say: "A bloody Rollercoaster is nothing compared to that contraption."  
And Remus nods as we had gone on several roller coasters throughout our relationship, Remus even taking me to a theme park for our two year anniversary, which had been the first time either of us had ever been on one, yet that one ride had gotten us hooked for life, due to how exhilarating and exciting it felt to ride them.

I then regain my balance and look around, my eyes widening and my heart sinking down my stomach as I see how simple and plain the neighborhood is, all of the houses completely similar to the one next to them and the only differences able to be found being the numbers on the mail boxes and the cars parked in the driveways.  
"My nephew lives here? This whole place screams equality in the worst kind of way. There's no life, no excitement, no imagination anywhere. How can anyone live here?" I whisper to myself, my eyes trying to find a hint that could indicate that my nephew lives here, but then my attempt gets interrupted by a voice asking:  
"Excuse me, can I help you?"And when I look to my side, do I see a woman who has vale blonde hair, a neck that is too long to be normal, who has a bony kind of body structure and who is holding the hand of a boy who resembles a baby whale more than a kid with the amount of fat he has and how many chins dangle under his face.

The sight of this fat little kid, who is actually screaming and yelling at his mother while kicking one of her shins shocks me, but then I take another look at the woman herself and – as if my mind's eyes and my actual eye become one – do I recognize the woman for the girl that took my sister camping – only to take her from me afterwards.  
The fact that I am standing in front of the woman who kidnapped my baby sister angers me and I look again at the kid, feeling relieved when I see that his eyes aren't emerald green as that proves that this isn't my nephew, before I turn to the woman and say: "Well Petunia, I thought that after 30 years, it's time I come visit."  
And the way that the woman tenses from her lower legs all the way to her forehead, how her arm tensing actually makes her son lose his balance and fall on his face and how her skin whitens and her eyes widen make me smirk in glee as I have no doubt that the bony wrench of a woman recognizes me for who I am:

Ambrose Marianne Evans.

* * *

_**There it is!  
**__**I will admit that there are a few changes to the text, but the concept of what took place and what happened in the memories is still the same, which is what was most important to me. The next challenge was also lost to me, but that one was still being worked on, so with that I can only improve don't you agree.  
**__**See yah next time,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Okay guys, get ready for another interesting challenge that I think has some real potential;**

**DZ2's 'The Last Evans' Challenge**

**Plot: **Harry was left with the Dursleys because Petunia was Lily's sister, right? WRONG!

**Rules: **Grey or Dark Harry

Petunia must have lived close to Lily, but she is NOT her sister

The _real_ sister must come for Harry at some point before his first year at Hogwarts

Like Lily, the real sister must have a plant name

Manipulative Dumbledore

Severus CANNOT hate Harry, but take an interest in his health, wellbeing and home life

When the real sister comes for Harry, she must 'deal with' Petunia and 'repay' her 'kindness' towards her nephew

Whatever reason the real sister has for not getting Harry in the first place is up to the writer

All pairings are welcome

When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he is not as blind or weak as people want

**Guidelines: **Pureblood Lily

The real sister is engaged/going out with/married to someone from the HP world that's a friend of Harry's

Severitus

The real sister knows about the prophecy

The real sister knows a unique class of magic

Crossovers

When Harry goes to Hogwarts, he takes the Evans name rather than keep the Potter one

The real sister is Harry's real Mother (what this means for Lily is up to you)

Slash pairing

As a bigger twist, the 'real sister' IS Lily alive and well

**Forbidden: **Weak Harry

Harry being kept at the Dursleys

Petunia as Lily's sister

Good Dumbledore

The Dursleys getting away with their treatment of Harry

Severus Bashing

**Other than that, it's up to you**


	22. Darkness Is My Ally

**_Hey everyone,  
_****_Here's the other one that got deleted while being worked on. This one was almost finished when my account crashed, so you can imagine how pissed I was when I realized that I had suddenly lost two perfectly good challenges to something that hasn't happened to me in the almost five years that I've been employed at this company.  
_****_Anyway, I just want to let you all know that, starting today, I will no longer consider this series a part of the End Of The Month Posting schedule as I actually have another 27 challenges ready to be written, edited and posted on Venquine's Mind, all of them brought to you by DZ2's forum and this one included.  
_****_Enjoy,_**

**_Venquine1990_**

* * *

**_Challenge #22  
_****_Darkness Is My Ally_**

**_Harry's POV_**

I cannot believe that this is happening. A whole month and a week without even a single letter from anyone I cared about – and quite a few letters from those I have willingly broken ties with, who think they can tell me what to do – and now suddenly, three days after I had to risk my neck _again_ does the Wizarding world prove it exists.  
This is just the epitome of ridiculous and to make matters even worse, am I now standing on the threshold of what will apparently be my bedroom for the next few weeks, yet it's not the gloomy atmosphere, the way that the paint leaves from the walls or the dark tones of the beds that are stationed in the room.  
It's the fact that one of the beds has a small layer of dust on it, proving that it hasn't been used in a while and that whoever slept on the other bed didn't bother keeping it clean for his still-to-be-decided roommate, yet looking at the back of the redhead who is actually making his bed only hours before dinner, do I not even feel surprised.

Ron Weasley had been writing me almost all summer now, telling me things he probably knew would annoy the living daylights out of me, but after he declared to his family that he will never believe that Voldemort could be back and that I was the Dark Wizard behind Cedric's death, did I stop caring about the redhead altogether.  
Luckily enough did the twins not believe a word their little brother said and did they even manage to threaten him into keeping his opinions to himself when around other members of his family, something I know annoys the redhead like no other, but even he's not thick enough to go against the two inventing geniuses.  
I had, naturally, rewarded the two greatly by giving them my prize money and while they had tried to refuse the money, had I convinced them to take it and to use at least portion of it to make Ron's life a living hell as long as he dared to try and defy me, a notion that made the protesting twins quickly change their minds with glee.

Then my musings get interrupted by a shrill voice, one who belongs to the other person I have severe4d all ties with and who I have decided to care for no longer as Hermione Granger asks: "And what are you doing here?" Her tone sounding highly superior and the way she says _you_ proving that my dislike for her is mutual.  
Taking a deep breath as I had hoped to avoid the chance of being spotted by the traitor that is Ron Weasley, if only to sneak in a little spell or something, do I let it go and turn around, my face impassive and careless as I say: "Just wondering why Mrs. Weasley wants to try and make me share a room with that, is all."  
And I lie the same emphasis on the word _that_ as she did on the word _you_ making the girl glower, something I don't even care about before I ask: "The twins here too?" The girl nods and says: "All of the Weasleys are staying here. Well, all expect Charlie and Percy, but I doubt you care about either of them, don't you?"

This makes me turn away from her with a roll of my eyes, only for a spark of happiness to fleet through my heart as the twins apparate from wherever they have been hiding and the two hug me from both sides as the left one says: "Harry, good to see you, chap." And the one on the right then reads my thoughts as he says:  
"About bloody darned time they brought you in here." And then the two make me want to laugh in agreement as they chorus: "These two here certainly are a bore and waste of time." And while their younger brother turns red in the face, does the girl behind me squeak in indignation and I decide to show her how little I care as I say:  
"I take it you mean her when you say a bore and that when you say a waste of space?" And I motion for both of my ex-friends as I talk, the girl squeaking even louder than before, reminding me of the Hogwarts train whistle, before Weasley shouts: "STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU BLOODY DARK WIZARD!"

But while part of me rolls my eyes and wonders why he thinks I believe the term Dark Wizard an insult, do the others cringe and do I see Fred look down the stairs, where seconds later a loud tearing scream comes from, making me look over the banister and see that the curtains of a few floors lower were hiding a portrait.  
That portrait itself is now uncovered and the woman painted on it is uglier than the Mountain Troll I met in my first, while still looking human, yet it is mostly because she scrunches up her nose, has her eyes pinched closed tightly and because her mouth is open wider than that of a hippo when yawning as she yells and screams:  
"TRAITORS! BLOOD SCUM! FILTH! SCUM BAGS! NAILS TO MY MOTHER'S COFFIN! DISEASES TO MY FATHER'S HOME! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! DIRTY STINKING MUDBLOODS! GET OUT OF MY ANCESTRAL HOME! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"  
And while I will admit my surprise at how the woman continues to tear and shriek at this, do I then turn and ask: "Is she always that pleasant?" Granger looking shocked at my sarcasm, while the twins nod and say: "Her curtains always remain closed unless some idiot decides to make more racket than necessary while in the hall."

And while Weasley sends them an affronted glare, do I then turn back to lean over the banister as a door at the bottom floor opens and two men and a woman come out from it, rushing for the portrait and trying to close her curtains, while the woman of the portrait herself continues a new spiel of raging shouts and insults.  
This makes me raise an eyebrow at the whole scene and when it takes the two men more than three minutes to get the curtains closed, do I feel myself growing bored over how the woman is now actually repeating older insults and forms of name-calling and I ask: "Does it always take this long to shut her up?"  
But the twins shake their heads and I sigh, standing up and moving down the staircase, ending up on the landing half a floor above the one where the depicted woman is now holding a shouting match with the woman I recognize as Mrs. Weasley and where the other two are still trying to get her curtains to close up.

Wanting to roll my eyes at how futile that is seeing the actions of Mrs. Weasley, do I ask: "Will you both shut up already? You're boring me to death here." The two women get shocked as they turn to look at me and I roll my eyes as I move further down, completely ignoring how Mrs. Weasley is telling me to leave this to them.  
Instead I just stand in front of the portrait and ask: "A question, are you short minded, too stubborn to learn new insults or did they just forget to add half your brain when they painted you." And while the black haired man besides me snorts at my little question, does the woman on the portrait sputter as I continue and say:  
"I heard a good seven terms of name calling be repeated by you a good dozen times in the last five minutes. Surely someone who claims to be of a Noble Line has learned more insults than that. Give me a break and explain me why you're here exactly? Cause as I see it, the only goal you seem to have is boring others to death.  
Which you almost did with me and I've only been here for under half an hour, so congratulations. You served your purpose now please keep that barn you call a mouth closed, will you? It doesn't make your visage or the image your House is supposed to have any prettier." And the more I speak the more the woman sputters.

Then the man who laughed at my first comment and who now has one of his arms clutching his stomach takes the other curtain from his shocked companions and uses the shock of the depicted woman to close her curtains, before he wipes sweat off his brow and his hair back and turns to me as he says:  
"Harry, that is the best kind of way I have ever seen someone behave to my mother. Thanks kiddo, I needed a good laugh." And only then do I recognize the only man I have even a sliver of respect for because of how he has been by my side since the very first time we met. My loving and proud godfather, Sirius Black.

* * *

_**There, the end!  
**__**Now Harry's little speech to Mrs. Black went a little different from how it was when my account crashed and the way that the twins came in has also been slightly altered, but most of it is the same, the only thing I didn't add was Harry asking about people he made friends with after Ron and Hermione abandoned him.  
**__**That might still come were this challenge to become a story – and I am kind of itching to do so – but for now am I just going to focus on getting all the other 26 challenges written, edited and posted and after that will it be up to you, my ever loyal readers, to decide which challenge should be made into a story first.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Plot: **When Cedric was killed and Harry announced Voldemort's return, the disbelief of those around him was the last straw for the Golden Prince. Cast into the dark by the world, Harry doesn't feel weak and alone: in fact, he's never felt stronger!

**Rules: **Dark Harry but NOT Evil

When Harry makes the announcement at the end of the Third Task, he must receive a similar reaction to when his name came out of the Goblet (people calling him a liar, insulting him etc.)

At some point before the start of fifth year, Harry must meet/reunite and befriend Neville and Luna (NOTE: Luna _can_ be met earlier in the year with a flashback)

When Harry returns to the Dursleys, he doesn't take any crap from them and is even willing to use his wand on them despite the Ministry's warnings

When the Advance Guard rescue Harry and take him to Grimmauld, Harry MUST remain independent and oppose/be sarcastic towards figures of 'authority'

Sirius CANNOT turn on Harry or die at the Ministry

When he learns of the Ministry's actions against him, Harry doesn't just sit back and let Dumbledore do all the work

All pairings are welcome

**Guidelines: **Harry acquires a second wand

As part of his 'defection' Harry somehow becomes Lord Potter

Tom hears of Harry's darker nature and offers a 'truce'

Harry joins Tom's Inner Circle

Slash

Sirius gives Harry full access to Black Family knowledge (Dark Arts, Forbidden Magic etc.)

**Forbidden: **Golden Trio sticking together

Harry remaining weak and naive

Light, Grey or Evil Harry

Harry siding with/listening to Dumbledore and the Order

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	23. It's All A Joke

**_Hey everyone,  
_****_Another challenge ready and this is one is just hilarious. Even the title has humor in it and I love it as it – again – comes from DZ2's Challenge forum. Just a quick warning, all upcoming twenty-six challenges are from his Forum, so if you feel curious as to what else this ingenious mind has, go check up his forum.  
_****_Did you do it?_**

**_Venquine1990_**

* * *

**_Challenge #23  
_****_It's All A Joke_**

**_Harry's POV_**

"Now, just sit quietly for a minute – _sit!_ And then you can go and get your score." Madam Pomfrey tells me after having healed the wound on my shoulder, which I sustained from fighting the worst and most vicious of all Dragon kinds, a Hungarian Horntail, but my mind isn't on my injury or any possible scores at the moment.  
No, my mind is on those blasted idiots outside the tent that are probably still screaming and yelling and telling each other how they knew I would do this or that I would do great or how they had been supporting me the entire time. Short said, my mind is on all the naysayers, the liars and the other fair-weather fans that are out there.  
I had been deaf and mostly blind to the crowds around me while out-flying the dragon as losing my focus would have probably increased the chances for me to get an injury worse than the shallow cut on my shoulder, not to mention the chance to get killed or burned to a crisp, but once I had the Egg, did my senses register them all again.

The first thing I registered was all of their faces bursting into proud and happy grins, the grins on the faces of my own House Mates even looking as if it had been them that had out-flown the Horntail, and after this had I started to hear something that made my blood run cold with hatred for my own House and School.  
Fred and George taking other's people's cash, because they had been the only ones who had been loyal enough to me to vote on my survival and my method of surviving. I had even picked up a small bit of conversation of someone trying to keep their money because I got injured and that had stung as I had recognized the voice.  
Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff who has been very fickle with his beliefs and opinions regarding me and while part of me had wanted to feel understanding about this as one of Ernie's own House Mates is also a Hogwarts Champion, had hearing this lad not turn back on his hurtful beliefs like he did before make me realize something.

Like Ernie, the rest of the Wizarding world is really fickle and full of people who are so into their Boy-Who-Lived beliefs that they have never to barely ever shown any care to the real boy behind the scar and I actually got my first taste of this when I was wearing rags and entered the Magical world for the first time.  
"And that was four years ago. You would think that people would, after four years come to realize that there is more to me than my scar and their beliefs?" I think to myself, but while I rub my now uninjured shoulder, do I reminiscence about the last four years of my life, only to get shocked as I realize something.  
"I've been behaving like their Boy-hero this entire time. Everything I've done the last four years – Quidditch, Defense, the Third floor Corridor, the Accromantula's, the classes I chose for my third – it was all because I thought that was what the Wizarding world wanted out of their hero. I've been living to their expectations only."

And the thought that barely anything I have accomplished in the last four years – bar the flying, the Dragon and the Patronus – is actually mine makes my lips thin out and makes my skin tingle as I just can't believe I have been such an idiot all these years, claiming one thing, but doing the other without even realizing.  
Then another thought enters my mind and my lips thin even more as my rage now boils right under my skin, making every inch crawl and making me almost tear the sheets of my bed into pieces and I think: "Ron. That sneaky bastard has been wanting to be the best since he came to Hogwarts, his Mirror image proved so.  
He must have noticed this years ago. How could he not, he's a strategy expert. Of course he would motivate me to be the perfect Light wizard and his best friend the entire time. Didn't I pick my third year classes just because Ron chose them? How could I have been so stupid? Who even listens to that food-swallowing git?"

And as if on cue does Boy-Blunder himself walk into the tent at exactly that moment, the grin he tries to hide proving me all the more that the bastard is only glad I survived because of what Bagman said about me just minutes before I landed about me having the fastest time yet and this fact makes me suppress a growl with effort.  
"Hey buddy listen, I reckon –." But just the cheery tone the lad speaks with, which he tries to hide with a sense of guilt that sounds fake enough even Lockhart would have caught onto it and this makes me jump out of my bed with a furious glare, the anger shocking the boy silent before I start walking his way ever so slowly.  
The boy feels intimidated and gulps as he moves back, taking one step backwards for every step I move towards him and while Madam Pomfrey appears from behind the screen where she was tending to Cedric, do I say: "I reckon that the twins with their loyalty just earned a whole lot more money than you ever will, Roland."  
The boy looks startled at hearing me mispronounce his name and while Madam Pomfrey calls out to me uncertainly, do I ignore her and move us both out of the tent, Weasley still taking one step backwards for every step I take forward and then I smirk at the ginger and say: "You know, this reminds me of a movie I once saw."

The boy looks shocked and confused and while both Hermione and several other Gryffindor students have caught up by now, do I smirk and say: "Just imagine someone painting the events of a storybook onto a single portrait canvas. And this one is called the Lion King. Do you know why this reminds me of that movie, Robbie?"  
At this some of the Muggleborns and raised Gryffs gasp and while part of me registers how Crouch is now coming out of the tent and telling me it's time to announce the points, do I ignore the man as I smirk and say: "It's not just because we're both Gryffindors, you know? It's because we are reenacting an actual movie scene."  
The boy looks shocked, confused and slightly scared, the last emotion making me feel strangely better about myself and I say: "The end of the movie. The young Lion prince tries to win back his kingdom, but his uncle uses an old trauma – based on lies – against him and makes him move back as he advances on him.  
The two are standing on a large rock that bends sideways and looks out over all of the African Savannah and the evil uncle manages to make the young prince almost fall off the cliff. I say almost, because when the prince is halfway down, does the evil uncle reveal the truth to him. And guess what happens next, Richard."  
The boy shakes his head, while the Heads of the three competing schools, the other champions and Mr. Bagman have also come to stand around us and this only makes me feel as if we are reenacting the scene even more as I feel as if I'm being surrounded by the hyenas with only three lionesses anywhere near me and I say:

"The uncle got chased, got the chance to flee, used it to try and injure and again kill the young prince –and then found his own death by a fall down the rock and an attack of those he betrayed when he was at his weakest, just before he was offered the chance to leave. And now, Ronald, I am giving you the same chance as Simba gave Scar.  
Turn around and leave me, my life and my pride alone. Because this young fighter is done taking crap from you fair-weather hyenas. I am king of my own life and I am no longer letting you or anyone else tell me what to do, how to behave, who to befriend, what classes to take or anything else. This is my life and my choice.  
And no Ron, I'm not joking. You and all these attention hungry hyenas have been expecting me to be your Hero, your Petrify-Attacker, your Savior, your Quidditch Champ, your Cheater and your Dragon Tamer all in the last four years and I have been behaving like a dumb young little cub and have kept listening to you.

Well guess what Ron." And while I cast a small spell to make Ron stop in his tracks, allowing me to come up to him and press my chest against his as I hiss with all the anger in my voice that I have felt growing within me since my realization and with great self-satisfaction, do I say: "Lion cubs grow up – and this one did."  
And with that, the words ringing through the entire group of students, teachers and others as I cast a quick sticking charm on Ron's feet, just to give him time to think through my words and move away from him, motioning only Hermione and the twins as I cast the same charm on the feet of everyone else as I move away,

Feeling like roaring with laughter.

* * *

_**And there you have it.  
**__**Another challenge done and this one consists of a Harry that is simply said done being the hero everyone – even his so-called friend – are expecting him to be. Also my apology, but I was writing that scene and I couldn't not compare it to the confrontation scene between Simba and Scar as Ron and Harry really resembled them.  
**__**They're all lions, right?**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Okay guys, my deranged mind has come up with yet another weird challenge, but I'd like to see what you think;**

**DZ2's 'It's All A Joke' Challenge**

**Plot:**Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour, Hero, Golden Prince...Cheat, Dark Wizard, War-Mongerer, Liar: how fickle the world has become and now, Harry has had enough!

**Rules:**Chaotic Good Harry (A Harry that's good-sided, but willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done.)*

When not in action/battle, Harry has a cold, sarcastic side that annoys some and amuses others (kind of like Tony Stark if you want a comparison)

Despite his sarcastic nature, Harry is ruthless IN the field of battle

Hermione, Neville and Luna MUST be amongst Harry's allies, even if he has to turn them to his cause

The story must start at some point at/following Ron's 'apology' following the First Task (it can even start with the Task itself)

Bellatrix MUST join Harry's cause at some point (sorry, it's the thought of her being drawn to his own 'insanity' and couldn't-care-less attitude)

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Slash, but whoever Harry is paired with, they are the only one that can truly calm Harry so he doesn't go past the point of no return

Sirius finds Harry's cold humor as amusing as a Marauder's pranks and stands firmly with his godson

**Guidelines:**Harry has a tendency to make puns such as playing 'insult bingo' or using pseudonyms/nicknames for his enemies and those in his way

If the story starts at/before said point, Harry takes Hermione to the ball and defends her against Ron afterwards

As part of his Chaotic Good image, Harry realises that the only way to truly save the world is to dominate it and become a 'Dark Lord'

As well as Bellatrix, other members of Voldemort's forces ally with Harry when they realise he's not taking any prisoners

Umbridge joins Harry's cause when she realises he's no Dumbledore-lackey

At some point in the story, Harry uses the Joker's line about madness: _Madness is like gravity; all that you need is a little push_

Harry uses his 'Lord Potter' status to get Fudge and/or the Ministry on his side, giving him certain 'privileges' outside of school (How he does this if it's accepted is up to you)

If the story starts during the Tournament, Harry learns about Crouch's trap and plans his own 'trap' for Tom

**Forbidden:**Truly Dark or Evil Harry

Harry allied with Dumbledore or Voldemort

Hermione, Neville and Luna Bashing

Bellatrix against Harry

'Sane' Harry

Weak, naive Harry

Slash

Crossovers

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

***I'd like to thank Undercover Operative for helping me learn this particular term of doing good and being bad at the same time.**

* * *

_**Now I don't like the Bellatrix part or the Umbridge part as I will always hate those two with a passion and so far I have only seen one good story with Bellatrix in it – Le Strange But True by, shockingly enough – the same person who made this challenge: DZ2. I should have guessed that, but oh well,  
**__**  
Venquine1990**_


	24. Unorthodox Guardian

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Another challenge and this one is again a crossover, which I suddenly realized I haven't been making a lot of since the one with Sly in it. To make matters even better is this a crossover with a series that has a story on my account page that is apparently liked most by all of you as it is the second most viewed of all my stories.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

_**Challenge #24  
**__**Unorthodox Guardian**_

_**Alecto's POV**_

"Good luck, Harry Potter.""Those four words. He speaks them so easily, yet he has no idea who he is talking to." Goes through my mind as I watch from the other side of the street, crouched between two houses that stand on the eastern side of the street, allowing me to be cloaked in shadows and hidden from view.  
The old-looking wizard who spoke had made this even easier when he took out all the street lights with a special device and even now that he has undone his own magic, am I still hidden thanks to my wings keeping the shadows close to my forms whereas my blood-red eyes allow me to see everything with or without the lights.

I sit patiently here, not feeling achy or anything as the solid earth underneath my feet is flat and as easy to stand on as the branch of the tree that my master has standing in his throne room for me and my sisters and after about ten minutes of waiting and making sure that both human magic casters are gone, do I move.  
Using my wings to keep the shadows around me, do I dash across the street and over to the small bundle that lies on the doorstep of #4, no basket to keep him in his place or magical spell to keep the weather from affecting him, which makes my inner woman rage with anger for the lack of care the elder wizard showed.  
The child itself apparently senses my distress as his face scrunches up, but before he can open his tiny lips to make a sound, do I take the little tyke in my arms and wrap my wings around him and me to make sure no one sees us and to help keep the child warm. The scrunched up features relax and the infant turns to sleep some more.

"No need for tears or distress, little Harrison. Your parents await you and so – does your future of greatness." And with that do I use my powers to disappear in a swirl of angry flames, transporting me directly through the earth's many layers and into the domain I have called my home – the Underworld; the kingdom of Lord Hades.  
There, while screams and cries of pain can be heard from the Fields of Punishment, while monstrous sounds can be heard from inside my Lord's Castle and while the growling and snarling of Cerberus almost overwhelms all of these sounds, does Harrison prove to me that I made the right decision as he just sleeps on.  
I land near the Gates to Elysium and instantly a female voice shouts: "Harry!" And the woman who's arrival in this plain alerted my Lord to the child in my arms runs from the gates, but when she reaches us, does she get new evidence of her passing as her ethereal arms pass right through me and the little one held in my arms.  
Tears appear in the woman's eyes and the man that came with her moves over to embrace her and pull her close against himself. Yet the woman does not succumb to her tears or pain just yet as a new fire grows to burn in her eyes, one I have never seen before down here and she says: "Don't let Him hurt my son."

I nod at the woman, knowing that it was her that made this child and that she – without knowing it herself – passed all of her recessive magic into the child upon his birth and on the day she died as on that day she cast a spell on her son – again without knowing it – when she said: "Harry, be safe. Be strong." And then say:  
"There is no need to fret, Lily Potter. The Great One knows of the power you bestowed your child and the love that made you willing to pass into His realm for young Harrison. His Greatness can certainly appreciate such powerful emotions and he also knows exactly what lies in Harrison's future. He will be good to him."  
And with those words of promise do I part from the couple, James Potter taking his wife back into the Realm of Elysium, while I myself spread my wings once more and fly over to the castle, passing over the courtyard where the Great One keeps his _pets_ and directly into one of the rooms siding with the Great One's throne room.

There my sisters. Megaera and Tisiphone, already await me and Tisiphone asks: "Is that him? The one meant to use the Excessive Magic of the world to bring back the Union of Magicals and the Divine? The one said to give our Lord full control over that which he claimed so long ago? Is that child really – the One?"  
I nod at her and say: "He survived the attack of the killer due to the excessive magic his mother gave him upon his birth and that she unknowingly activated with her words of spell last night. Once he is older and more aware he will be able to serve our Lord better than any youngling The Great One has ever sired. I am certain of it."  
Yet what I don't realize is that the door to the throne room is open and then the Great One himself enters and asks: "Tell me, Alecto, what makes you so certain of your claim?" And with great glee I ask: "See how he sleeps, My Lord?" The Divine man nods and I move back to the window as I say: "Watch this."

And with that do I scream out at the world around my, my angry shout making all the screams of terror and pain along with the roars and cries of my lord's pets increase while Cerberus lets out a howl of pained fury and after ending my cry, do I look back down, smiling in pride as the boy in my arms is still fast asleep.  
My sister Megaera whistles loudly and says: "Any child that can sleep through something like that is certainly very powerful, no doubt about that." And Tisiphone nods before she says: "Even some of your own sired heirs aren't able to stand the events that take place here, my Lord. This child is definitely worthy."  
And to my great joy does my Lord nod before he says: "Perhaps, but I can also sense some things that are strongly amiss, starting with that cut on his forehead." This makes me worry as the wound is shaped like the symbol of power belonging to my Lord's brother, but then Lord Hades alleviates my worries and says:

"It is not the shape that I speak of, Alecto. It is the power I can feel coming from it. It is not his own and neither is it excessive magic. It is something that should have arrived here with the boy's parents and yet – it is not fully complete.""A shard, my Lord? Who would be foolish enough to mess with his own soul like that?"  
"One who fears entering my domain because they believe themselves above me and my Kind, Megaera. Something those of the English nature – I noticed – have come to believe more and more as I have heard many of them deny the existence of me and my Judges upon the day of their passing. England is growing cocky."  
This might sound as if our Lord finds the whole thing amusing, yet the power that burns within my Lord's eyes shows his true annoyance with the English mortals and then Tisiphone asks: "Is there a way to remove the Shard, my Lord?" And the question seems to quell my Lord's anger as he calms down and say:

"There is. However, I already know of Alecto's words to the Mortal Potter-Evans and if I were to do this alone, it will go against her words. Only if Alecto is willing to raise the child in my stead and feed him her own excessive abilities can I make certain that the child will not be harmed while removing the shard – at least not too badly."  
This last part worries me as I know my Lord well enough to know he will never lie to us and I say: "This child is already accustomed to me. When I got angry over the lack of care and attention with which he was left behind, was he able to sense that. I'm certain those senses will help me take good care of him, My Lord."  
The man nods and moves over as he says: "Spread your wings. I will use the power we have combined to make sure you can implant your excessive magic into the child and that will then replace the power and presence of the shard." I nod and do as told, yet still feel terrible as following these actions a new sound crosses over the Underworld plains:

The cries of an infant in pain.

* * *

_**There you have it.  
**__**Alecto takes over where Lily left off, her excessive magic makes Harry half-fury, half-human and while it takes Dumbledore only a few days before Mrs. Figg reports to him that Harry is never seen with either Petunia or Dudley, does it take them a good decade before they get their first view of the new and improved Heir Potter.  
**__**I really liked this challenge and while it took me a few days to think of a creature that could take Harry in, did I suddenly remember my obsession with Percy Jackson and that reminded me of the Furies. I have seen other Creature ideas come up at the forum page, but I personally think this one is new and very well put up.  
**__**Anyway, challenge rules:**_

* * *

**Hey to all my readers and fans of the forum; DZ2 here with a rather interesting challenge that came from reading a funny story, but see what you think...**

**DZ2's 'Unorthodox Guardian' Challenge**

**Plot:**Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys when he was just left by the senile fool; instead, he was raised by the last choice that anyone would have expected...and it's not just Dumbledore who disapproves

**Rules:**Harry's guardian MUST be someone of Creature blood or species

When the Ministry and Dumbledore catch up with Harry, there must be a confrontation about rules and safety etc

Harry MUST have the ability to speak in the tongue of his guardian

Though this guardian raises Harry because he is the BWL, they still treat him as Harry

Due to anti-creature laws that threaten his family, Harry MUST be Grey or Dark only

As part of his adoption into the creature fold, the Horcrux in him is either absorbed, destroyed, devoured or just plain split from him

**Guidelines:**Anti-Muggle/Human Harry

Non-Gryffindor Harry

Crossovers

Despite being away from Privet Drive, the Dursleys must still be wary of the chance of their nephew's return

Harry developing traits of his adopted guardian - vampire's bloodlust/thirst, werewolf transformation, Veela allure, Dementor traits (a clue there about the story that inspired this challenge)

Remus and/or other creature-prejudice-suffering allies find Harry

Harry as the future ruler/lord of his guardian's clan/nest/coven/pack etc

Tom does not wish to turn Harry, but asks for his help in teaching the world the error of their mistakes

Members of the Ministry/magical community siding with Harry despite propaganda e.g. Malfoys, Lestranges, Snape, etc.

Harry doesn't go to Hogwarts in first year - so he's older when they catch up with him

Lily and James alive

Wrong BWL

All pairings are welcome, though the one Harry is paired with MUST become a creature/hybrid like Harry

A second prophecy concerning Harry joining his guardian's race is made by a _real_ Seer

**Forbidden:**Light Harry

Harry serving anyone but the leader of his guardian's race - unless the guardian IS the leader

Dumbledore gaining Harry's allegiance or his people

The Prophecy being true

Harry staying human - half-breed or full-Creature Harry

* * *

_**Okay, so it's not so much because Harry is the BWL as well that he is meant to help Hades conquer Earth – England first – but because the story starts on the same day that Harry becomes famous, does his survival still play a part in why he was picked up and brought down to the Underworld and Hades, so yeah.  
**__**Now I know that I used the words 'My Lord' a lot, but if this were changed into a full-blown story, would Harry's presence, his achievements and his growth under the Furies care slowly but surely make them all earn Hades' respect, at least enough of it that he allows them to address him under different names, Harry first.  
**__**Hope you like it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	25. Clear The Mist

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is another Darker challenge that can be considered similar to numbers 22 &amp; 23, yet not quite as in those Harry is more apathy-based and Neutral and in this one he really does turn Dark. I'm normally not really a fan of that – wrote only 1 Dark!Harry story my entire life – but this challenge really spoke to me, so  
**__**Wish me luck,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #25  
**__**Clear The Mist**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind." That one sentence makes me feel uncomfortable for more reasons than I can really understand and it's not just because it's Snape that will be the one to try this that I grip my wand a little firmer than usual as another part of me actually feels scared; something I never felt around the man.  
I therefore try to push this feeling to the back of my mind and focus on the here and now as Snape goes on and says: "We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this … brace yourself, now, _Legilimens!_"  
The attack comes so suddenly, the spell rushing at me so quickly, I actually release my restraint on the fear inside me as the office around me blurs from view and I instead feel myself get stuck behind my Mind's eye or something that feels similar and as this happens, do I see all kind of memories flashing around and before it.

Yet before I can properly attempt to look at one, does the sensation end again and I feel myself falling, landing on my backside on Snape's unforgiving stone floor and – to my shock – with Snape towering over me, his entire posture showing how the man is seething with a rage that makes me wonder if he saw any of the memories.  
"Potter, why was there magic attached to all those memories? They were unorganized, huddled up, a blown together mess, so why was their magic attached to them? You obviously have no experience with Occlumency, so explain this and explain this _now!_" The man snaps at the end, but I just look shocked and confused and say:  
"I have no what you're talking about. I felt as if you pulled me into my own Mind's Eye, saw the memories start to flash by and before I could even try to focus on them, did you end the spell. I really don't know what you're talking about – sir." I add at the end, the strange fear inside me making me comply with the man's wish.

The man looks at me with thin lips and lidded eyes and he says: "If what you say is true, Potter, then that means that the magic I saw surrounding all those memories is not your own. Tell me Potter, do you know anyone who would want to mess with your mind – other than him." This makes me grimace and I say:  
"The only other person I can think of, sir, is Lockhart, but I personally constantly made sure not to be around him enough to let him try anything. Also Sir, there is one other thing." The man looks intrigued and I say: "I don't know why, but part of me – feels scared. Not of you, but of you breaking into my mind."  
The man raises an eyebrow and I say: "I repeat, I am not afraid of you." And this time I leave out the word _Sir_ to emphasize my point and the man nods as he says: "If you really do not fear me, yet a part of you fears me entering your mind then that part must be connected to the magic surrounding your memories, Potter.  
There is something about those memories that someone else does not want us finding out and I know only one way to find out what." This slightly reliefs me, but even more intrigues me and that intrigue helps me fight down on how the fear is now growing and trying to tell me to just forget about all this and flee the room.

"I don't know who's messing with my mind, sir, but whoever it is, they know you have the power to undo it and they're scared of that. They are trying to tell me to flee right now as we speak." The man nods and then leaves for his Potions Cupboard, coming back with a small circular container of lotion that he hands to me as he says:  
"Rub this over your eyes tonight five minutes before bed. Then lie down and read something simple until you fall asleep. The cream will make it so that you can by your own will return to your Mind's Eye – as you call it – and once there you need to will 2 mirrors to appear. From there on out the cream will do the rest."  
I nod at the man and take a deep breath as the part of me that feels fearful is now screaming at me, telling me to drop the cream, break the container, throw it away, cover Snape with it and all other sort of things, but because I feel done with taking the opinion of others over my own, do I instead put the cream in my robe pocket.

_**Later that night**_

The cream inside the container is – shockingly enough – odorless, which makes it easier for me to rub it over my eyes without alerting those I share a dorm with. This reliefs me as, ever since finding out that my memories have been tempered with, I feel like I can only trust myself and the cream I have with me.  
I didn't even feel like I can trust either Ron or Hermione anymore – mostly because the fearful voice inside me told me to snitch on Snape with them – and so I just passed the library completely, knowing they and most of the other Fifth years would probably be there working on homework, yet that felt trivial compared to my situation.  
Yet the Common room had not made me feel any better as Fred and George had the attention of everyone not in Fifth and were showing off their newest product. Yet what made me rush past them was not my need to be alone, it was the fact that the voice within me was not encouraging me to go to them, but away from them.  
This had made me even more distrustful of Ron and Hermione and that had stung terribly, making me rush past them both before they could even see me – or the tears I wanted to shed. The dorm room had luckily enough been vacant and I had stayed there until the others came back, pulling my curtains closed when I heard them approach.

That was half an hour ago and Ron's snoring still makes me want to cry as the voice inside me grew stronger when he came into the room, something that made me know that Ron was somehow either responsible or at least involved and while I felt my heart break, had I thought: "No more. This friendship is no more."  
And with that had I rubbed the cream over my eyes, ready to be a new person, someone I probably would have been had it not been for my messed up memories, and then I had grabbed one of the books Sirius and Lupin had given me for Christmas, opening it and reading the texts on spells I already know and learned.  
This easy reading of things I have already mastered long ago helps me let go off the pain in my heart and after a few pages do I feel my eyes lulling, my lids becoming heavy and do I put off my glasses, lying them and the book besides my pillow before tucking deeper under the cover of my blankets and falling asleep.

Instantly I feel a different part of me becoming active, as if there is a part of me that becomes awake when I sleep, but when I open other me's eyes is the entire room around me blank and white, no shapes or objects anywhere. Looking around at what Snape and I dubbed my Mind's Eye, do I suddenly feel myself mistaken.  
While the entire space around me seems blank and empty is there still another presence here, one who looks younger than me, who has blonde hair and who seems as startled to be here as I am to see her here and while I realize that the voice inside me has finally fallen silent, do I ask: "Luna, are – are you the one – the one messing –?"  
But the way the girl shakes her head reliefs me before she says: "No Harry Potter, I'm just here because it is my place to be here. That is the duty that befalls my kind." This confuses me and I ask: "Your kind?" The girl nods, not looking at all dreamy or out of it, but instead carrying herself with an incredible sense of duty as she says:

"Empathy-Users. Witches and Wizards that can share the emotions, memories and sometimes even minds of other magic users. I've been trying to become one with yours since I first saw Ginny in Gryffindor, but many other forces kept me from reaching even your subconscious. Nice to see that has finally changed."  
This reminds me of what the voice told me about Ron and Hermione and while pain flashes through me, do I say: "You mean Ron and Hermione, don't you?" The girl nods and says: "They are your Nargles, Harry, and I'm glad you realized that yourself. But there are also other Nargles out there and they too kept me away."  
This, while her explanation finally makes me understand her a little better, makes me worried as well and I say: "I had Occlumency class today. Snape saw that several of my memories have been messed with so he gave me a cream to help me shape this place. He said if I envision 2 mirrors, that the cream will do the rest."  
The girl nods and says: "It will, but it won't be pleasant. You are more conscious here than Snape probably expected you would be, so you will feel as if the memories are being torn away from you. Good thing I'm here then, I can make that pain lessen while the mirrors do their job." Which makes me smile at her in relief.

I then take a deep breath and close my eyes, focusing on the few times I stood in front of a mirror and remembering two of them most vividly; the Mirror of Erised that I found in my first year here and the mirror I had in my room at the Leaky Cauldron during my three week stay there after I blew up my uncle's sister, Marge Dursley.  
"Well done, Harry." I then hear Luna say and look up, seeing two reflections of myself looking back, one of them framed by an old and dusty looking frame that seems to be at least a century or two old and the other having a few cracks at the outside and having smears of grease and bad window cleaner here and there.  
Looking from one to the other, do I suddenly see the two frames lighting up and Luna says: "Your magic has chosen the left one as the one to show you your memories undamaged and the one on the right as the opposite. And sorry Harry, but now the pain begins." And her words seem to actually trigger the pain of which she speaks.

Memories appear from every angle of the space surrounding us, looking like rolls of film and heading for the mirror, but before they do, do they actually pass through me, every memory that does so splitting in half when they leave me and feeling as if they are ripping a pore out of my person and taking it with them.  
Using everything I have to keep standing, do I grind my teeth against the undoable feeling of being torn in half and then some, but then Luna lies one of her hands on one of my fists and I feel something surrounding me, covering at every point bar where the memories enter and leave me, yet still making me feel stronger and healthier.  
For several long minutes, which feel like hours, does this continue and when the last memory has split in two and left me, do I collapse onto my knees and pant, sweat covering me from my head down to my chest and back and tears leaking from my eyes as the pain in my midriff began to feel like an endless torture.

"You were amazing, Harry. And look, allowing the memories to split made you change looks a bit as well." Luna then says, happiness and pride lacing her tone as she speaks to me, her tone sounding like that of an older sister comforting her younger brother and though our ages are different, do I still smile at her gratefully for this.  
After a few more minutes of catching my breath and regaining my strength do I stand up and look again into the two mirrors, Luna's words of me having changes being proven right as my looks in the Mirror of Erised now differ from those in the other; though I still have my dad's messy black hair and my mum's emerald green eyes.  
But that is also where the similarities with my old looks die as my skin has become tanned so much it looks as if I've been kissed by the sun itself, my hair has lengthened down to just past my knees, the messy part only reaching my shoulders and my whole body has filled out as if I've been away on Quidditch camp for a week or something.  
"How? How are spells that mess with my mind able to alter my looks this much?" I ask in shock and Luna answers: "By being combined with other spells and potions. It really doesn't do that so many creatures have the strongest loyalty to one man only." And while her words are cryptic, do I understand them nonetheless.

"Dumbledore. He ordered the House-Elves to feed me drugged and poisoned meals, didn't he?" Luna nods and says: "He and almost everyone else who is _supposedly_ loyal to you. There are only three people who have not ever presented you with something that isn't cursed, charmed, drugged or poisoned. Well, four, really."  
At this I again look at my Mirror of Erised image and say: "You, Sirius, Lupin and Hagrid, right?" Luna nods and says: "The twins did also with the Map, but like with Hagrid, did everything they ever give you first pass Molly and or Ron and did it become cursed or drugged, which is why that voice inside you doesn't like them."  
This makes me look at her strangely and she smiles as she says: "Being here allows me to see what happened to you in the last 24 hours. Also, you should really open that package Sirius gave you. He's pretty smart when it comes to things like this as well and he will help you look like you do now in a heartbeat, I'm sure of it."

This both makes me blush as I had really not planned to open that package until things were at their absolute worst – and preferably not even then – but also makes me smile because of the trust Luna shows to have in my godfather and then I turn back to the mirrors and asks: "So – now what do I do with these?"  
The girl shrugs and says: "You can do two things, really. Either you view the memories that were moved inside it or you use this plain, my help and the structure of these mirrors to make some kind of mental defense for yourself. Mind you, I can even enter Snape and Dumbledore's minds, so no defenses work against me."  
This makes me laugh, part of me curious as to what the girl found in the minds of the Greasy Dungeon bat and the Old Goat, but then I take a deep breath and say: "I'm supposed to have Occlumency classes every Monday. Might as well show Snape that I am grateful for the help he offered me by bettering my defenses, no?"

The girl nods and she again takes my hand as she says: "What's most important right now is that you focus on the true memories. Use the power of truth to make something you feel comfortable in. A Place you feel warm, loved and strong. If you can do that, you can then build something around the other mirror to keep it contained."  
I nod and want to get to work when she interrupts me and says: "Oh, and make sure that whatever you make, it's something others won't 1-2-3 expect of you. The more obvious that you like the interior, the easier they can use it against you and undo everything you did when making these two mirrors. Remember that."

I nod again, amazed at how much knowledge this girl has and then smile as I know exactly the place that I can use to make my mental defenses strong and while I focus back on the Mirror of Erised in front of me, do I ask: "You know what, Luna?" The girl looks at me and I say: "You really do belong in Ravenclaw House."  
Making the girl smile as I get to work. The whiteness of the room around me slowly changes, becoming rock hard, sturdy and uneven at several points and to the intrigued amazement of Luna does the area around us turn smaller and more earthen before, as I look around with pride, I see that we are in the cave near the Shrieking Shack.  
I then focus on the Mirror of Erised again and feel my body tensing in effort as I allow for the frame to merge together with the back of the cave before turning to Luna and asking: "Is it possible for me to hide the memories behind the mirrors? Or maybe even switch them around seeing the significance of the Mirror of Erised?"  
The girl shakes her head and says: "We can't switch the two images around. The Mirror of Erised is what shows most people the deepest truths, so you using a magical item for a mirror makes its significance only stronger. You can however try and make something behind the mirrors in order to confuse your enemies."

At this I nod and then remember what I told her about Ravenclaw before I silently think: "Time to let out my inner Snake." And with a smirk that would have probably made Draco Malfoy very proud, if not quite jealous, do I focus on the back of the two mirrors and the rocky wall which I have merged them together with.  
Feeling the rocks and the stone that is the mountain in which the cave resides, do I feel sweat dripping down my brow and gathering at my fisted hands as I carve several tunnels out behind the two mirrors, creating a maze that is not unlike the hedge maze I had to pass through during the Third Task of the Tournament last year.  
The cleaving takes a lot of effort and I try using some of the magic of the mirror of Erised, the power of the enchanted object fueling the power with which I cleave through the rocks and while I make sure that the two paths cross and switch sides a few times, do I then stop focusing on the Lying mirror's path and focus on the other.

Deciding that I have used practically half of what the mountain has to offer me, do I close my eyes even tighter to gain better focus of what I want and at the end of the Mirror of Erised Tunnel, do I cleave out a large square room with small metal pipes covering the floor and with mirrors covering every inch of the walls.  
Envisioning myself to be there, do I feel my spiritual body move and Luna whistles as she says: "Our training room for the DA. Clever thought, Harry, but – isn't that a little obvious?" But I smile at the girl and say: "Check my doorway." The girl looks inside the small circular doorway that I cleaved into the mountain and whistles again.  
"A stone maze. Very clever. I take it there are several paths linking the Mirror of Erised with the other one?" I nod and then focus on the mirror again, focusing on what lies within and mentally calling it my way, Luna stepping back as the many rolls of film fly out of the doorway and into the room where I instantly change focus.  
Spreading my arms and moving them around as I focus, do I allow for one memory after the other to merge together with the mirrors of the room, making an extra layer of mirrors to put some of my darker memories in as extra protection and when I have four layers of mirrors all around me, do I focus one last time.

One last roll of memory film floats in front of me, my eyes catching onto what was on the memory when I was organizing the room and while Luna looks at the film in intrigue, do I focus behind me where the Room of Requirements usually has a fireplace. The grate itself appears and I move my arm to point above it.  
The film shoots for the wall above the grate and as I squeeze my eyes together to make my inner magical powers do the work, does the film change into a moving picture of me rushing for my Godfather as he lies on the water bank of the Black Lake, the bottom parts of Dementor Cloaks floating at the top of the frame.  
Luna's eye twitches as she sees this and I say: "I actually wanted to put a memory of me hugging the man there, but even if someone gets here, the picture will make them think they found my darker memories, which will probably make them backtrack." The girl nods and says: "You're better at this than I thought."

At this I shake my head and say: "I don't get it either. This all feels so natural and simple, but before this winter holiday I didn't even know what Occlumency is." But then, remembering what happened between me and the strange voice inside me, do I look at all the memories surrounding me as I softly ask: "Or – did I?"  
The girl looks around worried and then says: "It's best if you leave that for another time, Harry. Now that you know this room is here, it should come easier for you to enter it. Do understand that, because you're still a beginner, you will always return to the whiteness first and that you need to think of the cave for it to appear."

At this I nod and say: "I best work on that other mirror. Need to make it so that people think they found my happy spot, no?" The girl nods and I focus us to where I ended the tunnel coming from the Lying mirror, entering a place that is purely dark and that is almost the opposite of the white plain I entered when this all began.  
Looking around the cave ending, do I move a little, trying to think of what could really make people believe they found the right place, but then smile, close my eyes and envision the tunnel expending, the rock-floor evening out and the walls to heighten, the ceiling to become enchanted and for tables to grow out of the floor.  
Luna gasps and squeals as she apparently sees my work and when I am certain I have everything finished, do I open my eyes and see that the entire Great Hall is now around me, the tables, the stage with the Head Table, the door to the Antechamber, the glass containers for the point system, the gargoyles and the enchanted ceiling.

I then focus on the door to the Antechamber, as I made sure that is where the tunnel comes from and the door opens as the many rolls of film coming from the Lying Mirror rush forward, but just when I want to move them up and into the enchanted ceiling, do my eyes widen as the magic of the memories overcomes my own.  
Jumping to the side to avoid them coming at me, do I retake my position and attempt to stand my ground, but the magic of the memories apparently senses my presence and attempts to merge with me again – only for the entire array of film rolls to freeze inches away from my presence, shocking me and making me look around.

Luna has both hands aimed at the set rolls and has an angry frown on her face before she moves her arms up and, just as I intended, do the rolls disappear into the ceiling, the sky there darkening the more rolls enter its power field and when the last one disappears, does a thunderstorm appear, a large bolt of lightning flashing across the sky.  
"That is one powerful warlock." Luna then says and I look at her, but the girl smiles and says: "But no matter the magical strength, no one out beats an Empathy-User, especially not one centered in the mind of another and with the intention to protect the other. Oh, and I send a small stinging hex at whoever that caster was."  
This makes me snort with laughter, especially with how easily the girl says it, without even a hint of guilt in her tone and then I refocus on the ceiling, working my hardest to end the thunderstorm and making the clouds disappear, causing for a beautiful clear blue sky with small clouds scattered here and there to appear.

Luna smiles as she sees this and after I light the torches held by the Gargoyles and cause for the floating candles to appear, making their flames flicker as if they are powered by something strange, do I take a deep breath, feeling mentally and magically exhausted and Luna says: "Enough for tonight, Harry. You're almost overdoing it."  
I nod at her and say: "Maybe so, Luna, but at least now my mind is safe. All I need to do now –." But the girl interrupts me and says: "All you need to do now is rest. Tomorrow you can do some breathing exercises and if you work with those, you can enter your mindscape and review all the memories that have been messed with."  
I nod, but what I don't tell the girl is that, because that concerns so many of my memories and because the ones having messed with them are the ones constantly preaching that they're on my side, that I decided no longer to be on theirs. If they drug and poison me just because they don't like who I am, then that's their problem.  
"This boy is done playing puppet. I may not know what memories or parts of me they messed with, but I do know this. The way that Voldemort and Malfoy use Dark Magic will be Child's Play once I'm done with those that think they can mess with me. I'm nobody's puppet and those puppeteers will soon come to know that."  
And with those thoughts do I feel Mind me merging back with the real me, my body still lying in my own bed, the night sky outside still very dark and starry and the snoring of one Ronald Weasley making me feel more annoyed and in need of peace than ever before. And with the ideas of how I can get that peace growing, do I sleep again.

* * *

_**Okay, this one took FOREVER!  
**__**I can't believe I allowed for a challenge to be this long, but then again I'm not exactly good with how to turn Good!Harry into Dark!Harry, that didn't really come up until the end and even then I made it be very, very vague. Sorry, but if this were to become a story, it would be a really long one as the change would take me forever.  
**__**Anyway, challenge rules:**_

* * *

**Okay guys, get ready for another popular theme turned into a challenge, but I hope that you might like the sound of it;**

**DZ2's 'Clear the Mist' Challenge**

**Plot:**Dumbledore wanted a slave; the Weasleys want a meek yes-man who lusts after someone of his Mother's looks; Harry wants to break free: only ONE of them's going to get it.

**Rules:**Dark or Evil Harry

Harry's mind must break free of their control during one of the following points: Moody/Crouch Imperio lessons 4th year; Harry's name coming out of the cup 4th year; Any of the three Tasks 4th year; Tom's return 4th year; Dementors 5th year; Snape's Occlumency lessons 5th year; Umbridge's torture 5th year;

Sirius CANNOT die and MUST be set free at some point in the story

Despite turning Dark, Harry DOES NOT join Tom

The ONLY one of Harry's friends that cannot turn on him/be against him is Luna (anyone else is up to you)

The ONLY one of the adults that cannot turn on/be against Harry is Sirius (anyone else is up to you)

At some point in the first couple of chapters, there must be flashbacks showing how Dumbles and the Light have tried to get Harry on their side

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Ginny

**Guidelines:**In his memories, Harry sees he's used the Big Three (Crucio, Imperio and even the AK)

Dark Lord Harry/Harry makes the former Dark Lord serve him

Certain Death Eaters defect and join Harry

Harry uses the Light's 'spies' against them (this can include Ron)

Somehow, Harry leaves Gryffindor House

Harry goes after Darker powers than Voldemort (e.g. Necromancy, Vampires etc.)

Crossovers

**Forbidden:**Light or Grey Harry

Harry/Ginny

Luna Bashing

Sirius Bashing

Sirius still on the run

Harry allied with Dumbledore or Tom

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	26. The Once And Future Fate

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Here's a challenge that has a topic that is part of both my most favorite of stories and one that is still on Hiatus, but that I hope to bring back to life sometime this year. It's a little something that has to do with heritage and while one of the rules is held up by a very small thing, do I still feel that it has great significance.  
**__**You tell me,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #26  
**__**The Once And Future Fate**_

_**Lucius' POV**_

"Well then, let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be there to save the day." A challenge that has been uttered by my father, grandfather and so many of my ancestors for the longest of times and that yet has been answered to the acceptance of my family, the family it was uttered to always believing their own likes more important than the world.  
Hoping that the Potter before me is not as much like his father as my good friend Severus constantly tells me, do I pray silently that the boy won't repeat his father's words, that the friends the boy has and the fun he has with them are more important to him than the fate of his people – people who desire a true king after all these years.  
I know that this is why my own loyal House-Elf has gone to Harry several times this year, yet Dobby seemed unaware of why I performed the actions that I did – or that I had several batches of Restorative Draught at the ready before I started any of this. And then, while thinking of my past actions, are my prayers actually heard.

"Don't worry, I will be." The boy answers, his emerald green eyes bright and strong and shining with a light I know can only come from the power source from which his family was born – a fact that is lost to almost the entire world due to idiots like Dumbledore and Fudge making more recent events sound more important than they are.  
Yes, the war with the Dark Lord was a terrible one and I sincerely regret my actions of serving the maniac, but it is Malfoy honor to fight against the Royal family until they accept their birthright by accepting the challenge my family lays out to each of them at around the same age as the boy currently standing before me.

And yet this twelve year old boy, who has just slain the legendary Monster of Slytherin's Secret Chamber, is the first to have actually answered the challenge the way that my family has desired for generations and it's just because I am in Dumbledore's office that I am not making any clear response to the words.  
Instead I send the boy an appraising, calculative look, hoping to get his attention enough he will follow me and then say: "Come Dobby." Knowing I can't make any clear moves to the new King unless I am more secluded as people like Dumbledore and Fudge just cannot know the full truth of the boy before me – not yet, at least.  
Instead of that, do I decide to leave the two for themselves and leave the room, yet my look seems to have born fruits as the young King chases after me only a few minutes after I have passed down the revolving staircase. Only when he reaches me, does he confuse me by pushing a dirty sock in my hands, one that feels quite lumpy too.

Wondering why the young king would gift me with such a thing, do I hear him say I forgot something, yet I throw the item carelessly to my House Elf and ask: "Whatever do you mean –?" And while making sure I am out of Dumbledore's hearing range, do I lower my voice and whisper loyally: "Your Highness?"  
The boy looks startled and confused and I say: "My family has been uttering the same challenge to your father and his ancestors as I just uttered to you, Young King, only they constantly felt that their own desires and fun-times were more important than the safety and health of their people. You were the first to accept the challenge."  
"You mean if I would save the day when needed?" His Majesty asks and I nod before he asks: "Why? I know my father was alive during a war, but –." But I shake my head and say: "It has nothing to do with the times of now and recent, Your Highness, though there are those in power who would try and tell you different.

No, the reason my family has been uttering this challenge to yours for generations is because of a power and a line of royalty that, thanks to those in power, has long since been forgotten by almost all of our people. Almost, but not all as the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy owes their greatness – to your Royal Line."  
And with that do I put one hand on my cane as I bow with my head down as a sign of honorable surrender, His Majesty looking at me with great shock as he asks: "But if all you had to do was utter those words, then – then why all the trouble of the Chamber? And – and putting that diary in Ginny Weasley's Cauldron?"  
And finally do I understand why the sock felt lumpy as the diary that his Majesty destroyed must be inside it, but I pay this no mind and say: "It is the duty of the Malfoy Line to see if the Royal Line is ready for Battle. I had to see if you were as heroic and strong as your ancestors and whether we would be allies – or foes."

This confuses His Majesty and I say: "It is tradition, Your Highness. If a Potter does not answer the challenge, then the line of Malfoy must oppose them. I know as well as you that the Dark One is not fully destroyed, but his power form is great enough to pose a threat to you and your people. I merely desired to break that power."  
By now the boy seems a little more understanding and he asks: "And the Weasleys? Was there any reason for you to chose them as the main victim?" I nod again, my pose still bowed and His Majesty says: "Stand up, will you? You're freaking me out here." Making me smirk at his childish innocence before I say:

"I chose them, because of a power they hold, Your Highness. They have the inbred ability to make others believe that fun comes before duty and many of your family's loyal followers have fallen in battle, their lines gone extinct, because the Weasleys convinced those lines that training for battle was irrelevant – even in times of war."  
This shocks me greatly and I ask: "Do – do you have any proof?" And I nod as I say: "Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Two brothers whose lines were for many years as loyal to yours as my family, yet when they bonded to the Weasley line, did their father in law curse them, making them like pranks more than battles and war.  
They lessened the trainings their family usually partook in and that made it so that, just when they believed themselves safe from harm, they let their guards down, which made them an easy kill for their enemies. Had they not been cursed like that, Your Highness, they would have lived as their skills would have been instinctive."

At this tears are shown in the green emeralds that are my King's eyes and I hesitantly move forward, using my free hand to wipe his eyes as he says: "Cry not for those lost, my King, but prove worth to their sacrifice. Allow me to show you where it is you belong and take up the role that is yours by endless generations of birthright."  
The boy nods and I say: "Dobby, come." Only to realize with stupidity that the House Elf is nowhere to be seen and Harry gulps as he says: "I kind of planned for you to free Dobby and I guess he realized that when you threw him my sock." I nod, but this concerns me as well and I say: "We best make haste, Your Highness.  
Dobby is only loyal to me through the bond we shared. Now that he is free, do I fear who he might bring this news to. We must reach your kingdom before those in power attempt to stop us." His Majesty nods and with his shoulder in my one hand and my cane in the other, do I use the full power given to me by birth.

A powerful portal, made of light magic and dark swirls of shadow appears in the doorway at the end of the courtyard and while the boy tenses besides me, does he keep his pace firm, moving alongside me and having his hand open and close as if trying to grasp onto a weapon only he can sense, making me confident in his inborn abilities.  
Then, just when we want to pass the portal, does the spiraling staircase behind us move again and I say: "So it's Dumbledore Dobby is most loyal to." And I silently think: "Not good." But then, just when the man utters His Majesty' name, does the young lad prove me his royal heritage beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
He turns around and moves his arm in a circle over his head, a light starting to shine in his hand as he swishes it and changing into a majestic weapon once he aims the hand at the man behind us, the elder man shocked before Harry says: "This is what I have to do. I answered the challenge and now I will prove my birthright.  
Do not stop me, Headmaster, because I will not be stopped doing what is right for all of Hogwarts and beyond." And while the man has eyes wider than the doors leading into the Great Hall, do I lie a proud hand on his shoulder and say: "Let us go, Your Highness, your kingdom awaits." And with that do we pass into the portal.

* * *

_**And there you go!  
**__**A little short, but I like it and it has a lot of potential. Also, for those unaware, the weapon Harry summoned was a Keyblade, but what neither Harry, Lucius or Dumbledore know is that it's not just any Keyblade, it's THE Keyblade. Those playing Kingdom Hearts will know what I'm talking about, others can check the wiki on my account.  
**__**Anyway, the portal leads to The Land of Departure and this is where all the powers of all KH worlds can come together, yet they can only be united by the one person who has a heart filled with light, but surrounded by Darkness. Those loyal to others, willing to fight and not afraid to use whatever means necessary to achieve their goals.  
**__**Anyway, here's the challenge:**_

* * *

**Hey guys, DZ2 here with an interesting little challenge based on another favourite theme usually found on FFN;**

**DZ2's 'The Once and Future Fate' Challenge:**

**Plot:**Harry thought his fate was big enough being the Boy-Who-Lived and Potter Heir, but he was soon to discover a much bigger fate than even he would have seen.

**Rules:**Light or Grey Harry

Harry's fate must be tied to a Royal Bloodline that doesn't _have_ to be Camelot

When he comes into his legacy, Harry must be taken to the realm/castle from where his new life will take point

At least one magical race MUST have an alliance/brotherhood pact with the Royal House e.g. elves, goblins, centaurs, vampires etc. – _**Malfoy, Veela**_

Harry must go through a trial to prove his worthiness to the throne – _**Summoning the Keyblade, answering the challenge**_

Harry's coronation MUST be as grand and detailed as an actual royal being made King

Dumbledore MUST be the usual manipulative old goat and try to earn favor with the new King

One member of Harry's friends - or enemies to rock the boat - must either be a member or tied to this Royal House and knows what Harry is to become. _**Malfoy, enemy**_

As King, Harry MUST remove Fudge from office, but also take responsibility for one other Magical Office

If the kingdom Harry rules is NOT Camelot, then there must be a law/loophole that Harry can use to take charge of the Wizengamot/Ministry – _**England is part of Neverland, Neverland exists in the KH Universe, Harry rules said Universe, DONE**_

NO SLASH

As King, Harry must grant Sirius amnesty/immunity/pardon from his 'crime' unless he's the one who pledges fealty to Harry – _**Lucius has Sirius escape, Harry brings him to Land of Departure, Sirius teaches him how to have fun while ruling**_

**Guidelines:**Harry as Lord of another magical realm e.g. Atlantis, Paradise, Elven world, OC world/kingdom etc. _**Kingdom Hearts – done**_

The Four Founders somehow get involved with Harry's rule

Lily and/or James are alive - somehow - and bring Harry into his new power/station

Harry acquires a familiar to symbolize his new station – _**Aura Lion – done**_

Harry's friends become Knights to the King – _**All, but the Weasleys – done**_

Members of the Ministry threaten a war between Harry's lands and the British Magical World

Tom - to _really_rock the boat - is the one who knows what Harry is and, despite being the Dark Lord, wishes only to help Harry.

Soul Bond – _**HarryxKairi - done**_

Crossovers – _**HP-KH – done**_

As part of his new ruling, Harry receives magical tutoring outside Hogwarts – _**Sirius – done **_

Certain noble families have a history of alliance with the Royal Household – _**Malfoys, Zabini's, Prewetts (Molly) – done**_

To mark his new station, Harry receives/forges a weapon that doesn't _have_ to be Excalibur. – _**The X-Blade – done **_

**Forbidden:**Dark or Evil Harry

Slash Pairings

Harry ignoring his duties/destiny as King

Good Dumbledore

Fudge staying in office

Sirius remaining on the run

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

* * *

**_The reason I have the words _****done****_ added to the challenge is because I have a poll on my account that asks you guys if this should be changed into a story. If so, you will have some kind of idea what I will be working with and putting into the story. If not, I just felt like it and might change the challenge into a story later, after all.  
_****_Later all,_**

**_Venquine1990_**


	27. Ravager Of Time

**_Hey guys,  
_****_This is one of my absolute favorite challenges and at the same time is the topic of it – as the challenge creator admits – quite overused and even cliché. It's a challenge where Harry travels back in time, however instead of following the canon timeline, does our hero decide to forge his own path in his own way.  
_****_Enjoy,_**

**_Venquine1990_**

* * *

**_Challenge #27  
_****_Ravager Of Time_**

**_Luna's POV_**

"No. This can't happen. This is exactly why we came here. I can't allow this to happen. There must be a way to change this." Is what goes through my mind as I watch how my sweetest and most sincerest of friends, Harry Potter, watches the death of his own godfather, the same man we ventured into the Ministry to save.  
The brave black-haired man who had come to our rescue when we had been taken hostage by the Death Eaters, only because their leader wanted some dumb glass ball that is filled with words of magic is now fading before our very eyes as the magic of the Veil of Death swallows him into its magical curtains and the great beyond.  
Next to this curtain, my best friend stands, his eyes wide and pain growing within them as he seems to come to the realization that he has lost the man he had been coming here to save, but while I look from him to the rest of the room, do I see something that shocks me senseless and pretty much just pushes me over the edge.

Everyone who is on our side is actually done battling the Death Eaters that had held us hostage and by the way some of them are standing – like the real Moody and even the woman I know is Sirius Black's cousin – can I tell that their battle had been over for a longer time than that the man himself had taken to fall through the veil.  
Angered beyond words that none of them had even thought to come and fight along with Harry and Sirius when they were standing so near to something this deadly makes me glare for the first time in a long while and I look from them, to Harry and then to the Veil, where I can now hear how the man's voice is joined with the other voices.  
Focusing on this with all my might, do I start to think: "Help me fix this. Help me fix this. Help me fix this." And just like my mum told me so many years ago – a year before her own death – do my thoughts and my determination enable me the ability to sense my own magic connecting with that of those who have passed on.

Connecting myself with at least a good handful of them, do I feel part of me getting also connected to the Veil itself and then my anger gets joined by a new feeling of happiness as I sense another ability of the Veil; one to travel through actual time itself. Then, as I sense this, does my mental voice get heard by that of another.  
"Save him." Does the mental voice of the late Sirius Black sound in my head and I nod, knowing what I must do and more than willing to do so. I then reaffirm the grip of my wand and decide to show the Order just what Dumbledore's Army is made of. I jump over to where Harry is still floored with shock and start cursing as I run.

Shooting all kinds of spells at whoever I see, do I shoot a particularly nasty one at Ron Weasley as I had noticed a happy gleam enter his eyes after seeing Sirius pass through the veil and while I just don't want to think of why the Redhead would want his best friend's godfather dead, do I feel content at hearing his yelp.  
This yelp, however, seems to wake Harry from his petrified state and before I can plan what I want, do I run at him, pushing my own body against his to prevent him from following his godfather as my connection to those deceased is just not yet strong enough for my plan to work and while Harry screams and shouts, do I hiss:  
"Harry, they set this up. They were already done battling and Ron was even smirking when Sirius died. But I can help you." And while this turns Harry silent, do I hiss: "Keep screaming, I don't want them knowing." And while I can tell by a single quick glance that my friend is confused, does he still comply and continue.

The pain in his voice tears at me and makes me want to just let him go, but while I continue connecting my mind to that of those long gone, do I also shoot another spell at Lupin, the man shocked and blocking my arrange of curses as I have no more trust in the werewolf or the others around me, whether friend or foe.  
"Harry, my mum always told me that if you focus on something magically powerful with your mind and thoughts, you can connect your mental powers to that source of magical energy. She taught me this one year before she passed on and I have proof as I am currently connecting my mind with those that have passed on."  
Harry halts in his shouts for just a second and this allows me to send a nasty looking purple spell – one of my mum's creations – at Lupin, the man not knowing what spell I shot and therefore getting hit, which actually makes his body turn to liquid and seep into the ground until only his head sticks out, the rest of it buried under.

The man and everyone else is shocked to see me perform such magic and I hiss: "Harry, you're my best and most personal friend and I – unlike this blasted little bunch – really want to help you. But if I do what I plan to, I can only help you once. After that, it will be all up to you. Can you promise me you will come through for me?"  
Harry shakes his head, but his eyes – while teary – are open and I can see the promise to do as I ask shining in his eyes, making me smile before I hiss: "The Veil has a secondary ability. It can actually transport someone back in time through the amount of minds connected inside it and outside of it. I am outside, they are inside.  
How many years do you want to go back, Harry?" The boy is tense, his whole body stiff as he continues raving about the man, but while his voice tears through me, do his words – blurred as they sound – make me realize that Harry is running out of ways to keep up his act and then Harry gives me the answer:

"He should have been the first to take me to Diagon alley, not Hagrid!" And this makes me smile, the others cringing as they hear this, but I recognize it for the answer to my question and while focusing, do I allow my mind to slip from some of those I already connected with and link with only a few of those closest to the Veil.  
Finally connecting my mind with five other minds, do I nod at Harry and say: "Then go shopping." And because my words are no longer overruled by the shouts of my best friend, do the others hear me, making them shout in despair and shock, but Harry sends me a teary-eyed grateful smile and then dashes into the Veil.  
Feeling him connect with those I have my own mental powers connect to, do I whisper: "You know where to take him." And while Lupin actually breaks my spell with his werewolf strength and rushes at us, do I again hear that loving and proud male voice of Sirius Black sound in my mind as it whispers two words: "Thank you."  
I nod at what I know others think as nothing, but I know that what I told Harry – especially the thing about Ron smiling – will make the boy change paths, will make him take a new course in life and will make him stand up to all those fools who think they can control, harm and then use him for their own gains and benefits.

And then I get evidence of this as the Veil breaks the connection between my mind and that of those held inside its grasp, but as it does, do I feel my memories of the last five years changing ever so slowly, as if someone has laid see through paper over a drawing and is drawing over it, while the area around me also changes.  
The stone walls, the Veil, the people around me, all of it slowly changes and while at first the whole vision becomes blurry as if I am suddenly looking through a pair of glasses with the total opposite of my prescription, does it then become clear and discernible once more, showing me that I am back at Hogwarts school.  
Only a single look at the magnificent structure, the stone Circle in which I am standing and the grounds around me make me smirk, the need to giggle and laugh outrageously almost overwhelming as the school looks nothing like it did the last 5 years. The incredible ancient structure – has undergone a change only Harry Potter can create.  
And then, to put the cherry on top of my happy glee, does a man move himself out of the alcove of the stone house that connects the wooden bridge to the stone circle and grounds and while Ron and Ginny gasp, does Hermione actually instinctively bow down before the person, Tonks and Kingsley actually doing the same.

Black hair that hangs in ringlets down to his upper chest, a pair of piercing green eyes that shout authority and extreme power, a flawless forehead that has no marking visible upon it, a strict pair of lips that are thinned in supreme dislike as the eyes look down at all those around me and a pair of robes that just scream royalty.  
Harry James Potter stands before us all, his chest fully buffed with muscles, his waist slim, but in no way looking weak, his arms posed behind him with an air of authority, his legs set straight against each other and his lower abs showing the same strength as his chest, while his shoulders are held back thanks to how he holds his arms.  
Then a new memory enters my mind and while I feel the magic of Time being Changed making a special little thing appear on my left ring finger, do I happily walk forward, my emotions for my best friend slowly adapting and strengthening themselves as I stand next to him and kiss his cheek as I say: "Good to see you, my husband."  
And while the eyes of what was once – in a different period of time – my first and best friend widen, does the grim look of authority slip off Harry's face as he slowly turns his head my way, a grin growing on his face as he does and he says: "The least I could do after you saved me, my beloved Luna Potter."

And just the name makes me giggle.

* * *

**_Holy crap, WHAT?  
_****_Harry traveled back in time and MARRIED LUNA? When did that happen? Well, that's what the story itself will be about, because I would love to see how you all change the five Canon years in such a way that Harry becomes a figure of authority and – by the looks of Tonks, Hermione and Kingsley – even a Lord.  
_****_Why did I not just write about Harry arriving at his first trip to Diagon Alley after passing through? This was Luna's POV and I liked it better. Her point of view is just so unique and special, I had to continue. That and if I didn't the challenge chapter would only have two pages, now it has two and a half – which is fine with me.  
_****_Anyway, rule time:_**

* * *

**Okay guys, so this one's an old cliche theme, but I still think it works out;**

**DZ2's 'Ravager of Time' Challenge**

**Plot:**Betrayals have come to light, truths are known and Harry feels all alone, but then a loyal friend offers an option that Harry could never have considered: to go back and make them sorry they ever thought of betraying him.

**Rules:**Dark or Evil Harry

The story must start at some point following Sirius' death

The one that suggests that Harry go back and helps him to do it CANNOT be Ron or Hermione

Any pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harmony

There is no limit to how far back Harry goes, as long as its on HIS OWN timeline

Whenever Harry 'wakes up' he must remember everything and seek to change his current situation

If Harry 'wakes up' before/in his first year, he cannot go to Gryffindor

No matter what, no-one other than his most-loyal must know he's travelled in time

Somehow, Harry either loses or absorbs the Horcrux in his time travel experience

**Guidelines:**Harry's most-loyal also 'wake up' and remember their futures

Sirius and other adults become part of the new Dark Alliance surrounding Harry

Sirius 'wakes up' and remembers his own death

Harry becomes an ally of Tom's

With help from his friends, Harry makes Tom serve _him_

Master of Death Harry

Slash

Soul Bond

Harry uses his foreknowledge to make certain moments turn to his advantage e.g. the Tournament, the Chamber etc.

**Forbidden:**Light or Grey Harry

Hermione and Ron as allies of Harry - in EITHER time

Harry's time travel taking him before he was even born

Harry trusting Dumbledore

Sirius dying again

**Other than that, it's up to you...**

* * *

_**Okay, I know that, in what I wrote, it doesn't sound as if Luna remembered her actual past until after all the changes have been brought, but if you look at it the right way, Luna still has both of her memories, while the behavior of Tonks, Kingsley and Hermione make it sound as if they only know about the new timeline.  
**__**A little confusing perhaps – and I know I didn't add Sirius to the group who arrived at the New Hogwarts, but I just couldn't add anymore as it would make the story become a little lame. Plus I kind of wanted to make the person coming out of the Stone House be Sirius, but Harry being the man of Power just sounded better.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I might just make a HP-DBZ challenge pretty soon. One that is my own and has been bugging me for a while now, but I am not certain as the upcoming month will be very hectic for me, so sorry.**_


	28. Dark By Name Alone

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This challenge is awesome and while the one who posted this challenge was a little hesitant with how I was planning this, did they agree that – if I felt I could do it – I could give it a try. That said, do I want you all to know that I am skipping one of the rules completely as I feel that this starting in 5**__**th**__** is just a little overdone.  
**__**Anyway, on with it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge # 28  
**__**Dark By Name Alone**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"He lived about a thousand years ago, Harry. For all we know, you could be." Hermione says only minutes after I found out that I spoke a whole new language and while I am not too happy with my friend doubting my words like that, do I suddenly remember something I never really liked, but that still happened.  
Just last year the whole of Hogwarts was with me or at least neutral to me until my friends Hermione and Neville and I myself lost a 150 points together and after that they were all against us, so much even that they believed the rumor mill over anything we tried to say and that we were almost cursed for trying to explain.  
To make matters worse, did none of the teachers do anything to help us and while I look at the only two people who seem loyal enough to me to face their fear of my strange language, do I think: "I've been called all kinds of things for years. Should I really accept to be called the same title as the man that killed my parents?"

And while I sincerely wonder and doubt these thoughts, do I keep silent, deciding that, instead of thinking like this, I should focus on getting to Justin Finch-Fletchley and helping him understand what I said as the boy had been only glaring at me to back off when I wanted to explain the events behind the point loss last year.  
Yet it seems as if fate is just not on my side, which makes the same thoughts as before strengthen inside my head and makes it harder for me to ignore them as it seems that the fiasco at the Dueling Club made the teachers decide that classes should be cancelled, something I find highly retarded of those people, but I keep quiet.  
Instead of that, do I follow Hermione's advice to seek Justin out myself, using my Invisibility cloak to keep out of the sight of the teachers and Prefects trying to keep their students inside their common rooms – which I find even more retarded – and when I arrive in the library do I get evidence that I am not the only thinking that.  
Several Second Year Hufflepuffs are all together here, yet they are not doing their homework or gathering any reference material from the books around them. Instead of that, as I move a little closer to see if Justin is amongst them, do I hear them say all kinds of things about me that make the thoughts from before even stronger.

Feeling furious that the supposedly kindest house can have members who are willing to call a one year old a Dark Wizard, do I feel no interest in getting back at them at the time and while using my cloak to evade Mss. Pince, who quickly approaches the darkly gossiping group of Hufflepuffs, do I move back to my own House Common room.  
Once here, do I softly tap both Ron and Hermione on their shoulders while still under my cloak, the two of them sharing a glance with each other before they swiftly, yet silently move up to the Second Year Boy's Dorm room and while I follow them on a slower pace to make sure I don't bump into anyone while invisible.

Yet while I do so, do I suddenly hear a familiar voice hissing: "Why on earth aren't you both out there looking for Harry? After how you treated him last year, how can you still sit here and pretend as if you're bloody noses are bleeding? Need I remind you it was your _younger_ brother that proved his loyalty _yet again_?"  
And when I look at where the voice is coming from, do I see Lee Jordan glaring at the Weasley twins, who had indeed been treating me and Hermione pretty bad last year, pranking her whenever they heard that she had answered a teacher's question and making Quidditch Practice almost like a battle ground for me every time.  
The two are now looking away from their friend and each other stubbornly, yet Lee keeps glaring at them and while I move on, do I decide to keep Lee in mind as a potential friend and ally – if nothing else. Yet, while passing a few more groups, do I suddenly notice how, in every group, there is at least one person supporting me.

Gazing at each group that I pass that I hear arguing about what happened yesterday and memorizing how those that support me look, do I often hear them using last year as an argument to prove that not everything is what it seems, making me smirk as many of those they argue with had to take back hurtful comments last year.  
I then pass from the Common room into the stairway leading up to the dormitories and while moving up to the second one, do I think: "Ron's really good with tactics, Hermione has a photographic memory, Lee really knows how to speak to people, Lavender really knows what people like and dislike these days."  
And while these thoughts go through my mind, does only a small part of me wonder why I am assessing all these potential allies and partners as if I am building some kind of army. Yet, just when I get to the door of the Second Year's Boy Dormitory, do I realize what that part of me was thinking and with a smirk, do I think:  
"Yeah, a Neutral Army of those that fight whoever stands in their way. That'll definitely make people think we're Dark, but – as long as we use Spells that aren't based, considered or believed to be Dark, they have nothing to hold against us. Nothing but their own little rumors, so to say, rumors we'll only too happily stomp to smithereens."

And with that, a wide smirk on my face and my heart singing in excitement over the plans that it and my mind are coming up with, do I enter the dorm room and say: "Seems like Hufflepuff isn't as friendly and go-lucky as we thought. Also, there are a lot of arguments going on downstairs about whether or not I turned dark."  
My two friends look at me and while I tilt my head a little lower to make my smirk stand out just that little bit more, do I say: "I think we should reward those that support us, you guys, by making them help us take down whoever thinks they can just cause smear campaigns on whoever they want without getting all the facts."  
Ron and Hermione look at each other and I say: "Let's face it, you guys. Last year, we were practically called the Slytherins of Gryffindor. We were called Traitors to our own House and what for? For losing points, something every bloody Gryffindor should be able to do. They put the pressure of winning on 3 11 year olds."

At this my two friends look disgruntled and I say: "Then I end up in the Hospital for 3 days and what do those naysayers do? They spread out into Hogsmeade and buy me candy. They don't even have the courage their House is known for to publicly apologize and I don't recall hearing any regret in their voices when I left that Hospital Wing.  
And now, a good five months later, we're right back where we started, only this time – they're not calling me a traitor to my own House – they're calling me a Murderer of my Mother's Blood kind. They're practically accusing me of attacking Hermione, for crying out loud. What's next? Calling me a liar on how my parents died?"  
The two cringe and I say: "Look, we can do 2 things here. Either we waste our time trying to find a mythical guy and monster – or we get ready, help those that are willing to help us and grow and develop powers and abilities that will help us beat this idiotic Heir of Salazar Slytherin when he decides to actually show his ugly mug.

What say you?" I ask the two and they look at each other, their eyes proving me that they're shocked that I thought such a plan out – which is probably because I only left to find Justin not 20 minutes ago – and then they both smile at me and Ron seals my, his and Hermione's fate as he asks: "Who supports our cause again?"  
And while I have no doubt that the lad will be pretty upset about his twin brothers not being on the list, do I say: "Our own speaker, Lee Jordan, our Fascionista Lavender Brown, some Seventh year called Steven, our own Keeper Oliver and a couple of third years named Sandra, Micheal and Cornwall, if I'm not mistaken."  
"What about Percy and the twins?" Hermione asks and I answer: "I didn't see Percy while walking up here and Lee was actually trying to convince the twins that they should support us. Sorry Ron, but I'm not waiting on those two fair-weather fans to realize that they're wrong again. I'm going to prove that they're wrong."

And instantly Ron proves me his loyalty lies with me and not his family as he angrily growls: "Me too. I've been wanting to step out of their stupid shadows and prove them I'm more than Fickle Ronniekins and if I have to go against everything mum taught us about Light and Darkness to let them see that, then so be it.  
I'm done being their little brother and Prank Product test subject anyway." I nod at the lad, knowing he hasn't had a single kind word said to him by the twins since we actually came here as first years – bar the few congratulations we got for flying the Ford Anglia at the start of the year – and Hermione nods in agreement as well.  
Yet right after she does, does another voice suddenly interrupt our thought process as it wheezes: "Perhaps I can help you?" And when we turn to where the voice is coming from, do we see a mid-aged wizard with very pale looking hair, who is slightly chubby and who has a happy, yet slightly evil smirk on his face.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asks in shock and the man answers: "I am Peter Pettigrew, but you three probably know me as Scabbers the rat.""YOU'RE SCABBERS?" The three of us scream and I mutter: "No wonder he turned eleven when looking so pale and sick-like." The man shrugs and says:  
"I have a few fears that I don't like facing that make it hard for me to stay healthy. Plus they tend to make me get sleepy quicker than I would like, so that's why I sleep so much. Sure felt good to put my teeth into that idiot's finger, though." And Ron laughs as we both remember how he bit Goyle's finger hard last year.  
"So, why are you hiding as a rat? And why with the Weasleys?" Hermione asks and the man answers: "I have my reasons, same as to why I decided to show myself. I never thought I would, though, but what you have been discussing and deciding – let's just say it intrigues me. And trust me, I know what it feels like being mocked."

Pettigrew then spats out the last word as if it's some kind of curse, making me wonder what he could have gone through before he decided to be the Weasley's pet and while part of me is screaming that this man is purely bad news, do I decide to leave my judgment on him on the backburner for now as I instead ask:  
"You said you believed you could help us. How exactly do you plan to do that? You're obviously hiding from something, so I doubt you'll be showing this form outside the dorm room." The man nods and says: "That is true, however, in my rat form, I can move throughout the entire castle and see who else is supportive of you.  
That and I know a lot of secret passageways that only two others currently in this school know of. I can easily use those to whisper the right kind of words into the right kind of ears, if you get what I'm saying?" These thoughts intrigue me and I ask: "So you think you can persuade others into joining our new side of Neutral Darkness?"

The man nods and says: "As long as you three can make sure that, when I do so, these other two do not use their means of exploring the school. If they do, they might spot me and I – I would rather stay here where my services are – appreciated." This is something that both makes me wary and understanding and I ask:  
"Who exactly are these two you're talking about? And how do they go _exploring the school_?" The man smiles and then hits my interest right where it matters as he says: "They are Fred and George Weasley, young Potter, and they are using what was once an item – belonging to your dear father, James Potter."

* * *

_**Wow, what a shocker,  
**__**So Pettigrew has revealed himself, Harry is planning to make an army – or at least a strong group – of people who are willing to stand up to the public naysayers and fair-weather fans and the twins are about to lose something they're probably not planning on letting go off for quite some time – at least not Cannon-wise.  
**__**Now I just want to let you guys know that, when it comes to this Challenge, the actual creator of it meant for this to take place in Fifth year or the summer before that. However, I discussed it with them and they told me that if I could make it work, I could make this challenge start in Second year, which I figured I could.  
**__**And voila,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge Rules:**_

**_The __Dark by Name Alone __challenge_**

**Dark Lords can be born; their souls twisted since birth. Dark Lords can be made; their lives leading down that road. And then there's Harry James Potter; he wasn't born dark, he wasn't made dark... actually he's not dark at all, so why the hell is everyone calling him a Dark Lord?**

**Requirements:**

**\- While Harry is being called a Dark Lord, and has accepted the title, he must remain a mostly Light and Good Wizard.**

**\- Whatever the origin of Harry's 'Dark Lord' title - be it the Ministry, the Daily Prophet, or even Voldemort himself - the Ministry cannot be allowed to arrest Harry or his minions. You can decide why.**

**\- Begins before/at the beginning of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, when everyone has turned on him for claiming Voldemort's returned.**

**\- Harry accidentally/purposely builds up a group of Minions that flock together under his imaginary banner.**

**\- Harry's Minions - or whatever they're called - can be any alignment (Light/Grey/Dark) you want. As long as their morality is either Good or Neutral, and not Evil.**

**\- The pairing, should you choose to have one, must be a student, but cannot be a member of Draco's 'Mini Death Eaters' group. (Slytherins like Tracey, Daphne, Blaise etc. are still allowed)**

**Recommended:**

**\- _Lawful Good_ or _Chaotic Good_ Harry.**

**\- Harry unlocks some kind of "dark" power, leading to his Dark Lord title.**

**\- Crossovers.**

**\- Harry – while still remaining Good/Light – leads a revolution against Umbridge and the Ministry.**

**Forbidden:**

**\- Dark or Evil Harry.**

**\- Dumbledore's Man Harry.**

**\- Harry joining Voldemort.**

**\- Instant Boss Harry. He takes time to build up his power and change his personality.**

**\- Harry allowing Umbridge's torture.**

**Also**

**Just to clarify some things written above. _Alignment_ is a reference to what type of magic they use, whether it's Light Magic, Grey Magic or Dark Magic. While _mortality_ refers to whether they're Good, Neutral or Evil.**


	29. United They Stand

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This is a really good challenge and I like it a lot – then again, most of DZ2's challenges are amazing and very much into my liking. It also doesn't help that this challenge combines two of my favorite categories, but I mostly just want to say that, thanks to DZ2 and a few others, I have started to love Dark!Harry.  
**__**Now this chapter won't have Dark!Harry, but I am thinking of turning another one of the challenge chapters here on Venquine's Mind into a story. It will have to be one where Harry either IS Dark or GOES Dark, but that is about it. My current preferences are Clear The Mist and Darkness Is My Ally.  
**__**Make your pick,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #29  
**__**United They Stand**_

_**1**__**st**__** of September 1991  
**__**Harry's POV**_

The red haired family that helped me onto the Platform is definitely interesting, if nothing else, yet already I can tell that each of them has a reason for me not to further approach them – well, all of them bar the twins that didn't help me onto the platform, but did help me get my trunk into the compartment I am currently in.  
Sure, they told their mother and younger siblings that I was the boy all of them helped, yet I could easily hear how they were just joking when one of them asked about me knowing what Voldemort looked like. This alone is another thing that makes me wonder what this world is really about as they apparently fear the name.  
"Why would they, though? It's not like the guy is some kind of god." Goes through my mind every time I realize that people here are afraid of someone who went dark, yet the reason behind me comparing the man to a God still eludes me. Then, while I hear the mother reprimand her daughter, do I hear another voice ask:

"Hey, I thought all first years were outside saying goodbye to their families. Did you lose yours or something?" I turn around and see a boy who looks to be my age, who has sea-green eyes and black hair that has some kind of interesting wave to it, making me raise an eyebrow and ask: "Aren't you a first year yourself?"  
The boy shrugs and says: "My mum. She told me for years that my dad was lost at sea and then suddenly she tells me that he wants me to come here. When she told me that, because of my jerk of a stepfather, she couldn't come with, I just left before she wanted me to and used the money I've been holding back to get here."  
This, for some reason, makes me smirk at the boy and while I wonder if it's because the lad is practically an orphan like I am, do I say: "I can get that. My relatives actually had the decency to get me to the station, but then they drove away before I could even get into King Cross itself. Had to rely on strangers to get here."  
The boy thins his lips and while part of me wonders why I feel willing to be open about how bad my relatives are to someone like him, does he make me laugh as he says: "Family, honestly." I nod at him, knowing I will never really think that of my parents, because they kept me alive with their sacrifice and then he asks:

"So seeing that you don't have anyone to say goodbye to, can I guess your name?" This makes me snicker and I say: "Try me." The boy smiles and then motions with his eyes for the seat opposite of me, his eyes asking and I nod in answer, making him sit down before he turns his full attention on me and tilts his head to the sides.  
This, at the same time, allows me also take a close look at him as well and then I notice how the lad has a tan that makes it obvious he's not English as the damp weather that hangs around practically all year round here would make the tan the boy has practically impossible, yet at the same time does it look as if the tan is natural.  
"You're not from here, are you?" I ask, making the boy tilt his head back to normal in shock and he shakes his head as he says: "I'm American from Long Island. I got someone in the Leaky Cauldron to charm my voice so that I don't stand out with my accent. What gave it away?" This handy little trick makes me smile and say:  
"Your tan. It's way too natural and deep for this kind of environment." The lad smirks and says: "I actually switched schools a good seven times in my whole life, you know. And in every school I was an outcast and loved being outside. My mum even once got me into this school near the sea, but I stayed there the shortest."

And while I can clearly see that the lad has no idea why he stayed at that school the shortest, do I save the fact that he likes being near water in the back of my mind and then I ask: "Got any idea on who I am, yet?" And the smirk on the boy's face makes me know that he does indeed before he says: "Your scar is showing."  
Making me laugh hard, yet the laugh is stopped short as suddenly the whole compartment shakes and when I look outside, do I see that the train has started moving and that the young girl of the red-haired family is actually running along with it, her eyes teary while there is also a large smile on her face as her eyes rake the windows.

Remembering how she had sounded like a real fan girl and even wanted to search the train just to see me after she had been there to help me onto the platform, do I push myself deeper into my seat to hide myself from the window view and when we pass the station, does the other boy ask: "You don't like that girl?"  
I roll my eyes and say: "She and her mum helped me onto the platform and then her twin brothers helped me get this compartment and when they told her who I was, she turned into this real fan girl who wanted to go enter the forbidden zone to see her favorite singer, you know what I mean?" The boy nods and says:  
"Yeah, that's annoying. Planning to do anything about it." I shrug and say: "Don't see why I should. They want a hero, I just don't get why I should be one over something I don't remember. And if they are really supposed to be a clever kind, why don't they realize that they weren't there and don't know what happened either.  
So why honor and worship me over something of which no one knows how it even happened when they could just give me a chance and make me discover what I excel in. I don't mind being their hero, you know, but I want to be a hero for my own talents, not for something that is just vague as the mist itself, you know?"

The boy smiles at me and says: "You know, I thought the exact same thing when I heard what kind of school I would be going to. I mean, Hogwarts is the best ever in the country and it created witches and wizards like Dumbledore, Einstein, Gryffindor and a few others. So why shouldn't it be able to make a hero out of me too, right?"  
This makes me smile and I say: "I don't know who you are, American lad, but I do know – I like you." The boy smiles and reaches his hand out as he says: "Percy Jackson, pleased to meet you, Harry Potter." I nod and take his hand in mine, feeling something strange happen in our grasp, but ignoring it as I say: "Right back at you, Percy."

Yet while we smile at each other like two friends do when they reunite after years of having lived apart or something, do we suddenly get shocked, our hands separating as the door to our compartment opens and the boy with the red hair and a strange kind of smudge on his nose appears and looks at us both before he asks:  
"Excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full?" This makes Percy send him a raised eyebrow, while I spare a quick glance outside, tilting my head a little and seeing the last carriage just riding out off the platform and I ask: "Are you sure? Looks like we only just left, so there must still be compartments empty."  
I then turn to the boy himself, my body tense with a strength that I usually feel coming up inside me when my emotions rise in strength within me and with my emerald green eyes shining with the same power as I ask: "Or are you just saying that because your twin brothers told you that the boy you helped is a so-called hero?"

The boy's eyes widen and he asks: "What are you talking about? You're the Boy-Who-Lived." To which Percy asks: "He is? How did that happen?" And while the lad sends Percy a look as if he is dumber than dirt, making my opinion of him lower even more, does he say: "Are you stupid? He defeated You-Know-Who?"  
And then Percy makes me realize what he's doing, making me slightly hide a smirk as he gasps and asks: "Really? How did he do that?" And when the boy answers: "No one knows. They just –." Does Percy ask: "They just what? Suggest one thing when there are hundreds of ways someone with parents could survive such an attack."  
The lad in the door gets shocked silent when he hears this and then Percy stands up, his body looking as powerful as an actual tsunami or something, intriguing me as he says: "I've been part of this world for a week now and all I hear is _Hail Harry Potter! Hail the Boy-Who-Lived! Hail the defeater of You-Know-Who!  
_Yet every time I ask how and when this happened, I only hear how his parents were murdered but he wasn't. Yet while everyone knows who killed Lily and James and how, does no one know how Harry survived the same attack. Now tell me this, young man, who should survive such an attack: two adults or one infant?"

By now a few other students – both our age and older – have come to stand behind the redhead and then Percy glares as he says: "Cause honestly, if you use even a little bit of logic – which I know wizards who like using magic over brains ought to have – you would think that two adult wizards have more experience, right?  
So even if they didn't survive the attack themselves, don't you think they would use all their magical abilities to defend and save their only child? Would you not do the same had this been your son? So why honor and worship an infant, when it could have just as well been the parents who are the real heroes for helping their son survive?"  
By now the redhead has wide eyes and the hand he still has on the open door is trembling thanks to how powerful and convincing Percy sounds and while I love the feeling of someone like him standing up for me, do the older students behind the redhead mutter amongst each other, all of their voices sounding like they believe him.

Then Percy moves over to the door, the redhead actually stepping back in apparent fear and while Percy's hand moves onto the door where the redhead's was seconds ago, does he say: "So next time you want to meet Harry Potter, think of this; do you want to meet some make-belief hero or an Heir to actual loving heroes?"  
And with that he smashes the door close, the sound of the glass and wood actually sounding like a wave crashing onto the shore and while I can see several older students nodding with each other over my friend's words through the glass, does Percy move back to his earlier seat, apparently angrier with this than I first imagined.  
He then huffs as he sits down and says: "There, hope that will makes things easier for us when we get there." This makes me raise an eyebrow at him and I ask: "Sorry, us?" The boy shrugs and says: "Like I said, the whole week I have been hearing all those comments. Tom only charmed my voice yesterday before bed.  
Before that, everyone I met noticed my accent, realized I was foreign and thought I had to be educated about the Mystical Boy-Who-Lived. I had hoped that without my accent and with us going to this amazing school, I would be rid of that, but that lad proved me wrong and – I guess it was just the last straw for me to take."

I nod and say: "Thanks." Percy looking at me as I say: "Like I said, my relatives are awful. My cousin is a real bully and I was his target for a good 90% of my school time and no one – not my aunt, not my uncle, not my teachers – ever told him off for it. To have someone like you, someone strong, stand up for me – thanks."  
"Someone strong?" Percy asks with humor in his voice and with shock do I realize that the lad has no idea what he looked like minutes ago, making me shake my head and say: "Just trust me, Percy. The way you looked just now, when telling that idiot what's life like, you looked and sounded like a tsunami about to hit the land.  
Powerful, devastating and very convincing. In fact, if I have to go by what I saw standing behind the idiot, I think you even convinced some fourth years if not older. I really think you made sure that – if I can make a rough guess – a good quarter of the school will now give me a chance to be myself and be a hero of my own accord."

This makes the lad smile at me and he asks: "So, as long as I help you take down that stupid title, will you be willing to help me be a hero too?" To this I shrug and say: "I don't really think I need to help you be a hero as more help you realize that you already have way more potential to be one than I do – so sure, I'll help."  
And while the lad laughs, the sound of his voice proving me he's still not fully convinced, can I not help but think: "With this lad by my side, I might just become a hero that deserves the god-like status that idiots here try to give the Boy-Who-Lived." And for once do I not question why I think about the gods as I enjoy my ride.

* * *

_**There we go.  
**__**So Percy moved to England because Poseidon wanted his son safe from Zeus – for whatever reason you want to decide – he hates his mum for telling him one thing one day and another the next and he and Harry just officially begun to break down a worldwide belief in some title or the other. In my eyes, a good starter chapter.  
**__**Here are the rules:**_

* * *

**Okay guys, random challenge time, but maybe not so random; anyway, see what you think;**

**DZ2's 'United They Stand' Challenge: Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover**

**Plot:**Harry Potter and Percy Jackson; one's a Hero of Olympus, the other's a Hero of Magic: to ensure the survival of both, Fate throws a curveball and sends Percy to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, but there's a second twist.

**Rules:**Light, Grey or Dark Harry

Harry is a Demigod though his parent CANNOT be Poseidon

They can go to ANY House and can even be separated by House (e.g. Harry a Slytherin and Percy a Gryffindor)

At least THREE other members of Hogwarts (students or staff) must be Demigods

When Harry meets Percy, they feel a desire to stick together as friends and support one another even if they go to different Houses

Harry and Percy must either help free Luke from Kronos OR join him on his quest to overthrow Olympus

All pairings are welcome EXCEPT Harry/Hermione and Percy/Annabeth

When the duo eventually go to Camp Half Blood, they both find a friend that the other disagrees with (e.g. Percy befriends Annabeth and Harry befriends Clarisse)

**Guidelines:**Primordial's Son Harry

Titan's Son Harry

Dark Harry and Percy

Harry/Percy pairing

Slash

A prophecy is made foretelling their friendship and alliance

With help from their friends, Harry manages to clear Sirius' name

**Forbidden:**Harry/Hermione

Percy/Annabeth

Harry is the son of Poseidon

Twice-Blessed Harry and/or Percy

Harry and Percy as enemies

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	30. Welcome Home

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Just a warning, I'm on a real Disney Hype right now and this is actually a little something that I have believed could have happened to the plotline for the longest time in this category. I always lovingly watch Disney movies, but sometimes I just think: "What would happen if this character made this choice instead of that?" **_

_**So, here's just that,**_

_**Challenge #30**_

_**Welcome Home**_

_**Belle's POV**_

I've just had a night that I only thought could exist in books and to make it even more amazing is the person I have experienced it with not even fully human as the lord of this castle has been enchanted into a terrifying monster – or so I had believed until a few days ago when he saved me from the wolves and we became friends.

We have done quite a few things together since and the two most amazing of those things is the library he gave me to have and the incredible meal and dance we've shared this evening. By now we are seated at the balcony railing of the ballroom we just danced it and to my slight amusement, does Beast seem a little hesitant.

Wondering what could be going through his mind, do I allow him a few moments to collect his thoughts as I straighten out a small frill in my golden ball-gown with hoop skirt and golden buttons holding onto a gorgeous ribbon that runs around the entire skirt in bows before the Beast slowly moves closer and asks:

"Belle, are you – happy here with me?" And just by the gentle way that he grabs onto my hands, do I feel my heart melt as I say: "Yes." Yet this is not the full truth as the last few days have felt slightly empty and, like many times before, do I gaze out into the mountains and forest that surround the castle I live in.

My sadness seems to be visible to Beast as he asks me: "What is it?" And just because he earned my trust when he saved me, do I answer: "If only I could see my father again. Just for a moment, I miss him so much." Which seems to sadden the Beast as he moves his face away, yet then suddenly it brightens and he says:

"There is a way." And while this amazes me as I know I am still the Beast's prisoner as well as his guest, does he take me to the room where it all started; his own, where I almost broke everything by trying to take a glass casing off of an amazing rose, yet it doesn't seem to be the rose that Beast brought me here for.

Instead, he grabs a silver mirror of which the handle is just big enough to fit in his paw off of the same table and says: "This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." And this alone shocks me, yet I take the mirror from him with great reference and while wondering what I will see, do I say:

"I'd like to see my father, please." Yet the sight that meets my eyes is one no daughter wants to see. My father is clothed in his traveling outfit, yet he is fighting a storm wind, trying to move on, while his eyes are closed and then, as his hat is blown off his head, does he fall down and start coughing, worrying me as I say:

"Papa. Oh no, he's sick. He may be dying and – he's all alone." And while I fight the tears that threaten to spill over the possible imminent death of my dear father, does the Beast caress the casing of his rose, before he does something I would have never expected of his as he says: "Then – you - you must go to him."

To which I can't help but ask: "What did you say?" My voice full of hope as he answers: "I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." And while the last few days made me feel nothing like a prisoner, do I still ask: "You mean – I – I'm free." Part of me wondering why I am even asking this as Beast answers: "Yes."

To this I reach out to him and say: "Thank you." Before I turn away and say: "Hold on, papa, I'm on my way." And with that, as the enchantment on the mirror ends, do I want to give it back, yet the Beast again proves me what an incredible person is hidden behind his beast-like exterior as he speaks with a soft voice and says:

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." And while he says this, does he softly grasp my hair and let it slip from his claw, the feeling of his fur against the bare skin at the back of my neck making me feel cared for in ways I – days before – never thought he would care for me like.

I look down on the newest gift the beast gave me and while pressing it close to my heart, do I warmly tell him: "Thank you for understanding how much he means to me." The Beast looks greatly saddened and I softly let my gloved hand go over his brown-furred cheek before rushing out of the room and over to my own.

Taking off the gorgeous gown, does part of me wish to take it with me, yet the only thing I really pack is the mirror before putting my blue dress with white apron and dark black cloak back on, ignoring how the wardrobe that provided me with my dress is asking me why I am changing like this before rushing out.

Philippe, somehow, is already waiting for me at the gate, yet while I rush for the woods, do I hear the Beast let out a roaring screams that tears my heart in two and makes me feel as if I lost someone just as important as my father, Philippe himself getting scared by the sound and speeding up his run as we dash through the front gate.

Once in the forest, do I slow Philippe down to a trot in the hopes of having more chance to find my father and while scourging many paths and other parts of the forest, does it take me a good thirty minutes before I suddenly see something that makes me stop Philippe with a gasp of shock; my father, lying in the snow, unmoving.

I move Philippe over to him and push my father's passed-out body onto the horse sideways, his legs dangling over on one side and his face on the other, yet when I climb back on myself and look up after taking the reins, do I see the highest room at the tower that reaches up above all others of the castle and again I hear it.

The roar that the Beast released from his very heart as I rode away from his castle and I think: "I – I can't leave him. I – I care for them both. Beast – he – he understands how much my father means to me, but – but I never said that he too means so much to me. I – I can't leave that amazing world behind, not now that I found it."

And with that, while Philippe neighs in shock at first and tries to fight me, do I halt him, rub my hand over his neck as I say: "He was just hurt that we left, Philippe, he'll be thrilled when we come back. You'll see." And then, to convince my four-hoofed friend, do I ask: "Or would you prefer the outside over that stable you were in."

And instantly does Philippe reign up, his front legs moving into the wind in glee and one of my hands on my father to keep him stable before the might brown-furred horse rides back full speed to the castle where we were prisoners before, but welcome guests now. And to my relief, upon reaching the castle, do I still see the open gates.

Philippe happily rides into them and straight for one of the doors on the side of the castle, that leads to my own room the quickest. I get off my horse and instantly get accosted by several of those working outside and in the stables, all of them asking where I went and why I left, yet I ignore this for the sake of my father.

I pull the man, who is still out cold, off of Philippe and the state of the man makes many of those around me gasp, yet one gasping voice I recognize and without looking, do I say: "Lumiere, warn Mrs. Pott. I need lot of warm water, a few small towels and some fresh men's cloths. My father was in the middle of the forest for hours."

The candelabra nods and moves away, the other household equipment making room for him as he passes through a small doorway in the side of the wall, while I lift my father's arm over my shoulder and like with their friend, does everyone part away for me to move, yet at the end, do I turn around and smile:

"Don't tell him, I want to surprise him." And while many faces start to smile at hearing this, do I then silently move through the door, the equipment making sure the door closes behind me without barely a sound before I – feeling giddy and relieved at the same time – sneak through the small hallway and up to my room.

There I quickly have to move my finger in front of my mouth to shush the wardrobe and say: "You'll ruin the surprise." And while the wardrobe is now giggling with excitement, do I gently move my father over to my bed, the wardrobe shocked when she sees his state and helping me pull back the blanket and lying him down.

I then put the traveling bag I had taken with me on the end of my bed, only for it to actually move, the flap to open and little Chip the cup to hop out of it, his eyes looking around before he says in shock: "Hey, I'm home." Making me smile at him before he turns to me and says: "Belle, Cogsworth said you were leaving."

To this I look down and say: "I was released by your master, Chip, and my father was in the middle of the woods and very, very ill. I had to go to him, but – but once I reached him, did I realize that – if I left, I wouldn't be returning home at all. I – I realized I had found the home I have always dreamed of – right here, with all of you."

This makes both the wardrobe and Chip look beyond elated with joy and then Lumiere and Mrs. Pott enter the room, making me sigh in relief as they are followed by a hat-stand that is carrying a large metal pot and one that is carrying several white towels, before I ask: "Lumiere, did you tell the Beast yet of my return?"

The candelabra shakes his head and I smile: "Good, I want to make sure my father is alright before I surprise him, so not a word until I say so – okay?" The Candelabra nods and then Chip says: "Mom, mom, Belle says she feels at home with us. That she didn't want to return to the village because she cares for us more."

This seems to shock the two and Lumiere asks: "Is that true, Cheri?" I nod and say: "Yes Lumiere. This – this castle might not be what I expected I would want if I could be free of the village life, but – but it exceeds the boring repetitive ways that go on there in so many ways and – and so many of you understand and accept me."

"Including the master, dear." Mrs. Potts says and I nod as I say: "I know, I – I felt so heartbroken when I heard the roar he emitted upon my departure and – and when my father was placed upon Philippe the first thing I saw was his tower room. It made that same roar repeat itself in my mind and – and I just had to come back."

The candelabra and teapot smile at each other and then the wardrobe lets out a squeal as she says: "My dear sweet Belle, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the Master has stolen your heart." At this, while her words shock me and make the others look at me with wide eyes, can I not help but blush and silently admit her right.

Then suddenly a weak voice sounds from my left and when we all look at the bed, do we see my father opening his bleary eyes slowly, his face one of shock as he rasps: "Belle." And while smiling at him, drenching one of the towels in the pot that is now filled with Mrs. Potts' warm water, do I rub it over his forehead as I say:

"It's alright, papa, we're safe." Silently adding in my mind: "I'm home." But not speaking this as I know it will take my father some time to get used to this castle the way it looks now, after everyone here worked so hard to clean the whole castle up again. The man gasps in shock and moves up to hug me as he says:

"I thought I'd never see you again." And while basking in the delicious warmth of my father's embrace, do I say: "I missed you so much." Only for the man to ask: "But the beast. H-how did you escape?" And while the same thought as before, that I am home, runs through my mind again, do I reply to him:

"I didn't escape, papa. He – he let me go." To which the man instantly asks: "That horrible beast?" Causing the others to gasp in shock and for father to look around, his eyes widening before he asks: "Belle, where – where are we?" And with great happiness and pride, do I answer: "My room, papa, the room I've been in the whole time."

The man looks at me and Mrs. Potts says: "She's right, good sir. The Master gave her this room only minutes after he released you. She's been staying here, free as a bird as long as she kept inside the castle walls. And what's more, when the master heard of your illness, he released Belle and allowed her to find you."

"He – he did?" Father asks me and the pot and we both nod before he asks: "Then – then why return here?" And while my heart feels like the fireplace the Beast and I have been seated in front of so many times while I read for him, do I answer: "Because this is my home, papa. This is my home and – and I want you to live here – with me."

Father looks at me shocked and then fearfully asks: "Will – will he accept?" To which Lumiere and Mrs. Potts share a worried glance, yet I ignore this and say: "He knows how much you mean to me, papa. Plus, he thinks I'm back at the village. Oh, I can't wait to surprise him with my return once you feel better again."

"He – he doesn't know we're here?" I shake my head and say: "Philippe was ever so quiet when we rode back here and I don't believe that the Beast would have stayed out on his balcony for long after I left. But – I won't leave this room and surprise him with my return until you're better again, papa. That's a promise."

And while Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip all share a agreeing smile with each other, does father look thoughtful for a moment, obviously contemplating what I told him and what he remembers of the beast and, if only to convince him that what I feel is true, do I softly tell him: "Papa, I – I love him. I love the Beast – for who he is."

And while my father looks at me with more shock than he has all evening, do the smiles on the faces of Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip and the wardrobe look as if I just gave them the crown to this castle or something and while I smile at them, does daddy then smile at me and say: "All I ever wanted, was your happiness, sweetheart."

_**The next morning**_

_**Beast's POV**_

Ever since Belle left have I felt more miserable than ever, even when I first realized that I was a hideous monster and that I had no more humans around me, only household furniture and equipment, yet this pain feels even worse as, while I told her that she was no longer my prisoner, did I curse myself for even calling her that.

No, Belle has not been my prisoner since she and I returned from after I saved her from the wolves of the forest, yet the fact that I still called her that tore at me. I however didn't truly voice this pain as it felt I would be speaking of it at the wrong time, while the girl of my dreams was ever so worried for her father and his health.

Still, the so-called release hadn't even made me feel the worst, it had been to see her riding that brown-furred horse of hers out of my castle, past the front entrance and through the main gates, the sight of her vanishing into the woods tearing at me so much I released an animalistic roar just to express the pain in my heart.

I stayed watching the forest for a few more minutes, yet the greenery was too dense, even in winter, for me to properly see her, her horse or which way she was going and the fact that she was out of sight made me turn around and return to my room, my body unmoving after I came back to my rose and my hand softly caressing its case.

The glass of the case had not done anything to make me feel better as it didn't feel at all like the smoothness of Belle's skin or the softness of her hair, yet by gazing into the case hard enough had I been able to envision her visage when she last looked at me before leaving and that had been the last thing I saw before going to bed.

Now it's morning and like the few mornings before today do I move into the dining room, the fancy blue and white suit that I wore at the dance still on me, yet neither my mind nor my heart feeling like taking it off as it feels like the last thing I have left to remember the beauty that was the girl I had in my castle for the last week.

I sit down at my seat and, just out of instinct, do I mutter: "Good morning, Belle." Yet, while I have my head down and my face focused on the bowl of porridge in front of me, do my eyes widen when I suddenly hear a soft, sweet voice say: "Good morning." And when I look up from my porridge, do I actually see her.

Belle is sitting across from me, just like she has been every morning so far and while she smiles at me, can I only rub the sleeve of my blue robe across my eyes before gazing at her again, barely missing how she tries to hide a soft giggle of amusement, which confuses me and I ask: "You're – you're back, but – but your – your father."

To this Belle actually acts as if nothing is out of the ordinary as she looks down to grab her bowl of porridge and says: "Oh, he's in my room. Mrs. Potts is bringing him breakfast, don't worry." And only then do I realize that the female teapot is not on the table like she has been for the last week and that only her son is here.

I look from the little teacup back to the girl of my dreams, the girl I thought I lost and say: "Belle, I – I don't – understand." And the girl sighs, worrying me as she says: "Beast please, hear me out." I nod at her, wondering where this could be heading and why she decided to come back, yet worried for her sigh as she says:

"Back in the village, I – I was a loner. I was constantly alone, I could practically do my daily walk while asleep and behind my back practically all the villagers talked about me behind my back. They – they thought me weird and – and strange, all because I was the only woman in the village that liked, no loved, to read."

This worries and hurts me as it almost sounds like how I felt when I first changed into a beast and Belle says: "My whole life, ever since I read my first book, have I always dreamed of leaving that village, seeing the world and having adventures just like the people I read about on a daily base. And then – I met you."

The wonder I can hear coming from her voice as she says this astounds me and while Belle still has her hands wrapped around her bowl of porridge does she go on and say: "Sure, you scared me at first and – and I felt as trapped in my room as in the village my first night here, but – but after some time I – I got to know you."

This, while the first part had made me feel terrible as I never want to bring fear to someone like her again, makes me smile at her hopefully and while Chip looks as if he is waiting for some big finale, does Belle say: "I know my father will need time to heal and to get used to all this – and he definitely fears how you will respond to him."

To which I instantly turn to Chip and say: "Tell the staff to prepare a room for Belle's father, immediately!" And while the little teacup looks a little disappointed over something, does he still nod and hop off the table, hopping away while Belle smiles at me gratefully before she turns back to her porridge and says:

"I owe you my apology, Beast. I – I feel terrible, but – but it took me seeing my father deadly ill and almost dying before – before I realized that – if I ever left this place – I would leave behind the one home I have always dreamed off. I don't belong in the village. I belong here, with the staff, with my father – with you."

And those last two words floor me and while Belle now looks up from her bowl, her eyes teary-eyed and at the same time shining with glee and an emotion I have never seen in her eyes before, does she say three words that, only the night before, I was willing to admit to one of my staff, yet not to her. "I love you."

For a single minute do I just stay seated, rooted to my chair as I cannot believe that someone as gorgeous as the brunette before me would ever say such a thing to someone looking like me, but then, while feeling the enchantment ready to finally break, do I dash out off my seat, across the table and over to the girl of my dreams.

Belle moves out of her own seat and only a second later, do I have her in my arms, her soft hands grasping onto the fur on the back of my neck as I whisper back: "And I you, Belle. And I you." And with that, like a twig of wood that breaks in half, do I feel the enchantment break, the break effecting me and my castle.

A strong gust of wind blows open the windows that are on the back wall of the room and while this shocks Belle, can I practically feel the magic of the enchantress in the wind that now blows into the room, changing my blue jacket into a cloak that surrounds my whole body and makes me release the girl of my arms.

The wind then takes me off the floor and while smiling at the shocked look upon my beloved's face, do I feel my whole form changing. My claws retreat into my skin along with the fur, allowing for long fingers with clear looking nails to appear instead, lights shining from the tips and into the room once they've fully changed.

The same happens with my feet, which had been bare due to the claws at the end of my toes, yet like the claws on my hands do those too retreat back into my skin and do the nails on my feet shine with the same bright light once they have returned and once my foot and ankle have returned to me, all of them fur and cushion free.

And finally does the one thing I wanted above all else happen, making me close my eyes in pure bliss as I feel the transformation going from my legs and arms up my neck to my head, the fur on my whole head receding back and turning into long, lush brown hair, while my furless chest and chin start to glow with the same light.

The light recede after this, the whole transformation from monster to human finally finished as the curse has finally been lifted and with the wind returning back to outside the castle, does it slowly drop me back on my own two feet, a slight shiver running through me when I feel the coldness of the stone floor under me.

I then look up, my sky-blue eyes gazing into the honey-brown eyes of my beloved, who looks at me as if she has never seen me before and, if only to make her know that I am still me, do I softly say: "Belle – it's me." Grasping her hand in mine and my heart elating the fact that I no longer have to worry over scratching her with my claws.

Belle still looks confused and hesitant and even tilts her head to the side, making her look even more gorgeous in a very cute way, but then she gazes directly into my eyes and by showing her how much I love her with my gaze, does she seem to understand what just happened, gasping before smiling widely as she says:

"It is you." And finally does the one thing I have been wanting to happen since we ended our dance last night happen as Belle wraps her arms around my neck, her hands curling into my new long hair and while I pull her slight frame close to my muscular own, do I happily kiss her gorgeous lips, her love and mine mixing together.

However, this sign of love apparently reactivates the breaking of the enchantment as I feel a new gust of wind surround us, moving around us like a hurricane before it shouts out the window and into the air, where a bright flash of light lights up the already bright morning sky, thousands of beams of light shattering down on the castle.

And to my absolute delight does every beam of light that hits my home break another part of the enchantment, the dark blue and black bricks and stones changing into white and red, the devils and gargoyles changing into statues of angels and goddesses, the dead plants that my staff was unable to heal turning into new plants.

All around us the castle comes to life once again after years and years and then the final piece of evidence that Belle and I broke my curse shows itself as a dangly looking man with brown hair which is tied with yellow ribbon runs into the room, followed by a chubby man with slim black mustache and a woman with white hair.

The three of them run at me and Belle, tears in the eyes of the woman as she dashes over and while Belle looks shocked, do I shout: "Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts!" And this seems to replace Belle's shock with happiness as we all embrace each other, all of us smiling, laughing and celebrating our new life. Our life as humans.

I keep embracing them for some time, but then release them and return to Belle, her eyes teary-eyed with happy disbelief and I happily and gently encase her beautiful face with my hands as I gaze deep into her eyes and whisper: "None of this could have been done without you, Belle. Thank you – and welcome home."

And with that, I kiss her once again.

_**HOLY CRAP!**_

_**That went so, so, so, so, so much better than I expected! I did have to take another look at a few scenes from the movie to make sure I could recap them right – the conversations between Belle and the Beast at the start and the transformation of the Beast and the Castle – yet the rest, I am just so proud that I wrote it.**_

_**I might do this for a few other movies, I can't say for sure quite yet, but for now, I am very proud of this and I actually think that this challenge really fits with our current holiday season. Honestly, I never understood why Belle didn't just pick up her father and then returned to the castle, but who cares, it's a great movie.**_

_**Enjoy the holidays,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. The only rule for this challenge:**_

_**Change an important scene at the end of a movie**_


	31. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**First chapter of 2016! And with this chapter I would like to continue on our What If Disney Character train, this time going for a different movie and – depending on how this challenge goes – it might not even concern the actual hero himself. However, that totally depends on how the chapter is going to write itself out.  
**__**Let's have a look,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #31  
**__**I Won't Say I'm In Love**_

_**Phil's POV**_

Having finally found the hero that will make my dream come true by working hard to make his own dream come true, do I hate the fact that I found him slacking off with the worst female human I have ever met. However, what I hate even more is the fact that I have already lost him by falling off his flying horse, Pegasus.  
By now I have come by from the fall on my head as I hit an oak branch with my full face, Herc himself not even noticing it as he was too much with his head in the clouds of – what he probably believes to be – love, yet after grumbling about ways to punish the brat, do I suddenly realize that I am not alone.  
The female voice of the purple dressed witch – as I personally consider her – comes from just behind me, yet she seems not to know that I am here as she asks: "What am I doing?" And while I peek around the corner of the bush I landed next to, does the girl say: "You'd think a girl would learn." Before she suddenly sings:

"_If there's a price for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that."_ To this I can't help but think: "Yeah, and so did Herc regarding you." And while this angers me, do I hear her sing: _"No man is worth the aggravation."_"Neither are you, still you cause us aggravation every time we meet." I think before she sings:  
"_That's Ancient History, been there, done that." _And as she throws away the flower that Herc gave her, do I see it be caught by what looks like a statue, yet upon closer look do I see that it's actually an animated form of one of the five Muses of Hermes, who are now all smiling at the girl before they start to sing for themselves:  
"_Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you."_Yet, while one of the muses waves the flower over the girl's head, does she then sing the word No as she moves away and then starts a part of her own song, me wondering why she's responding at all.

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."_ Yet the muses seem not to be accepting of this as they sing: _"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, oh-oh."_ And to my great shock, the girl angrily walks away as she sings: _"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."_ And just those three words shock my whole world.  
The muses, in the mean time, shrug their shoulders at each other before their magic allows them to move with the girl and while I make sure to run only on the grass to soften the sound of my hooves, do I run for the next part myself, where the girl continues singing after reaching a large and elegantly decorated fountain:

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. my head is screaming, get a grip, girl."_At this the muses sing, yet when the girl turns to them, do they change back to stone columns holding up a stationary roof. Yet when the girl finishes her sentence, do they slowly come back alive as she sings:  
"_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."_ And while this makes me wonder what could have happened in the girl's past to make her distrust love and at the same time be this stupidly close to Hercules, do I hear the muses sing again, the five of them starting by singing along with the girl's last words before they sing:

"_You keep on denying, who you are and what you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Honey, we saw you hit the ceiling."_ Here I have to hold in a snicker as one of the muses is much shorter than the rest and when the other four lift up their stationary roof, does the muse actually get lifted off the ground before the girl sings:  
"_Oh no."_ Holding the tones on for quite some time as if trying to block out the voices of the muses before they sing: _"Face it like a grown up. When you're going to own up that you got, got, got it bad."_ And while they sing this, do they, one at a time, take the places of the fountain statues, the short one sprouting water at the top.

By now I just don't know what to think and listen as the girl repeats what she sung before: _"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."_ Yet while she sings this does she jump over small blocks of marble that are floating in the fountain and does the last one make her trip, causing her to fall, were it not for a statue on the other side.  
But while the girl looks up, do my eyes widen as the statue – which I could have sworn had been one of Apollo – has somehow changed to represent Herc and while the girl first moves so that her back is aligned with his front, does she then seem to get back to what is happening around her and does she hear the muses sing:  
"_Give up, but give in. Check the grin, you're in love."_Yet while the girl moves away and sings:_ "This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love." _Do I have to admit that the muses are on to something when they sang of the girl's smile while looking at my boy as she definitely looked like she enjoyed being close to him.

The muses have, by now, changed themselves into a pair of upper torso statues that go no lower than the chest and sing: _"You're doing flips. Read our lips. You're in love." _Yet one thing I have to give the girl credit for is her persistence as she moves past the five of them with her hand aimed at them while she continues singing:  
"_You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it."_ Yet while she sings does she also move back to the fountain where I found her and Herc and while she sits down, do the muses move themselves to be one of the portraits crafted into the marble and do they lift up the flower Hercules gave her as they sing:  
"_Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love."_ And finally does it seem as if sensing and finding the rose again convinces the girl as a new smile grows on her face while she sings: _Ooo-oo-ooh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in – love." _Keeping the tone going as she lies herself down on the marble, the muses turning back to stone.

And just like the girl have the five of them convinced me, yet then I shake my head and think: "If the muses, the beings created by Apollo, can accept this girl for my boy – why can't I?" And even before I can think of a reason, do I get it presented to me – in a way I never thought possible and that I could have never imagined.  
The statue that is above the fountain Meg is lying at is made of 2 people dancing together, yet a fiery line separates them and to my greatest fear and utter shock, does the Lord of the dead, Hades himself, come out from the statue and ask: "Hey, what's the buzz, huh Meg? What is the weak link in Wonderboy's chain?"  
And while I can barely believe my eyes or ears and wonder how the muses could be stupid enough to pick someone siding with Hades for my hero, does the girl shock the living daylights out of me and make me worry for her as she boldly tells him: "Get yourself another girl, I'm through." Yet Hades seems obvious and asks:  
"Sorry, you mind running that by me again? I got a chunk of brain stone stuck in my ear or –." Yet before the God of the Dead can further humiliate the girl, does she actually prove her spunk as she goes on: "Then read my lips." And she hisses: "Forget it." And with that the girl turns and attempts to walk away.

Attempting being the right proper word as the God of the Dead jumps down the statue and somehow appears right before her, chanting her name and giving her a very degrading nickname before he asks her: "Aren't we forgetting one teensy tiny, ever so crucial, tiny detail?" And then suddenly rages with blazing fury:  
"I OWN YOU" And while the girl screams in shock of being that close to the God as he lights himself up, do my eyes widen as I can barely imagine what the girl must have been through to be desperate enough to sell her soul to someone like that lunatic and then I think: "So that's why they chose her. They want Herc – to save her."  
And just like that do I get an epiphany and realize what it was that, days ago, Zeus attempted to tell his son about what makes a true hero. I look at the girl in pure shock and then look around, knowing I have to warn Hercules, but not wanting to let the girl be alone. I then get a new plan as I see a stone path next to me.

Hoping that this will work, do I fake to run down the path, jumping up high at first and letting my hooves hit the floor one at a time and then jumping up lower and lower to make the sound of my hooves hitting the pavement get softer with each jump and to my utter delight, do I hear the God of Death falling for it as he asks:  
"I'm sorry, hear that sound? That's the sound of your freedom, fluttering out the window, forever." And while relieved beyond words that the God fell for my chance to further spy on him and hopefully come up with a counter plan once he makes his, as I have no doubt the girl will make him realize what I did, do I hear Meg say:

"I don't care, I'm not going to help you hurt him." And while everything bad I ever thought of the girl gets swept out of my mind, do I smile as I hear them continue, Hades saying: "Can't believe you're getting so worked up over some – guy." Yet Meg proves her worth as she argues these words and angrily says:  
"This one is different." And while the girl names so many good qualities of my favorite trainee, do I see Hades looking out the distance before he apparently tries again to reason with her as he says: "Please. He's a guy." And while I find it quite hypocritical of the male god to say this, does the thing I waited for happen.  
Meg continues, using a honing tone in her voice as she addresses the God and then turns happy as she says: "Besides, oh Oneness. You can't beat him. He has no weaknesses and he's going to –." Yet just by her tone of voice and the evil smirk on his face is it obvious that Hades has figured out the same thing I did as he says:

"I think – he does, Meg." And while he wraps an arm around the girl and takes the flower from her, does he go on and say: "I truly think – he does." And as he incinerates the flower, do Meg's eyes widen and do I think: "I knew it. He's going to use Meg to get to Herc. A guy like him would stoop to any depths to get what he wants."  
And with that do I dash for the stadium, determined to be there before the god and make a plan that can get everything done; Hercules saving the girl, his heart proving to be strong enough to be that of a God and Hades getting his just desserts. Yet while I run, do I wonder one vital thing: "What is it – that Hades could want?"  
Yet as I reach the stadium, petting Pegasus and seeing Herc in pure elation as he runs across the tracks and works on all our equipment, his elation due to the love he feels in his heart, do I turn grim and determined and think: "Screw what he wants. I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves and nothing more."

Yet because I know that time is short, mostly because I saw a strange alignment of stars right above me while running that were coming closer and closer to forming a single line, do I turn from the stadium to my boy and then to Pegasus and think: "If Hades wants to make his move, he'll want Herc alone. I need to use that."  
And while hating myself do I take a deep breath and start an argument with Herc, one where I actually insult the girl while knowing her predicament and one where, as I had actually hoped, Hercules gets angry enough he slaps me, making me land in a whole set of metal equipment and while the boy apologizes, do I pretend to leave.  
Herc buys it as he actually states that he doesn't need me, something I know isn't true as I am the only one currently with a plan and while disappearing out one of the doors, do I then hide behind the wall and instantly hear the voice of the Lord of the Underworld, his smug tone angering me as it proves he believes himself a winner.  
I then use the grass outside the stadium to run for the same entrance I came from before and sneak in, yet just when I do, do I see Pegasus heading into one of the stables, the look on his face making me know that he's being tricked. Knowing I need the flying horse for this, do I dash into the same stable – and just in time.

The pink Pegasus mare that had been luring Pegasus away from his owner dissects itself before changing into one fat purple little devil and one slim green one, the purple one shouting: "Gotcha!" Yet before he can reach the horse, have I dashed past Pegasus and used my horns to knock them both against the floor.  
The two groan, their heads having hit the wall first and thus making them dazed. I then glare at Pegasus and say: "I'm going to tie these two up, you check on Herc – but stay hidden." The Horse nods and moves out, actually slightly floating above the ground to smother the sound of his hooves as he goes.  
In the mean time do I glare at the two dazed little beings and say: "I don't care what your little master may want, you nitwits, but I am not about to let the best trainee I have ever had fall to your master's power. You're going down and after that, he is." And with that do I tie the two up, wrapping a stable rope all the way around them both.

I then run back into the stadium, yet while my hooves clash against the hard stone floor does it seem as if the scene taking place inside the stadium has everyone too busy focusing on themselves to hear me as I see Hercules trying to attack Hades, only to go right through him as the God calmly starts to speak and says:  
"Here's the trade-offer. You give up your strength for about 24 hours – okay, say the next 24 hours – and Meg here is free as a bird, safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we snooze, we go on, we go home, happy. Come on, what do you say." Yet while I have no idea why Hades wants Hercules powerless, do I then shout:

"I got a better idea for you, Hades!" And while sincerely hoping that this will work, do I jump on Pegasus and hit its sides, making it rear up and fly, my hands in its manes leading it directly to Meg before I swing over the flying horse's side and to the utter shock of the girl, my Herc and the god, do I snag her up.  
The girl is now wide eyed with shock and fright, yet while I try not to feel sorry for her, do I fly up higher and shout: "If you want Meg, you'll have to face your brother! How's that for a deal, huh?" And while Hercules shouts: "PHIL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Do I shout back as I fly off: "SAVING YOUR GIRL!"  
And while I can hear the rage coming from Lord Hades, making me slightly fear for my own life, can I not see but still sense the utter happiness and relief that comes from the smile Hercules aims at me as I fly over to the only place I know we will be safe; the temple where Zeus gave Hercules the hint that will change his life.

Arriving at the temple, do I help Meg off and then have Pegasus take one part of the smoky ropes in his teeth while I grab the other end and thanks to our combined efforts, do we manage to make the ropes disintegrate, making the girl gasp for breath and fall down on her hands and knees, yet I help her up and say:  
"Quick! Quick! Inside! Inside! You're safe there. Pegasus, go – get Herc." The Horse nods, his face determined once more and flies off, while I help the girl inside the temple, hoping that the anger of the Lord of the Dead will distract him long enough for the flying horse and the boy that is his actual nephew to reach this temple first.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asks, her voice void of hope and full of confusion and while I feel terrible for how I treated her so far, do I say: "I heard you sing with the muses of Apollo. And I heard what you said to Hades and about Hercules. I know how you feel and – I just don't get why Hades wants to use that against Herc.  
Why does he want my hero powerless? What is his mayor plan?" And then the girl says: "He wants Wonderboy powerless, so that when the stars align and the titans can be freed, the Gods will be defenseless. He got told this by the Three Fates shortly before he abducted and tried to kill Wonderboy all those years ago."

This whole explanation shocks me senseless, but then I feel a rumble in the floor, yet while the girl gasps and whispers: "He found us." Can I almost sense that the tremble didn't come from the God of Death. Yet the girl is still proven true as he suddenly appears right where I had hoped he would; at the feet of the marble statue of his brother.  
Appearing in the same cloud of smoke and sense of death as I have becomes used of him, does he look at us as if we're stupid and asks: "So what? _This_ was your big idea? You – you actually believe that this – this statue – can protect you." Yet while the girl starts to tremble in my arms, do I keep my smug smirk on and say:  
"Yes. Yes, I do, Lord Hades.""Wow, and you're supposed to be the trainer of heroes. Huh, more like the idiot of heroes." At this I retort: "Oh, I don't know. I think you're the idiot. Daring to go into the temple of the man, whose son you tried to steal and kill and whose same son you are still tring to kill. Wouldn't you agree – oh Lord Zeus."

And while these three words are enough to make Meg gasp and make Hades get shocked before he grimaces, do I then hear Hercules and Pegasus arrive, the former running into the temple, shouting my and Meg's names as I look up and see the same thing Hercules saw only days ago; the torches lighting up, the statue coming to life.  
And the first thing that is shown on the statue's face, which makes Hades gulp, is an image of pure, raging fury as he shouts: "HADES!" And while the God of Death waves a tiny hand in humble greeting at his brother, does Zeus shout: "YOU! IT WAS YOU! YOU STOLE MY SON! YOU TURNED HIM MORTAL?  
**YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM?"** And then Meg seems to regain her former strength and self-confidence as she steps forward and says: "Yes he did, Lord Zeus. All so that there would be no one standing between him and his new throne. He wanted your throne, My Lord! Yours and he wanted to use the titans to do it!"

And while I smile in pride at the girl, while Hercules looks at her with clear shock and while Hades glares at her, does Zeus then smile at the girl and does he actually move a single finger over to her, pressing it against her head before suddenly a strange white light – that looks oddly like chains – starts to surround her.  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Hades shouts, apparently recognizing the signs, yet Zeus ignores him and then the light breaks at several places, the sound of metal breaking resounding through the large hall before the God moves back to his throne, Hades now glaring at him while Meg seems shocked out of her wits.

Yet the sound made me know exactly what happened and because I have no doubt that the stars will align themselves any second now, do I step forward and say: "Lord Zeus, please hear me out. I know that it was mostly me and your brother that made all of this happen, while your son remained unaware, but – this is it, isn't it?  
You – you knew? You knew your son was in love with this girl and – and you knew he, like I tried just now, would risk his life even against your most fearsome of brothers. You knew all of that, so you – you told Apollo to send those muses. You wanted them together, didn't you? So that – so that Herc could find his True Hero's power."  
By now Hercules has looked from me to his father and back with great shock, while Meg seems over her shock as she has her arms crossed under her chest and a warm smile on her face and while Hades cringes and grumbles in disgusted anger, does the statue above us nod with a large and happy smile before he says:

"Yes Philoctetes. Yes, I did. Now, tell me, my son –." At this everyone, from a grumbling Hades to me and a hopeful Meg, looks at the young man, who looks at his father as the statue asks: "How much of what Philoctetes has done, would you do as well – for a girl like Meghara?" And instantly the young hero answers:  
"Everything, father. Everything – and more." And while there is a glistering of tears now visible in Meg's eyes, does Zeus nod before his statue turns to stone again, yet while this happens, does something else also happen, something that makes the still remaining God actually curse and that shocks the rest of us.  
A golden glow, like an aureole, starts to surround Hercules' body, the newly revived God looking at his hands with shock as I shout and cheer and say: "You did it, kid! You became an actual God! You got your Godlike power back." And it seems as if this brings out the actual hero within the lad as he smirks and looks up.

Yet his eyes do not gaze at either Meg or me, but at Hades, who has turned his back on us and hunched his shoulders while muttering to himself and then Hercules puts a finger in front of his lips, telling us to be quiet as he must have some kind of idea, the two of us nodding, while Meg seems to get worried again.  
However, it is the confidence that I can almost see radiating off of Herc together with his newfound power that makes me believe in his plan and the God of Heroes sneaks past us before moving over to Hades and asks: "Hey Hades, how about we make another deal?" And while Meg and I share a glance, does the God ask:  
"What _deal_?" Spitting at the word to prove his anger at the failure of his plan and the loss of his servant and then Hercules, still sounding calm and cheerful, says: "Either you leave my father's temple willingly and leave us be until the stars part yet again or I help you. Hey, what do you say? Sound good, sound fancy to you?"  
And while I can barely believe that the younger god is now pretending to be like his uncle was only minutes ago, does the God spat: "Some deal." To which Hercules shrugs, but when Hades turns his back on him, does he move with lightning speed, his cheerful grin still on his face as he asks: "So which shall it be?"

By now Meg is whispering for Hercules to be careful, but it seems as if the Hero is quite confident in his plan and then Hades spats: "Neither! I won't give up on the Gods and I certainly don't need your help with anything!" But it seems Herc was expecting this as he says: "Okay, no titans and no help, but you still agree to leave so – bye."  
And before either the God of Death or I myself can comprehend what just happened has Hercules actually smashed his fist right into Hades' face, the strength of his punch enough to send the God flying right out of the temple's exit and to all of our shock does he even vanish into smoke once he lands on the ground.  
All of us look shocked, but then Hercules says: "Hey, he said he didn't want my help. He didn't say I couldn't make him leave." And while it takes me a second, does Zeus apparently hear his son as the statue comes back to life, laughing hard and making the whole temple shake and tremble with the loudness of his voice.  
Pegasus is the next to start laughing and while Hercules smiles, does he wrap a loving arm around Meg's waist, the girl smiling before, to all of our shock, she too suddenly starts to glow, the aureole of the Gods showing off her body and then Zeus says: "Hey, where there's a God of Heroes, there should be a Goddess of Heroes."  
And while this makes Pegasus nod at the great statue of the King of the Gods, does Meg happily lie her Divine head on her Divine boyfriend's shoulder, Hercules pulling her even closer before I see the one thing I always wanted to see. The line of starts that was growing closer changing to symbolize my favorite trainee and girlfriend:

Hercules and Meghara.

* * *

_**HOLY ZEUS ON THE CLOUDS!  
**__**That challenge took a good five pages! I was actually only planning on the song and Phil spying on Hades, but after writing about Phil running from the two, I just had to keep on going and even after writing about how he flew off, did I feel I just couldn't leave it there. The whole Meg becomes a Goddess thing, that was planned though.  
**__**Seriously, I mean, Herc might have Divine blood, but Meg was the first of them to sacrifice herself for the other, so she too has True Hero's Power, so why didn't Zeus just make both of them immortal. Doesn't the famous phrase go: behind every powerful leader is an even more powerful wife? – or something like that?  
**__**I don't know, who cares,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Change an important scene at the end of a movie**_


	32. The True Bride To Prince Erik

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Sorry, this might just be the last of the Disney Saga for this series, mostly because I just can't think of any other Disney movie that I would want to see changed. Well, I can think of a fair few, but to put those changes into words on paper, might just be a little harder than I would like, so I'll keep it to this last one for now.  
**__**Enjoy Disney,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #32  
**__**The True Bride To Prince Erik**_

_**The Boat  
**__**The third day  
**__**Ariel's POV**_

This day has gone from bad to strange to desperate to good to terrible and the last part came with the setting of the sun. For the last three days have I been part of the life of the man I have fallen for little under a week ago now, yet just when I finally managed to tell him the truth, did the sun set, sealing my fate once and for all.  
Now my legs are gone and the love of my life – not to mention the entire wedding party that had been invited to watch his scam of a wedding with the actual Sea Witch Ursula is able to see the fin that I have been born with coming out from underneath my blue dress with sky blue shirt and black sleeveless corset.  
Everyone is shocked at what they are seeing, yet while I try to explain how I escaped his sight after rescuing him with just a single hand motioning for my fin, does the Sea witch laugh and chant that I am now hers as she changes back from the brunette that she was impersonating to the terrible, tentacle-legged monster that she is.

However, before she can get near me as she rushes my way, does a beam of lightning strike her from the sea, making me look over the railing and shout: "DADDY!" To which my father, King Triton, pushes the water to move him upwards and onto the side of the ship, his face a mask of fury as he glares at Ursula.  
The witch recovers from the shot and grumbles: "Nice try, King Triton, but it won't help you. Your precious daughter signed a contract and she failed to uphold her end of the bargain, so now – she belongs with me." And the dark pleasure I can hear ringing through her voice as she says this makes me shiver in fear.

"Only she doesn't." Another voice suddenly says and both Ursula as well as Daddy and I look shocked as Erik steps forward and says: "This contract. It was supposed to give Ariel legs in return that she makes me fall in love with her without even saying a word, right?" The sea witch nods and then Erik shocks her as he asks:  
"And what was your role according to the contract? Cause I don't believe even Ariel would be desperate enough to sign a contract that states you can intervene with her actions, which you have already done twice now. You capsized our boat yesterday and you enchanted me to marry you instead of her.  
So because you went against your own contract, is the whole deal null and void. Ariel belongs to no one and whatever you had planned with her is now no longer an option. NOW GET OFF THIS SHIP!" He shouts at the end, actually drawing a sword from the scabbard at his hip as he glares at the dumbstruck witch.

I myself however feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and while I feel my lungs having trouble breathing, can I only gaze at my beloved prince with tears of pure relief and love shining in my eyes before the man smiles at me and then turns to Grimsby and says: "Grimsby, Ariel needs water, get a tub up here right now!"  
The startled man mumbles some incoherent words, but then regains himself and instantly starts ordering the people working for the ship around, while Erik returns his angry glare at the still startled sea witch and honingly asks: "Still here, are you?" Making her growl before she plunges herself off the other side of the boat.

The sight of her disappearing makes my relief grow even bigger and only a minute later am I in a large, four legged, metal tub filled with delicious warm salty water that has the same amazing bubbles as the ones I had in the first bath I ever had as a human, Erik, my father and Sebastian at my side while Flounder is in the tub with me.  
I pluck up some bubbles and blow them away, Erik sending me a loving smile at this and after returning his love with a smile of my own, do I turn to my daddy and say: "I'm really sorry for going against you, daddy, but – but I really do love Erik and – and I just want to be with him and – be happy. You understand, don't you?"

And while Erik looks at my father with questioning eyes, does the elder mereman sigh as he says: "I – I do, Ariel. And – and I admit that I was wrong. Not – not all humans are spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters, I see that now. But – but I lost your mother to humans and – I just didn't want the same to happen to you.  
Yet, yet this one – yes, Ariel, he's definitely different from the rest of them." To this I can't help but smile at my daddy and then Erik confuses me as he asks: "Your Majesty, am I right to assume that everything upon this world that is under water is part of your kingdom?" My father nods and Erik takes a deep breath before he asks:  
"Would you be willing to compromise? A part of the ocean, say seventy or so kilometers from the shore, part of our world to hunt in so we can continue our trade of fish and food and the rest strictly forbidden from any form of hunting or fishing, punishable by both Oceanic and Human law if anyone is indeed found doing so?"  
Both Daddy and I – as well as several guests and Louie, who has come up on deck with the tub – look at the man shocked as my father asks: "You would willingly forbid your people from entering certain parts of my world?" My beloved nods and says: "My people have always had a love for the ocean, a rule like this will not disturb them.  
Especially not if, in return –." Here his voice turns to the same soft and gentle tone he has been using with me for the past three days as he draws my attention by softly taking my hand in his and says: "I can ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Shocking practically everyone on board and making us all gasp.

"But – but Erik – she – she's a mermaid." Grimsby says to which Erik instantly retorts: "And the largest amount of my kingdom, not to mention practically all the land around my castle is made of water. We can easily build more bridges and have the rest of the land sunk under water if it means I can be with the one I love."  
He then stands up and says: "Grimsby, you've been hogging me to get someone to marry for the last three months solid, you were the one who advised me to court and take Ariel around my kingdom and you were the one who's been helping me set up this entire wedding. So why halt it now when I have the bride I actually want?"  
And while everyone is shocked and startled by the man's speech, can I not stop the tears of joy running down my eyes as I press both of my hands against my heart, the hand Erik just held under my other and pressed against my seashell bra before the prince turns around and smiles at us as he says: "With your permission of course, your majesty."

Daddy is just as shocked as everyone else, but then smiles and says: "I would very much like it if you could continue that plan of yours, young man, only – it won't be so that you can be with my daughter. It will be so that I can visit her when I feel the desire to do so." This confuses the both of us and then daddy pulls out his trident.  
Worrying what the man could be planning, do I see him light it up with the power he gained when he became King and then touch the tub, one of the trident's points touching my arm whereas the other two cause for the water in the tub to light up and for waves of magic to swirl back and forth within the watery surface.

Yet while this happens do I feel something happening that makes my mouth drop and my eyes widen as the same feeling of regaining my fin is now feeling to be reversed and I feel the same pair of legs as I had only minutes before move themselves around in the tub before daddy pulls the trident back out and makes it vanish again.  
Feeling my old legs move, I look from daddy to Erik and while the man looks startled and confused do I send another questioning glance at my daddy, his loving smile making me realize that what I just felt really happened, making new tears fall down my eyes as use both my hands to steady myself before setting my feet on the bathtub floor.  
I then start to push up and to the shock of everyone around, am I now wearing a simple, white, strapless top with seashells covering my chest and with under that a beautiful white skirt with silver and crystal sparkles all over the slightly flaring fabric, which ends just under my heels and flares down in a long train.

Daddy then uses one of his hands to help me out of the tub and once I feel certain that my renewed legs can hold my weight yet again, do I quickly hug the man, whispering how much I love him as he holds me with his strong arms before I turn around and practically jump the love of my life, Erik laughing as he hugs me.  
And then, while Flounder, Sebastian and Scuttle all smile and cheer for my father's actions and while the people around us applaud for our happy reunion, does Daddy make the whole day absolutely perfect as he turns to Grimsby and asks: "May I ask what we are waiting for? It may be a different bride, but this stays a wedding, no?"  
And ten minutes later has my day officially ended as I lie in bed with the love of my life, Erik having had a bit of an issue as he explained how humans celebrated their wedding night, yet the love I feel coming from my new husband as he holds me in his sleep makes me ecstatic. For I am Ariel, Queen of the Land, princess of the Ocean.

And the true bride to Prince Erik.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, I will be honest, there will be a few more Disney based challenges that will come in the coming months, but once I am done with all of the story ideas I have often based on what I saw in Disney movies will I go back to my all time favorite: Harry Potter. I will also start following topic that is currently very popular: Dark Harry.  
**__**What does this mean? It means Harry will go against any of the following people: Ron, Hermione, multiple Weasleys, the Houses that slighted him in the past, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Voldemort, Pettigrew and perhaps a few others based on the stories I have in mind. And finally will most of them be crossovers.  
**__**That's it for now, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

_**Change an important scene at the end of a movie**_


	33. For The Future

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I cannot believe this! I have been having these ideas where Muggles are right monsters, where Molly Bashing is of the ULTIMATE level, same for Ron, Ginny and Percy and where someone powerful travels back in time to save Harry, yet also destroy the world just like the Muggles did – and I missed this challenge COMPLETELY!  
**__**I CANNOT BELIEVE MYSELF! I love DZ2, I love all of his challenges, yet I completely missed out on this one and thought I was blocking myself with these ideas because I didn't think they could become reality – and here this challenge has been the entire time which more or less describes my ideas down to a T!  
**__**Seriously, it's crazy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #33  
**__**For The Future**_

_**19**__**th**__** of June 1996  
**__**Hogwarts Castle  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Last night was downright horrid. First I get a vision that feels as if my worst fears have come true, then I almost get tortured by the woman who has made my entire year a living hell, then I discover that my vision was meant as a trap and then – thanks to nothing but dumb luck – does my godfather get saved – by a misstep.  
I still don't get how it happened as the whole event is still too soon for me to clearly remember, even though I do try, yet one minute my godfather and I are dueling, the next the crazy witch known as Bellatrix Lestrange tries to shoot a Killing Curse, yet for no other reason than dumb luck, does she misstep her landing as she casts.  
To make matters even crazier, did the woman not just misstep just before she could cast what I can still clearly remember was her intention for a Killing Curse, but her misstep even made her wand slip out of her grasp in such a way that the wand turned to her as she finished the spell with a scream, killing her instead of Sirius.

It had shocked and astounded everyone in the room, yet Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange who had come with the witch had turned mad with rage and instantly Sirius and the others of the Order had grabbed me and my friends and had tried to Apparate out – only to bump into Anti-Apparation wards as they reached the Atrium.  
There we all came face to face with Voldemort, who had actually felt both the death of his loyal witch as well as the anger of his other followers and apparently the madman had decided he should take this and the destruction of the so-called prophesy out on my friends and me – only for the Order to protect us and Dumbledore to appear.

The two had engaged into the most incredible battle I had ever witnessed, yet at the time I had still been too amazed with the fact that, had it not been for that misstep, I would have lost my godfather and then, during the fight had I actually felt as if I almost did as he had suddenly disappeared from my sight with a flash of green.  
I had mistaken this flash of green for a Killing Curse, before Lupin had comforted me and told me it was the Floo and while I had stopped screaming at this, had I been proven that it was only better that the man had left as only a minute later, Voldemort and Dumbledore had to end their fight as the Minister himself had arrived.  
The bowler-hat loving man had stopped in shock from his arrival by Floo to the sight of Voldemort battling who he believed wanted his position as Minister and while Voldemort had tried using his escape to make another attack on me, like he did in my first, had Lupin actually proven that he has lycanthropy right there.  
The man had roared with the ferocity of an actual wolf, the power of his shout causing for actual sound waves to roll off him and push the spirit that Voldemort turned himself into to be pushed to the side and away from me before the specter fled, Lupin himself glaring at him with fury as we watched the specter vanish from sight.

Yet the night had not ended for me and while Moody and Kingsley had taken charge of the Order and while Tonks made sure that the others all moved over to where the Thestralls were waiting for us, did Dumbledore take me aside from the others, tell me he would speak to me later and then use a Port Key to whisk me off to his office.  
The man had then used his sweet time before he came to my office, yet the news he had shared with me barely registered as it was only then starting to settle in with me that my own stupidity and lack of trust in my godfather had almost led to his death not to mention whatever injuries my friends had come across in this fight.  
Dumbledore had stopped my thoughts there and told me that my friends weren't too badly hurt and definitely not as bad as they would have been had I not been training them for most of the year, yet this had not done me a lot of good. Something Dumbledore had proven me he didn't care for as he had then made my mood even worse.

He had told me an entire story that started just before I had been born and that went all the way to the night before. And while I had not really cared for most as I just wanted time to myself to go through my memories of the events and see where I could have done better, had the man then answered a five year old question.  
To say that the answer is almost mind-destructive would be softly putting the case and while I can slightly understand why the man didn't want to tell either my twelve or thirteen year old self, can I just not understand why the man made the same mistake as he did last year when he made me relive the Graveyard on the same night.

"Why? Why did he do this? Why does he think it right for me to be told this _now_? Didn't he hear my scream when he was battling Voldemort? Doesn't he realize how I believed to have lost my godfather? Why does he think it right to drop this kind of information on me so shortly after I lost – or almost lost – someone close to me?  
And – and this prophesy? Why? Why did Voldemort believe in it when he only had a part of it be told to him? Why didn't he think of getting the rest before attacking and killing my parents? And what is this crap about me being able to love making me be the Chosen One? Does that mean that people like Dumbledore can't love?  
And what about Molly Weasley or Sirius or Lupin? Can they not love? Can they not care? Do they not constantly state that they care for me? How does that keep them from doing what I'm supposed to be able to do as the Chosen one? How does being able to have emotions make me be labeled as the so-called Kid of the Prophesy?"

Yet while I think this, can I not imagine how it would feel to see either of the three people I just thought of be in my position and while this makes it easier for me to accept what is my new role in life, do I suddenly hear a voice: "Wow, He send us back right at the right place and time. Didn't think He'd be this precise."  
To this I turn my head and my eyes widen, my heart sinking down through my whole body and the floor under me – as well as the floors under the one I am on – as I see two people who look both very familiar and much older than they are supposed to be – while also looking as if they just escaped a Jewish Death Camp.  
One of them is a man of at least 40 years old, yet who has the body of someone at least a decade younger and who has muscles from his neck all the way down to his ankles, the man's brown hair cut so short it only barely bends over the top of his head, while his short sleeved shirt and torn jeans show off tons of scars.  
The woman next to him used to be a light-aired, soft-blonde haired girl with misty, dazed looking eyes, yet nothing is left of this as she now looks in her mid thirties, has a lean frame that seems to barely be able to hide strong growing muscle masses and whose soft blue eyes now look like the blue of her House's banner color.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom stand before me, both of them looking as if they have been fighting people like Hitler, Napoleon, Grindelwald, Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin their entire life and while I fear for the worst – particularly my own failure as the Chosen One – does Neville turn a stern eye to me as he says:  
"Don't." Startling me as he goes on: "This is in _No way_ your fault, Harry. If anything, this is fully the fault of people who should have _never_ turned enemy on you, let alone even imagine the thought of what they desired to do to you. So don't blame yourself like I know you want to." Yet while his tone his hard, his words comfort me.

"What – what happened to you?" I ask them both and the two share a glance with each other, Luna's eyes widening proving me that, wherever they came from, they haven't seen each other in a while before the man turns back to me and shocks me right into my own grave as he says only one word with a harsh, deadly tone:  
"Molly." I shake my head again, not sure if I can take any more info after any of this and then Luna says: "Nev, we should wait. I've just received info from Him and we're actually a few days earlier back than He planned. This is the morning after _his _passing." And while her words shock me, do I then ask: "Wait, his?"  
The two turn to me and I ask: "Don't you mean, hers?" Shocking the two before Neville asks: "Who died?" And I tell them the story, or at least the part that still makes sense to me and Neville mutters: "I don't believe this. We haven't even arrived and time has already changed. But – but why?" Yet I shake my head and ask:

"Where are you guys from anyway? And – and what happened to you?" I then repeat my earlier question, but Neville seems to pick up on something from my questions as he shakes his head and says: "Later. Come to the 7th Floor tomorrow and we will explain everything. However." He then says sternly and goes on:  
"Don't tell _anyone_ that we are here. We have strict orders to only speak with you until we have set a clear path ahead for the world and until then we cannot be discovered by others. There are things we know that others are still guessing about and we need to settle those before anything else. I'm sorry, Harry, but – can you wait?"  
And while everything he says has me greatly worried, do I also know that part of my emotions are only heightened thanks to everything that happened in the last 24 hours and I nod as I say: "I – I need some time to myself anyway. I – I'll see you there." And the two smile and nod at me before they dash off in a different direction.

_**Later**_

It definitely was hard to keep quiet about two Time Travelers who appeared from the future and looked as if they just came back from World War Two Magical Style, yet the fact that I needed some time to go over everything that actually happened after I almost lost my godfather helped me keep away from even my friends.  
Another thing that helped was the fact that, while the others had gotten hurt badly enough McGonagall had sent them to the Hospital Wing, had I evaded her thanks to Dumbledore's Port Key and did I continue to do so as I didn't want to risk getting either chewed out by my friends or have them discover my new secret.

By now, I am much calmer and I have even discovered something that both made me feel like even more of an idiot as well as help me relieve the pain and fear that had gripped at my heart when I recalled what future Neville and Luna had told me about what actually happened in their version of last night's events.  
Using the fact that Neville and Ron were in the Hospital Wing and Dean and Seamus enjoying the day out, had I snuck into my dorm and rummaged through my trunk, if only to have something to do while I organized my thoughts, and I had actually stumbled upon the gift Sirius had slipped me when we left London last Christmas.  
Remembering both what Sirius had said about getting in contact with him as well as what Neville had said about the man's fate in the other timeline had made me call out on the Two-Way Mirror I had found within the package and to my utter relief Sirius had responded instantly, the man just as relieved to see me as I him.  
We had talked for hours, me having a lot of trouble not telling the man of my secret, yet while Sirius had noticed that I kept something from him, had everything about the man's demeanor proven me he accepts this, which had made the secret keeping easier. By now, I am ready to face the two time travelers and their news.

_**An Hour later**_

"And I thought my future as a Chosen one was bad." Is the only thought that goes through my mind as I finish listening to the endless tale of my two friends. Sirius, in Neville and Luna's timeline, had died the night before and I had never forgiven myself for this, yet I had fully accepted both the prophesy and what it meant for my future.  
However, both Dumbledore and Voldemort had understood the prophesy entirely wrong and that was because of two words they had believed regarded Voldemort when they really spoke of another person. For the true meaning of Dark Lord, is one who conducts dark acts of intention through the mask of a light-hearted soul.  
And that description, even now I am willing to admit, fits Molly Anne Weasley née Prewett down to a T, but that two of her sons and her actual daughter, who I have grown closer to over the last year, are actually part of the whole plot is something that just makes me stagger, the fact that one of the sons is Ron being just mind-boggling.

"And just because, after the war with Voldemort, I didn't continue living up to people's expectations by listening to what they wanted for me, did they actually unite with the Christians of the world and make that the powerhouse of Muggle society before fully breaking down the Stature of Secrecy and betraying us all?  
Add to that that the fight with Voldemort actually hampers our ability to keep up even a remote sliver of the Stature due to all his own Muggle Baiting, Hunting and killing and just the fact that everyone believed in me rather than fight Voldemort himself made the world go from one disaster of two years time – into one of 3 decades?"

"How do I stop this?" I ask myself and the two again share a worried glance before Luna says: "There – there is only – only one way, Harry. And while Death himself is – well, against it – does even He see for no other way out." At this I look up, the whole stuttering making me feel is unbecoming of the girl and she says:  
"We have to rule." I look up shocked and Neville says: "Harry think, Fudge has now found out about Voldemort, but Percy is his assistant. He has only 2 years experience and has been called Fudge's lap dog for the past year. If they find any incriminating evidence that can lead to either of them, who will the public believe?"  
And while I easily know the answer, do I ask: "Why are you asking?" And the man sighs as he says: "Because Percy has been intercepting Fudge's mail for the last year. And he hid it in the doorpost that separates his office from Fudge's. The perfect hiding place to make one wonder who hid it there, don't you think?"  
And just this last question makes me give the man right and I say: "Okay, true there, but what does that have to do with us taking over and becoming rulers?" To which Luna asks: "If Percival is believed over Fudge, do you think he will have to lose his job? No, so he's still close to the Minister and with that close to his dream job."

"And he works hand in hand with Molly, which just automatically makes him a danger to society." Neville then says and while I hate to give the two right, do I still agree with them and I sigh before I ask: "So – how are we going to do this?" And while I have my eyes half-closed, do I still see them share yet another look.  
This makes me groan and ask: "What? What's wrong this time?" And the two cringe before Luna says: "Harry, we – we discussed this and – we can't try and rule the country if Voldemort still lives.""But we can't have you play Boy-Hero either, as that will just result into the timeline we escaped from with Death's help."  
"So really, the – uhm – the only thing we can do is – well, nothing." I look at them shocked and she says: "Not nothing about those we care for. Just – well, nothing about the war. Let Voldemort destroy it all, let Muggles find him and destroy him like they destroyed us, then have those we keep safe strong enough to destroy them."

"And then go and rule the country. Or – well, what's left of it, anyway." Neville cringes at the end and I can only stare at them before they suddenly grow as determined as I saw them when they actually arrived here and throw me an ultimatum I simply can't refuse as Neville says: "It's either that – or see all these people die."  
And just by the list he then uses the Room to show me together with the fact that none of the names of the so-called traitors is on them until much, much later down the list makes me want to sigh and hang my head, yet while I slightly give into this urge, do I also nod at them, giving them a silent acceptance of this new fate.  
And while I have my head bowed, my elbows resting on my knees and my eyes slightly closed, do I still see the two nod back at me, their eyes proving how little they want this as well, mostly because they themselves lived through such a terrible future before coming here and I can only think one thing: "It's for the future."

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, so in my versions it actually happened earlier. At the Hospital after the Third Task, in the summer before Fifth, at Harry's trial, as Harry and Hermione travel back in time, after Harry killed the Basilisk, during the Halloween of Harry's third, but this scenario worked just fine and I'm happy about it.  
**__**Also, if it weren't for all the stories I actually have, I might have changed this one into an actual story with several chapters and one chapter every month. Alas, maybe something for when some of my stories have finally been finished. Although I also have a few other plans for when that happens so – maybe not.  
**__**Oh well,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

**Okay guys, get ready for another random idea that's a little twisted, but fun too;**

**DZ2's 'For the Future' Challenge**

**Plot:**Learning the prophecy was bad enough, but then, as he tries to come to terms with being the Chosen One, Harry meets a mysterious stranger...

**Rules:**Dark Harry but NOT Evil

The stranger must be someone from the future time

They reveal that canon-Harry's timeline actually DESTROYS the world rather than saving it

Harry can be paired with anyone EXCEPT Ginny

The stranger gives Harry the means to access real power and becomes a 'mentor' to him

The stranger knows Harry is a Horcrux and helps him safely destroy it

Sirius DOES NOT die

**Guidelines:**To save the world, Harry realises he HAS to destroy it and becomes a Dark Lord

The stranger IS Harry or one of his descendants

Crossovers

Slash

Time Travel involving Harry and the stranger together (they both go back and change things from day one or around that time...)

In a bid to save the world, Harry and Tom join forces

**Forbidden:**Light, Grey or Evil Harry

Harry/Ginny

Harry relying on 'love' to be the weapon against Voldemort

A weak Chosen One

Harry ignoring the stranger

Sirius dying

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	34. The Olympus Trio

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, so it took me a while and a few check-ups with how my stories are going, but I do listen to the stats that you bring to my account and the fact that A Divine Hogwarts – while not my favorite – is the one to have gotten the most visitors for some time now has not escaped me, I just wanted to invest in other fandoms first.  
**__**So never let it be said that I don't listen to my readers as I have a very interesting challenge here that will change one important cannon event in the start of Fourth and will make quite the brilliant HP-PJ challenge from just after that event. However, more information than that you will be able to find in the story itself.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Challenge #34  
**__**The Olympic Trio**_

_**Harry's POV**_

This Tournament is turning worse and worse with each and every passing day. While all of Gryffindor had been disappointed that Cedric had been picked over Angelina, had I kind of expected them to be happy to at least have one of their Lions to also compete – I couldn't have been more wrong as everyone hates me.  
Now no one in Gryffindor talks to me, all of them believing I wanted Angelina's pride and that I used Dark Arts to make the Goblet of Fire pick me over her, regardless of the fact that it had first picked Cedric and that I had shown the same amount of shock and disbelief when my name was called as the rest of them.

No, because I have a stupid fame and title attached to my name and because no one in Hogwarts has learned anything from their mistakes in both my first and my second, am I now a pariah – or I would have been, had it really been everyone in Gryffindor that had turned their backs on me. Yet Hermione and Ron had stuck with me.  
The twins had not been happy with their brother picking their friend over Fred's crush, yet Ron had only gotten furious with them and snapped: "Your lovelife is not my business and neither are my friends your business. Come talk to me when you know what the word loyalty means." Before storming off.  
The two redheads had definitely been shocked to hear their younger brother talk back to them like that, yet it had not faced them or made them realize that they were making the same mistake as three years before when they made my Quidditch practice hell because I, in one go, lost more points than they ever had been able to.

Yet, the two hypocrites as I have started calling the two of them aren't the reason I feel that this tournament is going down the drain. It's the fact that, in the middle of my most hated class, Potions, I got a call from the Headmaster because there was supposed to be something called the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony.  
The fact that this so-called ceremony is taking place exactly when I have the one class that I get mocked in on a daily basis makes me wonder if Lady Fate herself hates me, yet while both Professor Snape and Collin who had come to fetch me had protested against it, had Hermione and Ron packed up with me and left.

Snape had threatened with everything under the sun from point loss to suspension, yet the two had just ignored him until they reached the doorway, where Ron had turned around and said: "If you want to suspend people, Professor, maybe you should start suspending those that bring shame to what their House stands for.  
Cause loyalty, chivalry and courage in numbers – yeah, against fourteen year olds who are going against people three years their senior, Gryffindor really stands out that way. At least I know the true definition of those words and to me, that is the only thing important. To see my friend and year mate _survive_ this crazy crap."  
And while Snape had been shocked to hear that I had become a pariah in my own House – and while I have no doubt that Malfoy took great glee in discovering about this – had Ron slammed the door on a dead silent Potions classroom before glaring Collin into running away from us in fright, Hermione not even scolding him for this.  
And the reason why the girl who has always believed in equal treatment doesn't scold her best friend for scaring someone younger than him isn't just out of pride for his earlier words, but because both of them have been catching Collin whenever the boy tried taking humiliating pictures of me just to spite me for my _illegal actions._

Neither of my friends have taken lightly to that, yet when Collin had fled, had I asked: "So – where is this ceremony?" And the two had felt stumped and stupid, yet I had a bit of help that, overtime, Hermione had come to accept and this had helped me by retrieving the Marauders Map for me from my now heavily warded trunk.  
I had actually written Sirius about the pariah status, feeling that the ex-convict would not just know how I felt, but would also have some tips and the man had come through, actually sending me a book on safety precautions for one's self and one's possessions and Ron, Hermione and I have since been reading and using said book.  
I had opened the Map after making sure we were far enough away from the classroom to not be overheard and I had found both Cedric as well as the other two Champions in the Teachers' Lounge, Ron muttering furiously as it meant that I had been summoned last and probably long after the others had intended to start.

At this I had shaken my head at him and said: "They're just trying to make me look stupid and childish, Ron, they're just trying to portray the things about themselves that they don't like onto me so they don't have to feel guilty about being like that." Yet Hermione had not taken kindly to this apathy I showed and said:  
"Well, let's prove them wrong." Before going to stand on my right and just behind me, using her wand to make my school robes be changed into the Dress robes Mrs. Weasley bought for me during summer before doing the same for Ron, only to quickly cast a whole range of cutting and color changing spells to make the robes look better.  
Ron had been embarrassed to be seen in the overly frilly looking garment, yet after five minutes of Hermione's brilliant spellwork had he looked good enough to represent his family and House at something like the Wizengamot. After this she had actually changed her own robes into a gorgeous dress before saying:

"Lead the way." And while Ron and I had shared a shocked look at how many rules Hermione had actually broken just to make sure we could have a bit of revenge against these stupid naysayers and whatnot, am I also grateful for one other book Sirius had sent me over the summer and that I have been reading ever since.  
Ron had then taken his own place slightly behind me on my left and while part of me wonders how we will look to others who pass us, do I feel confidence growing within me as I feel the presences of power that come from my two friends behind me, their determination and personal strength making me feel exactly what I am.  
The last heir to the Potter Line, the chosen Heir of the Black family – chosen by Sirius on my birthday – and the boy who became the Youngest Seeker in a Century, who with help of his friends got through challenges set up by several teachers, who had slain a Basilisk and who had mastered the Patronus charm at age thirteen.

"And being the Fourth Champion in a Tournament meant for three teenagers that are supposed to be seventeen or older – meh, not interested." Goes through my mind just before we reach the Teacher's Lounge, do I glance at the map one last time, confused over how a part of the Lounge looks blurry, yet ignoring it for now.  
I then look up, using my wand to blank out the Map, which I know the twins have been trying to steal back from me, which is one of the reasons I warded my trunk like I have, before taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, hearing Ron and Hermione do the same behind me, before putting up a determined front and opening the doors.

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmistress Maxime, Mr. Olivander, Cedric, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and two people I have never met before all look at me as my friends and I enter the room and instantly Dumbledore asks: "Mr. Potter, care to tell us why are your friends not back in class?"  
To which I look at Hermione, not willing to speak with the man who is, in my eyes, purposely blind to students bullying each other and turning fellow students into a pariah and the girl says: "We are here because we are the only ones in this entire school that want Harry to survive instead of focusing on this so-called _eternal glory._"  
And while I easily notice that Olivander looks worried, that the other headmasters look shocked and that Cedric looks confused – proving he really didn't believe me when I told him I hadn't put my name in the cup – do I also notice that the corner that looked blurry on the map also looks a little strange from where I stand.

"Oooooooooh, how exciting. Students of the same school going against each other for –." The strange blonde woman with really fake glasses tries to say, yet then Ron whispers to me: "Skeeter." And instantly I am double glad for the book Sirius send me over summer as I draw myself up to my full height and say:  
"Lady Skeeter, in name of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House, I must ask you to keep your personal opinion out of this ceremony as this is merely about our wands and what we hope to accomplish in the upcoming tasks. We are not here for small talk, we are here for what, in my opinion, is nothing but a dead trap.  
So, in name of my House and all that it has control over, such as shares in certain companies, how about we all agree to keep our personal opinions out of all this, keep to the verdict of Lord Olivander and the actions decided by me and the True Champions in regards for what is to come. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

And while the woman had whitened when I had suddenly spoken like a true Lord, something I'm sure others believe I cannot be until I turn seventeen, but which I know is possible due to several clauses written by my family in regards to their family, had she almost turned into a ghost on the spot when I mentioned my shares.  
And yes, I know darn well that I hold a majority of shares in both the Daily Prophet as well as several other companies and, thanks for a few well-written letters which I have been sharing with the Goblins, do I now also have the bond of friendship which my family shared with those of Gringotts reinstated and revitalized.  
The Goblins had been sending me extra books on how to behave where and what titles one deserves in what occasion as well as several other things that were important to high society and while I had sworn that this would never make me break my friendship with either of my friends, am I still grateful for the lessons I learned.

And then, before Olivander can recuperate from being called a Lord – which I am sure is a rare occurrence in and of itself – does something happen that would have made me draw my wand, had it not been for the warm tone of voice and the sudden sensation of being surrounded by the clouds in the air that overwhelms me.  
"A True Leader is what you are. I am truly proud to call you mine." A strong voice, which has a tone hidden under his warm timbre that warns of power and strength, says and instantly my eyes and those of everyone else are drawn to the corner that I noticed had looked blurry on the map and kind of strange when I entered.  
The strangeness had been that the whole wall, the two portraits behind it and the window next to the portrait had looked off, as if there was something there that was hidden by some strange kind of magic that made you feel as if you were looking through a cloud of mist or perhaps at someone hidden under an Invisibility Cloak.

Yet instead of it being either of the two, am I shocked to see that it is actually a combination of both as what looks like an almost transparent mist bank falls off of three powerful and – dare I say it – almost ancient looking men, who look old and strong in their eyes and facial expressions, yet have youthful looks all over them.  
The middle of the three, who has long black hair that drapes over his shoulders like a curtain and who has a beard that is as long as Hagrid's only much less wild and messy and is instead curled down to reach his chest, is the one who draws my attention the most, yet I also notice how both my friends are drawn to the other two each.  
Hermione seems most drawn to the dark and dangerous looking man, who's entire aura screams a form of deadly, dangerous power that makes me both think of Voldemort, yet stronger, as well as the Dementors, or at least the effects they have on me, regardless of what they make me remember each time they approach me.  
Ron, on the other hand, seems more drawn to the man on the other side of the one I can't help but feel comfortable with, the one who has long brown hair that, in the right light, could actually be mistaken for a very soft shade of red and who has the friendliest of green colored eyes, yet behind this friendliness – lies incredible power.

"Nope, these three are not to be messed with." Goes through my mind before I notice how Dumbledore suddenly grows determined over something, yet before the man can do anything, do I feel Hermione nudging me, me giving her a small, silent nod before I approach the three with my friends besides me.  
Dumbledore looks shocked to see me act on my own accord and while I wonder why as I have been basically doing so since coming here, do I ignore the man for now as I move over to stand in front of the man in the middle, Ron standing opposite the green-eyed man and Hermione in front of the man who emits the dark sense of power.  
As one the three of us bow before the three of them and I say: "In name of the one who's sword I drew from Hogwarts' Sorting Hat in my greatest time of dire need, I welcome our honored guests to this ceremony and hope they will excuse me for asking what it is that has brought them to us at this most unexpected of times."

And while I can almost sense Dumbledore tensing up with an anger I just cannot understand, do I also sense the three men before me smiling at us all and the one in the middle says: "We gratefully accept this humble welcoming and would like to state that neither of the three of you young ones should ever feel the need to bow before us."  
This both confuses me and makes me feel a little more safe as something about the man on the right, probably his fearsome sense of power, makes me worried for the school I have once sworn to protect and then the man on the left says: "We have come here, because we felt that more beings should honor your companion's words.  
Rest assured that, once this ceremony is over, we will scour Hogwarts and we will gather you all those that, through us and who we are, will swear loyalty if not fealty to you and your survival in what you – so aptly, I might add – called a trap leading to my brother." And just that last part of the sentence explains it all.

My friends and I stand up from our bow, yet each of us have wide eyes and the man on the right, his voice soft and rich with power, speaks and says: "Yes children, I am who you think. Yet no, I have no intention of leading this young, resilient teen into my domain. And why should I, if doing so will only bring upon my brother's ire?"  
And while I can both hear the wheels turning in the heads of my friends as well as feel them turning in my own, the conclusion all of us draw sounding both absurd – and yet strangely comforting – do I turn back to the man in the middle as he smiles and says: "You will do great, Harrison. And why shouldn't you – you are my child, after all."  
And while this makes gasps go through all those behind me bar my friends, does who I can only presume is the Lord of the Skies turn to my two friends as he smiles and says: "And with the ever-expanding intelligence of the Daughter of Poseidon and the undying loyalty of the Son of Hades – how can you possibly fail?"

And while this makes me feel as if everything has just fallen into place, including the way that my friends had been drawn to two of the three brothers, do I also feel as if – for the first time since this one way ticket to Hades has begun – things are finally looking up, making a feeling of pride and power float within me.  
Yet then something happens that, even with all the shocks and revelations I have faced in the last ten minutes I would have never seen coming as father turns to the other Champions and asks: "The question is, can the Son of Mine, the Son of Hades and the Daughter of Poseidon count on the help – of the Daughter of Aphrodite?"  
And without even having to guess who the man means, does every single eye in the room turn to the young blonde haired woman who stands with Madame Maxime and the other Champions, her own soft blue eyes wide, while I feel curious as to how she will respond to this sudden change in how the competition will turn out.

"Now hold on just a minute. Hogwarts –." Madame Maxime then tries to intervene, yet suddenly she stops as a whole array of gems rise up from around her feet, causing her to shriek before they sink back into the floor as the soft, deadly tone of Hades sounds from behind me as he says: "Hogwarts, truly a hidden gem."  
And while the little snipe makes me want to laugh, do I allow no more than a soft snort to pass through me before father speaks and says: "Harrison is no Hogwarts Champion. He was brought in against his will and it is his Demigod powers that made the Goblet accept his participation. Therefore he will represent Camp Half Blood.  
And rest assured that several of those at this Camp are already on their way here. And before you even try –." Father then snarls at Headmaster Karkaroff who had wanted to open his mouth before he goes on: "This is not the first time that magical protections around that ancient cup have failed, nor the first time an extra school joined in.  
Harrison is, from the moment the Goblet spit out his name, a Demigod first and a Wizard second. Therefore he will be representing a place that actually knows what true loyalty to each other means and he will experience that which even Hogwarts never helped him achieve – to be someone other than a scar."

And while his words leave the entire hall quiet, Skeeter actually being the only making a sound as she frantically scribbles away at a small roll of parchment, can I not help but feel as if the jibe against my fame was aimed more at Dumbledore than any other, yet at the same time do I feel confusion and strength filling me equally.  
Confusion over what it will mean for me to become a Demigod and what powers I could have inherited of the man I have definitely recognized as my Divine Parent. As well as strength as I just know that, with a Daughter of the Oceans and a Son of the Dead, Hogwarts is in for a much rougher ride – than just this silly tournament.

* * *

_**And that is that,  
**__**I know, a little short, but I might just turn this one into a story later and if I do, the chapter will include the rest of the Ceremony – with the Gods throwing all kinds of trouble into the plans of both Dumbledore as well as Skeeter, not that Harry won't start giving whoever wants to hurt him a whole lot of hell himself.  
**__**Now, there are two reasons I stopped this challenge here. 1, I still want to put as much work as possible in all my other stories and if I had continued with the chapter it would have become as endless as the Mother's Unite chapter of Rituals and Reading. Not that I am not proud of that one, I am just saying.  
**__**2, the challenge requires for there to be other Demigods at Hogwarts and other than a few very cliché ones – Neville son of Demeter, Seamus, son of Hephaestus, etc. etc. – and the shocking, yet slightly clichéd Demigod I created here at the end – I came up completely blank and didn't feel like going too cliché.  
**__**Anyway, rules:**_

* * *

**Okay so this one REALLY twists a popular concept, but I think it could work;**

**DZ2's 'The Olympic Trio' A Harry Potter/PJO Crossover Challenge**

**Plot:**Zeus, Poseidon and Hades: the Big Three of the God world. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger: the Golden Trio and Big Three of the magical world: coincidence, I think NOT!

**Rules:**Grey or Dark Golden Trio

Either member of the Trio can be a son/daughter of either member of the Big Three as long as it's one per God e.g. Harry is Zeus' son, Hermione is Poseidon's and Ron is Hades etc.

Pairings must be some form of Trioshipping - Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ron, Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ron/Hermione pairing

United by their legacies, the Trio seek to make a new Olympus on earth

Both Tom and Dumbledore MUST be enemies of the Trio

Sirius must be freed

The story MUST start at any time following the Triwizard Tournament or WITH Harry's name coming out

Other demigods must be at Hogwarts

Some members of the PJO/Heroes of Olympus world must be wizards

**Guidelines:**Dark-Lord-Trio

The child of Zeus steals/keeps/acquires the Master Bolt's power for themselves

The child of Poseidon forges a new trident/weapon or steals/keeps/acquires Poseidon's

The child of Hades gains command over the Deathly Hallows

A second prophecy foretells the rising of the Hogwarts Big Three

If Dark Trio, then Kronos and the Titans become allies of the Trio

Slash

Certain members of the Order/Death Eaters/Ministry side with our heroes

**Forbidden:**Light Trio

Dumbledore-allied-trio

Voldemort-allied-trio

Twice-Blessed-Trio

Ron Bashing

**Other than that, it's up to you...**


	35. P1 - The Intervention

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I am happy to say that I am truly excited about this one, mostly because it is not a challenge; it is a bit of a preview to one of the stories I hope to bring to my list of monthly updates. It is one of three stories that I have come up with over the course of the last few years and other than other plots, I feel these have potential.  
**__**One of them is a HP story that actually has McGonagall and Flitwick bashing instead of Snape and Dumbles and has quite a few of important OC's in it, another is a time-travel story that takes Harry from the DH era to the Halloween '81 era, the next happens as the DA gets betrayed and the last one – is a HP-Pokémon crossover.  
**__**I will give a few hinters to the other previews. First is that the time-travel story has been inspired by a story written by Fairywm and will have others come to Harry in due time, the next will have Fudge, Dumbles and Riddle working together and the other one will have a sassy Harry that cares more for his journey than his magic.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #01  
**__**The Intervention**_

_**24**__**th**__** of February 1994  
**__**Hogwarts' Great Hall  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Earlier this day did I ask my Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, if I could have one of my Christmas presents – a Firebolt given to me by someone unknown – back, yet she had snapped at me, which isn't surprising as I have been more or less stalking her and told me about a spell she and another teacher were testing it on.  
Yet the more I think about what she told me about this so-called Hurling hex, the more I feel like thinking back on the inactivity she and the other teachers engaged in when it came to the Chamber of Secrets last year or even the way she took way too many points from me and my friends for being out after curfew the year before that.  
Yes, I will admit, I have reasons for not trusting the woman one bit and her behavior and actions for it are the most prominent reasons, yet I can't really entrust my friends with my distrust. One because my best friend is a Gryffindor at heart and the other because she believes teachers to be saints, thus both of them would be offended.

Yet while I silently wonder over these simple things that, in the grand scheme of things that have been happening over the last year, will probably be considered truly unimportant and will just be waved to the side by either most of the teachers and probably even three quarter of the students, does it seem that others plan to disagree.  
And this gets proven to me by Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, looking up from his discussion with Professor Lupin to suddenly look at where I remember his own office to be and the Defense Professor picks up on it as well as several of the students sitting near the Head Table as he turns his head himself before asking:  
"Is something wrong, Albus?" And the elder man answers: "There seem to be eight very powerful individuals that have just been fully accepted by the magic of Hogwarts herself just by stepping out of my fireplace. Which is intriguing in itself as I know only a small group of people who actually know the password to my floo."

And while I am sitting a little further down the Gryffindor Table, can I still hear what the man has to say and this makes the many students next to me who are closer to Dumbledore as well as my friend Ron and me turn our own heads to where we either saw Dumbledore look at or – in my case – where we know the office is.  
And from it, do indeed eight people step out, walking into the Great Hall in pairs of one male and one female and all of them wearing very formal looking robes that are made of such fine, exquisite quality that it's quite obvious that they have a job that makes them travel worldwide, but also allows them to do so in true style.

The first couple is a woman with long brown hair that reaches just above her cleavage line and which curls to the sides over her forehead and a man who has hair that is just a few shades darker and which looks like a right mess at the front of his head and curl over his ears, yet it is slicked back and smooth at the back of his head.  
The second couple is two people who, just by looking at them, are obviously either in love, married or both and that is mostly by how close they walk to each other, yet it is also quite humorous as they look like total opposites of each other. The woman is almost ethereally beautiful with long honey blonde hair and strong blue eyes.  
She has a very slender figure and wears a gorgeously simple blue dress that clings to her entire form and which ends just an inch above her knees. Yet her husband/partner has salt and pepper colored hair that looks like a neat mess – like a library that has its books stacked out of order – and who has a pair of very playful green eyes.

The third pair is consistent of a man who is almost as slender as I am now that I have a few years of Quidditch training under my belt, yet with the way that he dresses, he would not stand out in a public or local library, while at the same time he actually has turquoise colored eyes that look hard, yet have a hint of compassion in them.  
His female partner, however, is a woman who is as tall as Professor McGonagall, yet also as plumb as Mrs. Molly Weasley and who has long straight hair that is a very dark red color and who has a sense of strict warmth practically radiating off of her, which only reminds me all the more of the two aforementioned women.

The final group, however, confuses me as it seems as if the woman who walks at the end of the line seems completely out of this world as she has hair that is spiked and just barely touches her shoulders, yet it is dyed to be a mix of silver, gold, bronze and black, while her eyes are so brightly blue, they almost look white.  
The man, however, looks like your average Joe as he has simple brown hair that is combed to the back, wears a simple suit with a cloak draped over his shoulders and who has a pair of square-shaped glasses with a single diamond in the upper right corner covering his simple green colored eyes with a few stripes of blue in the iris.

Yet it seems that while I wonder what the connection between these eight could be, do some of the teachers actually seem to recognize the group as their sense of importance seems to reach the Headmaster, who stands up with his hands on the table and his half-moon glasses covered eyes looking a little wider.  
"Lady Gracelore, Lord Everhart, Lord and Lady Grenden, Lord Gilden, Lord Rensfield, Lady Edgerdolt, Lady – ehm – Dolly. What brings all of you – the highest members of the Board of Voters for the Top 20 Finest Global Schools – to our fine school in the middle of our school year and your period of testing and gazing?"  
And while many eyes widen as they hear who these people are and while part of me can't help but wonder what the other schools on the list are, do I also wonder the same thing as the Professor just voiced as well as what position Hogwarts has currently and if it is so low the people feel the need to come over and intervene.

And to my shock do I get proven right at the last of my plausible theories as the man that looks like a librarian steps forward as he says: "Albus, we are really sorry, but, as you know, we get most of our info in regards to the testing and gazing from the sentient magic that is part of your school due to being on the list."  
Dumbledore nods, while this alone makes soft muttering go through the hall, the other students speculating amongst each other, yet trying to keep their voices low enough to be able to continue listening and then the man sighs in a slightly desperate manner, which instantly draws everyone's attention as he says:  
"Albus, you're a good man and your reputation definitely fits you, but – ever since the end of the war have things been happening which – I am sad to say – has made Hogwarts drop lower and lower on the list and – the message that Lady Hogwarts has send us just an hour ago makes us feel like we are on the edge of a knife.  
We want to keep Hogwarts on the list – heck, Hogwarts' reputation was one of the reasons our ancestors actually made the list – yet the actions of several of your teachers – at first only one, but we started believing him just unworthy of remaining a noticeable factor – are more and more often pushing our hands."

This shocks the entire Hall and then Percy Weasley stands up and asks: "Surely Hogwarts isn't that low on the list, is it?" To which the woman with the ethereal beauty responds: "Depends. When was the last time you have felt the ambient magic of Hogwarts wash over you?" To which the boy sits back down, looking devastated.  
The woman nods, her eyes proving she understands why Percy is so hurt by this revelation, but then the man who I believe to be her husband speaks up and says: "It's not too late, Albus. If you're willing to give us full control and authority, we will have the right to properly you and the other teachers into retaining your former position."  
The headmaster looks contemplative over this and then the woman with the chubby, tall body speaks up and says: "Albus, Hogwarts managed to keep the 9th position on the list all throughout the last war. You could have risen a spot through better Defense education, yet your incredible defence of the school and village kept you stable.  
And now – it's time to reclaim that position. The problem, you need help." And those words seem to be what is needed to convince the ancient man sitting at the middle of the Head Table as he looks up from where he was staring at his plate in thought, his blue eyes filled with power and determination as he nods at the eight of them.

The whole group smiles back, proving they didn't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't accept their help in the long run and then something happens that is both unexpected and slightly predictable as the woman with the multi-colored hair asks: "Albus, can I see your pendant?" Confusing us all and shocking the Headmaster.  
Yet the shock of the Headmaster isn't really what draws my attention or the way that some students now look at the extraordinary woman in clear confusion. No, my eye is drawn to my Head of House who suddenly looks the same way she did when she heard that Ginny had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets; absolutely horrified.

* * *

_**And that's it!  
**__**The first preview and the question is: what does McGonagall have to hide? Well, those of you who read my A Divine Hogwarts story last month will probably already know it, yet her disgusting actions won't be the only ones that will be addressed as I will change quite a few things I think wrong with Hogwarts.  
**__**Okay, next month will again have a preview and for this one I decided to – just in case – ask permission to use a certain storyline idea from the fanfiction writer named Fairywm. I wrote this writer what my story plans were and the person instantly responded with the confirmation that I could do as I wanted.  
**__**Thank you, Fairywm,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	36. P2 - Hallow's Plight

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I got to admit, making previews to stories that might come up sometime either this or next year really excites me and I am definitely happy to share this story idea with you as I was inspired to it by a fellow Fanfiction writer who really has a lot of talent as well as passion and practically as many stories of their own as I do.  
**__**Thanks again, Fairywm,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. Also, let me know which of these previews is your favorite so I may start that one the first when it finally becomes a story of its own.**_

* * *

_**Preview #2  
**__**Hallow's Plight**_

_**2**__**nd**__** of May 1998  
**__**Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest  
**__**Harry Potter's POV**_

_"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."  
__None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his.  
__Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear. He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone._

**_Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Chapter 34 The Forest Again  
__I DO NOT OWN THIS NOR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT OF THIS! ALL RIGHTS TO THE ORIGINAL OWNERS: JK ROWLINGS AND WARNER BROS!_**

"Well, you are certainly much stronger than I expected you to be, seeing how you only had the weakest of my possessions." I then suddenly hear a voice that shocks me and makes me realize that, before the curse had truly hit me, I had closed them as they suddenly fly open, only to realize that I am no longer in the forest.  
Instead of that am I in a very, very familiar graveyard, one I visited only 5 months ago and where I lost my wand to a random spell and when I look around, do I see that I am actually lying exactly where my parents' graves are supposed to be, the fact that their gravestones aren't there shocking me into sitting up.

I look around, seeing quite a few of the gravestones that I saw back last time I came here, yet to my shock there are also quite a few of them missing and then the same voice that shocked me earlier speaks and says: "They haven't died just yet." Making me look over to where the voice comes from and my eyes widen.  
A tall and lean frame that is filled with muscles in such a manner that the body itself doesn't look skinny or too packed, all of the muscles accentuated by a black robe of which the sleeves are skin tight and the robe itself fitted to flow across the shoulders, waist and legs of the man that is actually sipping at a cup of tea.  
Yet while the man's appearance and his calm demeanor shock me, is there also something about him that scares me more than the first few times I came across the Dementors as well as the time I saw Voldemort get reborn, yet apparently my fear is shown on my face as the man speaks, his cool voice breezing across the distance between us:

"The one who descends from my first friend has no need to fear me." Before taking another sip, his voice cool and having an undertone to it that would have made me shiver were it not for his words, which also make me get up from where I am seated without drawing my wand and I ask: "Where did you bring me?"  
Yet while I ask this, do I leave the question of _Why and how did you save me_ hang between us, yet the man seems as uncaring for this as Dumbledore has sometimes shown himself to be and says: "I think you know. However, how do you think I managed to take you there where those you lost – are no longer lost to you at all?"  
And while part of me wonders if this guy is an ancestor to Dumbledore or something, do I actually already know the answer and say: "I can't be here." Yet the man smiles at me and says: "Not even if your own actions can change who you are to become?" Flooring me as that one question speaks of a thousand chances.

I then take another look around and whisper: "They're still alive." The man nods and says: "Yes, and he is still as trusting and strong in his beliefs as Remus told you little under a year ago." Yet unlike with how Dumbledore sometimes spoke to me, do these small hints and vague messages make perfect sense to me.  
They also make me tear up and I ask: "How many can I save?" To which the man smiles, which – while I already know darn well who the man is – does not make me shiver or feel scared or even fear for my life before the man asks: "How many do you wish to save?" And while knowing it might not be possible do I say:

"All of them."

* * *

_**20**__**th**__** of May 1981  
**__**Godric's Hollow  
**__**James Potter's POV**_

"Our ancestors are moving." I whisper as I stare out into the courtyard that houses the little cottage my wife and I bought to raise our son in and while Lily, my darling beautiful wife, walks into the room with our almost one year old infant son on her arm, does she look up at me as I have my arms clasped behind my back.  
"How do you know?" She asks and I say: "It's a Potter thing. Whenever one Potter elder passes on, the next gets a strong sense of connection with those they were once related to. I can sense a power that our ancestors once encountered being very strong and very much in this plain. Yet, the sense feels – somewhat – off?"  
I ask her, even though I know she doesn't understand what I am talking about as I never fully initiated her into the Potter line and the woman shrugs as she asks: "If something happens to us, will Harry get this sense as well?" To which I nod and say: "He will, I performed the ritual required when you took your first nap after birthing him."

And while this affronts the woman, do I say: "It was tradition, Lily. You swore you would accept my family traditions when you married me. I didn't do it while you were asleep because I wanted to keep you out, I did it because you had been in labor for over three days and the Healers swore you needed the rest bad."  
The woman's affronted look vanishes as she nods and then I feel it again, the need to look out the window and as I do, do I see it. A gust of wind, not quite like cloud or a funnel wind, but more one that is charged with a form of magic that only a very select few can see – and even less of these few can actually understand.

"The winds have changed." I mutter and while this makes my wife and son tilt their heads as I suddenly sound as if Voldemort has decided to visit and kill us, do I keep my eye on how the wind seems to breeze around the courtyard and the large empty middle, where I can almost see a statue appear and vanish as it blows.  
"Someone is changing the timeline fate has set out for many involved in their own lives. The question is – is this done by just some powerful random individual – or are the Powers that Be in acceptance with this change?" I then turn away from the wind that grows ever stronger the more it circles the courtyard and think:  
"And will this change affect my family in a positive – or dead negative manner?" And while these questions make me both curious and slightly fearful, do I then decide to just leave them where they are and focus on what I – as a father and husband – should consider more important, making me shift focus to my family.

* * *

_**Same date and Time  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"You are not Dumbledore. Remember that and do what you must. I know you will find hardships, it will be hard to convince Lady Fate of this day and age that what she decided in 17 years from now is the right thing and she will, at first, fight you – but you didn't grow this strong on just the cloak without reason."  
Death tells me as I am now leaning against a large tombstone myself and I say: "I'll do what I can, but –." Yet the man holds up his hand and smiles at me as he says: "Raise your left arm over the back of your shoulder and tell me what you feel." And while this statement confuses me more than any other, do I still comply.  
I tilt my head a little to see where I am aiming and my eyes widen as I see my hand vanishing in a small sliver of nothing but thin air and sky as if someone cast a Cameo charm on exactly that bit of air, but while this shocks me, do I also feel my hand touching various materials and items and then suddenly – something wet.

I draw my hand back in shock and look at it, the wetness that I felt now slipping down my fingers like drool and Death says: "I did to that bit of existence the same thing your friend did to her purse. If you grow strong enough you will be able to move it for better reach. Until then, however, everything you have ever owned is now in there."  
And while he says this, can I again almost hear another sentence hanging between us, this one saying: "And not just things." At this I again reach into the invisible space extension and again feel something wet touching my hand, me keeping my cool enough this time I recognize it as a tongue and I move behind the tongue to grab it.  
Feeling fur run past my fingers, I grasp onto the strands and the skin I feel under it and pull whatever it is that is alive in this extension space out of it, my eyes widening and my heart nearly failing on me as I see just what it is I pull out. Long black fur, grey-blue eyes and the form of something way younger than it's supposed to be.

* * *

_**One hour later  
**__**James Potter's POV**_

My wife and I just finished feeding and cleaning our son from the leftover bits of dinner he splashed across his face when we hear something that sounds both familiar and yet much too young to be who I think it is before a male voice – that of someone a few years younger than me – sounds through the night outside.  
We all look through the large window at the front of our living room and see a young man with hair messier than my own and who wears strangely familiar robes running after a small puppy that looks like he could grow into a real bear-heighted beast when he grows up as the teen shouts: "Snuffle! Come back here!"

Yet then something happens that instantly makes me know that this man and dog are actually magical as the dog easily passes our Muggle-Repellent wards – which I thought would even keep Muggle pets out of our garden and instantly Lily and I are on our feet with our wands at the ready, both of us worried for our son.  
We dash for the window and see the little dog pull his wagging tail and butt into the air as he barks at his owner, who seems to look a little troubled as he looks around before the dog does something I know he will come to regret. He looks to the side and sees the Petunias my wife insists on growing in our front yard.  
And as he does, can I see playful delight grow on his face before the boy says: "Snuffle, no." Yet while he says this, can I detect something underlining the boy's voice, a tone that say that either the boy really doesn't care that much for flowers or that he has trouble denying his pet what the little one desires to do.

Yet then something happens that rarely ever happened before as Harry has a strange aversion to some animals – particularly rats for some strange reason – and while he is again held safely in Lily's arm, does he press his hands against the glass and squeal in delight as he says: "Puppy! Puppy! 'arry pway wi puppy!"  
And the fact that our son has so quickly accepted the little pet makes my wife and me share a shocked look as he even needed several weeks to get used to Sirius in his Animagus form and then Lily says: "Other than Peter, Harry definitely has a good sense of right and wrong – right?" And I nod at her before storing my wand away.  
My wife follows and then hands me our son before she marches over to the front door and Harry and I again take watch from the window, Harry still with his hands pressed against the glass in a need to get to the puppy and squealing as he babbles. The door opens and just when it does, does the dog take a barking jump into the flowers.

This makes me want to cringe as I can just imagine how Lily will respond, yet the woman proves me her own lightning speed – which she has trained and developed through various potions that she either trained on or developed new ones herself – and her hand flashes through the air as it catches the pup at the scruff of his neck mid-jump.  
The puppy squeaks in a barking yelp and then looks at my wife, his grey-blue eyes large and innocent and my wife smirks at him before she asks: "You don't have a leash for this little one, do you?" And the teen smiles guiltily as he says: "Dropped it in the graveyard when he got away, sorry." Yet the location peeks my interest.  
"Why there?" My wife asks, obviously on one line with me and the boy answers: "I love mythology and history and Snuffle really resembles a Grim, so I share my passion with him through our walking locations." My wife nods, but for some reason I can't help but feel as if this isn't the full truth – and then I see it.

Harry himself seems to see it too as he makes a soft _oooh_ sound, yet I am more shocked than awed as the teen before us is practically covered in the same wind I saw blowing around the courtyard earlier this evening, the wind looking as if it wants to protect him from the Powers that Be as well as guide him wherever he pleases.  
"So he caused the change. But – but why?" Goes through my mind as my wife walks over in the hopes of handing the boy the dog back, but as she does and as my eyes get drawn back to the teen, do I see the one thing that make my eyes widen and makes my heart nearly rush into my brain with the way that it starts beating.

Almond shaped, emerald green eyes stare at the woman that holds his pet and because I know darn well that my wife was born as a very rare individual with that shape and eye color from the day of her birth, do I stabilize Harry on my arm and walk out of the house to stop her before I say: "Lily stop, let them come in."  
And while my wife looks at me shocked, her grasp on the dog's fur a little loosened, does the look that the boy give me as he locks eyes with me say it all. This boy is my son, sent by some divine force to change the flow of time and fate and he is more than well aware – that I am onto him and the reason for his arrival.

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**HOLY CRAP! That went amazing! Okay, so there hasn't been an actual mention of the Hallows yet, though in the extended version there will be and the way that Harry got the attention of his parents might be a little simple, yet it still worked and I definitely loved writing about a smart Harry and a smart James.  
**__**Also, yes, Snuffle will – at some point – be changed back to Sirius Black of the time he was lost and yes, Hedwig will also be found within the extension space. However, my greatest surprise will lie in the part where Halloween will again play out – and yes, Future Harry will allow his parents to have Peter as Secret Keeper.  
**__**Why? Because he wants to hide himself as someone other than a Potter and fight Voldemort in such a way he will drive the man to become the spirit he met in First. Either that or give the man a reason to fear someone other than a pair of infants. However, their soon to be famous duel will be interrupted – yet, by who?  
**__**Not telling,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. If Venquine's Mind is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance. **_


	37. P3 - Heart Sound

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**First of all, thanks to all of you for voting my poll. Even if not all of you loved this series as much as you did others - and trust me, I love the top 3 at the current moment - I am still very happy to know where the love of my readers lies and the fact that you are still willing to vote on my polls regardless of what they are about.  
**__**Thanks again,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #3  
**__**Heart Sound**_

_**2**__**nd**__** of April 1996  
**__**Headmaster's Office  
**__**Harry Potter's POV**_

_Harry pulled himself free of Umbridge's grasp as the door swung shut behind them. Cornelius Fudge was glaring at him with a kind of vicious satisfaction on his face. 'Well,' he said. 'Well, well, well . . .'  
__Harry replied with the dirtiest look he could muster. His heart drummed madly inside him, but his brain was oddly cool and clear.  
__'He was heading back to Gryffindor Tower,' said Umbridge. There was an indecent excitement in her voice, the same callous pleasure Harry had heard as she watched Professor Trelawney dissolving with misery in the Entrance Hall. The Malfoy boy cornered him.' 'Did he, did he?' said Fudge appreciatively. 'I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potter, I expect you know why you are here?'  
__Harry fully intended to respond with a defiant 'yes': his mouth had opened and the word was half-formed when he caught sight of Dumbledore's face. Dumbledore was not looking directly at Harry - his eyes were fixed on a point just over his shoulder - but as Harry stared at him, he shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side._

"Heart Sound." Two words that shock everyone in the room around me, yet I have been savoring the chance to speak them for so long, the only reason I have yet to have done so for the entire year being that I felt I was doing something good for the sake of the students with the teaching of proper Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Yet now that an act of Pettigrew has been done by one of our own members – and I'm pretty sure I already know exactly who it was that betrayed us – do I feel ready to prove the people of the magical world just what I think of them and how closely I am connected to the one source of magic that outwits and overpowers them all.

Hogwarts herself.

This bit of knowledge makes me smirk in glee, even as the feeling of a hook behind the navel overtakes me, yet when I arrive back at the room I just tried to flee, is it no longer the same room and neither is it just Fudge, Umbridge, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt who been brought to come along with me.  
Instead of the room looking like a training room made of metal, mirrors and stone is the room now made of stone floors and several walls that have a sheen of magic at the front of back, causing for the whole room to be divided into several sections; the sections themselves being divided over categories of my own belief.  
The Minister, Headmaster, Defense and Transfigurations teacher all look around and then Kingsley's voice sounds from a section a little further down as he asks: "Wait, where am I? Where is everyone? Minister? Potter? Headmaster?" And I answer: "You're fine, Kingsley, just don't try and leave the section you have been send to."  
"And why is that, Potter? Cursed the entrances?" Umbridge snaps at me, the indecent smirk that had been on her face earlier now replaced for a furious scowl, yet because I know all there is to know about this room, its intentions and how it's been created by Hogwarts with the intention of helping me, do I say:

"No ma'am, I didn't. And _I must not tell lies_." I then hint at her and the woman, who was obviously on the verge of calling me out, now snaps her opened mouth shut with a furious snarl before I smirk and think: "And this is just the tip of the iceberg, time for the real game to start." And with that, do I repeat myself and say:  
"Heart Sound." And instantly several dozen more pops are heard throughout the room, coming from the various sections of the room and one of them makes Dumbledore gasp, McGonagall yelp and Fudge and Percy scream in unprofessional fear as a man with the look that come straight from a nightmare appears next to them.  
The man himself is as shocked to find himself there as they are to see him appear, yet he is not alone as several people in long black robes and with a silver or bone made mask in their hands appear with the man, some of which who turn tense when they realize the implications of them having been spotted in Death Eater garment.

"POTTER! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ATROCITY! THINKING YOU CAN KIDNAP UPSTANDING CITIZENS AND DRESS THEM UP TO YOUR OWN ENJOYMENT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS DISGRACEFUL ACT OF MERCILESS INFANTILE BEHAVIOR! TIME TO PAY, POTTER, DIFINDO!"

Umbridge then yells and while Percy and Fudge are obviously shocked to see the woman lose her control like that, does the entire room then hold silent for several seconds as nothing escapes her wand or shoots at me and for several tense moments is everyone either worried for my health or confused about the lack of action.  
"Did I forget to mention that everyone who comes here gets an automatic block created by Hogwarts herself on all forms of their magic? From werewolf genes and Metamorphmagus skills to a simple wand spell like Wingardium Leviosa and Alohomora. Really, like I said, I didn't cast any magic. A friend of mine did."  
"Then I demand to meet this friend at once. No one has the right to take me my magic! I'M NOT SOME STINKING MUGGLE!" The woman snaps, causing for Fudge to gasp her name and for me to roll my eyes before I say: "And now I get prove as to why I believed her to be one of yours. Though yours are usually a lot saner."

This seems to shock the white-skinned man I am talking to and then I turn back to the furiously steaming woman in pink and calmly tell her: "As for who my friend is. My dear Professor, you're standing on as well as in her. It's Hogwarts herself. And before you even try – a 1000 years of magic – doesn't make a castle sentient?"  
And while I have no doubt that the woman wants to deny this fact, does Fudge then ask: "But why? Why would Hogwarts want to help someone like you?" And instantly my calm nature disappears and I turn stern, ready to take action and get my plan to a successful end, while also determined not to let anyone stop me.

I cross my arms in front of me and say: "Because Hogwarts sees me for who I am, not for what my fame can mean to others who just want to better either themselves or their own reputation. Because Hogwarts looks further than my scar and sees the scars that are being forced onto my heart by several forces each and every year.  
Because. Hogwarts. Cares." The man looks shocked and I take a deep breath, knowing that now I need to keep a cool head and explain the situation as perfectly as I can master without losing myself to my emotions before I look up at the group in their section and I say: "However, before I go further, allow me a little more explanation.  
This is the Room of Requirements. It's the same room as the one where my friend and I have been learning real Defense Against the Dark Arts. And before you even try, Minister, Defense Against the Dark Arts is one of the four subjects at Hogwarts where the core needs a repeated performance of spell work to properly cast said spells.  
The same can be said for certain divisions of Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and definitely Charms. Meaning that your method of theory only would have made everyone in Hogwarts fail their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, because they would have had insufficient practice with the spell work required for the practical part."

The man – as well as a few of those in his division – look shocked at how I know this and I shrug as I say: "It's been in the summary of every _Standard Book Of Spells_ for the last five years." Making the man turn a little red before I turn away from him and the others and over to the other divisions as I continue and say:  
"Now, as you've probably already guessed, Kingsley is in a different division than the rest of you. However, he is not in there by himself. Hogwarts has divided this room into 4 divisions and each of them is based on how I feel about said group as well as the experiences that make me feel about said group like that.  
You, the headmaster, my own Head of House, your Undersecretary and Assistant are all in the section that I call _those whose title have earned my respect, yet whose actions have lost it._ And before anyone talks, I will explain further once I have further explained myself to the other sections." And with that I start walking as I talk.

"The next division is called _people who have earned my respect, yet who I am not close enough to as a person to call them friends_. For those wondering, a lot of the members of our little study group are indeed in this division alongside Bill and Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks."  
Some of the ones of the study group look shocked to be in a division under this name, yet the adults there just simply smile at me before I go on and move over to the next division as I say: "The one following is called_ people who mean something to me, yet are not yet close enough I would trust them with my life_.  
This division is quite small yet it also has a lot of significant people within it. Professor Lupin, Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Why I picked these three out of the study group, I will explain shortly. And yes, Fred, George, I do remember first year, however, this is different."

The two Weasley boys nod and I smile as I know one of the people in the next division will really shake things up as I turn to the last group and say: "The last group – to me – is the most important. It is named _people who have continuously proven I can trust them with my life, even if they made one or two mistakes during our time together.  
_I don't think it would take a Ravenclaw N.E.W.T. student to realize that Arthur and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are in here, but they are not alone. With them is the one man I would die for just to see him alive, happy and free and I know what it will mean for my reputation that he is here, yet I can honestly say I. Do. Not. Care.  
Other than Madam Poppy Pomfrey, this section is shared by its final member, Sirius Orion Black." And while I say this name with great trust and power, does it take only a second or two before the entire section of the study group goes mad and starts shouting curses at the wall that divides them from my godfather and the other group.

At this I roll my eyes and say: "Everyone, MAGICAL BLOCK, remember?" And those four words ring over the sound of all the spells and curses and cause for all of the shouted voices to stop before the one question I had wanted to hear is asked: "Hey, why aren't you happy your spy is in Potter's trust division?"  
And instantly everyone turns back to the first division, making me sigh and mutter: "Hogwarts, please turn the walls of the division transparent." And instantly the request is answered, a sheen of magic covering the stone walls that separate one group from the next before Umbridge seems to lose it yet again and shouts:  
"POTTER! YOU FILTHY LIAR! NOW I GOT YOU! YOU SAID NO ONE HERE –." Yet I roll my eyes and raise my voice just loud enough to silence her as I say: "I said there was a magical block cast on the people within Hogwarts. I never said I took Hogwarts her magic. The walls became transparent by Hogwarts magic, not mine."  
The woman growls as she hears this and I say: "I'm sure you're pissed to have your magic blocked as well and I am more than willing to fully explain how I managed to get all of these people – you and yours included – here, but first – would you mind taking one step to the right so we can see that coward hiding behind you."

And while the man seems shocked and then contemplative, does it take him only looking behind himself once for a bored look to show on his face as he follows my request, yet I have to slap myself on the head as the blasted coward moves alongside him, whimpering in fear as he does and making his master glare at him.  
"Try again. And Hogwarts, please seal that coward's shoes to the floor." And while the man yelps as he must be feeling the magic take hold, does his master take another step to the right, exposing the traitor for the cowering, sniveling, small-sized, silver handed bastard that he is, causing for gasps to ring through the hall.

"Thank you. Now as to how this all came to be. Well, it's really simple, actually. This is – my safety net." Everyone looks shocked and confused and I say: "I started developing this in my third, shortly before the attack of Sirius on the Fat Lady. Thanks again for that, by the way." I then mock the man before I continue:  
"You see, in the two years before that I constantly got caught in the middle of something that even Alastor Moody wouldn't want to face and by the time my thirteenth birthday rolled around, I could only marvel at how much of a miracle it was that I had even managed to survive long enough to see that day arrive.  
Yet that marveling came with a realization and felt I needed something; something through which I could hide and escape the pressure of the world. Yet, being who I am, I felt I couldn't let those I was – in one way or another – loyal to be left to themselves either and I knew if I planned an escape, they had to be included.  
Yet, I also knew my friends well enough to know that, if I were to tell them this, they would tell those who would try and stop me for who knows what reasons and I couldn't have that. So I planned this – and I will admit, those few weeks in Diagon Alley definitely helped as it were the Goblins who told me of this room.

I found it in my first week here and discovered just how special this room is. Other than the magically impossible, such as summoning food, this room could do anything and everything, simply because this was the center of Hogwarts' magic, the place where all the sentient and ambient magic cast by its inhabitants went.  
I _felt_ Hogwarts. I know that sounds crazy, but I really felt her presence while I was here and it made it so easy for me to plan all of this. Hogwarts provided me with the means to escape. Hogwarts provided me with the tools to get you all here. Hogwarts – more or less – came up with the basics of why I brought you all here in the first place.  
Yes, this will be my final night at Hogwarts. After everything I have been put through this year, I just cannot continue staying here. However, I didn't want to leave with so many issues still at large, so – I waited. Waited until everything came to a head. I won't say I expected it to be like this, but I did know it would probably happen this year.  
Now, because one family that I care a whole lot for is divided into several sections, I just want to make one thing very, very clear before I continue. I will not expect any of those in any group to follow me when I do take my leave. Will I be happy if you decided to do so, yes. Will I expect or even demand it out of you, no."

I then take a deep breath as I know that the next part of my plan will shake everyone up and will change what could possibly be the rest of Wizarding History for England for the worst, yet due to my earlier words bringing back all of my hard-pained memories, do I feel no regret whatsoever in making this decision.  
I strengthen the seriousness shown on my face and move all of the pained determination I feel for making this decision through my eyes as I turn from the four divisions to the one all the way on the right and with my emerald green eyes locked with a pair of blood red ones, do I say: "Voldemort, England is yours."

* * *

_**Holy crap!  
**__**WHAT? Harry just forfeited the responsibility to fight Voldemort? What is he thinking? What is his plan? What is going on here? Well, to be honest, there is a whole lot more behind Harry's desire not to fight Voldemort, but it's not because he feels he owes the Magical World nothing as a reason to fight the man.  
**__**I have a little something different planned and it will actually make Voldemort, Dumbledore and Fudge take on the role of the Big Three of Percy Jackson. They won't really become Gods or anything, it's just the easiest way to describe what I want out of them – even though each of them will, at first, object and protest.  
**__**Anyway, this story is really based on having Harry lift everything that is on his heart and at first that made me worry that this preview would take too long, but then I came up with the cliffhanger and from there, I will be happy to continue this story once I have finished a few others and moved this to a solitary file.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	38. P4 - Muggle Mentality

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I just want to give you all a fair warning that this Preview might seem similar to my latest story, yet there are a few differences. One of them being how the discoveries will be made, another is that this Preview won't have chapters of 24 pages long once it becomes a story and finally this was my original idea for Lunar's Search.  
**__**Okay, that's all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #4  
**__**Muggle Mentality**_

_**25**__**th**__** of December 1999  
**__**A Muggle Mental Facility  
**__**Harry Potter's POV**_

"Working on Christmas. _Working_ on Christmas. Working on _Christmas_. We are supposed to be working _on Christmas. _Who on earth – other than those that hand out gifts to the kids – works on Christmas?" My best friend asks for the seventh time since we have Apparated to a small sideway to the facility itself.  
I smile at my friend and say: "First of, Ron, there are several dozen Regular and Special stores that are open on Christmas on a yearly basis. Second of, stop talking, you know you always slow down walking if you talk and I know you want to get home quick. Don't you, Mr. Mistletoe?" And just that makes my best friend glare at me.  
"Hey, you were the one to drag me along on that shopping trip, so don't glare at me like that, you brought that upon yourself, Mister." My best friend groans at this, yet also agrees as we approach the building where Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt had sent us to, telling us we had been personally requested by the staff.

At first I had been worried that this would be another one of those cases where fans just wanted to meet the Boy-Who-Lived and the Vanquishers of Voldemort, yet Kingsley had told us how this facility, amongst others, was run by Squibs that had fled the Magical World during the early years of the Seventies war.  
The fact that Squibs had managed to live in the Muggle World so well they were unknown about who was Minister and who the Boy-Who-Lived was had shocked Ron, yet I had felt relieved as Kingsley was on the verge of calling in a new law with the Wizengamot making it illegal to fake crimes in order to meet celebrities.  
And while I have no doubt that this law would have roused a whole stream of protests and anger from the magical citizens of England, had I been beyond relieved that Kingsley had the decency of announcing his desire for this alongside giving well-thought explanations as to why he had wanted to do this, thus causing change.  
A lot of citizens who had wanted to protest upon hearing the announcement, had admitted their shame over stretching the work ethic of the Auror office thin, of making Aurors that came instead of me feel underrated and of making the officers wonder whose calls they were supposed to take seriously in case of actual emergencies.  
It definitely hadn't helped that this had started only half a year after the end of a horrifying war as it had, in the beginning, led to the Ministry almost completely rallying all offices together for a single small emergency call and it had been after the fourth time of this happening that Kingsley had gone and made his announcement.

Oh, and if you think I had sat on my bump and done nothing while all of this happened, you thought wrong. I had cleaned out the rest of my new home Grimmauld Place with my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, had invited my girlfriend Ginny to come live with me and had argued for my rights to train my skills.  
The last one still annoys me even a year and some weeks later as the entire magical England insisted I would be instantly put Top Rank in the Auror Department, yet I had outright refused and threatened to work as Filch's assistant if people didn't at least listen to my own personal desire to prove my worth – to at least myself.  
In the end, we had come to an agreement and I had been allowed to start at the bottom rank, yet I had to concede that my efforts to raise a rank would take less in necessity than that of other trainees and Auror members. However, in return, the citizens were willing to make it tradition for all those who were considered war heroes.

And even if the rest of Magical England might not fully agree with me, I personally feel that the country is fuller of war heroes than they are willing to admit, mostly because I consider everyone who has either died or lived in the Final Battle for Hogwarts a war hero, not to mention all those who fought in other major battles.  
The first part a lot of others agree on, yet others find that the latter part doesn't really count as they are – in my eyes – short-sighted and believe that only the final battle really counts as a victory against Voldemort and his malicious army of mad men. Personally, I'm just lucky we currently have a competent Minister.

Yes, we are dealing with a lot of Purebloods who have, once before, wiggled their ways out of imprisonment using bribes and threats, yet Kingsley, being the brilliant Auror he was before his promotion, instantly adapted a whole string of laws that afterwards benefitted the victims instead of the culprits.  
For one, the culprits were only allowed a single – by Ministry appointed – lawyer. For another – though I am glad I wasn't part of this – Goblins froze the assets and vaults of all culprits when under suspicions. For the latter, until proven innocent, the culprits were ordered to wear chokers created by the Unspeakables.  
I still don't really get what these chokers supposedly did, yet they made a whole lot of Death Eaters go to where they belonged. The Lestrange Brothers both got swallowed by the Veil, Buckbeak got the just-deserved chance to feast on a soulless Macnair, and various others were sent to various solitary confinement cells across Britain.

At first, a lot of British witches and wizards had demanded that the Death Eaters were simply returned to Azkaban, yet Kingsley had denied this demand and stated he would keep Azkaban empty until he was 100% sure the security was the way it was supposed to be: Anti-Animagus, personal detection spells and several other stuff.  
The crowds had wondered why any of this was necessary and I had stepped in with the simple answer: "Do you want me to keep repeating my job on a daily basis? Or do you want an island that is so well-protected, you have Auror and Prison-proof security that people like Barty Crouch Junior never see light of day again."  
The crowds had agreed with this and while I know that teams of Curse Breakers, Ward-Specialists, Runalists and Spell Creator and Masters from all across the world are still coming to study the spell work of their forerunners and then visit the prison in order to improve or add to the spell work already there, do I focus elsewhere.

Namely at the large and imposing building that stands out in front of me, the house itself the width of a regular block of houses and being at least five to seven stories high with windows at several locations, some of them barred and others just made of unbreakable glass or framed with unbendable steel bars.  
"Definitely a place where lunatics don't easily see a lot of sunshine." Ron then says as he and I study the place and I say: "Not quite. According to what I read, the whole facility definitely goes around the entire block, yet while there is a net made of unbreakable steel and fiber spread across the midst, the center is also a huge field.  
Those in Solitary Confinement barely ever go there, but those with low to middle rated diagnoses are actually quite frequent to the inner courtyard." My friend hums and asks: "When did you read about that?" To which I answer: "When we got the case, it was in the start of the case description. Good thing too, since this is regular."

My friend nods and then knocks the heavy metal door, yet while he frowns at this and then seems content to curiously wait, had I already seen evidence that we wouldn't be answered like that as a metal box had been build halfway up the left side of the doorframe and I had decided to press it, causing me to ring a bell.  
Ron looks shocked at this and I say: "Metal door, doubt a regular knock will sound through steel that thick." My best friend of almost 9 years nods and then a voice sounds from the box as it asks: "Welcome to Meddly Wander House. I am Austen, how can I help you lovely boys?" Shocking Ron as I say:  
"Good afternoon, Ma'am. My name is Harry and this is my partner, Ron. We're Junior Aspiring Officers of the London Police Force and we heard you have a problem with one of your patients. Officer Dawlish send us." And while my friend looks at me as I have lost my mind for speaking to a box, does the voice say:  
"Oh yes, Amanda called for you. Do come in, officers." And after a sound of something clicking is heard from the box and the doors open, the squeaking proving this is done by some automatic system, does Ron ask: "What was that all about?" And while entering the building, do I keep my friendly calm as I answer:  
"This is a high-class mental facility, Ron, meaning it has a lot of electricity and technology. The woman we just heard is probably a regular and all of us are told of our alibies every start of the week, remember?" Here Ron rubs the back of his neck and I ask: "Forgot due to Christmas?" And my friend nods guiltily.

Yet, even though being an Auror is more of his dream job than mine – as I have yet to really have found mine and wonder if I ever will seeing the desire of the public nation – do I not fault my best friend as he has always been like this and I doubt even growing up in a time of war will change that, as if I even want it to.

We then pass a few doorways and hallways and while Ron looks around curiously, does he still keep it to professional curiosity, while allowing me to lead him with the help of plates and signs that hang all over the facility and that point to various medics and other specialists and after reaching the south-east of the third floor, do I stop.  
I turn to my left and knock twice before waiting and Ron whispers: "Will she answer?" Making me motion my head for the simple maple wooden door and Ron gets the silent hint with a nod before it opens and a woman in a white shirt with a strapped dress of white fabric with daisies and other flowers patterned over it comes out.  
The woman has her hair dressed up in a bun with a hairband around it that has a flowery accessory attached to it and her shoes are actually sandals with small white daffodils plucking out at various spots. She has soft green eyes and a very gentle smile that instantly makes me want to like her as she pleasantly asks:

"Officers Potter and Weasley, I presume?" We nod and the woman furtively looks around before I say: "We were spotted by two patients and showed our badge to a single nurse pushing forward a patient in a wheelchair. We were not followed." The woman nods and while she motions us to come in, does Ron turn to me and say:  
"You bloody well see everything." Yet I shrug at this as this had definitely been one of the skills I have been developing over the year I was in Auror practice and when we are all seated around the simple maple wooden desk with soft brown leather desk chairs, does the woman smile at us as slides over a file.

"Gentlemen, allow me to start by saying that this facility is very well divided. We receive mental patients that are actually witches and wizards left behind by terrorists after having been molested and tortured quite often and we have definitely noticed an increase in those in the last few years – bar this previous one, that is."  
At this my partner and I nod and I say: "That would be correct, Ma'am. Lord Voldemort, the man that was temporarily defeated in 1981, managed to return himself to a body in 1995 and reigned war on our country – nearly winning – from 1996 to 1998, with the final battle taking the lives of 50 well-standing citizens, I'm afraid."  
The woman frowns at this and says: "I had my beliefs of his defeat sometime around 1982, but to hear that he was able to return and continue where he had left off. I am definitely glad that he is truly gone this time, even if that is not the reason we have called you here.""Of course not. So why have you called us here, Ma'am?"

I ask the woman and while Ron looks between us and while I can tell that his analytical mind is ready to work several miles a minute, does the woman sigh as she says: "I called you, because your office told me you have experience – a pleasant one at that – with werewolves and I am sad to say we are dealing with one ourselves."  
"That can't be. Fenrir Greyback has already been dealt with." Ron interrupts and the woman shows her kindness again as she smiles and says: "Oh no, I don't mean that awful monster. We have a werewolf in our solitary confinement department and – I'm afraid that his monthly problems are running out of our control.  
He arrived here just a year and a half ago now together with someone he looked quite close to as well as eight others. We all put them in the same facility, yet when the full moon started approaching, we discovered his secret and moved him to solitary confinement. The first night was fine, but since then things have deteriorated.  
It's so bad at the current moment that we had to lock the one he seemed close to in solitary confinement as well as her reaction to his monthly change became worse each passing month and the sounds the two are making when the moon is full have already led to one of our staff retiring out of emotional trauma."

This worries me as the case definitely sounds worrisome and at the same time I can definitely understand why my co-workers at the Department recommended me as I have been vouching for individual werewolf rights ever since Lupin died and I got joined custody of his son together with his mother-in-law.  
Andromeda, sadly enough, needed some mental therapy or she would have turned out like my aunt, yet luckily enough I had spotted the signs early on and Andromeda had been sane enough to understand my worries and accept my desires for her to get help. Since then has she herself been a grandmother like no other.

I then shake my head, not just to get back to reality, but because a small voice in my head keeps repeating a certain part of what the woman said and apparently I am not alone in having that voice as Ron asks: "Excuse me, Ma'am. This may sound strange, but could you tell us the exact date of the group's arrival here?"  
The woman still smiles as if she were a teacher to kindergartners, making me very glad for her position at this part of the facility as it makes the job a lot nicer and easier and she says: "Of course, dear. The whole group appeared as if by Port Key, yet without the usual magic that comes from that, on June 6th last year."  
Yet this single bit of information shocks us and makes us share a look, both of us wide eyed as we realize the implications of this and then I tentatively ask: "Ma'am, what's the werewolf's name?" Only to know I have a whole new mystery on my hands as the woman answers: "It's Remus Lupin, my dear officer." Making me want to faint.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this is where the first chapter would have ended and the second would have seen Harry and Ron discovering about all of the others who are both there and in other mental facilities. They would discover about Dumbledore's hidden darkness and work their hardest to integrate everyone back into the Magical World.  
**__**Now, as you can see this story, while more or less similar to Lunar's Search, also has a lot of aspects that are very much different and that is more or less why I am putting it up. This alongside the other previews will all be becoming original stories once I have a few more of my current stories finished and wrapped up.  
**__**HOWEVER, I have a question and I would like it very much if you could answer it for me. This series has a lot of challenges on it; some of them coming from my own mind, some of them coming from DZ2 and other people's minds. My question is this: **__**Should my challenges be changed to previews for future stories**__**?  
**__**Let me know, okay,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Further Story Parts:**_

_**All people who died after Lily and James Lived**_

_**Dumbledore changed the ritual that made Harry survive to get this done**_

_**All survivors are not considered such in the eyes of magic due to the changed ritual**_

_**Dumbledore is discovered to be more manipulative than should be considered possible**_

_**Ginny and Harry as well as Ron and Hermione have been tricked into relationships**_

_**Remus, Sirius and Tom Riddle were all collared at various points throughout their youth (Sirius-12, Remus-9, Tom-16)**_

_**Remus' parents will also be in a mental facility, though not because of mental, but more physical and emotional requirements.**_

_**All those sent to Muggle Mental facilities will be rescued by Harry and Ron and send to Hogwarts before reunited with their families.**_

_**The reunions might just mark the end of the story. (I know, not really long, sue me).**_


	39. P5 - Journey Before School

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So some of you may remember that I used to have this one story that started with Harry and Sirius getting together through some adult action that could have made the Fanfiction authorities take down the story and that later started to slowly but surely include Pokémon into it, yet which I deleted because it was going nowhere.  
**__**Well, I still have the story on my computer, yet I don't feel like returning it. Instead of that will I bring out this preview, which will mark the beginning of a new Harry Potter-Pokémon crossover, yet this time it will start with Harry having Pokémon as a team instead of him just bonding with them from time to time.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #5  
**__**Journey Before School**_

_**31**__**st**__** of July 1991  
**__**Somewhere in England  
**__**Harry Potter's POV**_

"Zangoose, use Detect." I shout in anger as the huge mongoose like creature with white fur that has spots of red crossing over it, some on his left ear, some covering his forearms and one bit covering his chest like a cross swaps his long arms with huge grey colored claws to the sides as he summons a huge green colored dome.  
And this is just in time as a whole horde of owls – barn, snow, regal and other kinds of owls – all try to reach me, the beasts all having a strange kind of envelopes in their claws and all of them making sounds of distress and annoyance at the fact that I am keeping them from delivering these crazy letters as they have been all week.  
"Seriously, who are these people to be so bloody determined to get me a letter send by an animal? Why can't they just use the X-transciever? Ugh, Manectric use Discharge." And a huge blue colored dog with a yellow mane around its head that is shaped like a crown, yellow fur around its front paws and back flanks yells.  
As it does do the manes on its body turn electrical before bolts of thunder get released from its form and the owls screech loudly as they flee from the dog-like beast and I sigh before muttering: "This is so not worth, but I guess I should just follow those bloody birds and find out where they are coming from. Heh, so much for training."

And with that do I pull out two duo-colored balls that grow in size as I press the round white button at the front and say: "Manectric, Zangoose, return." And the two beasts change into similar shapes of white light before the lights move into one ball each respectively and after this do I grab a new one and sigh as I say:  
"Come on out, Skarmory." And a bird that looks to be made out of nothing but blades and plates of steel with red steel covering one side of his wings, rings of greyish black metal around his neck and his tail and paws being made of the same greyish black metal appears from the opening of the ball I throw as I say this.  
The bird spreads its wings as it screams its name and I pull a foldable saddle from my backpack and say: "We're going for a ride, old friend. So do me a favor and keep your eyes on those owls." The bird nods at me and once I have saddled him up and taken seat upon the saddle does Skarmory spread his wings and take off.

* * *

_**At Hogwarts  
**__**2 hours later  
**__**Minerva's POV**_

"I just cannot believe those blasted Muggles. Why do they think they can keep Mr. Potter from where he rightfully belongs? Didn't they read the letter Albus left with Mr. Potter at all? What is their problem?" Goes through my mind as I come back from visiting a very intelligent yet socially awkward new Muggleborn witch.  
Yet as I do, do I again a whole flock of owls with letters fly back to my position, angering me as it further proves the stubbornness of the two people I personally consider the worst Muggles I have ever met, yet then I get shocked as someone riding some kind of bird is actually following the flock of birds and is also heading this way.

"Could it be – Mr. Potter? Did he escape his Muggle Relatives and decide to join us after all?" Goes through my mind and I hurriedly summon a House Elf and tell it to call on the Headmaster as well as my fellow Heads of House before hurrying over to the Owlery where I can see that the owls are heading for some rest.  
Once there, I am shocked to see that they all still have their letters and this just makes me leave the owlery confused once more as I wonder why none of them stopped to give Mr. Potter his letter on the way here, but when I see the bird he flies on, do I get another shock as well feel like I just slightly uncovered this new mystery.  
The bird is huge, rises slightly above Mr. Potter himself and is made completely made off metal, all parts of its body, from its head to its claws and tail, having dangerously sharp edges. Yet Potter seems completely calm around the beast and even undoes a saddle from its back before pulling a small ball from his pocket.

And then my eyes widen as Potter says: "Thanks for that, my friend. We'll train later, now take some rest." And the ball actually opens halfway up, a light escaping from the opening and engulfing the bird before it changes the beast into a source of light that actually returns to the ball before the ball closes itself off again.  
This shocks me as I have never seen magic that can change something alive and made of metal into a form of light nor the magic that seems to be part of the ball in Mr. Potter's hand and then Mr. Potter himself looks around, his eyes distrustful yet curious as he seems to observe the grounds and forest before he says:  
"Heh, at least this looks like good training ground. But why would there be a castle this far away from society? And who lives here that thinks they can annoy me with all those letters anyway? Not to mention, if they live this far away, how do they even know I exist? I don't think I've ever seen someone living here visit contests."

And this alone shocks me and makes me again silently curse the Dursleys for their ignorance and then Mr. Potter spots me and to my shock does his distrust vanish from his face as it turns into a kind and polite smile as he waves at me and asks: "Hello there. Could you help me? There are a few questions I have about this place."  
And while I am astonished at how quickly his emotions changed before my eyes, do I then shake my head to gather my resolve and thoughts and move down the stairs leading to the owlery and see Mr. Potter looking up at the small tower, his head tilting in confusion as he seems to notice all of the owls resting in the windows.  
I then reach the boy and say: "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. You and your guardians sure have caused us quite the amount of trouble." Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as the confusion vanishes from the boy's face, yet so do the polite kindness and with a cold tone to his voice that reminds me of his bird, does he ask:  
"How exactly do you know my name? And what do you mean, my relatives? I haven't seen the Dursleys in almost a year now." This shocks me and I ask: "You – you ran away?" And the answer I get is a slap on the forehead and the question: "Ran away? Of course not. Don't you know about Pokémon journeys?"

Yet just the term is completely new to me and I mutter: "N-no. I – I have never heard of such a thing. What – what is a – a Pokémon?" And the boy mutters: "Great Arceus, who are these people?" And while this makes me feel highly affronted, does the boy not take just back his ball, but add another five in both his hands.  
He then throws them and my eyes widen at what I see coming from the lights that escape each of the six balls. One of them again turns into the huge metal bird I saw Mr. Potter ride on as he came here, yet the other five shock me into instinctively drawing my wand, as I can only wonder with awe what on earth they could be.

Two of the beings look like foxes, yet one of them more so than the other. The first true fox like creature reaches Mr. Potter's lower leg and has a gorgeous snowy color with several tails sticking out of her rear and gorgeous bluish colored eyes. The creature squeals out, sits down and starts scratching its ear with its rear leg.  
The other fox like being is orange-red colored and has a main around its neck that is yellow colored as well as a large plume of fur for a tail that is actually shaped like a flame. It also has long, thin pointy ears and its mane and head shape make its mouth look invisible until it speaks, letting out a different kind of sound.  
The third looks like the combination of a dog and a lion as its face and form looks like that of a dog, yet it has the mane of a lion on its head, only this mane looks made of metal and sticks out like a crown. There are similar looking tufts of mane above the beast's hind legs and smaller tufts cover its front paws as well.

The fourth shocks me as it actually looks like a blue colored sea lion with a white muzzle and a pinkish red nose, yet what shocks me of the being is how it has a sea-blue colored ruff around its neck, one that doesn't look as if Mr. Potter put it on him, but rather as if the little water animal had it from the day he was born.  
I then look at the last of the six and this one really makes me want to start casting curses as it's a mongoose like beast with white fur covering most of its body, bar one of its ears where red fur actually splits down to its left eye, making the fur look like a scar. More fur like this covers the beasts' front and front paws.  
Yet it is these paws – as well as the vicious glare on its face – is what makes me raise my wand just a bit higher as its claws are huge and look razor sharp, even sharper than the axe Hagrid often uses to chop down old trees or cutting spells used by House Elves when preparing meals, yet then something happens that relieves me.

Albus, Severus, Pomona and Filius all come running my way, Pomona from her Green Houses and the other three from the direction of the castle itself, yet then the mongoose creature sees them and to my shock does he spread his arms and causes for an entire dome of green magic to surround the six of them with white lines crossing through.  
Everyone looks at the dome in shock and the glare that the beast sends the four of them is answered by one send his way by Severus, yet while the two seem to get stuck in an angry glare competition, does Albus ask: "Minerva, what is going on here? Did you pick up Mr. Potter after explaining things to Mss. Granger?"  
Yet before I can explain things, does Mr. Potter himself ask: "Seriously, how do any of you people know my name? I don't recall ever seeing either of you at any of my contests, so what is going on here?" And while this shocks the others, do I get interrupted again as I want to chastise him, yet instead Severus says:

"As arrogant as his father, I knew it." Yet Potter seems not amused or impressed and says: "Oh, so you knew my father growing up. Lucky you." And his dry statement seems to shock the man before he turns to the mongoose and says: "It's okay, Zangoose. They seem willing to keep their distance." And the beast nods.  
It lowers its arms and with that does the dome seem to fade as well, which shocks me as I can't spot even a single fungi for magic and neither have I ever heard of a beast that can cast wandless magic, but then I remember what Mr. Potter said and think: "Could Pokémon be beings that have a form of magic of its own or something?"  
And while part of me feels curious about these strange beasts, does Pomona then seem to calm the situation down a little as she says: "Your pets look quite incredible, dear boy. And those two foxes look just too cute." And the white fox happily yelps at her, does the other one tilt its head to the side with a smile on its face.

At the same time does it seem as if the woman's kind interest is what is needed to calm Mr. Potter down as he smiles at her and says: "Thank you, ma'am, but they are not my pets. They are called Pokémon. This little one here on my left is an Alolan Vulpix and this one sitting at my right leg is known as Flareon.  
My electric friend here is known as Manectric. My clawed buddy is known as Zangoose. The – Popplio, where are you?" The boy asks in shock and then suddenly I hear Filius scream before he starts laughing and we all turn to him, our eyes widening as we see the sea lion pushing him into the air through help of a water bubble.  
The bubble is balancing on the sea lion's nose and he bobs his entire body, causing for the bubble to bob with him and to push Filius back into the air every time the creature moves up, yet while we all look shocked, do I notice Mr. Potter shaking his head as he looks at it all with his right hand covering the right side of his face.

"Popplio, enough. Let the man down now." He says and while the little creature makes a sad sound, does he then still his bobbing, causing for Filius to remain afloat atop the bubble before, to my astonishment, the sea lion manages to put the bubble down onto the grassy ground with Filius on top without popping the bubble.  
Filius slides off the bubble and then the little sea being makes me really like it as it pushes its bubble to the smaller teacher with a caring, happy smile on its face and Filius asks: "You are giving me your bubble? How kind of you. Thank you – ehm, Popllio, right Mr. Potter?" And while he sighs in annoyance, does he still nod.  
Popplio then hops back to the group and Harry sends him a playful glare before he says: "My playful little friend here, as you know by now, is Popplio and finally, this here is my loyal flying buddy, Skarmory." And the huge bird sends a much sterner glance at the sea lion before showing off by spreading its wings and screaming.

This makes all of us cringe and Mr. Potter shouts: "Skarmory, enough. You're being a hypocrite. You know better than that." And the beast quickly pulls his wings in and moves his head to actually hide under one of his wings, making Harry smile as he says: "Don't mind him, he feels like he should be most popular of my Pokémon.  
Comes with him being my most used partner in contests, I guess.""Contest, there is that word again. What does he mean with that?" Goes through my mind, yet then Mr. Potter smiles at us all and says: "So, now you know who I and my partners are. So, now it's your turn. Who are you all, how do you know me and where are we?"  
The others all look shocked and then Mr. Potter really confuses me and asks: "And, last but not least, if you had wanted to contact me as badly as those mad birds over there made me believe –." He then pulls something out of the back pocket of his pants and asks: "Why not just try and contact me over the x-transciever?"  
And he shows us a watch that actually looks quite advanced, but then his eyes widen and he asks: "Hey wait a minute, when did my x-transciever break?" And only then do I notice that the screen is nothing but a flat surface of white and black colored mist before Filius says: "Sorry Mr. Potter, but technology doesn't work with magic."

"Wait, did you just say – _magic?_" Mr. Potter asks shocked and we all look at him astonished as he asks: "You don't mean the magic that gives Pokémon their types and special attacks now, do you guys?" We all shake our heads and then Pomona says: "This is actually the first time any of us have ever seen a Pokémon."  
The boy looks shocked and then he sighs and says: "But – but it doesn't make sense. My Pokéballs are made of the same technology as my x-transciever, so why didn't they break?" And Albus answers: "I can only assume that their ability to capture and shrink your Pokémon is recognized as magic by the wards of Hogwarts."  
Here Mr. Potter turns to me and says: "There is that name again. Didn't you use it when you approached me earlier?" I nod and he asks: "So what is Hogwarts? That castle over there?" And Albus smiles and says: "Yes, indeed, Mr. Potter. And it is much more than that. It is a school; a school for witches and wizards."  
"Ehm, excuse me?" Harry asks shocked and he says: "I mean, I can wrap my mind around the idea that magic is real – I mean, my buddies are magical in and all of themselves – but witches and wizards? Sorry to ask, but doesn't that sound a little – I don't know – medieval? Can't you call yourselves magicians or something?"

And while I can't help but give the boy a point for his logic, does Severus then sneer at the boy and say: "Like I said before, as arrogant as his father. Not even back to this world for even a day and already he is trying to change everything we have ever known." Yet Mr. Potter again responds calmly and says:  
"Yeah ,no. I never ordered you to change anything. I was just giving my opinion, is all." This makes Severus glare at him and say: "You should learn to respect your betters." Yet to which Mr. Potter shocks him as he suddenly thrusts one of his arms with one of the balls in hand at the man and with a raised eyebrow says:  
"You think you're my better? Fine, prove it." And while everyone looks shocked does Severus glare and ask: "Prove it? And how do you suppose I do that, Potter? Do you want me to use you as practice dummy for my spells, perhaps?" And instantly all of us want to object, yet Potter beats us to the punch as he says:  
"Are you crazy? Of course not. I'm a teenager, but I'm not suicidal, you know. I meant, battle me. Your Pokémon against mine. If you can beat my team, you can call yourself my better. If not, you have to change _better_ to _elder._" Yet then Albus moves to stand between the two competitive men and calmly tells them:

"There will be no need or chance for that. You are the only one here with Pokémon on him, Mr. Potter, yet Severus is the only one currently in possession of a wand. Therefore there will be no chance of either of you proving yourself better than the other.""You actually think Potter can best me at anything, Headmaster?"  
Severus asks, the honing tone of his voice clear as crystal for all of us to hear and Harry seems to take offense to this as he calmly puts his ball away and then unbuttons the top button of his shirt before pulling out a string necklace that has a single pendant hanging from it and as Potter grasps it, do I instantly sense it.  
A strange sense of magic suddenly seems to emit from both the boy before us as well as the lion-dog like creature, who – like the Zangoose and the Skarmory – have been growling and glaring at Severus since his first statement and then suddenly says: "Manectric, let's show this unbeliever the true power of trainer and Pokémon."

And as if that is a part of an incantation do swirling beams of light come off of the pendant and the lion-like dog throws his head onto his back and as he does, do I see it; a bit of armor made of the same colors as his mane and fur and which is hidden under his muzzle, yet is now showing and which holds a similar looking stone.  
Both stones then suddenly show off a symbol made of light and while I wonder what this rainbow colored S that is hollow on the inside and is made of two lines with several lines in the middle could mean, does Mr. Potter shout: "MANECTRIC, GO! SHOW THEM YOUR TRUE POWER AND FORM! MEGA-EVOLVE!"  
And while I can't help but wonder if this _Mega-evolution_ could be like an advanced form of transfiguration and, unwillingly, reminds me of James, does the beast indeed get engulfed by a ball of rainbow colored light and the S of before but then the size of Manectric comes out of the ball alongside the Manectric itself.  
And instantly I see the power of this Mega-Evolutions as the beast looks much stronger and a lot more menacing, his mane now covering from front to back, the bits of mane that were covering his hind legs now blue again, yet much more spiked and his actual mane now existing out of three huge and thick looking spikes alongside his ears.

The beast growls like an animalistic dog and actually shocks Severus before Mr. Potter calmly states: "One can only have certain Pokémon – like Manectric – Mega-evolve when they are in truly close connection with their Pokémon by heart. Only if there is a true bond of trust, hope and belief, can Mega-Evolution transpire.  
So yes, when it comes to training and raising for Pokémon and how to take care of them and bring out their innermost power, I do believe I have earned the term of being your better, whether you have Pokémon of your own or not. You are probably my better in whatever it is that you do, but in this aspect – I trump you."

And just the fact that this boy can sound proud and humble at the same time amazes me before he takes a deep breath and as he does and waves a hand over his pendant, does light again emit from Manectric before he actually turns back to his former form and then Mr. Potter lets his eyes raze over the grounds before he asks:  
"So let me see if I get this straight. This castle and this grounds are like a meeting place for magicians to come together and they get invited here by owls because things as technological as x-transcievers don't work alongside the magic of wards and you have been trying to call me here the entire week. Did I get that right?"  
And Albus says: "Almost entirely, Mr. Potter –." Yet then Mr. Potter interrupts him with a hand and says: "Sorry, but I still have one question. How do you – any of you – know who I am? You didn't know I was on journey, so how do you know me?" And I happily step forward as I draw his attention and answer:

"What Headmaster Dumbledore was about to tell you is that this is not a meeting place; it is a school that teaches magic and your parents, Lily and James, both came here to learn. We taught them and grew close to them and we were often there when you were born." The boy nods and asks: "So why not after they died?"  
And here I glare at my old friend as I say: "The headmaster here believed it would be better if you were kept away from our world until you were ready, thus he made sure none of us could remember where you were brought. We knew who you grew up with, yet your address were covered by a Confundus charm."  
This makes Mr. Potter send a raised eyebrow at the Headmaster and he asks: "Why?" To which Filius answers: "I'm not sure if your relatives ever told you this, Mr. Potter, but your parents – Lily and James – they were murdered. Yet while they died at the hands of a madman, did you manage to survive the attack and take out the man.  
That made you famous in our world and the Headmaster did not want to take the chance of that fame going to your head before you could learn how to handle it." To this Harry hums and says: "No wonder my aunt insisted I became a Coordinator as well as a trainer." Yet this confuses us all and the boy answers:

"A Coordinator is someone who performs in several acts with their Pokémon in order to – through help of 2 different forms of show – impress both the crowds and the judge and if they manage to do so for several rounds, including a finale, they earn a ribbon. Five ribbons allows a Coordinator to take part in the Grand Festival."  
He then again reaches into his backpack and pulls out a small square box, which he opens before showing us the inside, which is made of a cushion holding onto three small ribbons that are tied in a perfect tie with a small bit of a golden medal in the heart of the tie. Mr. Potter then closes the box again and says:  
"I've been competing in several contests for the last year now and have been working my hardest to get the last two ribbons. I guess Aunt Petunia wanted this for me so I could get used to being in the spotlight." We all nod and Mr. Potter then looks at his Pokémon and says: "I mostly use Vulpix, Flareon and Skarmory for contests."  
And instantly I can see why he would do that, but then Filius asks: "Didn't you just call that Vulpix under a different name, Mr. Potter?" At this Harry smiles and says: "She is known as an Alolan Vulpix. That is because she is an Ice type whereas regular Vulpix are actually Fire types. They originate from the Alola region."  
He then looks down and says: "I never really understood how my little buddy could be an Alolan form when outside of the Alola region, yet it has always helped me in contests, plus she feels comfortable in their own skin, so I never really investigated it." At this we all nod and then Albus steps a little closer and kindly asks:

"So what do you say, Mr. Potter. Are you willing to go on where your parents left off? Are you willing to return to our world and learn magic?" To this Harry looks at his team one by one and then asks: "Can I use these grounds from my training?" And while feeling like we came full-circle, do I happily speak up and say: "It's a deal."  
And while Severus is still glaring at Mr. Potter, obviously still cross with the fact that the boy showed him up in being his better in something, do the rest of us all happily move over to him, Filius going to Popplio and starting to throw him the bubble, Pomona happily cuddling with the Flareon and Vulpix and me and Albus saying

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry Potter."

* * *

_**Wow, that was long!  
**__**Yet because I have now decided that these previews are going to become stories of their own, did I feel like really setting the stage for at least this one and because of that did I want to start with some solid conversation between Harry and the teachers, something I always felt to be a little lacking back in PS Canon chapter 04.  
**__**Now I will set the stage for this story a little more and let you know a few more things. 1. I know of what I want Hogwarts and its students to do as they see Harry grow alongside his Pokémon. 2. The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be the epilogue of this story, yet it will be changed into a Pokémon Trainer/Coordinator competition.  
**__**3\. There will be continued competition between Harry and Severus, yet this will be constantly started by Snape, who will not be willing to accept that Harry can be both proud and humble and thus wants to draw out his pride in such a way he can prove Harry to be nothing but a proud attention seeker, yet he will fail.  
**__**Now whatever happens between this event and the epilogue – how Pettigrew gets discovered, whether Ron and Hermione become Harry's friends or not, whether or not the antagonists will be Harry Potter canon, Pokémon canon or I will create a non-canon antagonist; I do not have any idea on any of these matters.  
**__**At least, not yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Further Story Parts:**_

_**Harry gets full control and responsibility over the grounds alongside Hagrid for his training as well as access to a large field near the office of his Head of House **_

_**(Chosen House yet to be determined)**_

_**Harry's training as a Pokémon trainer/coordinator inspires other Muggleborns and Half-Bloods to owl home and ask for the delivery of their Pokémon as well.**_

_**Several courtyards get reserved for Pokémon training and then get divided between Coordination training and Gym training**_

_**Quidditch fanatics like Oliver Wood go against the Pokémon training as they believe that trainers and coordinators just want to overthrow Quidditch as best sport (which it really isn't).**_

_**Snape continues being a bully to Harry, yet denies that he himself is the bully and tries to make Harry out as an arrogant show-off.**_

_**Hogwarts – on recommendation of a majority of the staff, the students and the Board of Governors – changes its name to Hogwarts School of Enchantments and Magical Beings.**_

_**The Tri-Wizard Tournament becomes a Pokémon Trainer/Coordinator competition. The Winner: NOT Harry!**_

_**Harry does believe that the Magical World is a little behind the facts and lives in a bit of a medieval-Victorian lifestyle and time-setting, yet embraces how much the magic they can teach him can make him a better trainer/coordinator as well as what the teachers know of his parents – bar Snape, of course.**_

_**People like Umbridge, when hearing of the Pokémon's existence, try to get them banned and even executed, yet cease these attempts when they hear that they need to contact Muggle authorities to see this done. **_

_**As Hogwarts grows to accept Pokémon, the use of electronics also becomes more and more compliable with the magic of the wards – though this will take until sometime around third/fourth year if it happens. **_

_**PS. Okay, so I got a few plans, but they are more of the general kind than really substantial to the years themselves. Oh well, I'll just see where this goes. If you like this story most and want to see it happen around Christmas, vote my new poll. **_


	40. P6 - Halloween's Return

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, this new Preview has me SUPER excited. It concerns a Pro-Active Potter, yet it doesn't take place before Halloween, but it won't be in Harry's POV either – well, not directly. It will also quite a bit of bashing of characters – the Gryffindors, Snape, Minerva and others – but it will also have a spot of romance.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview # 6  
**__**Halloween's Return**_

_**Hogwarts Castle  
**__**Snape's Office  
**__**1**__**st**__** of September 1992  
**__**Potter's POV**_

_**Harry had seen Professor McGonagall angry on several occasions, but either he had forgotten just how thin her mouth could go, or he had never seen her this angry before.  
**__**She raised her wand the moment she entered. Harry and Ron both flinched, but she merely pointed it at the empty fireplace, where flames suddenly erupted.  
**__**"Sit," she said, and they both backed into chairs by the fire.  
**__**"Explain," she said, her glasses glinting ominously.  
**__**Ron launched into the story, starting with the barrier at the station refusing to let them through.  
**__**"... so we had no choice, Professor, we couldn't get on the train."  
**__**"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGonagall said coldly to Harry.  
**__**Harry gaped at her. Now that she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done.  
**__**"I - I didn't think -"  
**__**"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is obvious."  
**__**There was a knock on the office door and Snape, now looking happier than ever, opened it.  
**__**There stood the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.**_

Yet what surprises me is that he has brought a student with him and the young girl seems to be a first year as I have never seen her before in my life, yet at the same time, I can't help but feel as if there is something very strangely familiar about her and it seems to take Snape a second to spot the girl before he asks:  
"Headmaster, is there a reason you brought a Raven to this Snake-Lion meeting?" And Dumbledore smiles at the man as he says: "Yes there is, Severus. You see, the girl here with me isn't just a new Ravenclaw, she is also a former Gryffindor." This confuses the others, yet I try not to let my eyes widen as I think: "Could it be?"  
"What do you mean, Albus?" Minerva then asks and while I know that I should feel berated by her, do I sincerely desire to rant at her instead over her behavior of the previous year, yet once again my latest upraising and the youngling inside me prevent that as the Headmaster and the young blonde girl enter the Potions master's office.

And instantly I notice how the girl has her eyes focused on me, the look on her face reminding me of someone I lost so many years ago, just before my ritual actually took effect and saved both my own soul and the life of my precious child, yet then Dumbledore makes me feel as if the world has just turned upside down inside out.  
"You see, it seems I owe Mr. Potter an apology. Just last year, I told him of how I believed his survival all those years ago was based on his mother being given the chance to step aside and refusing this chance, yet this little lady here proved me otherwise. I will leave the rest to you, my dear." The girl nods, yet I need no further explanation.

"I didn't lose her. She's right here. Our family – it's back together." Goes through my mind and the youngling within me – my son – cries spiritual tears inside our form as I again gaze upon the young girl and as I do, do I recognize the features that make the woman of my dreams – my former wife – stand out so much.  
This makes me hold back on tears of my own and before the girl starts her explanation, do I whisper: "Lily." And the way that I say it – the same way I did on our wedding night when I first laid eyes upon her in her evening wear – instantly registers with the woman, whereas the others seem shocked that I already caught on.  
This would have made me roll my eyes were it not for the fact that I am ever so relieved to be able to lay my eyes on the sweetest of angels to ever walk this land and while her own eyes are wide and her hand is lying on her – still – underdeveloped chest, does her voice sound quite different and yet still the same as she whispers:

"J-J-J-James?" And while I can see Snape reeling back in shock over the idea that he is facing me once again after all these years, do I not even give the man the time of day as I slowly get out of my seat and approach her, using a bit of the magic my father taught me so long ago to conjure a special sort of ring from thin air.  
Everyone's eyes are on my twisting and moving hand and all of their eyes widen when they see the gorgeous bit of jewelry, yet the way that the girl's silvery-grey moon-colored eyes gleam with recognition makes my heart swell with great excitement and I happily, yet gently, grasp her hand before I whisper:  
"I know I gave this ring to you many years ago and that we are currently many years before we can come true to the promise this ring means, but – would you take it – and me – back for a second round, my gorgeous Lily of the moon?" And while the others all look heavily shocked and startled, do I focus on my gorgeous reborn wife.

Lily – in whoever's body she has been reincarnated into – has tears in her eyes as she looks from me to the ring, yet I also notice how Albus and Minerva are sharing a look of utter joy, that my new friend Ron is looking utterly lost and confused and that, last but not least, Severus is looking at Lily with a silent plea for her to refuse.  
Yet his plea goes unheard and ignored as Lily throws herself at me, her new body making me feel just as brilliant in my son's body as I used to feel when we still had our own bodies and then I notice that, while the girl is soaking my jacket with her tears, that she is also rambling her heart out for us all to hear as she says:

"Oh James, you're – you're alive! You're – you're Harry! Oh Merlin, Morgana and the Founders! This is the best thing I could have ever wished for! I came here, expecting to finally have my son back and – and now – now I have you both back! The both of you! I – I had no idea! No idea you did it too! That you used that ritual too!  
Oh James – my – my Prongs! Ugh, if this body wasn't beyond too young I would – oh James, I thought I'd never see you again. I – I have hated Halloween for so, so, so long. Oh, James, I just – I can just not believe that you're here. That we're here. That I'm holding you once again. I – I just – I feel so happy right now!"

This makes me smile at her and then I hear her take a deep breath, making me softly grasp her chin and lift her face up to make us lock eyes before I wish: "Yeah, same here." Making the younger girl smile at me with a grateful lovable look before Ron finally makes himself known yet again as he speaks up and asks:  
"Wait, what is going on here?" And while Snape sends him a furious look, part of that anger obviously coming from the fact that Lily and I are together once again, do I turn to my new friend as I smile and say: "Ron listen, my name is James. I am Harry's father and I got reincarnated into his body through the Honorary Wish Sacrifice Ritual."  
This shocks the boy and I say: "Now, this does not mean that you don't know my son, as Harry and I have long since learned to switch active souls, so to say and I felt that it was nothing but deserving for my boy to experience his first year by himself. Yes, I did aid him from time to time, yet it was him who you met and spent last year with."

Yet here I turn to those around me and say: "And speaking of last year, I intend to change a lot of things that went wrong last year. And sorry, Albus, Minerva, but as much as Harry respects you and as much as we may have a past together, I will not hold back. My son's first did not go as I had hoped and I intend to prevent the same for his second."  
The two look at me shocked and I then smile at my late wife as I ask: "Want to help me with this, my flower?" And Lily happily lies her head back on my shoulder, a few tears of utter joy still leaking from her eyes as she smiles at me and I turn to the two teachers in front of me and say: "I apologize for my son's actions, I will punish him myself."  
The two nod and I say: "Come on, Ron, let's go back to the tower. We have some tasks that need to get taken care of." And while the redhead still seems shocked and slightly befuddled, do I intertwine my fingers with Lily's before I say: "I'll make sure she gets to bed when we're done. I promise, she will be kept safe.  
And yes, love, I know of your talent, but you are younger and now that Harry knows of you being alive, he is silently begging me to keep you safe. He just doesn't want to lose you again – and neither do I." And while this makes my gorgeous new girlfriend happily cuddle her face in my shoulder, do I take my friend out of the dungeon.

"So, you are you – and your son?" Ron asks as we start walking up the enchanted staircase and I smile at him as I say: "It's more that, when I sacrificed my body, my soul remained part of this world as magic herself didn't believe it was my time yet and so it accepted my sole desire to see my son survive that night at all cost."  
The boy nods and then Lily says: "The same happened to me, Ron, yet instead of my soul moving to someone who would be able to be in contact with my baby boy, did it first surround my son to reflect the Killing Curse – as that doesn't work on wandering souls, only bodies – and then it just flew out of the house without my consent.  
The next thing I knew I was awake in a body that was smaller and even younger than my baby and since then I have just done my best to take care of my host and hope for the chance to see my son again. Though I never imagined that my reunion with him would also reunite me with my husband. Not that I'm complaining."

Here the boy smiles and then he asks: "So, you two still married?" But I shake my head and say: "I did give her the Potter Promise Ring just now, Ron. However, there is something we should keep in mind, my love." Yet it seems I don't even need to say it as Lily nods and says: "If they fall for others, we'll still be a family, James, I promise."  
And this makes me happily pull her closer before we finally reach the Fat Lady who asks: "Where have you two been? The whole house is worried for you." Which makes me feel relieved over the fact that the whole thing with the Flying car hasn't reached the grapevine yet, but then Ron asks: "Ehm, how are we getting in?"  
Yet here I smile at the boy before turning a stern glance at the Fat Lady and I raise my left arm before sliding my right arm down across it and then I raise both my arms up from my sides before swiftly crossing them in front of my face as I say: "Et decori in domo mea." And the portrait's eyes widen as her portrait opens.

Ron looks at me shocked and I smile at him as I say: "I used to be King of the Pride and her portrait's magic recognized me as a Former King. Because of that the King's entrance still counts for me, even in my son's body." And the boy looks at me before he starts to smirk and as we pass the portrait, does he say: "That's pretty wicked."  
But then a stuck-up Gryffindor that caused my son quite a bit of trouble last year asks: "Hey, what is a Raven doing in the Lion's Den?" And I glare at him as I ask: "Depends. What would Padma Patil be doing here? Visiting her sister perhaps? So why shouldn't other Ravens be able to visit friends?" And the boy scowls.  
"Wait Harry, how do you know Luna?" And while I feel happy to finally know the girl's actual name, do I smile at her as I say: "I know her, because we both performed the Honorary Wish Sacrifice Ritual when we were face to face with Lord Voldemort in 1981." This confuses Percy as he had been the one to ask the question and I say:

"Allow me to formerly introduce myself; James Christian Potter. Son of Charlus and Dorea Potter, born March 27 in 1960 and reincarnated into the body of my son Harry James Potter on Halloween in 1981. And for those who think I am raving –." Here I smirk and turn to where some of the good chairs in front of the fireplace are.  
I then repeat the earlier moves and say: "Domus mea et protegens de superbia." And to the shock of many of those around me does a whole new area seem to slide out of the wall, the room itself growing in size and width as a small platform with several pillars around it at strategic points grows out of the wall I was gazing at.  
I then look back around the room and ask: "If I really was raving, how would I know about something only Fourth years and older are supposed to know about? I became King of the Pride on the 7th of October in my own Fourth year and the magic of this very room has recognized that. I am both Harry and James Potter.

And trust me, I am in no way pleased with what I saw of my son's first year last year.""Hey, how is that our fault?" One of the elder Lions asks and I glare at him as I say: "You are just as much at fault as the Ravens, the Badgers and Minerva McGonagall herself. After all, what Head of House takes 150 points – for being out after curfew?  
And before any of you object, let's remember that I was one of the only ones there when the points had been taken." Here some of the students who had wanted to object close their mouths and then I glare at Percy as I say: "I know you became King of the Pride last year, but you sincerely failed in one very vital aspect."  
The boy looks confused and angered and I growl: "Keep unity inside the House and make sure none of the House Members become something akin to bullies. And before you even dare to object, visit Madam Pomfrey. She will be only too happy to tell you how many times she had my son in her Hospital Wing last year."  
The redhead looks startled and cross and I quickly draw my wand on him as I say: "A leo est, Leo, Ego te ad duellum challenge Regum." And while this causes the redhead and several others to whiten in utter shock, do I pull off my Hogwarts robe and move over to the platform, ready to make my son's second better than his first.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, what did you think? Harry is James and James is Harry. Lily is Luna and Luna is Lily. There will definitely be some back story later down this chapter and the rest of the story and, like I said, there will be constructive bashing, yet while most of it will be for the sake of character development, not all of it will be.  
**__**Now, as you probably know, I have all previews and challenges saved as separate stories and there will be one or two that will be posted as new stories come somewhere around December/January. However, for me to know which story I need to start working on, I need you guys to let me know which ones you love the most.  
**__**Please vote, people,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**_

* * *

_**Here are further Story Parts:**_

**James will become King of the Lion's Pride with Lily as Queen**

**Sirius will be freed in the first week of Second Year**

**Lily will be the one to notice Ginny being affected by Dark Magic**

**The Chamber WILL NOT be opened**

**James will leave the Quidditch Team until Try Outs**

**James will be open about his annoyance over others and their treatment of his son**

**Snape will refuse to accept the renewed bond between James and Lily**

**Snape will be the antagonist of the story, but will also be dealt with swiftly**

**Dumbledore will – at first – object to Snape's punishment.**

**James will rant at Remus for not contacting Harry at all in first year.**

**Sirius will not care for the fact that his best friend and godson are in the same body.**

**James will use his spell knowledge to outdo Lockhart and show him for the fraud he is.**

**Lockhart will get expelled after trying to pull a Snape on Lily.**

**The story might end at the end of Second, it might not. **

**There will be NO Prisoner of Azkaban thanks to Sirius being freed long beforehand**


	41. P7 - Victims Of Voldemort And Friends

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, as of the current moment there is one story that has the winning vote, along with three runner ups. Yet I decided not to consider this a legitimate final vote as there were only 10 voters and I know you are with way, way, way more out there. Therefore, did I decide to change the conditions for when I would start posting.  
Please vote people,**__**  
**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #7  
**__**Victims Of Voldemort And Friends**_

_**9**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Hogwarts Great Hall  
**__**Egbert's POV**_

When I first came to Hogwarts in 1988, I had a year where the Head Boy of that year was so incredible in his care and sense of responsibility that it became my dream to get the badge myself. Yet with everything that has happened over summer, it actually lessened my desire for the badge as well as curbed my reaction when I got it.  
Yet my mum, ever the caring Hufflepuff who inspired me to go into that House myself, had told me that getting the badge proved that the teachers relied on me to help them keep the peace and fix the issues they seem to be having with the Ministry and the Minister's stubborn stupidity in regards to her husband and his family.

Yet now that I am at Hogwarts for over a week and it is beyond obvious that the teachers don't want help solving this issue, they want me to keep students safe from Umbridge and her bloody disgusting behavior, yet the last week has also proven that they themselves – especially McGonagall – are not planning to do so themselves.  
And that is a fact that angers me beyond words as I know that most of them have something very important with me in common and over the course of the last week I checked and found dozens of students who had this in common with me as well. We all joined together over the weekend and came up with a solid plan.

A plan that is about to come into play as, late last night, I send a letter to Minister Fudge, using my title as Head Boy to invite him and his Perfect Dick Boy of an Assistant to Hogwarts for breakfast and by now I and the others in my club are just waiting for them. Yet while I can't wait to initiate my plan, am I also looking elsewhere.  
Harry Potter. The boy that seems chosen by all parties involved – Dumbledore and his teachers, the student body and Fudge, Umbridge and Percival – to take the brunt of this ridiculous battle between power, reputation and the truth and the fact that adults are willing to turn a teenager into a scapegoat just utterly disgusts me.  
Then again my mum has raised me to never truly believe the whole Boy-Who-Lived hype and idiocy and to always use my logic when it comes to things like that and so I never saw Harry Potter as nothing more than just another student who has come to this once incredible school to follow in his parents' footsteps.

And it's exactly those parents, as well as my dad and his family, that inspire me to see this plan to fruition, yet I also owe my mum for the execution as she managed to provide me some very helpful and crucial information that made me feel like I can pull this plan off without fearing for stupid repercussions from other parties.  
Then I see the boy coming in with his two friends and instantly I turn my attention back to my own House, glaring at them with the silent threat _Don't you dare_ as some of them had been actually voicing their delight in the fact that the boy was the Minister and Headmaster's scapegoat and I had come down on them hard as Head Boy.  
Some of them had felt that I had betrayed Cedric, who I had been friends with the year before, yet this had infuriated me and I had snarled: "Cedric helped Harry when the boy needed it most, just like Harry helped Cedric. That boy is caring like a Hufflepuff, as you well know, so calling him a liar is calling him a murderer.  
And I don't believe a fourteen year old like him could ever be a killer, _do you_?" And those that had voiced their belief of my betrayal had instantly backed down in guilt before I had made sure my House would only keep up an image of _hating_ Harry Potter by glaring at him from a distance, but to not openly antagonize him.

And by now those that had felt I had betrayed my best friend are those that want to help Harry the most as they had seen how he kept his head high and strong regardless of how little help he gets from the teachers and how badly the other Houses – some of Gryffindor and mostly from Ravenclaw – were insulting and even bullying him.  
"How can any fourteen year old take all of that?" One of them had asked and while I hated myself for it, had I muttered: "He doesn't have a choice, at least not yet." And the one voicing the question had sighed in defeat before he muttered: "Your plan can't come to fruition fast enough, Egbert." And I had agreed with them.

Then, after seeing how the boy and his friends seemed to go and sit on the half of Gryffindor Table that houses those in his House who do believe him – the Quidditch team, Neville Longbottom, the Creevey brothers, the Weasleys and a few others – and how he seems to be waiting for the mail, do I see my target enter the Great Hall.  
Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley – or Coron Fudgeball Percy No-Name as my mum tells me many at the Ministry call them – enter the Great Hall and just the pompous way with which they walk make many of those who joined me snicker and makes me shake my head, glad my upraising kept me from getting an ego of their size and level.  
"Cornelius, what a pleasant surprise. Here to announce my wonderful new role at Hogwarts?" Umbridge then simpers at him and the way she flutters her eyelashes at him makes me shudder in utter revulsion and think: "Well, there's a bit of news for the Ministerial Grapevine to stick their teeth into." Before I stand up and say:

"Actually, the Minister is here on _my_ request." And everyone looks at him as the Minister smiles and says: "Ah, Mr. Dingleworth. Yes, yes, indeed. Thank you very much for the invitation. I take it your dearest, fine-looking mother told you the news. Oh, that sneaky girl, it was supposed to be a surprise. Naughty, naughty."  
"Note to self, get mum out of that Ministry _pronto_." Goes through my mind as I show my revulsion at the man's simpering by groaning as well as shivering in disgust before I say: "No Minister, my mum told me nothing about your plans – because she cares nothing about your plans." The man looks shocked and I say:  
"I invited you, not to further whatever sick – shut it, No-Name –." And this seems to absolutely astound Percival, yet I ignore it and say: "Agenda you might have, but to introduce you to a group of people that have formed together under a single title and creed: Victims of Voldemort and Friends. The creed; honor those lost.

And Minister, you, Dumbledore, Umbridge and everyone else who is playing along with your sick little game – is considered an enemy to the VoVaF." The Minister looks absolutely flabbergasted, but then Percival snarls: "This is Potter's work, isn't it?" To which I calmly retort: "Take a look at him and tell me yourself."  
And we both turn to the boy, who looks lost and confused and shocked as he sees us turning to him before I say: "Heh, he looks confused and shocked. Not at all like someone who planned for a course of action like this.""He's faking it." Percival snarls yet I only level him with a raised eyebrow look that asks: "Are you serious?"

"Mr. Dingleworth, may I ask why you consider me an enemy of your club as well?" Dumbledore then asks and I level him the same stare before I say: "I don't consider you _an_ enemy, Headmaster, I consider you the _main_ enemy. Why? Because of your lack of action, strength and signs that you truly are loyal to those lost.  
And because you are the one – correction one of two, _Professor McGonagall – _whose actions of the last week, not to mention all summer, would make Lily and James Potter roll in their graves in utter revulsion and shame the most. After all, you knew them best, so why aren't you defending their sacrifices _or their son_?"  
And here the two reel back in shock before cringing in guilt and I go on: "Why? Because like everyone else in this backward, disgusting pile of dragon dung that was once Magical Britain, you just stick your head in the sand and pretend Lily and James never died for the sake of their son. That Voldemort was never their killer.

The same killer you are calling their son a liar on, _Minister_." I then turn back to the man, he himself actually _eeping_ in shock as he takes a step back before I say: "So yes, we consider both of your factions an enemy to VoVaF; an enemy to Lily, James, my father, his family and all others that we loved and lost to that monster.  
And you know what losing a loved one to a monster like that does, Minister, it embeds a certain amount of fear. Fear of that monster returning. Fear of losing more to his powers. Fear of even more grief. Fear of – like Harry Potter – becoming an orphan. And that fear, Minister, has never been stronger than the last 3 months."  
The man looks shocked and then Harry proves me that he really has been let down by all those responsible for him as he asks: "So, you – you really believe me?" Yet before I can reassure the boy that there are adults who he can trust and rely on, does Percival make me want to curse him senseless as he snarls at the boy:

"Oh, just give up this stupid act, Potter. You're fooling no one with it!" But then he gets shocked beyond words as, before I can do more than glare at him and finger my wand, the older boy suddenly has four wands aimed under his throat as well as four redheads that are glaring at him as if he just killed their parents.  
"You – you – you –." Percival asks in fearful shock, obviously caused by the anger he sees in their eyes, but then suddenly Harry tonelessly says: "Guys, wands down." And Ginny says: "But Harry –." But the boy shakes his head and says: "If he wants you to pick between us that's his problem, don't make it yours. Wands down."  
And while the eldest of the redheads looks shocked at how passively the boy speaks of it all, do I shake my head at it all and say: "You don't deserve it, you know." And when the eldest ginger looks at me, do I say: "His mercy. You really don't deserve it." And while this seems to shock the man, does something aggravating happen.

"Hem-hem." The ever annoying, ever nerve-grating cough of that blasted toad of a woman sounds through the hall, yet instead of backing down like I have seen the teachers do so far, do I fuel the anger into my glare as I turn it to her, causing the woman to falter in her step as she moves our way and she almost falls off the stairs.  
This makes it really hard for me not to smirk in glee, yet I keep it down and ask: "What do you want, criminal?" And the woman really falters from opening her mouth and Fudge asks: "Criminal? That's –." And I snarl: "A woman that willingly cuts open student's hands, yeah." And the man whitens as he hears this.  
"You have no proof." The woman snarls, but I smirk and say: "Unfortunately for you, I do. Because, unfortunately for lowlives like yourself and your little Fudgeball – the Ministerial grapevine's words, not mine – I always come prepared." And with that do I show her, Fudge and Percival my hand, which is cut open with the words

_I Must Not Tell Lies_

The three look shocked at seeing this and I turn to glare at the teachers as I say: "You see, it's the job of the _staff_ and the _Head Boy and Girl_ to keep an eye on and _protect_ the students from all forms of danger. One such danger is dangerous or harmful forms of detention. And I'm not stupid enough not to think you would be above that, Professor.  
You and the Ministry have already proven all summer that you believe yourself above all others, including the rights of one of your own citizens, so the minute I saw you at that table on the 1st of September, I knew you'd target Mr. Potter and I cast a Family charm on him to keep my own personal eye on him.  
And lo and behold, not even 24 hours after your introduction and you already break international laws by forcing an underage minor into using an item that, I know from personal research, not only uses their own blood, but puts a drainage on their cores as well. You were purposely breaking the law and abusing a student – _and you know it_."

I then act fast and while the woman seems to have gotten over her shock and is now seething in anger, do I then pluck a crystal vial with white mist flowing within out of my inner robe pocket before I say: "Susan, please make sure your aunt receives these memories of my time spent having these scars appear. At least she cares for justice."  
"You can't do that!" The woman snarls, but I smirk and say: "Sorry Professor, but you're not above the law, no matter what you may think.""What is his prize?" A cold voice suddenly asks and I turn a questioning eyebrow at Weasley's way as he asks: "This degradation of the Ministry. What did Potter pay you for this?"

And while some of those around me look at the elder lad in shock, do I just turn from him to the Minister as I ask: "And you hired him for what reason again?" Shocking them both yet again before I sigh and say: "I guess it's time for one last reality check." And with that do I retrieve a second vial, only for Umbridge to summon it.  
This shocks me and the woman snarls: "You are not undermining the Minister's authority any longer, Mr. Dingleworth. I won't ALLOW IT!" And with that, to the shock of everyone around her, does the woman smash the crystal vial on the ground, yet at this I smirk and think: "That was just way too easy." As the woman asks:  
"What's with the blasted grin?" And I say: "Why do you think I gave that first vial to Susan? It was to make sure you would try and stop me when I pulled out the second. The crystal vial was charmed, you see, to make sure that the memory was unwatchable – unless the vial got smashed, crashed or otherwise broken."

And while the woman looks at me flabbergasted, can I only smirk and say: "People with an ego are so easy to trick." Turning her anger into a new sense of rage, yet then the memory activates and a cloud of mist forms between us from which we can all see a huge crowd in the middle of a large room, all of them adults and wearing official robes.  
"Hey wait, that's dad!" The Weasleys then shout and I nod as the memory does indeed show Arthur Weasley standing at the head of the group alongside my mother and then one of the people in the group asks: "Arthur, honestly, why? Why are you still keeping us from doing what's right? Surely you don't think –."  
And the man himself interrupts and says: "No, I don't believe that Harry deserved to have been trialed in front of the entire Wizengamot, but Molly's fear is stronger than ever and I know from a reliable source that _his_ focus is currently Ministry based and I prefer to keep it that way, instead of enticing him to turn it the Minister's way."  
"But this just isn't right! The Prophet is a joke, the country is becoming divided, the ICW has already started ignoring our very country – and we've got _him_ just waiting to ambush us and to take the Minister out and take his place. Surely you see –." Yet then Arthur sighs, stopping the man in his tracks as he says:

"Of course I see all of this. But – but as long as his focus remains the way it is – at least that keeps my son and my family safe.""So you still consider him yours? Seriously? With all that he's doing? All the ways that he is mucking up? How did he even get the position? Heck, how did he ever even become Prefect all those years ago?"  
This seems to shock Percy, but then Arthur speaks up and says: "I will be honest with you, Albert. Percy is making it harder with each day for me to hold onto the belief that, once this is all over and he's had his reality check and got proven that, even as high in position as he is it doesn't always make him right, he will return, but –."  
Here the man sighs and says: "Molly still believes that and – and part of me – part of me wants to believe that – that the kids still believe that. Will I instantly accept Percy back once he gets his comeuppance – no. He hurt me too badly for that to happen, but I will respect his return when it happens – for the sake of my kids."

This seems to shock the entire hall and then a woman in the back of the group walks over and lies a hand on Arthur's shoulder as she says: "You're way too good for that boy, Arthur. And I doubt I will ever understand how he can be yours other than the knowledge that Molly loves you too much to ever consider cheating on you."  
This makes Arthur smile at her and then something shocking happens as Amos Diggory steps forward and says: "Arthur, my boy was brought back to me by someone I know you consider a son. My family – through Harry Potter – owes yours a life debt. Take care of that lad." And Arthur nods as the image vanishes and the mist drifts off.

* * *

_**And that was that!  
**__**To be honest, I wanted to add a few other things, but this ending of the memory felt too perfect as an ending for this Preview and so I decided to just leave it where it is. For those of you wondering; yes, I always thought that Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black are the finest adults JK Rowling ever brought into existence.  
**__**So, I think it's safe to say that this story won't be exactly Ministry or Dumbledore friendly, but it will also feature a great fight against Voldemort – without Harry ever getting involved. Yes, this is one of those stories where Harry won't listen to the so-called prophesy and where others finally do the work for him and beat Voldemort.  
**__**Hope you like it,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Further Story Parts:**_

_**Harry swears an Oath of Independence in regards to the war against Voldemort**_

_**The Weasleys and those that are Harry's friends and believe him swear an oath of Fealty to him to tie their oaths to his. **_

_**Egbert gives Harry a ring to Potter Quarter that also functions as a Port Key which was given to Egbert because his mother's family is known as Friends With The Goblin Nation**_

_**The VoVaF all change silverware lying on the Great Hall tables into Port Keys and tie them to the Potter Quarter Port Key as well as to their own remaining family members – bar Percy Weasley.**_

_**Before he leaves does Egbert further prove his rage at Dumbledore, McGonagall and even the students of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that had the guts to believe the paper over their own fellow student, considering all Harry had done for them.**_

_**Potter Quarter is better protected than Hogwarts and was originally founded before Hogwarts (between 800 and 900 AD) and became the example upon which the Founders worked when Founding Hogwarts.**_

_**Dumbledore loses Order Members to Potter Quarter as he insists on finding Harry instead of fighting Voldemort**_

_**Fudge gets kicked out of office as the Ministerial Grapevine stops being controlled by Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Dingleworth and their anger for his incompetence reaches an all-time high.**_

_**Potter Quarter has a room with portraits of all of Harry's ancestors in it, including those who never had or got the time to make one themselves.**_

_**The Portrait room has a special password magic on the very first portrait that allows for those painted in the very last portrait to leave their portrait, yet the painted members of this portrait can never go further than the room itself. **_

_**The Revolutionized Ministry joins forces with members of the Order that didn't leave to stay with Harry, but don't feel like following Dumbledore's Patience and Seek Harry out plan either. **_

_**Voldemort stops his search for the Ministry as he realizes that Harry is no longer a factor, having left for Potter Quarter and decides to take the fight to Dumbledore as he believes the Old man won't do anything due to his belief that Harry should fight and not him. Voldemort gets proven right and Dumbledore dies.**_

_**After his death does Minerva take over the Order with Rufus Scrimgeour and do all of the teachers that fear for their lives flee to Potter Quarter in request for sanctuary along with the Order members that still worked with Dumbledore in finding the boy. The second party gets kicked out right away due to their intentions.**_

_**Potter Quarter and the land around it become a community all of its own thanks to all of the families that came with Harry, his friends and the VoVaF and in the epilogue the International Confederation recognizes it as an official country.**_


	42. P8 - Magician's Light

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this chapter is – quite interesting. As I'm sure you've noticed we ended the year by closing off two stories and starting a new one; the sequel to Keyblade's Light which is one of my longest stories yet. This Preview, however, is actually a sequel to The Moving of The Light. However, it is not the official first chapter.  
**__**Why do I say that? Because Keyblade's Light did not at all go as Werewolf of the Opera and I had planned when he was still Nate the Werehog and we had first started contemplating the storyline. The storyline for Keyblade's Light has changed way beyond what we expected and I have no doubt The Moving of the Light will do similar.  
**__**So, this preview will be based on the plans we CURRENTLY have for the story, but it might not be the official first chapter of Magician's Light once we have finished The Moving of the Light and start on this one. There is, even, a high chance that this will remain nothing more than a preview chapter here in Venquine's Mind.  
**__**Okay, HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #8  
**__**Magician's Light**_

_**Radiant Garden  
**__**1**__**st**__** of September 1993  
**__**Dumbledore's POV**_

"Another year is about to begin and yet this feels like the first year Hogwarts is open, simply because of where our fine school is currently standing. And by the Founders, these lands top the Scottish Highlands easily. They are just incredible.""Enjoying the view again, Albus?" A voice then asks behind me and I smile at it.  
And at Minerva and Larxene, who managed to break the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher position and is now going to be teaching for a second year in a row and I ask: "Can you truly blame this old man, Minerva? With how far into the distance you can look here and with that gorgeous circular set of waterfalls."  
"Which is why it was such a good idea to make sure there are as many doors leading outdoors and to have the Lift stops lead both to the dorms as well as the Waterways. Though I am definitely glad that there are so many cleaning charms added to the spots where the students will be able to get onto the lifts." Minerva says as she smiles.

"So, what brings you to my office?" I ask as I take my seat behind my desk and Larxene says: "I just wanted to let you know that, with acceptance from the Minister and my buddy the King, I will be having Remus, Sirius and Saïx join in on my classes and we will be separating the years between the four of us.  
First and Second years will get Sirius, third and fourth will get Remus, fifth and sixth will get me and the Seventh years will get Saïx.""Is there a reason for this?" I ask and the woman answers: "We more or less had it planned for us parents to have the curse make us resign and have another take over the year after, but – heh."  
I nod as even her and the others of the Organization must have taken the curse into account when they decided to take over from Quinius, something that Lea and Axel did after Larxene and Xigbar took out him and Voldemort and that they stopped doing because of personal reasons – Harry and Roxas – at the end of that year.

"There is one other thing I need to tell you, though, and Zexion and Xemnas are talking with Fudge about it as we speak." Larxene then suddenly says and this instantly has me on high alert as Minerva asks: "What's wrong? Is there something bad happening to the moving plans?" But the woman shakes her head and says:  
"No, the moving is going splendidly, better than we ever expected, especially now that Molly and a few other mothers have started that Orphanage in the Land of Departure and now that Lea, Even, Vexen and Demyx have taken jobs as tour guides and welcome crew. No, I'm afraid that there is a problem back in England."

This shocks me and suddenly I realize that I haven't thought about England since England was moved here to replace what was once known as Hollow Bastion, the main base of a horrible witch known as Maleficent that the Organization, Harry, Sora and Riku took down after everything else that happened back in the castle.  
"I don't know how and Even has taken time off of his welcoming duty to help the Aurors find out, but somehow Darkness has been leaking from these worlds into England. And we worry that it might somehow strengthen the darker parts of the Magical World that we have yet to transport to worlds like our former Home world."  
Larxene then tells me and this makes me gasp and makes Minerva reach for her heart and while I feel relieved that the Wizengamot actually convinced me to force Dolores, Bellatrix, Pettigrew and some of our other, darker fellow witches and wizards into a similar state as the Lestranges forced Alice and Frank into years ago.

"What do you think this means?" Minerva asks and Larxene shakes her head as she says: "Zexion believes that we just didn't mix the moving of Dark magic with moving Light Magic right, but else we really don't know much. The Queen has already been informed and Fudge will leave a few Unspeakables behind.  
However, what really bugs is that Demyx and Vexen have already visited all of the Darker worlds as well as the darker halves of the more neutral worlds and the Darkness doesn't seem to come from any of them. Even the Heartless in the World That Never Was are of the same amount as they were when we checked last time."

"So due to you having influenced our lives so tremendously and because we are now moving Light stuff quicker than Dark stuff, the Darker magic is manifesting into the form of Darkness that you taught us about last year? Is that what you're saying?" I ask and I whisper: "Then we can only hope one thing, really."  
The two look at me and I say: "That this darkness remains inside English borders." To which Larxene says: "Fudge has already informed the ICW and the Unspeakables of Holland, Belgium, France, Ireland, Iceland, Denmark and Norway have already been taught to mix their magic with ours to create specific wards against it."  
"That is most satisfying, but I'm afraid that I believe to know what is allowing the Darkness to fester, more than just your influence or the bad mix-up of how we move." I tell her gravely and the two women before me share glances before I say: "The Darkest location in all of the Magical world; Azkaban Prison."

* * *

_**And there we go.  
**__**This will hopefully be the start of the third part of this trilogy and personally, I first intended to have Hogwarts be at the Land of Departure and then I intended to have it at Ansem's Castle, yet the Waterway and the landing spot for Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts I convinced me to have this be the final choice of location.  
**__**Also, I wanted to take Maleficent out of Radiant Garden as this school year will be mostly based on small quests and then, as these quests get completed, it will have a very nice result that will negate the ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Also, I just want to let you all know that this series is ignoring Kingdom Hearts 2.8.  
**__**HAPPY NEW YEAR,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Yes, the official first chapter of this story will definitely be larger and longer, don't worry.**_


	43. P9 - Codes And Trust

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this story, alongside two others have been dominating my mind for the last two months and I felt I just had to put them on paper if I wanted to make sure I could properly focus on the stories we still have left. And let's face it, that is exactly what this whole series was made for; to make sure I can clear my mind of potential ideas.  
**__**Okay, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #9  
**__**Codes And Trust**_

_**7**__**th**__** of July 1995  
**__**Grimmauld Place  
**__**Sirius Black's POV**_

"Well, the Order is officially together and we actually already have a few new members. And by Merlin, am I glad Remus has better common sense than me and Albus combined. I really should have realized the error in the man's plan and I am so glad I went to my best friend first. I just hope Harry didn't realize this problem."  
Goes through my mind while I listen to Albus giving a bit of an opening speech, which amuses me as the man seems to think that there is actually no difference between his Order of the Phoenix and the students at his school, yet this fact also worries me as it makes me wonder whether or not he will take us and our ideas seriously.  
"Who am I kidding? Albus himself desires unity more than anyone else. He told the three schools so himself at the end of the year if I have to believe the twins." And this makes me look up away from the table we are conversing at and over to the door and the staircase behind it that leads to the rest of the house we are at.

If there was ever a place I never thought I would return to – other than Azkaban – it is definitely this place, yet I won't deny that this fact will protect me from both the Ministry and Voldemort, yet the idea that that bastard Wormtail has told Voldemort of my Animagus form angers me as it limits my freedom even more.  
"I need to stay safe. Harry needs me and he can't be helped if I get in danger, hurt or even die. The memories here won't be as bad as the prospect of any of those things happening. I got to survive Azkaban and it has the same effect as this place will have, so I ought to be just fine. Harry can really start counting on me now."

This goes through my mind as I focus back on the meeting, yet just when I do, does a sound I would rather not hear sound before I get shocked as instead of the old and withered House Elf I was expecting, does a hyper-active looking House Elf appear besides me, shocking others as well, some of them drawing their wands.  
"Lower your wands. Dobby, what brings you here?" Albus asks and I suddenly remember Harry telling me about a House Elf under that name in one of his letters and the House Elf then speaks and says: "Dobby has letter from Harry Potter sir for Harry Potter sir's doggy master." And the name he gives me makes me snort.  
"Oh well, I am sure that letter can –." Albus says, but then stops when he sees Dobby shaking his head really wildly and says: "Dobby has already waited. Dobby wanted to make sure Order of Headmaster Phoenix was underway before Dobby gives the letter to Harry Potter sir's doggy master." And this seems to shock Albus.  
I, in the meantime, smile at the friendly, helpful little thing and ask: "Is there any reason you wanted to wait for this, Dobby?" And the House Elf turns brighter than a Lumos Solem as he says: "Harry Potter sir's Doggy master just read letter and then Harry Potter sir's Doggy master will know." And with that I take the letter and read:

_Dear Rat Eater,  
__It's been a while since my release from the Hospital Wing.  
__How are your friends doing?  
__Are you celebrating a House Cup Victory?  
__Please tell me you're not visiting the lake side at night.  
__Don't forget your essay,  
__The Treacle Lover_

"That letter made no sense whatsoever! Why was that stupid House Elf so adamant in wasting our time exactly?" Snape then snarls, yet I smirk at him and say: "For shame, Snape. You're a spy, yet you don't even recognize a coded letter when you see it?" And the man's eyes widen before I focus back on the letter and read:

_Dear Sirius,  
__It's been some time since you left.  
__How is the Order doing?  
__Did you gather many members?  
__Or did they try and hand you over to the Dementors?  
__Write back, please,  
__Harry_

Everyone looks shocked at this and I smirk at them, while part of me feels horrible at the fact that Harry did realize the problem with Albus' orders for me and I say: "Harry is smarter than we give him credit for. He made his letter incredibly cryptic and even send it with Dobby instead of Hedwig to keep it from being intercepted."  
And everyone looks at each other before I summon some writing equipment of my own and when Albus tries to stop me, I say: "Albus, my godson is worried about whether or not I still have my soul. I must and I will comfort him before anything else." And the man sighs before I charm my quill to write for me and say:

_Dear Patronus,  
__I wish I had a time turner.  
__The Moon gathered my friends together.  
__I have also found a better cave to sleep in.  
__Essay? Is your mind too full for your heart to take?  
__The Firebolt_

And when I see everyone look at me confused, do I roll my eyes before I recite: "Dear Harry. It's been too long. Remus did my job for me. I found a much safer place than before. Write back? Don't you be remiss in that yourself. Sirius." And the others all nod before I wrap up the letter and hand it to Dobby with a pointed look.  
"No waiting, Dobby. Instant transport, no matter what. And remember, you can only be called by myself, Albus and Harry. Nobody else." And the Elf nods excitedly before he leaves with another tell-tale pop and I turn back to the Order as I ask: "Weren't we discussing what the kids are and aren't allowed to write Harry?"  
Everyone nods and I turn back to where Dobby was just seconds ago as I shrug and say: "Well, telling him too much is still a bad idea, but – why not have the kids send their simple letters – letters about school, grades, their pets, things like that – with Dobby? I know it will probably offend Hedwig, but – it's safer, right?"

"That depends. Are we sure we can trust that little thing?" Alastor asks and while I can't fault his increased paranoia, does Albus say: "Dobby is a free elf that works for Hogwarts and who hates his former employers, the Malfoys. He goes above and beyond to see Harry safe. He is most certainly a reliable little help."  
At this his oldest friend humps softly and I say: "Alastor, if I have to believe one of Harry's letters, that little bugger was willing to steal from Snape's personal stores just to provide Harry with the equipment necessary for surviving the Second Task." And this seems to earn the scarred man's respect before another pop is heard.  
"Damn, that kid writes quick." Kingsley mutters and I smile at this as it must be the fact that Harry can now write me whenever he wants to that inspires the boy's desire for fast writing and I take the new letter as I say: "Last letter this meeting, Dobby. Please let Harry know that when you send my reply back." And the Elf nods as I read:

_Dear Shrieker,  
__Dogs are pets, because they are loyal, while wolves are supposed to have packs.  
__But if the Moon howls in the third, then silences himself for fourth, he should not gain a pack before fifth.  
__Howl the truth or howl not at all.  
__The young caster_

Yet this utterly confuses me and I think: "What the heck does this mean?" And I look up, yet no one seems to have any more clue than I do as I turn back to the letter and suddenly notice something. "The numbers. Third, fourth, fifth? Remus, did you tell Harry something and then do the complete opposite?" And this shocks my friend.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So what do you think of this idea? I always thought that Dobby could be of good use during war time and kind of wish this was done in canon as it would have made Harry's fifth year a lot better. Also, the Trust part of the title? Yeah, that will be something that Dumbledore will have some trouble with over the story length.  
**__**Also, this story will probably have some bad Molly Bashing, some constructive Dumbledore bashing and some utterly destructive Snape bashing with Sirius being more perceptive than some people – especially the canon verse – give him credit for as he will know how to read people better than they will expect him to.  
**__**Now the next two previews will both revolve around fifth year, yet one of them will have Harry focus on Sirius and will have him thinking quite dark and with lots of concern for his guardian, whereas the other – well, it will make the Ministry look even darker and more horrid than Voldemort during war time.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Further Story Parts:**_

**Harry writes Sirius coded letters that he sends through dobby**

**The story starts the first week in summer before fifth**

**The first letter gets send during an Order meeting**

**Hermione gets taught why SPEW needs change**

**Snape took all books to help educate Muggleborns out of the Hogwarts library**

**Andromeda becomes Harry's tutor/Mind healer**

**Harry is a billionaire thanks to his Potter inheritance**

**Harry holds a Debuté ball on Halloween**

**Lupin gets caught for not contacting Harry after third**

**Dumbledore's not evil just misguided**

**Sirius and Arthur are the only adults Harry trusts unconditionally**

**Fudge gets forced to stop his slander thanks to House Potter becoming protected once more**

**All alliances to House Potter get reinstated**

**House Potter – thanks to its connection to House Peverell – is actually older than Hogwarts**

**The Prophesy is a fake, but not in the sense that it can't come true, just in the sense that it is not a prophesy created by the Oracle of Delphi**

**Prophesies not created by the Oracle are considered wrong and dangerous as they put the ones hearing them under a compulsion charm aimed at making sure they come true, regardless of the consequences or the conscience of the ones hearing them.**

**Because Snape only heard part and because he only relayed the half that he heard, did the prophesy only halfway affect them both, yet this lowered all inhibitions they had before hearing the prophesy, thus Snape cares no more for the fact that he is hurting Lily's son and Voldemort loses all loyalty he has to his followers. **

**While Harry is not compelled to fulfill the prophesy, is he still the only one who can actually the destroy it, though destroying the orb won't destroy the prophesy itself as it will not break the compulsion spell it has over Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort.**

**After being freed from the compulsion does Dumbledore change tactics and so does Voldemort, making it so that he tries conquering the Magical world through Politics, yet Dumbledore bests him time and time again until Voldemort, in his rage, kills the man, only for Harry to inspire the Wizengamot to curse him into the Next Great Adventure. **

**Harry decides that he will honor House Potter by honoring the traits of his mother that made his father love her. He becomes a true fighter for Muggleborns, yet becomes more active in this role than Dumbledore and creates special protection laws as well as laws Muggleborns will have to listen to if they wish to live in the Magical World.**

**After Graduation Harry takes over and revamps the Muggle Studies class and uses it to educate both sides of the world – Muggleborn and Pureblood – and helps them integrate in each other's worlds.**

**Harry's lessons get taken over by the Ministry and the Magical world slowly but surely starts to show itself to the Muggle world, integrating the two worlds into one. **

**Epilogue: Harry's son goes to Hogwarts and his daughter to Eton (or another prestigious High school). His wife/partner: up for decision.**


	44. P10 - The Plan

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this Preview is one I really love and it has been in my head for practically the first entire week of this new year. I had some issues in how to start it, but I personally think that this is, yet again, something that could have been done to make the fifth book be a WHOLE lot better, though if you disagree, feel free to.  
**__**Also, I might just start putting these up as I go along instead of just one preview/challenge a month, because if I don't, my mind will either get too filled up with all these ideas, or I will risk the chance of losing some pretty good challenges/previews by forgetting about them by the time I start my monthly update of chapters.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #10  
**__**The Plan**_

_**15**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Grimmauld Place, London  
**__**Harry Potter's POV**_

Grimmauld Place. You have to be Lucius Malfoy to admire the beauty of the Dark Magic that lingers here. You need to be Albus Dumbledore to think that this is a safe hiding place for Light Wizards. You need to be Molly Weasley to be in the delusional belief that you and a bunch of underage kids can clean the place up and make it Light.  
And you need to be Sirius Black to suffer under the actual effects this house can have on you, making it so that you would rather hide yourself away in your room than be in the company of those who care for you. But I am Harry Potter and I worry for what will happen to my godfather once the next two weeks have passed.  
Because of this did I take quite the risk last night by sneaking out of Grimmauld Place and exploring the Muggle neighborhood, finding a few interesting places around the safe house of the Order, yet also receiving a – to me – positive answer to a question I have been wondering about and which made me decide on a course of action.

"Do you trust me?" I ask the inhabitants and guests of the safe house and they all stop what they're doing – eating, talking and – in the cases of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley – sulking and glaring – to look at me as my best friend Hermione asks: "Why do you ask that?" And I answer: "Because – because I might have a plan."  
"A plan for what, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asks me and I answer: "To solve an issue that I am really, really concerned about." Yet to this Mrs. Weasley proves that – whether or not she trusts me, she really doesn't take me seriously – as she smiles at me with a smile that is supposed to be comforting, but feels degrading and says:  
"Harry dear, I'm sure that, whatever you're worried about –.""You're one of the reasons I worry for this." I interrupt her, hating how she is trying to undermine me and my plans just because she thinks she knows better than me and the woman looks shocked before I turn my worried eyes to my shocked godfather and say:

"Sirius, you don't fool me. No one here does. This place has too many generations of Dark Magic lingering here for anyone to be able to make any real change here and once Ron, Hermione and I leave, it will be just you and Mrs. Weasley. And I can already see that this combination will do you no good at all, not mentally."  
The man smiles at me, obviously touched that I care so much for him that I see through the illusion he, Mrs. Weasley and the Order are trying to create about cleaning this place up and I turn away from him as I say: "And you guys don't fool me either. You have work, your social lives, your missions and your own homes.  
Being here even half as often as either Sirius or Mrs. Weasley is not an option for any of you and you know it. So don't even think that I will delude myself with the idea that this place will be any cleaner than it is now when we all get back here for Christmas or even next year's summer holiday. I know better than to believe that."

Here the other adults all look awkward and disappointed in themselves before I turn back to Sirius and say: "Sirius, you spent twelve years having to suppress one set of horrid nightmares and heart-breaking memories and now – you're stuck in a place that has a whole different, yet still just as horrid set of memories to trap you in.  
And if the only company you are about to have is someone who, while she can be a brilliant mother and care for others as if they were their own, can't even see that you need that kind of care more than her own kids did when they were toddlers, then I fear for two scenarios that I could come to face at the end of the year.  
A scenario where Lupin is supposed to come and tell me that you had to be admitted to the Janus Thickey Ward." Here all the adults gasp and Sirius tightens his grip on his goblet before, trying to hold back tears of feared pain, I continue and say: "Or a scenario where he has to come tell me that – that you went and joined my parents."

And instantly a horrid silence fills the room, everyone now white and looking at Sirius with just as much fear for the man and his health as I feel in my heart and when the man tries to comfort me by saying: "Harry –." Do I interrupt him and say: "No, you went through hell and now you're being thrown back in it.  
And regardless of how strong and incredible you are, Sirius, everyone has their limits and I just know what will happen when you finally reach yours. I don't want to see you reaching that and – and because of that – I asked some Muggles around here if their government is still looking for you and they answered negative.  
The Prime Minister stopped the search for you in February of 1994, because you were only spotted once and didn't even do anything when you were spotted. Because of this does the Prime Minister no longer believe that you are a menace and have they called off the search. But just this isn't enough to keep you safe – or happy."

Here many of those around me turn to look at each other and then Hermione asks: "Harry, when did you find this out?" But I ignore that, considering that the question just isn't worth answering in light of the bigger picture and say: "Because of this, did I think of a way we can use this to our advantage and that is how I devised my plan."  
Here I take a deep breath, feeling that I have gotten to the point where I can feel a bit more assured of everything and smile at everyone as I say: "However, I know myself and I know my luck, which is why I asked if you guys trust me. Because if I explain my plan, it will fail. But if you help me conduct my plan – I can keep my godfather."  
And this ending once again brings home to everyone how scared I am of what this house could do to the man besides me and then Mrs. Weasley angers me as she simpers: "Harry, your fears are completely unfounded. Sirius is perfectly safe here and –." But then I silence her with my most furious glare and snarl:  
"There is physical safety, Mrs. Weasley and there is mental and or emotional safety. Just like there is a reason I call Sirius by his first name and you by your last." And this shocks the woman before Lupin proves me he at least takes me seriously and says: "Harry is right, Molly. There is a clear difference between the two."

"You believe he thinks higher –." And while I think: "Yeah, I do." And convey this thought to Sirius through a warm gaze, does Lupin say: "I meant between physical and emotional safety. And Harry is right in everything else as well. From the clean house illusion to who will and will not be able to visit Sirius over the next coming months.  
We all ignored the obvious signs and with that we endangered one of our own. So yes, Harry. I will trust you in whatever plan you have. You don't want to lose Sirius to his own emotional pain and the suffering Fate keeps sacking up on him and neither do I want to be the one to have to tell you such a thing. What do you want me to do?"  
Here I smile at the man, once again seeing the brilliant teacher I had over the course of my third and then say: "I mostly need you, Hermione, Kingsley, Tonks or Moody and the twins. And Sirius himself, of course." This seems to intrigue those around me and Hermione asks: "How could I help? Or the twins? And why not Ron?"

To which I smile at my best friend with confidence and care before I say: "Because the twins are inventors and Ron isn't." To which the twins share a grin while Ron shrugs and says: "That's true." I then turn to Hermione and ask: "Do you still have a copy of your exam scores? Of all last four years, I mean?" And the girl nods.  
This makes me smile, a spark of hope shining in my heart, yet my fears for how fate usually treats me keeping the spark at an all-time low as I say: "Please go get them. And Lupin, if you could make extra copies and turn the scores on those copies into their Muggle equivalent, it would greatly help." And both of them nod.

A little while later Hermione has a set of Magical test scores in her hands as well as a set of Muggle exam scores and here I take a deep breath as this brings me one step closer to my plans, even if they could impose on the lives of people I really don't know that well, yet then I shake my head and turn to the twins as I say:  
"Guys, here is what I need you to make. Make, not buy and enchant, but make." The two and I say: "A leash and collar that keep an Animagus in their form when wearing it. A bowl that, when filled with water, makes the water taste like chocolate, yet will be as nutritious as an orange. And a plate that can be hang above stuff.  
The final one will be difficult, because it needs to make sure that, when someone sleeps under it, they get covered in something similar to Dreamless Sleep potion. And the difficulty here lies in the fact that, however these effects get caused, they can't make the sleeper addicted to said potion. Think you can manage that?"

Here the two look at each other and then they say: "Give us two days max." Before they instantly rush up the stairs, making me feel like crying as this was a hurdle I wasn't sure could be overcome and then Sirius draws my attention as he is suddenly smirking at me with a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow as he asks:  
"Harry, what on earth exactly are you planning here?" Yet while I can tell that the man doesn't really want to know and that he is just amused by the small hints I am dropping about the plan I might have, do I turn to Hermione and ask: "Hermione, how would you like a new pets to celebrate your four years of awesome school scores?"  
And while the girl looks at me with her mouth wide open and her eyes wide, does Sirius burst out laughing, his eyes dancing with mirth and he himself trying to say: "I – I – I – I kne-kn-kne-knew I – I – I – hahahahahha!" But he seems unable to finish his sentence as he just keeps laughing, Lupin actually joining him as well.

* * *

_**And that is that,  
**__**So, what do you think? Sirius is going to be staying with the Grangers as their pet and with that get the chance to heal from everything he had been through. Advantages? Umbridge won't bother with any letters a – ahem – Mudblood sends her filthy parents, Sirius will be somewhere mentally safe – and no Department Of Mysteries!  
**__**Why no Department of Mysteries? Because, when Harry has his vision, he will worry for Hermione's parents and hurry to see to their safety first and thus find out that he almost walked straight into a trap. Also, just Sirius being somewhere other than at London will change a whole lot in regards to the rest of book five.  
**__**You like it?**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Further Story Parts: **_

**Starts two days after Harry's trial**

**Harry worries for Sirius and the state he will be in if staying at Grimmauld with only Molly for company**

**The Muggles stopped searching for Sirius in February 1994**

**Harry gets escorted to the Grangers for The Plan**

**The Grangers accept Harry's plan to take Sirius in as their pet as they feel horrible that Sirius has to sacrifice his emotional health for his safety.**

**Hermione stays with her parents for the rest of summer before returning to Hogwarts**

**Because Hermione is the one sending letters to her parents, Umbridge doesn't intercept Hedwig**

**When Arthur gets attacked, Sirius expands the guest room to house all of House Weasley**

**The Grangers demand Harry and friends be with them for Halloween and take them to see Lily and James' graves.**

**Because Sirius is with the Grangers when Christmas passes, the Grangers discuss methods that can help Harry train for his Occlumency classes**

**Because of The Plan, when Harry has his vision of Sirius, he worries for the Grangers and thus takes the Knight Bus their way, resulting in him finding out about the trap in time.**

**The letters exchanged between Harry, Sirius, the grangers and Hermione teach Hermione all she needs to know to properly integrate in the Wizarding World and teaches Harry about his place in the Magical World of Politics and High Society**

**Pairings: HarryxLuna, Hermionex?, SiriusxLeona (friend of the Grangers), RonxSusan**

**After realizing that he was almost tricked Harry heads for the Atrium, where he ensues a fight between him, Dumbledore and Voldemort, yet during the fight Sirius and the Grangers arrive and Voldemort tries to kill Sirius only for Harry to intercept the Killing Curse with his body, thus destroying the Horcrux within his scar.**

**After almost losing Harry, yet getting him back from Limbo, Sirius decides that he has had enough with a war he doesn't want to partake in and the Grangers offer to take him, Harry, their daughter and Harry's friends and their families to a villa in America that was offered to them by the International Dentistry Society.**

**Molly and Albus often object against what is being planned by Harry and Sirius, yet get outvoted by the rest of the Order approving of the ideas.**

**On the night before Sirius leaves for the Grangers, he leaves the Order with an Extendable Ear through which they hear his last conversation with Harry where he tells the boy that he has requested Albus and Minerva to watch over Harry, yet Harry tells him his list of people he has met who have given him reason to trust them and not take that reason away later.**

**The list consists of Mr. Weasley, Sirius and the Grangers, though both Lupin and Minerva were on it at certain times as well.**

**Minerva was taken from the list because of her lie in First and how she behaved during the 150 points loss and how she ignored the students' response to that. **

**Lupin was taken off because Harry believed that he lied to Harry about being confident that they would see each other again real soon, yet Sirius confides in him that Lupin has been sending him stuff every week since he resigned.**

**Because the letters are private each in their own right, Harry writes to Sirius about his secret passion for singing, playing music, poetry, drawing, painting, sowing, knitting and baking. **


	45. P11 - To Want A Hero

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this story is actually a crossover, but I checked the whole site and all possible search features and couldn't find this series as a category. However, I really like this series and while I won't be stupid enough to use the actual names of the people in the series, do I still hope that you will recognize said series.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #11  
**__**To Want A Hero**_

_**3**__**rd**__** of September  
**__**Transfigurations class  
**__**McGonagall's POV**_

Hogwarts is going through some horrid times and that horrible monster known as Voldemort isn't even the one responsible. Instead we are suffering under the tyranny of a woman who has no sense of style or color taste and who thinks that the Ministry is something that can oppress whoever they please when and wherever they please.  
And the fact that this is happening because Albus just can't convince Fudge that Voldemort has returned and that my favorite little lion is the one suffering the most directly under this woman's tyranny is something I can barely stomach, yet I just know that, if I intervene, I will probably only make things worse for him.  
"No, there is nothing I can do. I can only advise him to keep his head low and hope his hormones won't get the better of him." Is what goes through my mind as I teach the boy in question as well as his year mates of both his own House and Hufflepuff, yet then my lecture gets interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

I look at this shocked and when I give my vocal response, does a middle-aged man with sleek brown hair, clear American facial traits and a suit that looks like a perfect mix between the Muggle every day cloths and a Magical set of robes enters the office with a small briefcase in hand and the man looks behind him before closing the door.  
This confuses and worries me and the man seems to check one last time to see something he seems to hope not to see before he says: "Forgive my paranoia and my sudden intrusion, Professor McGonagall, but I'm afraid I must replace your lesson plan for today with something more – vitally important, I believe is the best term."  
This normally would have made me feel angry and insulted, yet the gentle, caring tone of the man's voice with a hint of concern and warning hidden underneath calms my usual anger and I ask: "I understand. How can I help you?" And the man smiles: "Thank you for your understanding. My name is Connor Lones.

I am a Locator." This term confuses me and the man looks around before his eyes land on first Mr. Potter and then Mr. Weasley before he says: "Say something or someone were to separate all of the Weasley siblings and their parents, who – years later – would want them back. If they do so, they come to me and I reunite them all."  
This seems to amaze and intrigue me and then, while I can clearly hear his American accent, does he then turn to me and say: "And while I usually only have jobs in America, did I now get a job from two people who, while born here, were taken from their homes, put in America and kept there for the last 14 years – 5 of which against their wills."  
This shocks my entire class, the Hufflepuffs even gasping slightly louder than some of my Lioness Cubs and I move away from my desk and blackboard as I say: "Please Mr. Lones, tell us everything." And the man smiles and nods at me before he takes my spot at the front of the class and with everyone focused on him, he says:

"Let me start by saying I have never had a case like this in my entire career. I never had a case outside my home country and I have never had to jump as many hoops or get as much back-up or feel as cautious with my actions as I did with this case. Yet at the same time, I have never felt more determined to see a case through."  
This instantly earns the man the admiration of my entire class and he takes a deep breath before he says: "A month ago, I was approached by a young couple, one who are in their mid-thirties and who were in their early twenties when they lost their son. They have been wanting him back for years, but were constantly kept at bay.  
And the way that their son was taken from them as well as who took their son from them – those are the two factors that make me as determined as I feel." This makes me conjure a chair for myself and take a seat between the table of Mss. Granger and Mr. Longbottom and the one Mr. Potter shares with Mr. Weasley as Mr. Lones says:

"Fifteen years ago, a secret agent of the Department of Mysteries tricked a murderer into wanting to attack the young couple who are my case. The attack of this murderer was then predicted and interrupted by a group of Unspeakables, Aurors and Hit-Wizards, the latter two cursing the killer with spells taught to them by the first party.  
Yet by the time that this attack was over, the Aurors and Hit-Wizards done and the killer taken down, but not out, the Aurors and Hit-Wizards suddenly noticed that, while both the parents and their son had been with them at the start of the attack, only the child was actually left in what was now a wreckage of a house.  
And then the Aurors and Hit-Wizards were actually taken by the same Unspeakables again, yet at the same time the parents were shipped off to the American Department Of Mysteries and here they were kept for five years before they escaped. Since then, they have tried getting back to England and their son for years – without success."

This story has my entire class gasping for breath, my female students holding onto each other and some of them even crying in pain for the suffering the parents would have had to go through and then the man takes another deep breath, making many of my students sit on the edge of their seats as he continues and says:  
"Please note that, like I said, I have taken care to make sure I have as much backup as I can get and I have already spoken with the President of the MACUSA. Rest assured that, at this very moment, the entire American Department of Mysteries is being thrown through their Veil of Death before the President herself will destroy that.  
And I already have confirmation from the International Confederation of Warlocks and the MACUSA together that the same fate will befall this country's Department." Yet this instantly shocks me as I think: "If that Department gets destroyed, won't that instantly make the Order's most important mission invalid?"

Yet I ignore that question for the sake of the situation at hand and Mr. Lones says: "Now as for the escaped parents; they tried for years to get back to England and reunite with their son, yet both your former Minister as well as both Departments of Mysteries have kept ruining all of their efforts for five years straight.  
After this, the parents decided to – as painfully as it was to them – just wait for their son to turn 17 – in two years from now – and to then send him a message that, they hoped, would initiate him into finding him. The reason I am here now, instead of them waiting even longer or me being here sooner – is because they never knew of me."  
Here the man stops, pain visible in his eyes as he says: "I cannot describe how desperate they were when they came seeking me out. They only had to get my confirmation that I do indeed seek family members out in hopes of reuniting them before they actually started to beg me to get them back with their son, who they missed so much."

This story really has me close to tears and then the man looks back up at my students and me and he says: "I worked as hard as I could in the last week to see this case done, however there is still one thing I have yet to explain to you all; the reason your former Minister and the two Departments did all this in the first place."  
This makes many of my students share concerned and curious looks with each other and then my heart misses a beat as well as my eyes widening as I see Mr. Lones turn to Mr. Potter with a heartfelt gaze as he says four words that break my entire world to bits: "They wanted – a hero." And instantly all eyes turn to Mr. Potter as well.

* * *

_**Okay, that happened.  
**__**So, why do you think Lones looked behind himself before he entered the classroom? What do you think the implications of all this will be like? And what did you think of what Minister Bagnold fabricated together with the two Department of Mysteries? And finally, who do you think is the DoM's Secret Agent mentioned?  
**__**Hope you know,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Further Story Parts:**_

**Harry gets reunited with his parents. **

**Lily and James risk a lot by actually being in Dumbledore's office while waiting for their son.**

**Harry demands of Dumbledore he gets Remus and Sirius to his office.**

**With the permission from Dumbledore and McGonagall, do more and more students leave Hogwarts for Ilvermory as they don't feel safe in England given their Ministry's past**

**Umbridge tries to stop the destruction of the Department of Mysteries, yet gets thrown through the Veil for this.**

**The Secret Agent tries to actually kill Lily and James, so that the Ministry can keep their scapegoat, yet gets overpowered by the Order**

**Voldemort overruns the entire Ministry for their disgusting act, yet fails to kill Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Amelia Bones as all four of them have already resigned from their jobs before his attack**

**The President of the MACUSA instantly grants Sirius a full pardon upon arriving in America and he takes on his full role as Harry's godfather.**

**Molly, at first, refuses to believe that the Ministry could have done anything like what Lones implies, yet resigns to the truth when she sees that Lily and James are indeed alive**

**The entire Order divides itself between leaving England out of disgust and going to work at either Hogwarts or Hogsmeade until the war is over**

**After overrunning the Ministry, Voldemort grants amnesty to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, granted that they don't turn against his actions and control over the rest of magical Britain, yet promises not to do anything in regards to influencing anyone younger than eighteen. **

**While in constant distrust of each other, Voldemort and Dumbledore grow to work together until, thanks to a stray curse cast upon Ravenclaw's Diadem by a curious third year, they both die of mortality and old age respectively.**

**Harry's great-grandson actually goes to Hogwarts for a single year as an exchange program between Hogwarts and Ilvermory and befriends heirs from Order members who stayed in England, aka McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle. **


	46. P12 - Darkness Within The Light

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So with this preview I want to actually prove the same thing I try to prove with my Rituals and Reading Story; that I can even write characters I dislike/hate in a good light. In that story, the villain is Pettigrew and Albus is actually good – and in this preview those two dirtbags will be switching in their roles.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #12  
**__**Darkness Within The Light**_

_**24**__**th**__** of June 1995  
**__**Graveyard, Upper Hangleton  
**__**Peter Pettigrew's POV**_

"Your arm, Wormtail." I hear the monster that I was tricked into serving order me, yet this is something I have been dying for since that horrid night, almost fourteen years ago and while I hate the fact that I am bleeding from one arm, do I greedily move my other arm, the one with that blasted mark, towards the monster.  
Lord Voldemort smirks at me, as if proud to see me so subservient, yet I don't care as instead of that my eyes are on three things only; the wand of the murderer I am forced to serve slowly approaching my marked arm, Harry who is actually locked within the grasp of an Angel of Death and the cauldron that is still bubbling just to the side.  
I then feel said wand touch the mark on my arm and while I know that it's supposed to hurt, do I only feel the wondrous feeling of my mind being cleared and a spell that has been controlling me ever since that horrible night being shattered into such tiny pieces, I doubt the caster can even sense it being broken, which is a personal relief.

I then impatiently wait for the monster to release my arm and the minute he does, I turn on my axis, grab the knife I have been using for this horrid ritual and while I hear the monster calling my name in shock, do I focus only on the task at hand; to finally make up for the horrible, heart-wrenching mistake I made years ago.  
"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to indeed. And now, I'm going to atone for my mistakes, one way or another." And with that do I bless the fact that, as Voldemort was reborn, I was able to lie the knife on a torn bit of cloth which made sure that the blood wouldn't drip off of the knife or get mixed with the cemetery dirty paths.  
"Blood of the Heir, you shall revive your father! Blood of the Son, you will revive your Mother! Blood of the rival, you are to –!" But as I try to make up for my latest mistake, does a spurt of the potion actually squirt itself in my face, cutting off my last chant and instantly I feel fear overtaking me as I frantically think:  
"Please! Oh please Merlin, don't let me have failed this! I need to atone for my horrible mistakes! Please, let them be able to come back! I never wanted them to die! Please don't let me have failed this!" And then something happens that makes me tense in utter fear at first, only to sigh in blessed relief shortly after.

At first the cauldron vanishes in a huge cloud of mist and the sound of metal melting under intense heat, yet from the mist I see two forms coming out of a foetus position and standing up. At this I want to throw myself at their feet crying in utter relief of seeing them again, but then I get reminded of where I am:  
"WORMTAIL, YOU FILTHY LITTLE TRAITOR! CRUCIO!" And while I have no doubt that the curse is meant for me, do I still jump in front of my friends, which actually makes the curse hit me and while I hate the idea that the Torture Curse was meant for either of my friends, do I keep standing in extreme strain under the painful curse.  
"HOW! HOW CAN YOU WITHSTAND THAT?" I hear Voldemort scream and while my arm trembles and shakes so badly I need to keep regripping my wand, do I snarl: "My mind has been under duress from events and their effects that are way worse than you could ever cause me. As proven when you marked me."

And just like I expected does this make Voldemort falter in his cursing, causing for the horrible spell to be lifted, yet while my body almost feels as if it is about to fail my control yet again, do I strengthen my focus and aim my wand at where Harry and the other poor soul are and shout: "Reducto! Accio Hogwarts Champions!"  
And the first curse breaks the hold the statue has on Harry while the second summons both him and the dead body towards me and while I focus on him coming my way, do I twist my other, still bleeding arm behind my back, a quick glance at my friends making Lily and James Potter grip it, luckily at the elbow and higher up.  
Then the two bodies hit us and before Voldemort can do more than aim his wand, do I say: "That's right, it was never you that marked me. Think about that, you Light Lord." And while I have no doubt that I just signed my own death contract, do I not care for this as I just focus on the one place most important to me and twist my form.

And the last thing I see before I, my two friends and these two other poor souls experience the feeling of being sucked through a tube, is Voldemort's shocked face being witnessed by several Death Eaters actually appearing around the man. Then the feeling vanishes and we arrive in a room that has all of the important personal value to me.  
Boarded up windows, a four-poster bed that has a single bedpost broken, a piano that has dust marks of something that crawled underneath it twice, a sofa that has a marking on it of a single person having moved around on it and a broken mirror hanging above a wooden fireplace that has broken bits of furniture within it.

"The – the – why did you take us to the shack?" James then asks me, yet then Harry asks: "That doesn't matter. Why did you revive my parents? I thought you served Voldemort!" Yet I shake my head and say: "No, I was forced – or better said, tricked – into serving the _Dark Lord_." And I make sure to put emphasis at the end.  
Instantly I see that Harry's experience with solving mysteries rears its head within the boy and he tentatively asks: "You – don't mean Voldemort, do you? That's why you called Voldemort the Light Lord, didn't you? You're trying to let both him and me know of whoever this – is this the same Dark Lord as you mentioned last time?"  
And while I feel immensely proud of the kid's skills, do I then sigh as I look at the body that has fallen upon our arrival and I whisper: "Why? Why wouldn't the ritual allow me to make up for this order I didn't want to comply with? Why didn't it allow me to revive him?" And with that do we all look at the poor lad in pain.

Yet then something shocks me into screaming into terrified fear as suddenly the double doors to the room burst open and a huge bearlike black dog jumps through them, grabs me by my already bleeding arm and pulls me along as it lands on the other side of the room before the beast changes and a furious Sirius Black shouts:  
"You should have never left your master's protective enchantments, you little bastard! This time – this time, James and Lily can go to Hell! I am not holding –!" But then something happens that even I didn't expect as a huge stag rushes at us and pushes Sirius back before coming to stand between us, protecting me from my attacker.  
Sirius looks absolutely mad with shock at seeing the being and then it changes into our beloved friend as he asks: "Peter, you say there is a Dark Lord worse than Voldemort that tricked you into betraying us? How?" And while I happily accept the fact that he still doubts my words, do I look from him to Sirius as I ask:

"Do you remember the 4th of July 1981?" And the man answers: "Yes, that is when we first decided to go under the Fidelius Charm in the first place. Why?" And while I really want to just be honest with him, do I know that won't do me any good and so I ask: "And who came up with the idea that I should be Secret Keeper?"  
And while Sirius glares at me, while Harry has the same curious gaze on me as when he is trying to figure out some kind of mystery like the Chamber and the Third Floor Corridor, do Lily and James look at me in confusion as James says: "Dumbledore, after Sirius claimed that he couldn't be both Godfather and Secret Keeper."  
And while I nod, does Lily then notice the whole reason I asked her husband this as Sirius' wand – how he got that I really don't get or care – drops from his shocked hand and Harry's eyes are just as wide as he asks: "Wait, it – it – it was never Sirius who came up with the idea of the switch?" And I shake my head.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! Who would have guessed that one? Dumbledore was the one to suggest Peter to be Secret Keeper, there was never any thoughts on switching Secret Keepers and Pettigrew never wanted to betray his friend, yet some mystery Dark Lord tricked him into this betrayal as well as has been controlling him for years.  
**__**Now, I don't think I need to even ask you to guess who this "Mystery" Dark Lord is as I already spoiled that in the top AN, however I will make one statement that will probably piss off one of my most favorite readers: This story WILL have Harry changing into a Girl! Yes, I am hoping to create another Girl!Harry story.  
**__**You like that?**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further story parts:**

**Lupin gets added to the group**

**Ron is in on Dumbledore's Darkness and so is Percy**

**Dumbledore desires Harry for his body instead of his destiny**

**Dumbledore wants to turn Harry's first born into a harem of boys for his own sick pleasure**

**Dumbledore's end game sees Sirius, Remus and Harry dying, yet Harry not before he gives birth to a single son**

**Dumbledore's end game sees Percy creating a harem out of all female Ministerial workers, Ron creating one out of the female Hogwarts staff/student body as he becomes a teacher and Dumbledore having a harem of Potter boys. **

**Dumbledore, Percy and Ron have been having their ways with boys (Dumbledore) and girls (Ron and Percy) since 1982 (Dumbledore), 1988 (Percy) and 1994 (Ron).**

**James takes over as Headmaster after they expose Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus alternate as Defense teachers, while Harry calls on the help of Bill to break the Defense Curse and fortify Hogwarts' defenses from the inside.**

**Harry and his family and friends move into the Founder's Quarters after James, Sirius and Remus take their jobs.**

**James hires Peter as the official guard to keep an eye on students to make sure bastards like Ron, Percy and others don't try to continue their sick ways.**

**Filch tries to convince both Peter and James that he should be in charge of punishing these bastards, but after being exposed to torturing them instead of punishing them does he himself get fired and arrested.**

**Because he can't stand the idea of facing the Wizarding World backslash on what they believed about Dumbledore being proven wrong as well as the upcoming war, does Fudge order Amelia to take over as Minister for Magic**

**Amelia Bones calls on the help of the ICW as well as Madam Maxime and High Master Karkaroff to keep the Ministry safe and offers Karkaroff sanctuary and protection in return for him helping the Ministry cleanse itself of potential Dumbledore/Voldemort spies. **

**After an attack by Voldemort on Hogsmeade, does James convince Amelia to move all English citizens behind the fortified defenses of Hogwarts.**

**Voldemort, discovering that even his Slytherin Heritage is useless as Harry has Parsletongue sealed the Chamber of Secrets from him, rages across the country, only to run into Dumbledore and the two cause an explosion similar to a Nuclear Bomb during their furious battle, killing them both in the process. **


	47. P13 - The Book Of Balance

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, this one is actually thanks to a movie that I watched recently, which is actually part of a very popular franchise – the Kingdom Hearts X (chi) Back Cover movie. And while I am not the greatest fan of that movie, was there still one key aspect to it that inspired me to create the little piece of work you see here.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #13  
**__**The Book Of Balance**_

_**18**__**th**__** of June 1996  
**__**Department Of Mysteries  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Sirius isn't here! He wasn't being held hostage! Why did I continue down this path? I saw Lupin right there at the entrance! He didn't look shocked at all! He knew I would come and he expected me! He's as much an opportunist, waiting for the right time to step in and save the day, as his blasted Lord of the Light!  
And I'm – so – _sick of LIES!_" Goes through my mind even as I tumble down from where I thought I could pass through a door and reach the exit to the Department of Mysteries. Instead, I reach a room unlike any I have ever seen and while it is bare from anything other than a mysterious Veil can I not help but feel quite peculiar.  
And this isn't just because I can hear the whispers of hearts once lost to the Darkness or because I can hear voices from those who were killed during all the wars England has seen over the centuries, but because I feel like looking the whole gigantic thing up and down, as if its length is somehow a significant factor to my life.

Yet before I can properly comprehend why does disaster strike as the team of Death Eaters that Lupin was supposed to protect us against – or at least warn me about – swarms me and my friends and takes them each hostage, leaving me alone at the dais with Lucius Malfoy, who then dares to mock me and my escape attempt.  
Yet when he tells me that if I don't give him the prophesy, he will let me see my friends suffer, do I feel my eyes going through the entire room, landing on the blonde known as Luna Lovegood before turning back to the Veil that still has part of my attention and then I finally get why its length is so vital to my interest.

"_When the time of lies has run its length  
__And Balance's Child is about to lose its Light  
__He Shall reveal his hidden Strength  
__And show Light and Darkness his Truest Might."_

"The entry. The single to last entry in my Book. It's finally come to pass. I have to use the Keyblade and save my friends." Yet as I think this, do I not realize what I am doing until I hear a voice say: "Smart boy." And looking up, I see that Lucius Malfoy is actually in possession of the prophesy, yet this doesn't concern me.  
"Why should it when I know that thing to be a bloody fake? I know Jeffrey would have loved to have had it, if only to destroy it and give his brother a sense of peace, but really. Those guys need to study Divinations better; not to mention the history of past and present seers." Goes through my mind as I carelessly gaze at the ball.

Malfoy seems disturbed by the fact that I am this apathic to him having the prophesy, yet then something happens that really makes my blood boil as a bright light shines from behind me and to Malfoy's shock does my godfather appear, snapping: "Get away from my godson." Before punching the man in the face.  
"It seriously took Lupin this long to gather the Order together? Give me a break, only a loon would believe that. Urgh, why do I even care? It's Keyblade time." And with that do I want to put away my wand and call on my mighty weapon when my sleeve gets pulled and to my utter shock does Sirius move us to the other side of the Veil.  
"Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here." This shocks me into almost dropping my wand and I say: "What? No Sirius, you don't understand –." Yet the man makes me grind my teeth in anger as he softly grabs my shoulder and says: "You've done beautifully. Now let me take it from here."

"I would have, if you bloody well showed up on time." Goes through my mind as we both get startled by Malfoy and another Death Eater appearing and while I hate having to delay the Words of Fate, do I reaffirm the grip on my wand as Sirius and I start dueling the two, both of us defending each other as well as attacking.  
Yet just after I actually disarm Malfoy and Sirius knocks the other Death Eater off the battle field, does the man shock me as he says: "Nice one, James." And I think: "That man needs help." Before I finally get the second sentence of that fated entry coming true as, from a cloud of smoke, Bellatrix Lestrange appears and shouts:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" And instantly I drop my wand only to swiftly summon my Keyblade and just seconds before the curse hits its intended target – my Godfather and Light – do I raise it above my head, focus on the entire room around me and put the full force of my power behind my voice as I angrily shout: "STOPGA!"  
And with that does a super powerful wave of magic come from my Keyblade and cover the entire room, causing everyone who gets hit with its power to instantly stop moving, as if time itself has frozen around them all, yet as I lower my Keyblade again, do I easily feel that this is not the case for everyone around me.  
Not only do I feel the power of Lestrange's Killing Curse try to break my own magic, I can also easily see that four of those around me are aware that they can still move yet are putting ridiculous amounts of effort in pretending otherwise and so I snap at them: "Are you trying to insult my skill or something? Move already!"

And instantly I regret saying this as one of them – Hermione – snaps at me and says: "Harry, what are you doing? You know messing with time is –." But I don't allow her this chance to lecture me on something she only thinks she knows more about than me and snap: "A base form of defense for anyone wielding a Keyblade."  
And I show her my blade yet again, the weapon made of beams of metal intertwining with each other that are white at the handle, yet turn a soft blue the further down the tip they go and the tip itself is shaped like a key with a heart-shaped handle and a crown at the top of the key itself and with two more crowns at the handle.  
The girl looks shocked, yet I ignore her and instead turn my angry glare at Sirius and snap: "Accepted your fate, have you?" And the regretful smile the man sends me makes me even angrier and I shout: "Get over here, you bastard!" And I almost pull his arm out of its socket with how I pull him away from the spell's aim.

"Harry –." Sirius tries, yet I glare at him and recite the entry that came to my book at the start of the year: _"When the time of lies has run its length and Balance's Child is about to lose its Light. He Shall reveal his hidden Strength and show Light and Darkness his Truest Might."_ The man looks shocked, yet halfway through my reciting, does the voice of the fourth person who is unaffected by my spell join my own.  
This alone calms my anger down and makes me turn to Luna with a happy smile as I ask: "You're a Princess Pure of Heart, aren't you?" And the girl nods before she says: "And so are Susan, Hannah and Parvati, though I don't know any others." At this I nod and I ask: "And you all have a book yourselves?" She nods again and says:  
"I know I do and I know Susan and Parvati do, but I never saw Hannah's, though I am sure she has one. Also, we really have been waiting for you to finally commit to that entry." At which I shrug and say: "Sorry, but I ain't messing with Fate's words of Balance." And the girl nods before Hermione interrupts us and asks:

"What on earth are you talking about? Luna, you need to get back to your place! Harry, you should –!" But because I already know exactly what she is about to say, do I shout back at her: "STOP IT RIGHT THERE! YOU DON'T KNOW MORE OF WHAT IS GOING ON THAN WE DO, SO JUST SHUT UP AND LET US WORK!"  
And the girl yelps in fear before Luna says: "Just because something looks similar to something you know, doesn't make it the same. Observing should always come before judging." And I mutter: "Exactly." Before I release a deep breath in order to calm down and then ask Luna: "Why do you think she's unaffected?"  
And the answer the lithe blonde gives me makes me smile at her as she says: "Because Light needs to destroy Darkness and Darkness should destroy Light or there won't be true Balance." And I sigh as I mutter: "Of course, that makes sense. So, I guess – Sirius and Hermione?" And the girl nods before she asks:

"Should I take over the Stop spell? It looks like that curse is about to break through." Yet I aim my Keyblade at the Killing Curse, renewed fury coursing through me when I see Sirius having gone back to standing right in front of it and I snap: "GRAVIGA!" And a dome of black, white and purple swirling magic surrounds it.  
Instantly the spell is pushed into the ground and I send a furious glare at Sirius as I suddenly start to wonder if the man really has accepted his supposed fate or if he is just suicidal and while Sirius cringes at my glare of personal betrayal, does Luna hum and say: "That'll work." Her loftiness calming my anger.

I then focus back on the man besides me as well as the girl who is still crouching regardless of us knowing she is unaffected by the magic I just cast and I snap: "Hermione, Sirius, in front of me NOW!" And while Hermione wants to object, do I glare at her as if daring her to do anything other than listen to my orders.  
The girl looks seriously conflicted as she comes over and I snap: "Hermione, this is a basic Keyblade Defensive ability. It is used by Keyblade Wielders all over the world. You think I'm the only one doing this? No! I can sense 342 other Keyblade Wielders doing the same thing right this minute all over the rest of the world.  
So do me a favor, realize that I know more about what is currently going on, trust that I know what I'm doing, understand that this has been waiting to happen since the start of the year – and just cooperate, will you?" And the girl seems to lose some of her conflicted sense of feeling as she nods at me before I turn to Sirius.

The man nods as well and moves over to stand with the girl, the two of them in front of me and while I can easily sense that this spell will only last another couple of minutes, do I take a deep breath and whisper: "Curaga." Not just to cure us all of any possible spell damage, but to help me calm down before I turn to Sirius.  
I switch my grip on my blade so that its handle is facing him and say: "In your hand take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple task of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend, no walls shall contain you then. No more borders around or below or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."  
And while Sirius looks at me shocked, does he then seem to hesitate grabbing the handle until he sees my demanding gaze as I can feel my grip on the time spell slipping and as the man grabs the blade, do I feel a surge of my own power moving from my heart to the weapon now shared between us and into the man in front of me.  
I nod at him and he releases the blade before I hurriedly recite the same chant, my gaze telling Hermione not to rush her grip on my weapon until I finish and as I do and as she too grips my blade, does the same wave of energy pass through me, making me sigh in relief before moving the handle back into my hand.

I then look around and while I have no doubt that Voldemort and Dumbledore, who I know are upstairs in the Atrium waiting for either side to approach them, might be powerful enough to have sensed this pause in time and while I wonder why Lupin was unaffected, do I look at the witch that started this all and say: "Get ready."  
And as I say so, does the power of my spell get released, the entire room moving once again and my four companions instantly coming to stand around me while the rest of the room looks shocked and confused at seeing the four of them suddenly being at completely different positions, yet before anything happens, do I say:  
"Focus on the power you felt joining with the magic you are so used to casting. Remember what I said and focus on that. And know that this magic does not have a chosen hand." And both new wielders nod before Luna and I share a smile of pride as the both of them summon two of the most powerful blades in the Universe.

Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, how do you like them apples? Like I said, this story was inspired by the new Kingdom Hearts movie which is part of the Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue compilation and personally, I really like this concept. Also, yes, both Dumbledore and Voldemort will meet their end in this event as well as Bella and Ron.  
**__**There will also be more entries from the Book as the story progresses and there will definitely be a lot of interaction between Harry and the Princesses Pure of Heart, yet that there is where I will need your help. There are supposed to be SEVEN Princesses and so far I only have four. Who else should be a Princess Pure of Heart.  
**__**Let me know,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

**Further Story Parts:**

**Ron and several Death Eaters get changed into Heartless and struck down by Harry's Keyblade**

**Harry, Sirius, Remus, Luna and Hermione coax Voldemort and Dumbledore out of hiding in the Atrium**

**Harry reveals that he has way more friends than just Ron and Hermione and that he has been Fate's Guiding Balance since he first entered his Trust Vault in 1991**

**Harry reveals his Book of Balance and recites the final entry that states that England being in balance between Light and Dark will allow the wizards to stop hiding themselves away from the Muggles.**

**Using the full power of the ability that allowed him to turn Ron and the Death Eaters into Heartless (Balanced Light), Harry changes Voldemort and Dumbledore in an Invisible and Angel Star respectively.**

**Harry fights both, yet Sirius deals the final blow to Dumbledore and Hermione the final blow to Voldemort.**

**Balanced Light is a soft sphere of light swirling on its own axis with a soft grey shadow swirling in opposite direction alongside it. Any who look at this can either let themselves be consumed by the need to see the Light victorious, the shadow overcoming the light or accept the balance for what it is. If they chose either of the former two, they get changed into Heartless, if they chose the latter, they gain either the ability to be a Keyblade Wielder themselves or unlock a Weapon of Heart.**

**As a side effect to them being there as Harry uses Balanced Light to change Dumbledore and Voldemort, does Percy too get changed into a Heartless, yet he gets struck down by Harry.**

**In her anger over Harry taking out both her brothers does Ginny try to cast a successful Killing Curse, yet Luna intercepts the spell with her Pure Heart and her ability to summon Light as a shield against Darkness.**

**Back at Hogwarts, Harry delivers Umbridge from the centaurs before meeting with all of the teachers and turning Snape, Umbridge and Trelawney into Heartless as well, taking them out.**

**Harry takes the next two weeks off to simply observe how the students respond to their school not being run by either Umbridge or Dumbledore as well as the missing presences of Snape and Trelawney.**

**At the end of the year Harry reveals the full story; of how he acquired the Book of Balance, the magic behind it, how he tried fighting one of the entries only to have it backfire on him and recites the final entry before suddenly spotting a new one.**

**The entry that Harry tried to fight was one where Fate predicted Cedric dying at the breath of a Dragon, yet because Harry told him of the Dragon and then tried keeping him safe for the other two tasks, did she decide that he was to join Harry on his trip to the Graveyard and die there instead.**

**The Deathly Hallows are real, yet because they captivate the souls of all those who have used them and then passed on, are they considered an imbalance and thus a new task for Harry to destroy them.**

**As he destroys all three, Luxu comes to tell him of how he evaded a horrid war – just by listening to the Book of Balance.**


	48. P14 - Escaping The Nightmare

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this is another way for me to celebrate the brilliance that is Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue, which came out just at the end of last month and which has two incredible games as part of its content as well as a very amazing, yet at the same time very confusing movie. And this preview is a Dream Come True.  
**__**Sorry, bad pun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #14  
**__**Escaping The Nightmare**_

_**Yen Sid's Castle  
**__**Sora's POV**_

I've been going through several worlds now and in each of them I came across a really strange young man in the Organization's black coat as well as my old enemy, Xemnas, in a few of them and while I wonder why they keep following me, has something else been keeping me feeling confused and wary ever since I arrived here.  
So far I have reached three worlds where I came across people I have grown close bonds with over the last few years, yet because I thought I was stuck in sleeping worlds, did I believe that to be the reason as to why neither Jiminy nor Mickey, Donald and Goofy recognized me, yet this just can't be the case in the world I am in right now.

And when I see my good friend Mickey turn to me and say: "See you real soon, Sora." Do I instantly get reminded of the guy in the black coat and his last words to me before he vanished. "_Sleep on and we will meet again._ Does that mean that this was indeed Mickey speaking – or is this all something set in motion by that boy?"  
Goes through my mind and then I look around the office of my Master, Yen Sid, and see the one thing I had been hoping for. In one of the square-shaped bookcases that is build up against the walls of the tower is a small notebook with a pencil and I remember using Riku's Komori Bat while I was still within Traverse Town.  
I quickly check to see if Mickey is really gone and then rush to get the pencil and notebook and think: "He's always there to pick up the slack. I really hope he can be there to help me figure this out." And with that do I turn to my Dream Eaters and, ignoring the Keyhole I see appearing in the wall, I say: "We need to hurry, let's go."  
And while the three of them look uncomfortable with us leaving the Keyhole unattended, do we then rush down the staircase where I hide within the shadow under it to avoid Mickey from seeing me and while I can only hope that the little Mouse is too busy with his water to notice or care about the Keyhole, do I then write down:

_Riku,  
__I really hope this reaches you before you leave the Master's Tower as there is something seriously wrong. We __**started**__ all of this in the Master's Tower and it __**was **__the Master who got us to start this test. That means that there is just __**no **__way that the Master's Tower or even this world could be sleeping. Something's just not right.  
__Sora  
__PS. If you're still inside the Tower, don't let Mickey know something's wrong._

And with that do I focus on the bond I sensed between us when Riku's Sound Idea joined with mine and after using this to quickly check what Dream Eaters Riku is using, do I summon his old reliable Komori Bat, which Riku is keeping with him as a reserve third and I hand it the note as I say: "Give this to him, it's urgent."  
And while I can tell that the Komori Bat wants to celebrate that it has been called on, do I send it a stern glare, telling it not to linger and while I hate how it flaps in sadness for a moment, do I then sigh in relief as it vanishes in the same cloud of pink smoke that it used to come to me and I think: "It's up to you, Riku. Help us."

_**Riku's POV**_

"Gosh, I hope I can be part of the team someday." My closest friend from another world tells me and while I am well aware that we are in the past and several decades before my actual meeting with my friend, can I not help but shake his outstretched hand, move close in a friendly manner and say: "You will, I promise."  
And after hearing my friend chuckle, do I happily watch him leave the tower, hoping he won't let into his laziness a second time as that is what got him into this huge mess in the first place, yet then I get shocked as I lose my Komori Bat – my back-up Dream Eater – to Sora and I wonder what he could possibly need him for.

Yet just when I want to decide to just leave Sora to it and call on the Keyhole that will hopefully make me finish all of this and allow me to open up the last of the seven Sleeping Keyholes that Master Yen Sid asked me to go after, do I get a second shock as Komori Bat returns to me, with a small note stuck to his yellow-toned fur.  
"A – a note from Sora? How did he even know that he could do this?" Goes through my mind and then I see that Komori seems slightly let down and I think: "He sure came back quite quickly. Did Sora really only call on him to send me this note?" And with that do I take the note and give Komori a pat as I start to read.

_Riku,  
__I really hope this reaches you before you leave the Master's Tower as there is something seriously wrong. We __**started**__ all of this in the Master's Tower and it __**was **__the Master who got us to start this test. That means that there is just __**no **__way that the Master's Tower or even this world could be sleeping. Something's just not right.  
__Sora  
__PS. If you're still inside the Tower, don't let Mickey know something's wrong._

And as I read this do I feel like a right idiot as I can't believe that I took my arrival to this world so for granted that I didn't even question it, though I partially blame that to arriving in Prankster's Paradise as my meeting with Jiminy, Gepetto and Pinnochio made me believe that sleeping world are similar to worlds stuck in the past.  
I then take note of Sora's PS note and quickly motion my Dream Eaters to follow me, feeling glad that I haven't summoned either my Keyblade or the Keyhole yet as I leave the room and quickly hide under the staircase as I see the door opening for Mickey and when I am sure he is gone, do I go on and leave the tower.

Yet as I move into the star-filled courtyard surrounding the tower, do I feel the shadow of the tower covering me and suddenly I feel like I am back in the shade of the volcano where I fought that huge devil-like demon and suddenly I remember something that also happened before I had to fight and defeat this demon.  
"I don't know how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap Darkness inside your Heart. And a boy who's immune to Darkness is of no use to us." And while I had scoffed back then, do I now feel greatly concerned over this statement as I think: "I am indeed immune to Darkness, but – Sora is as well, right?"  
Yet then I remember something important, something that makes me stop in shocked fear and I think: "No, Roxas. He is the actual evidence that Sora isn't immune to the Darkness. So that means, they're after Sora." And instantly I feel rage filling me from within as well as feel my determination to see him safe grow.

Yet then I feel a nudge in my side and I look down at my Yogi Ram, shocked to see him have a notebook and pencil between his teeth and I smile at him before hiding between a pair of bushes and after giving the Ram Dream Eater a warm pat, a Block-it Chocolate and a compliment, do I focus on my reply and write:

_Sora,  
__Ever since I got into Traverse Town have I been meeting with a guy in a black cloak and I think – no, I know for sure that he is behind us arriving here where we never should have been able to get. You're right, the Master's Tower __**can't**__ be Sleeping and I can only assume that our trip to Prankster's Paradise was meant to make us accept this error of judgement without too much question. Look out for the guy, Sora. It's you that he wants.  
__Riku_

And while writing this note alone leaves me with a strong sense of angered protectiveness, do I then turn back to Komori bat and I make sure to pet it a little more as I say: "You need to send this to Sora right away. We're all in big trouble, maybe even more than we can handle." And the yellow bat nods before vanishing.  
I grunt in disgust at the fact that I had been so busy getting through this test and keeping Sora safe while learning to control my own Darkness that I didn't even notice the trap we were in and then turn to the other two Dream Eaters, both of their faces showing a semblance to my own determination as I say: "Alright, let's train."  
Yet because of what Sora said, do I know I can't stay here and within sight of either Mickey or – worse – Master Yen Sid and so I quickly use my winged friend to get to the Top of the Tower, where I wait for Mickey to again leave the room before rushing into the room and from there back into the Music Note, ready to train.

_**Sora's POV**_

I managed to get into the first field of the Music Note world and stay out of sight of the Dream Eater Nightmares that were around by swiftly gliding over the first field of clouds and over to the chasm between two mountains at the other side of the field and now, I am just waiting for Riku and hoping he has a reply to send me.  
Yet while I do this, do I also try to make sense of everything this kid in the coat and Xemnas have been telling me; things that, due to my surroundings and my hatred for them, I had been forced to or tried to ignore as they didn't seem to be helping my situation at all and sometimes even seemed to make things even worse.  
I am leaning against a small crevice that is made out of one of the two mountains and only better as I had actually spotted the kid in the coat flying over my hiding spot several times, his eyes clearly searching for my presence and the way that he constantly gazed right at my hiding spot really unnerves me.

Just for safety reasons, and because I had spotted him several times now, had I called my Dream Eaters back into their own pocket dimension and while Meow Wow had tried to convince me to let him stay with some whines and cute little pouts, had I told it: "It's for our own good. If you're safe, I can hide away better."  
And the pup had whined at this before vanishing in a puff of smoke and I had quickly sought refuge in the crevice afterwards – and not a minute too soon as the kid in the coat had crossed my hiding spot only a few minutes after the smoke had vanished and the fact that these events had followed each other so shortly had concerned me.

"What does he want with me?" I can't help but silently ask myself and while I am sure that the answer lies somewhere in the hints that kid has been giving me, am I too on edge to actually think them through and then, just when I have again determined that the kid went to the Autumn field, do I feel relieved for my current solitude.  
Relieved because the Komori Bat appears in another puff of smoke and I quickly gaze into the set of mountains that lead to the Autumn Field, yet when I am sure that no one is coming, do I motion it to come closer and as it does, do I finally see something that has me feeling relieved for the first time since my realization.  
Another note is attached to the Komori Bat's paw and I sigh in relief as I mutter: "Riku, please. Please have the answers that are just going over my head." And I make sure to pet, cuddle and feed Komori as I take the note from it. Yet after sending it to the pocket dimension for safety, do I read the note and instantly my fears return.

_Sora,  
__Ever since I got into Traverse Town have I been meeting with a guy in a black cloak and I think – no, I know for sure that he is behind us arriving here where we never should have been able to get. You're right, the Master's Tower __**can't**__ be Sleeping and I can only assume that our trip to Prankster's Paradise was meant to make us accept this error of judgement without too much question. Look out for the guy, Sora. It's you that he wants.  
__Riku_

"I remember that. Joshua showed me their first meeting. But why has this kid been following – no wait, if this is a trap, then – he hasn't been following us; he's been guiding us. He's been trying to get us somewhere. We're not opening up Sleeping Keyholes; we're opening portals that kid created to guide us to his endgame.  
But _who_ is he?" I mutter to myself, but then sense something that instantly makes me press my entire body against the walls of the crevice that hides me and I spot the boy coming to stand on the pathway that crosses between the mountains, his glare aimed inwards into the path and his eyes almost dark red with his rage, actually scaring me.

"Where is he? That Sigil is supposed to make it easier for me to guide him to where he needs to be. I could have sworn that, because my future self is supposed to be reborn today, Sora would not stray from the path no matter what. So how is it I can't find my thirteenth dark vessel? Surely – Riku hasn't tried to interfere a second time."  
And while I feel curious over many of the things the boy says, do I then swiftly move myself into such a tiny position, the black-back of my shirt blends in with the shadows of the larger mountains and right in time too, as the boy actually walks through the chasm, his eyes trying to train onto every nook and cranny of the road.  
"Let him miss me. Let him miss me. Let him miss me." Goes through my head as a mantra as I have my eyes closed and therefore can't see if the kid has already passed, yet to my relief do I hear his footsteps fading into the other side of the path and yet I keep to the shadows and silently crawl to the other side of the path.

There I again call on my winged friend and feel blessed beyond words that it appears in a soundless cloud of smoke. I quickly gaze behind me and instantly feel my blood freeze over as I see a shadow coming closer. I jump onto the Pegaslick and hiss: "Fly up, but keep out of the sunlight. Fly away from where the sun hits him."  
And to my utter relief does the Pegasus manage to fly past the kid in the coat without being spotted. Yet as we fly away and as I spare one last glance at him, do I feel that the way that he suddenly stops in his path can't mean anything fortunate for me, yet to my relief do we pass the very first set of mountains right after this.  
I then get off of my friend and quickly use my Keyblade to leave the world for the Tower before I aim the Keyblade at the Music Score and think: "This will probably make him know where I am and I probably can't keep him locked in there, but the more I can stall for time, the better. At least until I know what he wants."

And with that do I aim my blade at the Music score, yet instead of a Keyhole appearing, does the Music Score itself vanish and I see the other Music Scores glowing before the musical notes around them start to get covered in Dark Energy, just like they did when they had Spellican within them upon my first arrival.  
"He knows. I got to get out of here." And with that do I jump into the still existing Keyhole and instantly use it to jump back to The Country Of the Musketeers. Yet while diving down, do I feel as if being watched and instantly I aim my Keyblade away from the world, allowing me to leave the Diving motion and the trip to the world.  
This, I do for every other world, yet each time I feel the sensation of being watched increase the further down I dive and in the end I use my entire arsenal of Dive Attacks in my desperate rage to get away, breaking me out of the dive and actually into another. Yet here I am at the end of the Dive and thus crash to the world.

I land face first against a rough platform made of stone and feel it cutting into the side of my face as well as slightly into my shirt and gloves, yet as this happens, do I get shocked as the sensation of being watched finally fades, yet thanks to how tiring it has been to dive from one world to another, do I just pant as I keep lying down.  
"Sora!" I hear three voices shout, two male and one female and both male voices are soft, one having a hint of self-doubt and the other sounding wise and instantly I know where I am and hiss: "Joshua, I need your power. Protect – my dream." And while I have my eyes closed, do I hear Joshua giving me an understanding sound.

And to my utter relief do I feel a bright light shine against my tiredly closed eyes before a strong wave of caring magic washes over me and seeps into me as well as the stone road underneath me and then I hear Joshua land back on the ground before he grunts and I ask: "You weren't invaded – were you?" And Joshua answers:  
"No Sora, but it was definitely a close call and I really don't know how long I can keep this dream safe against a force that evil." Yet here I sigh and finally open my eyes as I get up, yet I instantly feel like fainting again, Neku and Shiki moving over to stabilize me and I grunt as I say: "And – what if – you had – two dreams – to protect?"  
And Joshua smiles as he says: "That would definitely make my power more widespread, but it should also give me more reason to use my full power. Though, if I were to protect two dreams in the same area, I could do much more effective work." And at this I nod, feeling relieved that I might finally get my chance to figure this out.

_**Riku's POV**_

It's been some time since I send my letter to Sora and I have been training way further than I believed I would need to even just for, potentially, seeing if the next Keyhole would lead to a new world, yet I have been doing this because of that strange lad and because I felt I had to do something so I wouldn't succumb to my worries.  
"Sora, where are you? What is going on at your side?" Goes through my mind as I take out yet another Nightmare with my Tyranto Rex and then finally get what I have been waiting for this entire time as, instead of sensing Sora summoning my Komori Bat, I actually get his Meow Wow landing in my arms with a note stuck to his horn.  
Relief floods me like a tidal wave and I happily pet the little guy as I take the note and while the little thing keeps whining, which makes my concerns for all this return right away, do I motion it to go play and train with my two strongest Dream Eaters and send them a silent order to keep him safe as I start reading the note.

_Riku,  
__Head for the Third District. Joshua will protect us there and give you my next note.  
__Sora._

And the shortness of this note makes me know more than ever before that things are at their absolute worst as Sora is never this short with me and I think: "What could they be up to? What did you find, Sora? How much are we in danger?" Yet then I tense in fear as I sense something and instantly I summon my Keyblade.  
And just as I use it to escape The Symphony Of Sorcery and dive for The Grid – if only to distract my pursuers – do I see a portal of Darkness appear and two huge demon like arms try to reach for me and Meow Wow, yet the little tyke had already come running at me and I had encased it under my free arm as I took for the Dive.  
I then make sure to dive from the Grid to La Cite Des Cloches, to the new world, to Traverse Town and back to the new world, yet just before I start my new Dive do I use my full power and with use of the Darkness within me do I phase out of the Dive and into the end part of the Dive leading back to Traverse Town.

I land in a roll, end up crouched on the First District plaza and instantly move into a standing position before phasing over to the door to the Third District and while Meow Wow whines at this and while hating that I am scaring him, does the whining stop the minute we pass through the doors and I understand instantly why.  
As I pass through the door do I also feel as if passing through some kind of forcefield and the power feels strong and protective, making me sigh in relief before I hear a pleasant voice say: "Ah, good to see you made it here safe and sound, Riku. Sora will be pleased." And I smile up at Joshua, again sitting atop the fountain.  
I lean against the frame of the door in relief and ask: "Let me guess, you cast a spell to protect Sora and my dreams from whoever is chasing us?" The blonde nods and says: "Yes, and now that you are in the same place, I can use my full power to its full potential, especially with how small sized this district is compared to others."  
I nod at him and then sense Meow Wow wiggle under my arm before it seems to vanish in a cloud of stars and moons and while I can only hope that Sora won't be too angry with me for scaring his little friend like this, does Joshua then look up from me to the door in intrigue before he lets of out a soft laugh and says:

"How interesting." And I tilt my head at him as he says: "I can sense a whole army of Dream Eaters standing right outside both doors of the District – Good Dream Eaters, not Nightmares. And they seem to understand the severity of the situation as they are actually sharing their own energy with me to make my shields even stronger."  
This both amazes and relieves me and then Joshua says: "Now, onto the reason I waited on this side of the portal and not Sora's. Here, Sora wrote this just as you arrived in this world." And as he speaks does he jump down and glide over to where I am almost lying against the door and he hands me a new note that I read:

_Riku,  
__Sorry for worrying you, but I felt as if I was being followed no matter where I went and I slightly tired myself out trying to get here. However, when I scratched myself upon landing in Traverse Town, the sensation of being watched left me and it confused me, but I was too scared to really think about as I could only think of one thing;  
__That kid in the black coat. Joshua showed me your first meeting with him and he has been meeting me at every world I've been to. Riku, it's not the Sleeping Worlds we're in. It's a bunch of illusions created by this kid and whoever he works for. How else can we explain him constantly being able to be here – and with Xemnas no less.  
__Listen, I managed to hide myself earlier and heard him say some really crazy things. Here's what he said; Where is he? That Sigil is supposed to make it easier for me to guide him to where he needs to be. I could have sworn that, because my future self is supposed to be reborn today, Sora would not stray from the path no matter what. So how is it I can't find my thirteenth dark vessel? Surely – Riku hasn't tried to interfere a second time.  
__Riku, what Sigil did he mean? Was that why I lost the sensation of being watched when I scratched my clothes? (Joshua can tell you what I am wearing). Is that what he's been using to lead me? And to what? To be this thirteenth Dark Vessel? Why does he think I can be led into anything that can make me succumb to Darkness? And what does he mean his Future self?  
__Riku, I – I don't like admitting it, but – Riku, he scares me.  
__Sora_

And while this has been his longest note yet, do I hate it nonetheless as I have never known Sora to admit that anything scares him and I think: "I need to see these questions answered. It might help me reach Sora – or at least get him his confidence back." And with that I turn to Joshua and ask: "Have you read this?"  
The boy shakes his head and says: "It was meant for you. I would never invade privacy like that." At this I smile at him and say: "Alright then, let me catch you up." And with that do I read the letter out loud, looking at him from time to time and trying to read his expression as I explain him the problem that Sora and I are having.

"Hmm, it really was a good thing that you and Sora came here. Not only is this world one that exists purely for those that seek protection, but the combination of that magic, my spell and the powers of the Dream Eaters should keep you safe for at least the next several hours. Hopefully long enough you can find a way to escape all this."  
At this I nod and ask: "So, about Sora's outfit?" And Joshua turns glum with dark thoughts as he says: "He's mostly dressed in red and black. His jacket is red with black highlights, same as his pants. He has yellow shoes and a black shirt with a tear in the white X that crosses his chest." And instantly utter fear grips my heart.

* * *

_**And that is that,  
**__**Okay, I will be honest, I REALLY want to actually turn this one into an actual story here and now and that is why this one went on for so long, though that was also because I constantly felt like ending it at other parts just wouldn't feel right. Still, I hope you all liked this little twist on the game, more KH goodness will follow soon.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**Sora and Riku realize who they're dealing with**

**Sora rips his whole shirt apart to make sure the Organization can no longer track him.**

**Sora repeats his flash Dive to the Various worlds with parts of his torn up shirt ending up in each world to confound Young Xehanort. **

**Riku realizes that, if using enough of his and Sora's Power, he can use the Dream Eaters to get back to Sora.**

**Sora and Riku combine their united power over Reality Shifts as well as a combination of all Reality Shifts from every world to overpower the hold the Organization has over them and escape their "Dream" trap**

**Young Xehanort tries to invade the Mysterious Tower to get to Sora, yet because Sora now knows that he has the hearts – or parts thereof – of Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Axel, Roxas, Naminé and Xion in him, does he use this combined strength to lock Young Xehanort inside the trap he tried using on Sora. **

**Sora goes back to Traverse Town and manages to gather all of the Dream Eaters, yet almost gets kidnapped by Young Xehanort a second time.**

**Sora escapes the attempt with help of the Dream Eaters and manages to get them all to leave the Dream World and enter the Waking World with him, yet this effort drains him and puts him into a Second Sleep. **

**The end of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance and what Riku does to wake Sora up remain the same as in cannon, though I might deviate from the canon method of how Xehanort gets defeated – once Kingdom Hearts 3 finally gets released!**


	49. P15 - The Actual Order

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So I know I haven't touched this series in the longest time and I do feel kind of bad for that, but my mind hasn't been active on new stuff for the longest time; I blame my four new works that come from the other previews for that. However, new inspiration has hit me like Buckbeak after he's been insulted by Malfoy, so  
**__**Let's have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #15  
**__**The Actual Order**_

_**18**__**th**__** of June 1996  
**__**London, England  
**__**Harry's POV**_

Today is just horrible. It all started with what I thought was my last O.W.L.s exam; history of Magic. The theory test was actually quite boring and the Great Hall had been sweltering hot and therefore I had felt myself drowsing and drifting off, yet the minute I had actually fallen asleep upon my test, the horror had started.  
A horrific vision of Sirius being tortured and hurt by Voldemort in the middle of the Ministry for Magic, in one of its deepest part played out in my mind and by the time I woke from it, the image of my godfather writhing in pain was practically the only thing I could still see or think about and my terror had been sky-high.  
I had rushed for the Hospital Wing, hoping to get to professor McGonagall in the hopes that she could get a message to the Order, yet the attack on her person when she tried to defend Hagrid had left harder effects on her than even I had expected and the woman had been transferred to St. Mungo's; out of my reach.  
Dumbledore, the leader of the Order, was who knows where and I really didn't believe that Hagrid had just gone to stay with Grawp as that would make it too easy for the Auror guards who searched the Forest that same night to find him. I had felt I had been left with no other choice but to go myself and go save my godfather.

Yet my best friend Hermione had told me that there was a chance that my vision was a fake and that I should check, the same way Dumbledore did when we thought that I had seen Mr. Weasley get attacked. I hadn't really known how, but with help of some unexpected friends I had actually managed to find a way.  
Yet my floo call with London had been just as horrible as I hadn't been able to call on Sirius and had even been told by Kreacher, Sirius' old House Elf, that _his master would not be coming back from the Department of Mysteries _and that_ Kreacher and his Mistress were alone again_, before cackling and leaving me to my fears.  
Yet I had not even been given chance to face those fears as Umbridge, a woman who has been making my entire last year a living hell, pulled me out, had my friends captured by her Inquisitorial Squad and then tried getting me drugged on Veritaserum, only to hear from Snape that he was completely out of his supply of the Truth Serum.

Yet I had drawn on my last hope to have someone save Sirius other than me and I had tried relying a warning message to Snape, only for the man to defy and insult me as he always does and that had been followed by Umbridge losing her last bit of sanity, talking to herself as if justifying her plans and then trying to cast the Cruciatus on me.  
To my utter relief and amazement, Hermione had been the one to come to my rescue, making Umbridge think that we had tried contacting Dumbledore and were busy on some kind of weapon when in reality she managed to get us spotted by centaurs in the Forbidden Forest; only to insult them after they took Umbridge.  
To my utter relief Grawp had chosen exactly that minute to come looking for Hagrid, got attacked by the centaurs and then drove them off. And finally I had gotten into an argument with friends of mine I really didn't want with me on this journey, only to apparently lure Thestrals to me, which we had gotten onto and used to fly off.

That is now several hours ago, dusk has fallen and it's definitely a few hours into nighttime. For most of this journey all I have been able to think about was the amount of time wasted, what Voldemort could be doing to either convince or break Sirius and whether or not he had gotten impatient and done the worst deed imaginable.  
Yet in order to not think about that – other than my waning belief that if it happens, my scar would have let me know already, do I think: "How could all of this have happened? How could Dumbledore let this happen? With him out of Hogwarts surely he's been at London this entire time? How did he – wait, LONDON!"  
And instantly I move my frozen body, break my frozen lips apart and hiss at the Thestral: "Sorry, but you need to change course. Head for Grimmauld Place Twelve in London, please!" And while it takes the Thestral time to blink its milky white eye, does it then suddenly change course and move a little more to the far left.

My friends behind me scream and Hermione asks: "Harry, what happened?" And I shout back at her: "London! We can go there first! Even if we can't get help at Hogwarts, we should be able to get help there! Dumbledore will be there! He can take over and save Sirius!" And as I shout this, does the Thestral move its body down.  
I grab a tighter hold onto it as its whole body as it starts its actual descent and feel a pang of guilt as three of my friends scream in fright at this, the three of them not able to see Thestrals the way Luna, Neville and I can and yet part of me can't believe how close we were to London when I decided on this change of plan.  
The Thestrals land in the run-down looking neighborhood that I have visited twice now in the last year and I move down from its back before patting its neck as I say: "Ginny, take Luna, Neville and the Thestrals to the park over there. They can't see London and it wouldn't be fair to leave them here alone and unknowing."  
The girl glares at me, but I still don't feel like including any of the three of them in all of this anyway and part of me secretly hopes that Mrs. Weasley will be her usual smothering self and decide that our protection is more important than a potential suicide mission to save my godfather. Yet as I think this, do I get my second epiphany.

"Wait a second, what happened to my guard?" I suddenly ask and Ron and Hermione look at me as I ask: "My guard. You know, the people Dumbledore has been setting on keeping me safe since last summer? People like Dung who left me with the Dementors. Surely Dumbledore didn't stop them in their duty after he left."  
And then I get the shock of a lifetime as a very, very familiar voice, that is trying to sound jovial even though it has a strong undertone of concern and suspicion, speaks from behind me and says: "No, he sure didn't." And while Hermione gasps and Ron's eyes widen like saucers, do I turn around, my own mouth dropping.  
A bit of blood coming from his left cheek without any cut being seen, long black hair that seems to be tied in the nape of his neck and dirty looking robes that looked sophisticated at one point, but have obviously been used for something nasty. My godfather, Sirius, who is supposed to be tortured is standing right in front of me.

"Now what are you three – sorry, I mean, you all – doing here? And why did you feel the need to use Thestrals to get here? Why didn't you just try sneaking into Umbridge's floo to get to us?" And instantly I remember what happened only hours ago and a fury like that Voldemort has been feeling overwhelms me as I hiss:  
"Get inside – and get me Kreacher." My Godfather looks at me curiously and I turn to my friends and say: "Find the parchment with the Fidelius on it. And try sending the Thestrals back to Hogwarts, I don't think we'll have reason to go back ourselves now that our O.W.L.s are over." And my friends grimace but nod in acceptance.  
I then turn back to Sirius, who now seems to have truly realized that what I am doing here is something really serious and important and the man looks every bit the guardian I know him to be as he gently leads me into the house hidden by Dumbledore's Fidelius charm, the house that unveils itself as I move in and into the hallway.  
There I encounter Mrs. Weasley and Lupin and I wonder how it could be possible that I didn't encounter either of them when using Umbridge's floo earlier and the woman asks: "Harry, what are you doing here? Why did we see you all arrive on Thestral like that? And where are Ron, Ginny and the others?"  
And I answer: "They're still at the park because Neville and Luna aren't part of the Fidelius. Can you and Lupin help them inside?" And the two nod before Mrs. Weasley says: "You _will_ tell me why you're here, young man." And I glower at her retreating back before I ask: "Sirius, did you ever make yourself a will?"

The man looks slightly confused and says: "Of course, the day after you were born I made one and made you my Heir. I've been wanting to adept it to include the Weasleys and Hermione, but they won't even let Bill bring my Account manager here, so I just believed you would make the right decision if it ever came down to it."  
And while I can't help but think: "It would have come down to it after tonight if it wasn't for my epiphany." Do I mutter: "Thanks, summon Kreacher, would you? And just leave the rest to me." And Sirius nods, doing as I asked and loudly calling the rotten beast's name, the beast itself appearing in front of us with a loud pop.  
"The master calls Kreacher and thus Kreacher must come. But Kreacher doesn't want to come. Kreacher was –." And I angrily snap: "Admitting his treason to his mistress. Yes, I am well aware of your actions, Kreacher." And the elf actually gasps, having not spotted me when he was summoned and I smirk as I say:

"You know what, Kreacher? Your plan was – almost perfect. It just had two teeny-tiny, miniscule, insignificant, totally unimportant, smaller than small issues. Number one, this place is now the home and sleeping base of several members of the _Order of the Phoenix_. Two, the consequences of Sirius losing his life.  
Specifically said, the consequences of _your_ future services if that had happened. Cause you see, Kreacher, you put yourself in the illusion that, once Sirius was dead, you would be able to leave this place and serve your _Noble, Honorable, Pureblood Masters._ You just missed one tiny detail; Sirius having _a will_."  
And instantly I can tell that Kreacher has realized the same thing I did when I decided to punish the lowlife bastard for betraying my godfather and lying to me and I smile evilly at him, actually using the anger and annoyance Voldemort feels over my _tardiness_ to fuel the nastiness of my smile as I happily tell the little beast:  
"That's right, Kreacher. If anything ever happens to Sirius – _I_ became your master – and I will make you hate that more than your precious Lord Lucius hates Muggleborns, especially if you ever become part of the plot that results in his death again. So, the choice is yours, Kreacher; Sirius as your master – or me. Remember that – _and get out_."

And I hiss the end part, yet before I have finished has Kreacher snapped himself gone and I smirk, crossing my arms and feeling like I just made sure that Sirius has a better chance of staying safe here and then say: "Don't you dare defend him, Hermione. He betrayed Sirius, endangered our lives and deserves to pay for it."  
"But Harry, he – he must have been ordered. He – he's not in his –." Yet at this I glare at her and snarl: "Will you stop being such a hypocrite! You constantly say you want House Elves freed because they are conscious beings, but when they do something wrong, suddenly they have no mind of their own and are just tools for their masters.  
Make a choice already." The girl looks at me shocked and then snaps: "Look, I get that you were worried about Sirius and that you're shocked to realize that I was right and –." But then Sirius says: "Hermione, no one likes a know it all, especially not when they just experienced something that scares them like this just did."  
And Hermione looks at the man shocked before he says: "Now, tell me, how did any of this happen?" And I tell him everything; of the vision, Hermione convincing me to check up on him first, Kreacher lying to me, Umbridge catching us, Snape abandoning us, Hermione leading Umbridge off and our Thestral trip here.  
All throughout Hermione tries to make several comments with the same high and mighty tone as before, yet each time Sirius and Lupin send her looks that say things like _don't bother_ and _not now_ and I say: "And then I realized that, like with Dung, I had no one to rely on, questioned it and then you showed up behind me."

The men nod and Mrs. Weasley says: "But that doesn't make sense. Albus has been saying that your protection now is even more vital than before he was still at Hogwarts and he has been constantly making sure you have someone watching you; at the common room, the classes, the grounds, the Great Hall, all the time."  
"And he's set very strict rules for your retrieval as well. If you have another vision; if Umbridge gets out of hand or if Voldemort sends Death Eaters to kidnap either you or your friends or orders one of the DE kids to do so, your guard was to instantly grab you – summon you if need be – and then instantly take you here."  
"So why didn't they? They had two chances to tell us whether or not Sirius was safe this entire time; when we were in the classroom after my vision and after the centaurs chased Grawp down. And when Umbridge threatened with the Cruciatus? Surely the guard could have disarmed the Slytherins and taken me through the Floo."  
I ask the three adults and the three of them look troubled and contemplative while Hermione and the others look shocked and Ron asks: "Could it be that we have Dung problems again?" But Lupin shakes his head and says: "Dung is in Greece. We've been checking out if Voldemort is reaching for outside forces or not."

And while Mrs. Weasley glares at him for revealing this, do I ask: "So why not ask Dumbledore what happened to the guard? Is he here?" And the three look at each other before Sirius says: "I'm pretty sure I saw him an hour before Buckbeak got hurt. Wait, wasn't that around the same time that he usually sends out a Harry Guard?"  
And instantly Hermione, Ron and I share a shocked look as I feel as if I am back in that hospital wing bed in my first year, three days after I stopped Voldemort from acquiring the Philosopher's Stone and discussing all of the convenient attributes that we detected after it all happened and wondered if we hadn't been tested or something.  
"Oh Sirius, don't be ridiculous. There is no way Albus would threaten the kids like that!" But then Ron mutters: "Wouldn't be the first time he did." Yet I don't look at him, I look past him at Ginny, another epiphany suddenly hitting me and I mutter: "No, it isn't. It's the third time." And everyone looks at me as I say:  
"Hogwarts is supposed to have Dark Ward repelling wards that are second to none and yet – Ginny happened.""What is that supposed to mean!" Both Ron and Mrs. Weasley snarl and Ginny growls: "He means, I still managed to smuggle that horrible diary into the school without any wards going off or Dumbledore being notified."

And her two relatives look at her shocked as I say: "Combine that with what we've suspected about Dumbledore back in our own first and the fact that he is only missing in action right now, when he is supposed to be here or at least somewhere you guys know he's at – it just doesn't add up – at least not in the right way."  
And while Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Neville look at me as if they don't want to believe what I just said, do the others all look grim with the realization that I am probably right and that things just aren't right and I turn to Sirius as I ask: "Does the Order have any method of contacting Dumbledore? To check up on him?"  
And the man nods before he waves his hand over his wrist, causing for a ruby and gold bracelet to appear on his wrist, only for Mrs. Weasley to shout: "Sirius! How could you just go and reveal that?" And Sirius snaps back: "I could, Molly, because we have more important matters to worry over than _Order secrets_."  
And Mrs. Weasley looks at him shocked as he presses his middle finger on the bead that is at the pulse point on his wrist and he focuses as he moves his finger across and around this bead as he says: "I'm going to try and use the vision function – to at least see where Albus is right now. Not a sound from any of you, got that?"  
And we all nod before he presses his finger down on the bead and from it, colored green as if using Floo powder, a vision shows itself, one that instantly makes me know that my suspicions are right. A huge marble-build hallway, made of green marble bricks and with a golden statue to the side; Dumbledore's at the Atrium.

* * *

_**Dumbledore is – WHAT?  
**__**But seriously, who else thought that Harry NOT having a guard at the end of Order of the Phoenix is just weird? He had a guard all throughout summer, he had a guard even when he was at Hogwarts and under Dumbledore's protection – and he doesn't have a guard when no Order member is there to help him?  
**__**Seriously, that never made sense to me and yes, I will admit that this story is yet another way for me to prove that I think Dumbledore is the worst character Rowling ever created. This will be severe Dumbledore bashing, but there will also be slight scenes of Hermione bashing here and there – and next preview will have that too.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**Dumbledore gets caught by the Order**

**Harry worries for his scar when Voldemort realizes that Harry has stopped falling for his trap**

**Sirius calls Andromeda in to see if she can't do anything to lessen the pain Harry will be in when Voldemort makes the realization**

**Andromeda realizes the actual truth behind Harry's scar and has Sirius help her to remove it**

**Arthur takes over from Albus and takes Sirius and Kingsley as his advisors**

**Molly gets the realization that her pride shouldn't come before the financial help her friends can give her family**

**Hermione keeps on trying to prove that she was right in believing that Sirius was still at London and annoys even the adults**

**The Order take all kinds of actions to make sure Albus truly loses everything in regards to control and being able to lead others into what he has planned for them.**

* * *

_**I really don't have much else, but that is because this idea never really went beyond the Andromeda part. I do however hope to bring out some serious gold if this preview ever becomes a reality. Also the Hermione bashing won't cover the entire story; it'll probably just be a bit of a sub-plot for the beginning of the story. **_


	50. P16 - Titles And Acronyms

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Like I said, this story is going to have quite a bit of Hermione bashing as it will portray her as her usual bashing self; self-centered, arrogant and in the belief that, because she is the smartest, she is always right and the plans of others – especially Harry – always go wrong. There will also be AD and MM bashing aplenty.  
**__**Have fun, all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #16  
**__**Titles And Acronyms**_

_**6**__**th**__** of October 1995  
**__**Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Harry, would you mind waiting? I – I need to talk with you." I hear the voice of one of my team mates say from behind me as I am gathering my Quidditch gear together, ready to pack them all in my Gryffindor scarf and hang them over my broom and I turn around, seeing Alicia standing there looking more nervous than I've ever seen her.  
I tilt my head at this and say: "Sure, is something wrong?" And the girl shakes her head before sending a significant look at the team captain Angelina, who nods and says: "Come on, everyone, this requires some privacy." And I see Ron sending me a questioning look, but I shrug at him, silently telling him I don't know either.  
My best friend nods and gets led out by his older brothers, Fred and George having looks on their faces that prove they take this issue Alicia might have very seriously and that alone is enough to make me know my team mate deserves my full attention, making me sit down on the bench opposite of where she's standing.

The girl herself smiles as she sees my concerned look and the way I am seated to prove her I am taking this problem of hers seriously and she sighs as she asks: "Can – can I join you?" At which I can't help but raise an eyebrow at the question, making the girl giggle as she moves over and sits down next to me, her body still tense.  
"What's wrong, Alicia?" I ask her and she retorts: "Have you ever heard of the Harem Hoarder of Hogwarts?" Yet while I know exactly what a Harem is, do I feel shocked at the very thought that someone hoards such a thing and at Hogwarts no less and I hear Alicia mutter: "I'll take that as a no." Before she sighs.  
I look at her and ask: "You know the Hoarder?" And the girl nods as she says: "It'll be one of the people who will come to the meeting tomorrow. And speaking of that meeting, it's – more or less the reason I wanted to talk to you. I – I want to ask a favor. Something I would like you to do while at the meeting tomorrow."

At this I nod, while part of me wonders who of my friends could have become the Hoarder behind my back and Alicia sighs as she says: "Let me just start at the beginning by explaining you what a Harem Hoarder is. A Harem Hoarder is someone who picks one girl or boy from each House from fourth to Seventh and – takes their virtue.  
And for House Spinnet, that virtue is something we Ladies of the House aren't to lose that until our marriage bed. Unfortunately Zacharias Smith decided I should be the Gryffindor girl of my year and he started _convincing_ me just a few weeks before Halloween last year and – his Harem doesn't like that I am still denying him.  
They've been showing me their dislike of this in multiple ways, most of them ways the teachers can't notice unless they take a closer look and this made me really look forward to last summer in the hopes I can get my father to convince Smith's father to get his son to stop this. Only, Smith turned out to be one step ahead of me."

This both worries me and makes me wonder why Hermione went and invited people I don't even know, though I'm sure it's the fact that I agreed to teach whoever would be willing to listen, yet this makes me think: "Though I'd still rather know who I teach." Before I ask: "Did he attack you before you could tell your dad?"  
But Alicia shakes her head and says: "When I arrived at the train station back from Hogwarts, dad told me he had a meeting with Lord Smith. I thought this was because either Katie or Angelina had told him about the harassment, but at the meeting itself, I discovered this wasn't the case. Rather, Smith tricked me – into a marriage contract."  
This shocks me and Alicia sighs as she says: "Yeah, Smith used my title here at Hogwarts, as Mother of Gryffindor, to palm in my dad and make him think I could make the _picture perfect mother for the next generation of House Smith-Spinnet_, but while his father and mine were fantasizing about that, Smith was leering at me.  
I was horrified by the looks he sent my way and father didn't notice this until four days later – and didn't comment on it until a fortnight after the meeting. But by that time I had been given so many letters from the Harem, congratulating me for _becoming one of them_, that I didn't feel like explaining to father why I was so horrified.  
The problem is that, just two days before this year started, Smith made another meeting and tried convincing my dad that we should have shared dorms here at school. Thankfully dad disagreed to this because of our family virtue, but – Smith has been _encouraging _me to just give in and come with him to the Hufflepuff dorm rooms.

He cares nothing for the marriage contract, what my family stands for or what I want in life. And I know that if I tell dad the truth and convince him to just annul the contract, I will have both Smith and the Harem on my neck – and seeing as how some of them are my own House Mates, even my dorm might not be a safe place."  
By now I have wrapped my arm around the girl, feeling horrible that I have been so focused on everything going wrong in my life that I don't even notice the horrible struggle my good friend – and someone who has been like a true mother for me while here – is going through and I ask: "So, how do you want me to help?"  
And the girl answers: "At the meeting tomorrow, I want you to analyze all of the males that will be coming and I want you to see if any of them would make for someone suitable to transfer the contract to. If I have a husband who can and will protect me, I – I will just feel so much better about finally doing what I want this year."  
"But Alicia, you shouldn't want to marry just for protection. Surely there's someone out there you want to spend the rest of your life with." I softly tell her, feeling horrible that she would throw away a potential chance at her dream life just to feel safe and the girl sighs, cuddling closer against me as she says: "There is – and there isn't."

This confuses me and she asks: "You know how many titles, especially famous titles, have acronyms, right?" I nod, wondering why she's bringing this up now and she says: "Well, there has been one title I always loved for its acronym and there is one title I always hated for its acronym; especially after I met the person having latter title."  
This makes me nudge her slightly and she giggles as I must have nudged her at a ticklish spot and she says: "I – please don't take this the wrong way, Harry, but – I always loved the title Lady Potter, as its acronym is Mother of the Family. And I always hated the title Boy-Who-Lived, cause its acronym is the word orphan."

At this I smile at her, loving that she has always looked at my famous title the same way I've looked at it since finding out about it as well as amazed that my mum had such a brilliant title herself when she married my dad and part of me wonders if it was the acronym that inspired her to sacrifice her own life to save mine all those years ago.  
"I've believed in this since I was seven and when I came to Hogwarts and heard McGonagall's speech, especially the line _Your House is like your family_ I wanted to be in Gryffindor more than anything else as I felt I could learn from McGonagall how to be a good mother. Needless to say, it took me a month to realize how wrong I was."  
This makes me roll my eyes as it's true without any chance for argument, especially seeing the fact that McGonagall hasn't visited the common room since Sirius attacked Ron and hasn't done anything to support Gryffindor now that Umbridge is targeting whoever she thinks is in cahoots with either Dumbledore or me.

"A month after this realization I took on the title I have had ever since and when I first laid eyes on you, Harry, I felt as if my beliefs on the acronym of your title were spot on and I took to my title with double the vigor; which I later got proven was necessary when that whole debacle with the point loss became a thing."  
This makes me smile at her, while my mind happily thinks back on how wonderful Alicia was for me in that time, telling the twins to stop being hypocrites during Quidditch, even if this happened after I tried resigning, and cursing and ranting at any other Gryffindor that tried _punishing_ me for failing to help Gryffindor win the Cup.  
"So if you love the acronym my mum had to her title so much and if you love proving your worth to that acronym so much, why won't you just ask me to be the one your father will transfer the contract to? Is it because of that whole thing with Fudge, Dumbledore and Umbridge?" I gently ask the girl and she scoffs as she says:  
"As if, I can get Fudge and Umbridge to take back their slandering and insults with just one series of questions and I think Dumbledore is horribly disloyal to your family for not having asked those questions yet. No, I – I don't want to ask that of you, because I don't want to burden you with having that whole Harem on your neck."

Yet at this I pull the lovely, quite attractive looking Indian girl closer and ask: "You really think protecting my future bride a burden? That I'd be bothered with doing what is right? That I'd rather have the whole school slander me instead of protecting someone who has already done so much for me and needs me?"  
And the girl smiles at me, her brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears and I say: "You are the living embodiment of what my family was looking for when they added the acronym _Mother of the Family_ to my family's lady title. I just wonder how we're going to let your father know, seeing as how Umbridge is screening letters."  
Yet at this the girl giggles and says: "Please, even Umbridge wouldn't be stupid enough to try and intercept a letter that has Ancient Family Magic sealing it." And I smile at her, taking that as a sign that she has accepted my sort-of proposal and I stand up, helping her stand as well as I ask: "So, how do we use this sealing magic?"

_**The next day  
**__**Hogsmeade Village  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Harry!" I hear a voice shouting my name and I look around after Hermione told me that we'd be meeting at the Hog's Head as that would decrease the chance that other students could overhear us and I feel myself smiling as I see Alicia, clothed against the cold October weather, yet looking nicely made up as she runs over.  
"Would you mind putting this on my wrist when we're at the meeting place, Harry? To send a message to – well, you know?" The girl asks me, handing me a gorgeous bracelet that is made of soft gold-plated metal with stones of emerald and bronze linking the plates of the bracelet together and I happily take it as I say:  
"Count on it, you know where to be, right?" And the girl nods before she says: "I better go meet with the other girls. I don't want to give Smith reason to suspect stuff until it's too late. Oh, and I received a letter from dad this morning. He'll arrive there in – 20 minutes. Can you do it then?" And I nod again before the girl leaves.

"What was that about? And why did she give you that bracelet if she wants you to give it back? And what was she thinking, telling her dad to come meet her when we could still be in the middle of the meeting? Harry, are you even listening? Why aren't you answering my questions?" Hermione rants and I calmly retort:  
"Because you're asking questions too fast for me to get a chance to answer, maybe?" And the girl glares at me, apparently offended over the fact that I proved she did something wrong, which makes me want to roll my eyes as she asks: "How did she know of Smith anyway? I didn't see her when I convinced him to come."  
And I answer: "Apparently, everyone knows who the people coming to the meeting are going to be – except the person you want to use to convince them of your idea. Thanks for that, Hermione." And Hermione puffs herself up as she says: "You said you'd teach whoever'd be willing to listen, so don't go blaming me for –."  
Yet I retort: "I don't blame you for proving me that more people are willing to listen than I thought. I'd just have preferred it if I didn't find out some of them are people I've never even met from something other than the meeting itself. Are you trying to throw me off course so I will listen to whatever you have planned or what?"

Yet the girl just glares at me, as if she thinks I shouldn't find fault with such a method of acting and I mutter: "Wow, I can feel the trust, Hermione, really." And the girl huffs as if I shouldn't question her no matter if she's right or wrong and I turn to Ron, yet just the look on his face makes me know my best friend agrees with me.  
We then enter the location we are supposed to meet and after I feel like rolling my eyes at the fact that Hermione thinks that a Prefect title should mean anything even at a Hogsmeade weekend, do I decide to stand on my rights in regards to this meeting as well as remind the girl that I am an introvert and supposed to teach as I ask:  
"So, how many of the people coming are ones I have met more than once or at all?" Yet Hermione ignores me and so I turn to Ron, who calmly answers: "There are probably one or two you don't know the name of and most of the group consists of Puffs. Oh, and there are a few Ravens who we sometimes have classes with.  
"Thank you, Ron, for being open and honest with me." I say, making sure to add why I am thanking the guy and he snickers as Hermione growls under her breath and I think: "I'm betting one of these people I shouldn't know is Smith himself. I just wonder how many of the girls are – wait, most of them are Badgers?"  
And instantly I groan as I say: "Great thinking, Hermione. You really thought that _whoever's willing to listen _thing through.""What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione snarls and I snap back: "The Badgers don't want to listen to what I have to teach; they're coming because they want to hear how Cedric died. Really Hermione."

And while I can tell that the girl suddenly realizes the same, does she glare at me as if I was in the wrong to point out this flaw in her thinking and yet I ignore this and say: "Well, as a way to fix this issue, _you_ can be the one telling them that that isn't what we're meeting here for. Then we'll see if they'll stay or not."  
"We can't let them leave, they'll snitch to Umbridge." Hermione shrieks and I turn to Ron as I say: "Wow, such confidence in her fellow students, don't you think?" And Ron snickers, yet before Hermione can retort – or give me a lecture as she seems to want to do – does the door of the dingy pub open, the bell ringing.  
I look at this, see a whole bunch of students come in that are actually of all ages, from Second year Dennis Creevey to the twins, Lee and Angelina who are in their Seventh Year and I quickly motion for Ron to make sure there are enough chairs at a table that is far away from all other residents that are currently in the bar.  
The whole group heading for the bar itself and the waiter behind it – one that reminds me of someone I know, even if I can't remember who – and ordering their drinks gives my best friend the chance to do as I ask and I take a seat myself as I say: "Good luck." Yet the girl softly snaps: "You will help." At which I retort:  
"Yeah, when we start the meetings of lessons with those who admit they want me as teacher. This is your plan, so your move." And with that do I seal my lips and cross my arms, not at all affected by the glare the girl sends at me, though this is mostly because I am still dangling the bracelet between my fingers and because Alicia sits next to Ron.

Cho Chang, who seems to have come here with one of her friends, had apparently wanted to go sit there, yet for reasons I can't understand does she not instead take the seat next to Hermione and does she instead take one of the seats far away from me and my friends, yet I also notice the leer an unknown Badger sends Alicia.  
"Zacharias Smith, spotted." I think and then notice something that makes my eyes widen; Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil are all looking at Smith with looks that make me wonder if they're not undressing him where he sits, yet at the same time are Hannah Abbot and Katie Bell looking at him with looks of pained fear.  
"That bastard is raping Katie and Hannah and I didn't even notice it? I need to make sure Hannah's friend, Ernie, Justin and the twins know of this. And why is Cho – wait, is she one of his Harem too? Then why does she seem so interested in me? Is Smith ordering her to? And what about Cedric? Was she even faithful to him?"

I think to myself, but then hear something that makes my blood boil as Hermione says: "Like Harry said, he can conjure a Patronus, battle a Basilisk and so he told Ron and me that he is the best candidate to oppose –." But then I snarl: "Do you really want to start this first meeting with lies, Hermione? For shame."  
And the girl glares at me, but then Fred says: "As if anyone who knows you even believed her." And George goes on: "Come on, Hermione, give us some credit, will you?" And the girl huffs as she says: "Fine, so Ron and I – oh, whatever – _I_ came up with the idea that, if we're not taught proper Defense, we should teach ourselves."  
"To pass our O.W.L.s." Terry Boot says and Hermione goes on: "Yes, that too, but also to – to make sure we can – defend ourselves against – Voldemort." And while Hermione holds silent to allow the group to gasp and flinch, does she then continue her spiel, yet I can easily notice that she is trying to hurry through it.  
And the annoyance I can hear her trying to conceal in her voice makes me know she is done with me pointing out her flaws in all this, that she hates that I am not helping her just because she won't be open and honest with me and that she wants to be done before Alicia's father shows up, which makes me focus on the girl herself.

Alicia has her attention divided between Smith and his apparent Harem girls – at least those that are looking at Smith like lovesick puppies while pretending to listen to Hermione, Hermione herself and the door through which we all came and I really want to reach past Ron and grasp her hand, but notice Smith watching her too.  
And the looks Smith is sending her is making my blood boil, yet then I notice that Hermione is reaching the end of her speech and that she has pulled a roll of parchment out of her bag, a vague title seeming to have been doodled and then erased from the top of the roll and the girl seems ready to have the others sign it.  
Yet at this I remember Cho and the potential that she was betraying Cedric for a long time last year and I decide to intervene as I grab the quill Hermione is holding out to the rest as I say: "Before you sign, let me make it very clear that, as the _potential_ teacher of this group, I have two rules that will be followed, no exceptions."  
And I look at both Hermione and Ron to emphasize this point, yet Hermione turns from shocked to offended, obviously missing the actual message behind me looking at her and I say: "Rule #1, the things I will teach you will only be used against each other _during_ meetings and only for the sake of practice. Again no exceptions."

The whole group nods and I say: "Rule #2. No betrayal. If any of you have or make a friend you think you can trust with the secret of this group, you discuss this with me, Ron and Hermione. If you have anything that makes you feel you can be pressured to speak of this with anyone not in this group, you will leave and not speak of this at all.  
This group is a way through which we are, more or less, breaking the law and revolting against the Minister himself. Being part of this group, if discovered, can see you in Azkaban for treason – and we all know Fudge is currently paranoid enough to do so and Umbridge arrogant enough to let it happen or do it herself.  
If you have any reason, personal distrust or lack of confidence, a family member potentially pressured by Fudge to remain loyal to him, the belief you might break my first rule or anything else that makes you fear or wonder that you will, in due time, value that above our secret group, then just leave now and never speak of this again.  
I will admit, there are those among you I don't know close enough to know if I can trust you to keep it secret, but I am willing to give you that chance, whether you decide to stay here or leave. And know this. Like Dumbledore has the teachers, ghosts and portraits, I have _my_ ways of knowing whether or not you break either rule.

If you break the first rule because you use a learned spell to fight against a non-aggressive bully, you're out. If you break the second rule because you thought you could keep us a secret and fail, you're out. If you use what I teach you to intimidate, hurt or otherwise threaten anyone in or outside this group, you're out.  
The choice is yours. Decide before you sign." I tell them all, having heard a door open, but not caring and also ignoring how Hermione is looking at me as if I am betraying what she's tried to accomplish here, but I think: "We're risking enough as it is, if I can ensure our safety through a rule or two and severe consequences, I will."  
And with that do I lie the roll of parchment and the quill on the table in front of me and look at the group at large, all of them looking at me with all kinds of different looks, even if the majority looks at me with either respect – the three Ravens – or pride – my fellow team mates and Lee – yet others are looking distrustful and doubtful.

Yet then it happens as the friend of Cho huffs and grabs her friend's arm before moving over to the door, Cho voicing her protest, yet the other girl snaps: "Give me a break, we both know I'm doing you both a favor. Now shut up and come with me." And with that does she practically drag the still protesting girl out the door.  
"Excuse me." Smith then says, yet I ask: "Is your leave temporary or –?" And the boy with the upturned nose snaps: "Don't expect me there when you find a place." And I nod, yet feel silently euphoric over this, yet this euphoria instantly vanishes as Lavender and Padma actually scurry out of their seats and follow the guy.  
This makes me look at Alicia and the girl sends me a pained look and almost invisible nod before I sigh and say: "Angelina, Parvati, Fred, George, Lee and Terry, can I count on you to make sure those two girls don't gossip their mouths away. No offense, Parvati." But the Asian girl shakes her head and mutters softly:  
"I've been waiting for Lavender to make a dumb move like this for the last several months. I – I just fear how father will react when he hears of – why." And I nod, thanks to Alicia more than aware what the girl means and then a male voice speaks from besides the door and says: "Please tell me I didn't engage my daughter to a Hoarder."

And I turn my face to where Mr. Spinnet is standing, the man looking a bit like a male version of his own daughter, yet then with dark purple eyes instead of brown and with much shorter hair as it's combed to the back of his head, yet doesn't even reach the nape of his neck and I say: "Mr. Spinnet, please take a seat.  
Everyone else, please decide if you want to sign or not, if you can accept my rules or not and then either sign and leave or just leave. But please, remember what I said about knowing and trusting you." And the other students all nod, yet I feel very pleased to see them all coming over to sign the roll of parchment before they leave.  
"Such a shame Smith is gone already. I would have loved him to have stayed for the 20 minute mark." I hear Alicia say when Angelina comes over to sign and the Captain looks at her team mate confused, yet I smile at her, loving her punctuality and then I turn to her father as I say: "No sir, your daughter's not engaged to a Hoarder.  
She's engaged to me." And with that do I turn to Alicia, pull the bracelet from where I had hidden it in my sleeve when I took over from Hermione and happily take Alicia's hand in mine, exposing her wrist and clicking the bracelet closed around it, Angelina and Mr. Spinnet's eyes wide, yet Ron grinning at it all like a loon.

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about? You think giving a girl back her bracelet is like proposing her? I know you don't have much experience with dating Cho, but –." Hermione rants at me, but then Mr. Spinnet says: "Young lady, do you even know my family customs? No, then don't try and lecture those that do."  
Hermione looks at the man shocked and Alicia says: "Spinnet ladies wear this bracelet as evidence that they are promised to someone, just like Patill women wear a tiara in front of their foreheads and like Longbottom Ladies wear a dress for a whole week at least once a month, one that is obviously knitted by the previous lady."  
At this her father nods and then asks: "So, is this why you wanted to meet with me?" And Alicia nods before she repeats everything she told me last night, Ron's eyes widening as he must realize the link between the story and the students that left before they could sign the roll that Hermione puts back in her bag with a grimace.  
At the end Mr. Spinnet sighs and says: "I am so sorry that I didn't spot the signs, sweetie, and I am so proud of how you solved this problem." Yet then Hermione snarls: "Oh yes, it's so wonderful that she trapped my best friend in a marriage against his choice just to escape some arrogant brat." At which we all gasp and look at her.

Yet my shock gets replaced with anger instantly and I hiss: "Hermione, you're a horrible witch and a terrible listener. Alicia specifically told us all that her _original_ plan was for me to pick her a better spouse, but that, when I asked her if she wouldn't rather have a loving marriage, that that was when she confessed her desire to be mine.  
She didn't ask me to save her, she asked me to protect her and find her a suitable husband who could protect her. And the fact that you missed her acceptance for a loveless marriage just so she can protect her ancient family virtue – you disappoint me, Hermione. You really do." And with that I turn to Alicia and ask:  
"Care for some Butterbeer, I'm feeling a little emotionally hurt, are you?" And the girl, who actually started sniffing after she overcame her shock now has tears of gratitude in her eyes as she nods and I gently take her hand, sending an annoyed Hermione another look of disappointment and walk off as Ron says:  
"And you say I lack social skills." Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as, to my further disappointment, Hermione turns on Ron and starts yelling at him, apparently venting all the annoyance she has felt over how I changed her plan and made sure it wouldn't blow up in our faces and I shake my head as I hear this and leave.

* * *

_**Oh, Hermione, honestly.  
**__**Okay, first things first; in this tale Alicia is a year above Harry and Katie is two years. In Cannon it's the other way around, but I felt this change of canon fits my story better. Also, the bashing of Dumbledore and McGonagall will be happening shortly after the weekend ends and will probably last throughout the whole tale.  
**__**Also Hermione will keep her Holier Than Thou attitude and her belief that she knows everything and is always right even when she's wrong, but Ron won't join her in this. He will use his mistake in Goblet of Fire to know that he needs to look at everything that happens from multiple angles and to support Harry when necessary.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**Damian Spinnet, Alicia and Harry set up a marriage contract**

**Harry makes Alicia's safety and his own a priority in the entire contract and demands a shared dorm with three bedrooms due to the Harem potentially coming after Alicia**

**Harry uses the meetings to punish those that think they can force others – chosen by Smith – to be in a Harem when they don't want to such as Alicia, Katie and Hannah**

**Harry uses the Seventh Years to also teach those still in the group how there are multiple ways to escape certain dangerous situations such as the things he went through over the years**

**Damian Spinnet sets up a contract that turns the group of Defense learners into apprentices for a small company he owns shares in to make sure they have an alibi in case either Fudge or Umbridge catches them**

**Damian Spinnet offers an Extreme Emergency home for Harry to send Sirius to so he can be somewhere safe without being constantly reminded of his abusive past**

**Damian sets Percy straight and then takes him under his wing, teaching him the things that would make him a professional Ministerial Employee as well as a potentially acceptable Assistant to the Minister**

**Dumbledore tries to use Cedric's death, the prophesy and Harry's scar as ways to convince Damian and Alicia to annul the marriage between Harry and Alicia**

**McGonagall voices her belief that Harry should stay at Gryffindor Common room after he takes Alicia to the shared dorms and doesn't believe that other Gryffindors are giving Harry a hard time over the whole debacle between Dumbledore and Fudge**

**Hermione keeps her belief that she knows best and that only Dumbledore and McGonagall are the ones to do things right and that their faults are all because of others 'hampering' them instead of them just being in the wrong**

**Damian and Elaine Spinnet escort Harry to several classes the first few weeks after their engagement as they don't trust either Smith or other students/teachers to hurt them for doing the right thing**

**Damian, Sirius and Kingsley take over the Order and use it to properly take on the lies as well as prepare for the war against Voldemort**

**The line "Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live as the other survives." Is actually the catalyst of the prophesy and is completely misunderstood by Dumbledore, but properly understood by Damian**

**If Harry orders/inspires someone to kill Voldemort, the prophesy will still consider this "At Harry's hand." The same counts for Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but he will ignore this due to his beaten pride**

**If Harry learns to live instead of constantly surviving and learns to just live alongside the war and value the days he lives his life more than the days in which he fights to survive, the prophesy will be nullified as Harry lives while Voldemort survives.**

**For every member of the Order that Harry, Kingsley, Sirius and Damian take from Dumbledore, he gets a new person joining his cause: Dawlish for Kingsley, Smith for Harry, etc., etc. etc.**


	51. P17 - Adeline Potter

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Yeah, this is going to be a cluster of Previews and I will happily add them all to the poll that has been given new life and is now once more at the top of my account for you to vote on. As for this preview, it has been something I thought of a while ago, but I just couldn't get the motivation to put it down the way it deserved.  
**__**Oh well, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #17  
**__**Adeline Potter**_

_**1**__**st**__** of September 1995  
**__**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**__**Albus Dumbledore's POV**_

I knew since the minute that Cornelius told me that Dolores Umbridge was his choice as Defense Against the Dark Against teacher that things would be most unusual and different from how I hope and love for school years to go here at the school I have tried to lead to the best of my ability for all these many, many years.  
Yet when Minerva told me that one of the First Years is actually a Third year, who has been homeschooled for most of her life yet was send here on the recommendation of her apparent representative and her parents wanting to give her a chance to visit Hogsmeade, I had felt even more concerned for the strange year.  
I have watched over the Sorting so far with a careful eye, the girl in question striking a familiar cord with her slightly round face, her amber brown eyes and her long dark ruby-red hair that is braided to hang across her left shoulder and lean down her left side, yet for some strange reason I can't point where I have seen her features before.  
And so I wait till I hear her name, yet when Minerva is already halfway down the name calling, do I start getting a strange sense of excitement, as if part of me already knows that the girl's name will be up soon and this strange sensation grows more and more powerful within me as Minerva passes the M's, N's and the O's.

Then she reaches the P's and yet after calling for Paddeline, Emily, Peterson, Peter and Philodamus, Sisi, does she actually gasp and we all look at her, me feeling my body tense and move forward in my seat alongside several other teachers and I see several students do the same as Minerva looks from the list to the First years.  
Then she starts to stutter and my own eyes widen, my heart misses a beat and I feel as if I just got punched with a sledgehammer in the heart as she says: "P-P-Po-Pot-Potter, A-A-Ad-Adeline?" And instantly the whole hall turns silent, all the distracted students turning to the girl in question, an older man standing beside her.

"Is there something wrong? Surely my client's name isn't anything that important?" The man then asks and Ronald Weasley is the first to respond as he jumps up in a raging anger and shouts: "It is if the name is meant as a joke to hurt my best mate. You and your client sure have a really low sense of humor, you heartless bastard."  
And the man looks at him, me doing the same even though I try hard not to look to his side where Harry Potter is seated and the girl herself gasps in shock as she must recognize the famous Potter looks before she says: "It – it can't be. M-mu-mum and dad said – they said he died in that horrible attack. How – how is he alive?"

"How are they alive?" Harry asks her and she says: "Dad was really popular when he was in school and he became even more popular when he became an Auror and joined the Order. His reputation for defeating both Death Eaters and defying him soon became a legend and – like with all Potters – it went to his head.  
However, when that legend brought him closer and closer to death and caused more and more near-death experiences, dad's emotions got the better off him and he wanted out. He tried, but couldn't because the magic he wanted to use would hurt mum as long as she was pregnant of my older brother, so he waited for the birth.  
After that, he used extensive, powerful magic that dates all the way back to our first ancestor and gathered all of the magic together to take him somewhere he could have the same kind of fame, but without the threats to his family. Only, for some reason, the magic didn't work on my brother and it was irreversible too.  
Mum really wanted to come back and find another way to take my brother back to where they had ended up, but dad didn't want to risk her and before he could have trained her enough he felt her capable of doing so, there was an attack on the Family Manor and the family magic that was supposed to be there merged with dad.  
Dad knew this meant that the Manor had been laid to waste and knew that, if that had happened, my late brother had been taken from him as well. He felt horrible that his magic had failed his first heir, but he was determined to live a better life, a life worthy of what my brother would have lived had he actually managed to come with."

At this I turn to the boy in question and while I feel as if Harry must be heartbroken that his parents gave up on him so easily, does the boy seem more angered than pained and he then shocks me with how caring he is for others as he asks: "So because they believed me dead, they just went and gave up on their friends?  
They just left people like Remus, Peter, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Benji, Amelia Bones, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and others to their fate? And what of the people who cared for me after the Manor was destroyed? In case you didn't know, I believed my whole life I lost my parents in a cottage, not a Manor."  
The girl looks shocked at hearing this and the man says: "Someone close to the Potters must have seen their struggle and must have been keeping an eye on them in case something went wrong with their escape method. When it failed on you they must have taken you and cared for you, all the way to their actual day of death."  
"Yeah, and I doubt either of them care who those two heroes are; the people that saved their son's life not once, not twice, but actually three times. Once when they took me in after the escape plan failed, once when I was supposed to be in the destroyed Manor and once when Voldemort actually found and killed these heroes."

"You really think they don't care for that?" Young Adeline asks and Harry growls: "They didn't even come when their closest friend ended up in the worst prison on the planet; I doubt they care for two people who did their job for them. If they didn't want me, I don't care for them either. I haven't know them for years anyway."  
"I never said they didn't want you!" Adeline shouts and Harry spats back: "They weren't willing to take the risk of actually coming to find me and just believed me dead after one attack.""So they should have risked their lives to come for you?" Adeline spats and then reels back when Harry retorts: "Isn't that what parents do?"  
And the girl looks thoughtful before she sighs and says: "Good point taken." Making Harry smile at her and the man beside her says: "Mss. Potter, if you will take on the Sorting Hat and do what you must, I will go and floo your parents to tell them the good news. Heir Potter, is there anything I should relay to them for you?"  
And Harry tonelessly says: "Just that I want to know what they are going to do to make it up with their friends for abandoning them when they thought only their son, but not their friends, to be dead." And the man nods, apparently accepting that Harry isn't jumping for joy at finally reuniting with people he long thought dead.

"Harry, what about –?" Hermione Granger then asks and Harry answers: "That was to represent people who died for me and for the sake of their friends, not people who let fame get to their heads and who gave up after one setback. People who accepted they could live the good life while their closest friends suffered."  
And the girl in question seems to have no retort to this while Ron grimaces, obviously knowing that, while Harry is acting careless, he is actually hurting quite bad over the fact that the reality of who his parents are isn't who he always dreamed, envisioned and got told that they were and that the difference hurts him even worse.  
Of course just looking to my sides and at the Sorting Hat location do I know that Harry isn't the only one angry and hurt with this apparent case of betrayal as Minerva is standing as if she is Petrified by the Basilisk next to the Sorting Hat Stand and both Filius and Severus are gripping their arm rests with restraining cases of anger.  
Yet then our anger gets a reason to be replaced as shock overtakes all four of us when the Sorting Hat shouts: "HUFFLEPUFF!" The trim on young Adeline's robe turns yellow as a badger with a yellow and brown shield behind it appears on the breast of her robe and everyone looks at the girl in shock as she moves to the Badger table.

"She really is something else. Hasn't your family been in Gryffindor for generations?" Ron asks and Harry looks at him angrily as if asking: "Why are you asking me?" At which Adeline says: "Actually, grandma used to be a Black and was a Slytherin. And grandpa's mother was a Spinnet and was Sorted into the House of Ravenclaw."  
And instantly Harry turns to the other Spinnet in the hall and asks: "Wait, we're related?" And Alicia nods as she says: "Your Great-grandmother is the sister of my grandfather. She died in battle against Grindelwald, but that was because she had just given birth to your grandfather and was fighting to give her husband a chance to save him."  
At which Harry rolls his eyes and says: "And yet my own dad wasn't willing to do the same for his own son as his grandfather did for his dad.""He did try and get back for you." Adeline says, but then she sighs and goes on: "Still, you are right in one thing. After he thought you dead, he really should have come back for his friends."  
"Especially seeing what happened to poor Severus, Remus and Sirius." I can't help but think and while Minerva takes care of the last ten or so students, do I feel my eyes constantly move between the small stage in front of me at the Head Table and the door behind the table that leads to the Antechamber where the man is.

"James, Lily, what have you become? And what would have become of Harry had he actually been raised in the Magical World? Would the fame of the Boy-Who-Lived have affected him the way your fame for your school popularity and your Auror skills? Would he have been anything other than the selfless boy he is today?"  
Yet while I wonder all this, do I then turn to Severus, the man only blinking my way, yet as he takes a short sip of his goblet, do I see exactly why he does this. The man nods without anyone noticing that he is, telling me he will investigate the mystery. The mystery of who the heroes were that saved Harry that one faithful Halloween.

* * *

_**Yes, who were they?**_

_**To be honest, I don't really have any ideas just yet. I have a few possibilities in mind and one of them is actually going to be pretty darn tragic, tear-jerking possibility, but I am not entirely honest if that will be the direction I will take in regards to who the heroes were. Other things, however, I am sure about.  
**__**One of them is that Harry will be giving his parents the cold-shoulder treatment, that there will be NO UMBRIDGE (JAY) and that Molly will be her usual controlling self. However, Harry will actually have both Adeline as well as several former friends of the Potter elders to support and stand behind him, Snape included.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**House Potter is represented by a wizard named Alisté Rendown**

**James and Lily don't believe that Harry is close enough to Sirius, Remus and the others to choose them over his parents**

**Molly believes that she can return of the Potters to have Harry's future play out the way she wants it to.**

**When Harry hears of the plans made by the Potter elders and Molly, he denounces himself as a Potter on the fact that none of the three of them are emotionally close enough to him to have the right of making such decisions in regards to his life**

**A fight ensues between Lily, James, Molly, Percy and Harry, Adeline, Albus, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus and others as Harry and Adeline feel furious over how hypocritical and stupid Lily and James are being**

**Adeline gets Sorted into Hufflepuff, yet demands a Resort within the first week as she can't believe that her own House is slandering her own brother over something they would never believe another student to have done**

**Umbridge leaves Hogwarts before her first class as she believes that her plans for discrediting Harry are ruined by the representatives as well as the Potter elders, yet she never finds out that Harry doesn't give Lily and James the chance to defend him**

**The heroes who saved Harry from James and Lily leaving, the attack on Potter Manor and Halloween Night get recognized for all of their sacrifices and Harry loses his title as Boy-Who-Lived, to his own relieved enjoyment**

**Little by little Adeline makes sure that Harry has everything he ever wanted in life; people accepting him for who he is, someone to love him for who he is and be his partner in life, a home he can come to in case he needs shelter and a family that wants to share their home with him**


	52. P18 - The Algerion Contract

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this is a story that is actually based on the exact opposite of what happened in Order of the Phoenix, Halfblood Prince and Deathly Hallows; a peace treaty between Voldemort, Harry, the Order and those close to Harry. However, when it comes to the title of the treaty and this story, I need to make one thing clear.  
**__**I thought of this title one day when I had just turned off my computer and was getting ready for bed. I hadn't checked to see if it had any connections to anything and just thought the name was kind of fun. So the fact that the name of the treaty and story title sounds like the name of a country is just a dumb coincidence.  
**__**Okay, all clear, good,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #18  
**__**The Algerion Contract**_

_**14**__**th**__** of July 1995  
**__**Entrance gates, Hogwarts  
**__**Neville Longbottom's POV**_

The last three weeks have been utterly horrible. It all started with the Third and Final Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that was taking place at Hogwarts this year. Harry had been forced into being a fourth, unexpected Champion when there were supposed to be three and horribly enough the Task ended with only three Champions.  
Viktor Krum had been Imperius Cursed to take down both Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory, yet Harry had helped Cedric stop Krum and had then gotten Cedric to agree that they should take the Tri-Wizard Cup together, yet while the whole crowd had been shocked to find out the Port Key inside took them, did only one return.  
And Cedric's tale was one of utter horror. He had almost been killed by someone working for Voldemort, yet Harry had, while in horrible pain, used his Seeker reflexes to push the boy out of the way of an approaching Killing Curse and instead Cedric had hit his head on a gravestone and been knocked out cold.

When he came to, Harry and Voldemort were in a furious battle of wills with each other and their wands were connected through some strange form of magic. Harry had noticed that Cedric was alive and had shouted at him to get to the Cup, yet his lapse of focus had cost him the battle and Voldemort had overwhelmed him.  
Harry had been knocked out himself and just when Cedric wanted to come to save Harry the way Harry had saved him, he had to dive out of the way of a folly of Killing and Cruciatus Curses and under the guise of his defensive position he had witnessed Voldemort picking up the out cold teen and ordering his followers to leave.  
The whole group had then fled the scene and while Cedric had been horrified that he had failed where someone much younger than him had succeeded, had he then taken the Cup back to Hogwarts in order to gather an army of fighters as well as a search party, yet then the most horrible shock had befallen all those in the crowd.  
Fudge had denied everything Cedric said, told the crowd that him hitting his head had made him hallucinate everything else and convinced the judges and crowd to just continue the Tournament and finish it all with a Ceremony. Yet when he wanted to award Fleur, Krum and Cedric in that order, they had refused to get on stage.

"You say I'm making it all up and that Voldemort didn't come back and kidnap Harry? Then where is he, Minister? Where is the Fourth Champion?" Yet when Fudge had just huffed and glared at them as if to order them to come on stage with him, had the three teenage adults turned their backs on him and walked out of the pitch.  
I myself had followed them along with my gran as well as all Weasleys present, Hermione, Luna, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and several teachers, yet when Dumbledore wanted to leave, did Fudge shout: "Dumbledore, when you're ready to stop this pretend game to give your boy more fame, I hope you will have the decency to apologize."  
And since then we have tried everything to find the boy, while at the same time Fudge has been running a smear campaign against Dumbledore and Fudge, one clearly inspired by the last article Rita Skeeter published on the morning of the Third Task. Needless to say none of us took it easy on the witch when we confronted her.  
Skeeter is now in St. Mungo's, yet I know that many of us are constantly checking the Hospital as well as the Infirmary at Hogwarts and several other places where we think Harry may either be hiding himself or have been hidden and the search has actually led to several of us to discover something that is quite shocking indeed.

Sirius Black, the man that apparently stole my list of passwords to get into Gryffindor Tower, is responsible for Harry surviving the First Task by providing him with the Firebolt he used to escape the Hungarian Horntail and was never responsible for any of the tasks he was send to Azkaban prison for as he was never convicted.  
The man is also more worried about his godson than half the Weasley family seem to be about their friend, yet while Bill Weasley actually got the Goblins to agree that he should be transferred to the London Branch and aid in the search, does it seem as if Mrs. Molly Weasley does not believe that Sirius' concern is genuine.  
I really don't know what the woman's problem is as she accepts the great care and concern the other adults – like Amelia Bones, Amos and Nella Diggory, Elaine and Douglas Delacour and Arosa and Dwayne Krum, Remus Lupin, my gran and the teachers – are showing for Harry, yet I know she is blind to Black's true feelings.  
The man has even breached his own worst fears of his past to return to his family home and order his old House Elf on searching for books that could help us find Harry and while Kreacher had muttered that he was sure that the rituals would fail, had Sirius still used all of the books and information the House Elf provided him.  
And most amazingly enough, the more the rituals and other forms of magic failed, the more determined the man became. He didn't lose confidence, he didn't mourn the fact that he failed, he didn't bemoan the fact that another bit of effort failed, he just took a deep breath and then delved into the next potential solution.

Yet now, we finally have something. Last night I actually got a letter from Harry, even if the letter could better be described as a note as it only had a few words on it. _entrance gates, Hogwarts. 11 o'clock tomorrow. Just you._ And while I know that others had been hurt at the _just you_ part, had I got them to agree.  
Or sort of agree as they are now all standing so far away that they are almost invisible, look like blurred dots from where I am standing and are definitely far enough away that they can't overhear whatever Harry wants to discuss with me and I can only hope that Dumbledore is wrong; that this won't result in my kidnap as well.  
It's now 10:59 and I look down at my watch, counting down the last nine seconds and wondering if it was a mistake to leave my wand with my gran as I wanted to prove to Harry that I trust his _just you_ part and believe that it will be a meeting between just me and him, even if it will end with him being kidnapped again or saved by chance.

"I will do what I can to save him." Goes through my mind and then I hear it: "Hey Neville, thanks for coming." And I look up from my watch, my eyes widening as I see the boy standing before me as he shows absolutely no sign that over the last three weeks he has been the victim of being kidnapped by the Darkest Lord of Magic ever.  
The boy has a healthy tan, his body looks slightly more filled out than it did when he was preparing for the third task and he's wearing a standard set of black robes that look quite like regular plain robes and not like either Death Eater robes or the cloths of a prisoner and the shine in his green eyes further emphasizes this fact.  
"Harry, you're okay." I say shocked and Harry mutters: "Damn, I owe him four Galleons." Shocking me into asking: "What do you mean?" And Harry laughs as he says: "I betted Lord Slytherin. He said you would say that, I said you would just grab me and try and take me to a group of Aurors or other kinds of fighters. Damn him."  
I shake my head at him and he asks: "Surprised to see that I look as if I'm going to Herbology? Yeah, I would have too. Trust me, the last three weeks have been – I guess the best way to describe them would be – unusual." And just looking at how calm and healthy the boy before me looks, I think: "You don't say."

"Wait, why didn't Voldemort –.""Lord Slytherin." Harry says and I shake my head and say: "Lord Slytherin then. Why didn't he hurt, torture, rape and kill you? Why didn't he do what he's been trying since you were born?""Do you want him to do that to me?" Harry asks and I furiously shout: "OF COURSE I DON'T!"  
"Then why make such a big deal of the fact that he didn't?" Harry asks and I answer: "Because it doesn't make sense." And Harry retorts: "Trust me, the last three weeks don't make much sense either." And just by the way that he looks and is looking into the far beyond, I already know that he's not exaggerating or anything.  
"So, what happened?" I ask and Harry shrugs as he says: "I really don't know. I mean, Lord Slytherin, he – that strange thing with our wands connecting like that; I don't know how or why, but – it earned his respect and made him have a change of mind or something. I don't really know how or why, I was out cold when it happened.  
To be honest, I've only been more or less awake for half of the last three weeks. Lord Slytherin put me in a trance-like sleep every time he and I didn't have our meetings.""Meetings about what?" I ask and Harry shocks me as he says: "The Algerion Contract; the peace treaty he wants to offer all those I accept to have it concern."

"Vol – Lord Slytherin is offering us a WHAT NOW?" Goes through my mind and then I suddenly remember something; one of the people standing in the far distance behind me is a werewolf and the next full moon was only two days ago. This realization hits me as the voice of Remus Lupin covers the grounds as he shouts: "SAY WHAT?"  
And Harry turns to look up, an eyebrow raised as he says: "Wow, looks like I'll have my first group of signers right there, huh. Good work, Neville. Who's standing over there? I sense my good old godfather, Sirius – you know of him, right – and I'm sure Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys are there. Oh, and Dumbledore I see."  
And the calm acceptance the boy expresses as he voices all this really shocks me as I have never seen him this calm and tranquil and Harry must be understanding my shock as he turns back to me and says: "My trance-like sleep helped me a lot. I got to think up several sections of the contract and reminisce about a lot of stuff.  
You'll be surprised to find out how much you can realize and learn to accept about your own life when you spend a good 11 days sleeping and stuck between your own mind, heart and core." And while I can only imagine what that must be like, do I finally voice one thought: "I am so glad he only put you to sleep, Harry."

And the boy smiles as he says: "I am too, Neville. It was really confusing at first; to wake up in this strange, comfortable room that was all black to prove it was a completely neutral space and to have Lord Slytherin lock his own wand away under an oath whenever he entered my room and putting me to sleep when our talks were done.  
But the more I was – sort of asleep – the more I got to think, the easier it was to remember without losing myself to my stronger emotions and hormones and the more I was able to pick out these aspects of my life that I knew I could improve as long as I voiced their solutions in a way it would benefit both myself and Lord Slytherin.  
And you can only imagine how strange I felt the first time I realized I was trying to come up with compromises to benefit both my life and the life of the man that killed my parents. Did you know he discovered that the Hallows of the Tale of the Three Brothers and that he taught me how to summon the dead to say goodbye to them?"

"You spoke with your parents?" I ask shocked and Harry nods, his calm tranquility finally breaking and changing into a melancholy look as he says: "To say goodbye and – to ask for their approval. Lord Slytherin arranged it for me; he summoned them from the great beyond and – and they were so proud of me, so supportive.  
They didn't care that it was their murderer I was agreeing with; they died so I could live and – if this would allow me to live – they just wanted me to do whatever felt right to me. They then talked with me a little more, left me a few messages for the others they left behind and then said goodbye. That – that was back on the 28th."  
This shocks me as that was only three days after Harry was kidnapped and I ask: "How – how long were you out?" And Harry answers: "Three days apparently." Shocking me even more as that means that Lord Slytherin arranged for Harry to meet with his parents only a day after he woke up from being kidnapped and heard of the contract.

"What have you been through?" I wonder to myself, but then Harry asks: "So, want to hear some of the things I managed to have Lord Slytherin agree on?" And I nod, my interest for whatever Lord Slytherin could have allowed himself to give in with when it comes to his decade old enemy raised practically sky-high.  
Harry then reaches into the inner pocket of his simple robe and suddenly I feel embarrassed for wearing my Gryffindor robe and while the boy pulls out a huge scroll of parchment do I throw the red-trimmed robe off my shoulders, letting it gather around my feet, Harry smiling as he sees this before he opens the scroll and reads.  
"Algerion contract, written by Drewhook the Goblin, signed by Marvolo Slytherin and … - that is where you and the others set their name. Agreements: All homes/living quarters of the latter signed party will be warded by those working for Lord Slytherin against any attack arranged by those working for Lord Slytherin."  
This alone shocks me and Harry says: "All those wronged by employees of Lord Slytherin will get free reign of revenge for an extended period of time after the signing of this contract.""A chance to get back at that wrench Lestrange and her disgusting family? No way Lord Slytherin would let me lose him such a powerhouse."

"Harry Potter will be allowed to choose a new person or family to the protective warding clause of this here contract as long as this person/family is known by the latter party of this contract and the choice is made by Harry Potter himself and not enforced or inspired by any outside force, whether they be friends of Harry Potter or the signer."  
"Is Lord Slytherin trying to lose his chances of conquering England or something?" I mutter and then Harry says: "Employees of Lord Slytherin are only to test their skills against the wards put up for those under the protective magic, but only to the extend accepted by the protected party and only on dates agreed between both parties."  
This instantly makes me understand the whole thing a little more and then Harry makes me snicker as he says: "No bad press, public humiliation or other forms of grand scale bullying will ever again befall anyone who falls under either the signing party or the protective warding clause and will be provided full protection against all this."

"Rita Skeeter, eat your heart out." I snicker to myself and then Harry says: "All signers of this and other Algerion contracts hereby accept that Magic is Magic and that only intend must be judged as either Light or Dark. They must promise to find ways to use Dark magic for Light purposes and light magic for Dark Purposes."  
This shocks me, yet upon further thought do I feel myself easily accepting this clause and I think: "That one must have come from Lord Slytherin. I guess it's one of the reasons Harry accepted the contract so easily, why he's so calm and tranquil now that he gets to show his accomplishment to the world." Before Harry says:  
"If an entire family signs this contract and one member shows disloyalty to either the family in question or Harry Potter, he/she will be excluded from the contract. This clause does not count for Harry Potter, Sirius Black and members of the Black-Malfoy or Black-Lestrange family due to difference of belief and opinion."

And instantly I know this clause will cause trouble for the Weasley family as Percy actually believes Fudge's smear campaign and even went so far as to demand of Ron and the twins to convince Dumbledore to give up his act, that no one was believing him and to acknowledge the greatness that is the respectable Ministry.  
Needless to say that demand did not go over well and Percy needed to call in a few days sick due to the injuries his brothers and sister caused him and already I wonder and worry for how Mrs. Weasley might take this fact, let alone how Harry will take the fact that a member of the family he loves betrayed him like that.  
Then Harry goes on and says: "If a Muggleborn signs said contract, Gringotts will provide them and their family a full moving/integration fund. If said family does not desire to move/integrate, the Muggleborn must choose between the Muggle world and being adopted into a Magical Family, who will then receive the fund."  
This clause shocks me the most as it sounds like the absolute opposite of what Voldemort would want in regards to Muggles and Muggleborns and Harry says: "I had to concede that Muggles who do this, if the Muggleborn choses adoption, are free game for him and his employees." And I think: "That sounds more like it."

Then Harry wants to go on, but I snicker and say: "Harry, just stop. That – that contract – it sounds amazing. I would love to sign it and I'm sure the others would too.""Then you are hereby arrested for treason, Mr. Longbottom." Another voice suddenly says and I get shocked as several dozen pops of Apparation sound.  
Several Aurors, Fudge, Umbridge and Percy all appear behind Harry, yet the boy just raises his eyebrow at him and asks: "Surely seeing the ongoing feud between yourself and Dumbledore you're not expecting me to believe that Dumbledore called you here, do you?" And Fudge bristles angrily as Percy says:  
"Of course Dumbledore doesn't want to admit that he's been aiding you in your –.""How are your uncles?" Harry suddenly asks and instantly I know what the boy is planning, yet Percy doesn't realize the same as he looks startled before he growls and asks: "Have you lost your mind alongside your decency? They're dead, Potter!"  
"I don't believe you." Harry states calmly and this makes me work hard to hold back a smirk as Percy snarls: "You WHAT?" And Harry retorts: "Well, you don't believe Cedric when it comes to my parents' murderer, so why should I believe you on your uncles' killer?" And I mutter to myself: "He shoots, he scores."

And while Fudge and Percy seem at a loss for words, does a smooth voice say: "I really couldn't have said it better myself." And a man with flowing brown hair, brown eyes that could potentially look red in the wrong light and who has a scarily dark aura flowing around his well-muscled form appears besides the Aurors.  
Marvolo Slytherin, the man that has held my friend captive for the past three weeks, yet who looks nothing like the snakelike monster Cedric saw when he woke from being knocked out cold stands on the other side of the Entrance gates, looking calm yet his whole physique proves he can become a threat at a moment's notice.  
And the underlying _you will pay_ tone that sounds through his voice as he speaks further proves this as he asks: "So, who's the little … traitor that thought it right to have the Ministry interfere on a meeting between friends? And who was the … wise guy who thought they could even think of calling Harry Potter guilty of treason?  
Get your facts together, everyone. Without facts, no one can rule a country." And while normally I would have considered this a hidden threat, is it the nonchalant way that the man speaks that makes my eyes widen as I realize that Lord Slytherin has really changed. He doesn't want to rule; he wants his men to have fun while working.  
This makes me once more look at the large roll in Harry's hands and I think: "And like any true Slytherin, he knows exactly what battles to fight, at what points to concede and how to play the field in order to achieve his goals. He's a more worthy heir of Slytherin now than he ever was before." Which really impresses me.

* * *

_**You said it, Neville.  
**__**Well, that's it for this preview. Just so you know, there are quite a few more clauses to the Algerion contract. I actually have a total of 16 clauses written down and plan to have another four, five – ten, if I can get it – clauses added, but that will only happen if and when this preview gets enough votes to become its own tale.  
**__**So after this I have four more treats to share with you all; two that will start at the summer between Goblet and Order, one that starts at the end of Prisoner and one that starts somewhere during Order. These are also ideas that have been in my mind for some time, I just didn't have the drive to turn them into preview stories.  
**__**Have fun all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further story parts:**

**More and more clauses get revealed to help Harry convince those close to him to sign the Algerion contract**

**Dumbledore and Molly will be the two people in the group overlooking the meeting who will try and object to signing the Algerion contract**

**Everyone else in the group either ignores Molly and Dumbledore and just signs the contract or prove the two that they are a minority in who does or doesn't want to sign the contract**

**Even though Sirius and Remus promised not to be killers, do they still make use of the Revenge Clause once Marvolo hands them Pettigrew as a gift for signing the contract**

**Slytherin admits that, those of his that die by the Revenge Clause, will have their magic extracted to strengthen the wards of the Protective Clause and the magical power of those that train against the wards of the protective clause**

**Fudge will admit that it was Snape who alerted them to Harry's meeting with Neville and Marvolo will consider this an act of treason against his employment, making him punish Snape by putting double the power behind the so-called "broken" life debt Snape owes the Potters**

**Harry continues casting the trance-like sleep spell on himself as he feels he can be a better person if he helps himself keep his emotions under control and organized while in the trance-like state and Poppy admits that this spell improves his health instead of hampering it**

**No one at Hogwarts believes Fudge on either Harry or Dumbledore as they know Cedric would never lie about someone being kidnapped and because the scene of the Champions and others leaving the stadium has stayed with them all through summer**


	53. P19 - Diablo Institute

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This one is going to be FUN! It has a really snappy character who just loves to toy with those she thinks are below her, yet who also has years of experience and reputation to prove that she deserves to have an attitude like that and who also only shows the bad side of this attitude to those who she thinks deserve it, no one else.  
**__**I love this OC,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Consider this a bit of a parody to Campbrina High**_

* * *

_**Preview #19  
**__**Diablo Institute**_

_**12**__**th**__** of August 1995  
**__**Courtroom 10, Ministry  
**__**Diantha's POV**_

"Witness for the Defense! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." I hear the ancient man who was once my friend speak as he barges into the courtroom as if he were to make an appearance to prove himself worthy or something and I think: "Oh Albus, have you really sunk so low as to rely on image more than on skill?"  
And I listen to him and Fudge share a little spat before the man proves me how much he loves to make Fudge believe he has the upper hand only to beat him at his own game as he asks: "Charges?" And yet before Fudge can start voicing charges that really don't deserve to be addressed in the middle of a Wizengamot meeting, do I ask:  
"How is utter manipulation and evasion of just punishment sound for a charge?" And everyone turns to me shocked as I turn a very unpleasant smirk at the woman next to Fudge and evilly squeal: "Or do you disagree, Dolores Jane Umbridge, student of my school from 1956 to 1956, expelled for using our classes to torture family members."  
And the woman in question turns whiter than the parchment in front of her and Fudge looks at her shocked and I say: "You really know just how to hide yourself, don't you, Dolly dear? Just such a shame that the one spell that got you caught and expelled – was one that allows the castor to control beasts like Dementors."

And this makes the boy in the center of the room turn to the woman in shock before Fudge asks: "Are you accusing my Under Secretary?" And yet I ask: "Considering the fact that you are slandering a fifteen year old and letting and even encouraging a whole country to turn on a teen, why shouldn't I deal you the same hand?"  
"I am not Potter!" The man snarls and I retort: "No, you're not. You don't have half his consideration skill, let alone his acceptance of others telling him when he's in the wrong – like any other human being, you dolt.""YOU DARE INSULT THE MINISTER FOR MAGIC? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?"  
Percy Weasley shouts, having upturned his entire stationary, yet I turn a bored look at the boy and say: "Someone who has more years of experience on her back than you will ever hope to achieve, simpleton." And the boy drops back into his chair, obviously having not expected me to just dismiss his anger like I did.

"Wait, who – who are you?" Harry suddenly asks and I happily clap my hands as I say: "See, that's what I mean. Manners, that is a person with proper manners. Someone who, even if they don't recognize someone, they still show their manners until they know if the person they are meeting deserves their respect or not.  
You lot can seriously learn from that. Ah, I wish James had been like that when he was my student." "Wait, you were a teacher at Hogwarts?" Harry asks shocked and I laugh as I say: "Oh heavens no, dear. I am the Headmistress of Diablo Institute and your father, Sirius and Remus were three of my most beloved students."  
"But – but – but they went to Hogwarts, didn't they?" Harry asks both me and Dumbledore and I say: "Oh yes, but only for one class as was part of the syllabus I give my students when I accept them to my school. It's part of how I keep my school a secret, by hiding my students among the population of other schools and institutions.

Also, your dad, Remus and Sirius did transfer to Hogwarts full time back in their fifth, but that was because my rules are a lot more strict than Hogwarts and Remus wanted to give your dad and Sirius a bit more chance to let their pranking natures loose, though it was also because your father was falling deeply for your mum.  
Ugh, now there was a witch that I would have _loved_ to have as my own. I still don't get why my potential checker didn't spot her when it had to, but – oh well, I still loved the year of apprenticing her that I gave as a wedding gift upon her wedding. I just – heh, I just wish I had tried harder to convince them to let me help when it mattered.  
But instead –." Here I turn a slightly accusing glare at Albus and say: "For some reason they had let down most of the guard I had trained James to have and trusted you, a man that was only their Headmaster for three years and that was a pathetic Order leader – trust me, Albus, you had your flaws – over me after all those years."

This makes Harry turn to the man in question and look utterly shocked as I move off my seat and say: "And trust me, Albus, going by what I've seen so far – and by Merlin are you easy to spy on – you're not doing any better than you did in the last war. If anything, you're doing a good three-dozen times worse than in the last war."  
The man looks shocked and I swipe a hand around the room as I say: "Albus, you have been trying for almost two months to convince these people that the murderer of Lily and James Potter – is not being lied about by their only son! And I already know why you didn't use that fact; you believed it would _disgrace _their memory.  
Ehm, I'm sorry, what do you call what you're letting Fudge, Umbridge and the paper do? Is that not allowing disgrace to befall their memory? How are you not seeing that fact?" And the man seems unable to voice an acceptable answer as I sigh and say: "And don't even get me started on your location of safety.  
There is a reason that rumors of Sirius Black's death or kidnap by Death Eaters spun around the world between 1971 and 1975; I felt he would be endangered to the point of having his life threatened if he were to ever step foot in that house again – and you're _forcing_ him to go back there. And don't bother, it's under Fidelius."

I state at the end without care, turning carelessly towards Fudge, Umbridge and Percy, who obviously lose the vigor they almost had at the thought that they could get to where Sirius is hiding and I turn back to Albus and say: "And before you argue, how would you feel if I put you in a house that is filled with summer 1899 pictures?"  
And instantly the man's eyes widen as his whole complexion whitens with drastic proportions, actually making me wonder if I didn't accidentally chose the wrong topic for pictures to prove my point and I cringe at this as such a thing rarely happens to either me or my staff, though that is more due to our close bond.  
"Whoops, relied on what I know of those around me a little too much there, my bad." I think to myself and then sigh as I say: "I apologize for that, Albus. I won't take it back as the whole situation is similar to what you are putting Sirius through, but I do apologize for being so rude and bringing that topic up so thoughtlessly."

The man nods and asks: "I understand, though I don't understand why you're here, Diantha." At which I shrug and say: "Heh, multiple reasons. I've had enough of the whole _The Boy-Who-Lived can accept anything we throw at him even if we would never throw it at anyone else, because he's famous and thus not Human _for one!  
For another, I found out about your little motivation behind everything that started back in 1980 and, sorry Albus, but – that motivation isn't rightfully either yours or little Riddle's. Next time you hear such a thing, check the power behind it; that dedicates to _when_ that power is supposed to motivate someone into taking action.  
That little gem over there – not supposed to come into reality for another 236 years, I'm afraid." And the man whitens, apparently realizing that way too many things went wrong over the last few years and I say: "Does that change your mind? Apparently. Will it change his? Probably not. Am I willing to take that risk? No."

I state in the end, a no-nonsense tone now filling my voice and I say: "People of the Wizengamot. That you are willingly trialing a fifteen year old for underage magic proves how low this Wizarding Body has sunk. However, Diablo Institute has always been a sanctuary to those wrongfully hurt, abused or prosecuted by larger bodies.  
I have waited the last fourteen years to see how badly you lot would screw up, always believing that there would be those small few that would remain loyal to Lily and James and what they stood for, but now that I see so many people who were once nearly called Close as Kin by James prosecuting his only heir?" And I shake my head.  
The members in question lower their heads, clearly recognizing the faults in their actions and I go on: "However, now that this world is so close on the brink of losing more magical gems like Lily, James, Alice, Frank, Benji, Fabian, Gideon, the list goes on, my question to those once loyal to Lily and James is this:

Is this world really worth your effort – when you can ensure your line's continuation by accepting the sanctuary my school can provide?" Everyone looks shocked and I say: "Oh, don't get me wrong, I really distrust you and Harry will definitely be coming with me. I already know that Sirius is just jumping for this chance.  
However, call it karma, me being arrogant and wanting to prove myself the better witch or me just loving to rub it in your face that I show more loyalty to Lily and James when it matters than any of you, but in a latch-ditch effort to prove that loyalty; I am willing to take in those once loyal to them; granted they still care for that line."  
At this many of those around me look at each other and then I turn a smirking grin at Percy and say: "You know what, Percy, you were supposed to go to Diablo yourself, just like your brother William "Billy-Willy" and your uncles Gid and Fab Prewett." And the man's eyes widen as I start to study my fingernails and say:

"It was a promise I made to your uncles when they died. They asked me in their will to just accept all of you and your siblings into my school. I did so for Bill, wanted to for Charlie, but he wanted Hogwarts more and would have invited you – if our potential checker didn't spot that your ego was stronger than your actual core."  
The young man looks flabbergasted and I say: "You would have been expelled within the first year, Percy, just because you would have believed yourself superior to your equals and would have abused the promise I made to your uncles. I teach discipline and, if needed, humility. However, my checker told me – I'd be wasting my time.  
And going by what I saw of your performance as both a Prefect and a Head Boy – great magic of the realms, am I glad I listened to that checker. You're the kind of authority figure that _needs_ someone high in power behind him, cause else no one takes your bark seriously as you are just less than 0.00001% bite.  
And I don't teach dogs like that." I tell the boy off-handedly and he screams: "I am the Assistant –." And I interrupt: "At too young an age and to a man that throws innocent souls in Azkaban instead of Ministerial Holding Cells just to be _seen doing something_. Don't bother, Hagrid may be loyal to Dumbledore, but I love that big bear."

Everyone looks shocked at this and I say: "What can I say, I'm the kind of person that has her hand in every cookie jar they can find – and yet only does anything with those jars if needs become too strong to resist. I know mostly everything about mostly everyone, but only use that knowledge when too many are leading themselves astray.  
It's just that simple." I mutter at the end and Harry asks: "Why on earth did my dad ever leave your school?" And I smile at him as I say: "He was a little too free-spirited for my school rules to really help him along the right track and I will never force someone to choose between their heart and their school; that's just brutal.  
James loved your mum and I love the end product that came from that love. And I'm sure you would love to meet your dad as well.""Diantha, even you have your limits to what you can and cannot do." Albus interrupts and I say: "Yes, and passed on souls of my students get a portrait in the Hall of Honor of their respective House."  
Making Albus reel back, the man having obviously not expected that and Harry almost jumps out of his seat as he asks: "When can we go? Does he know about me? Does he want to see me? And what about Sirius? Will he come too?" At which I retort: "What do you think my next stop is, little fawn." Making him shine with excitement.

* * *

_**Jaay, go Diantha.**_

_**Hey, like I said, it's a parody to Campbrina High. Diantha is just a lot less caring – or at least less open and showing about how much she cares – and is just a lot more direct when she proves others wrong – and she enjoys doing so way more than Miranda ever would. I guess you can call Miranda Yin and Diantha Yang or something.  
**__**Anyway, I love this concept. Yes, this idea was also inspired by To Read and To View, but as you can see, there are no similarities between that and this other than Harry transferring. And trust me, I plan to make Diablo Institute a whole LOT different from what I have planned for Campbrina, whenever that gets described.  
**__**Either way, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**Umbridge gets forced to live out the sentence she got in 1956 and gets send to Borneo – don't ask, I just chose some random place and Borneo was that place, no reason whatsoever.**

**Snape has been tricking, deceiving and lying to Dumbledore about what he does and doesn't do in regards to Hogwarts, its students, protecting Harry and watching over the Slytherins since he got hired in 1981**

**Diantha makes sure Harry, Sirius and others are on their way to Diablo and then meets with several people she thinks deserve a reality check or to be informed of certain facts, aka Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape, Umbridge and Amelia for the latter**

**Harry spends the rest of summer and the first week of the school year at the Hall of Honor reconnecting with his father, same as Sirius, Remus and a few select others**

**Dumbledore purposely dropped his link with the Hogwarts wards in 1981 and has forgotten the disastrous results this has, thus leading to Hogwarts only having two wards left intact; the foundation dome and the ward that keeps supplies in their respective cabinets**

**Diablo has 12 Houses named after the Olympian Gods – this will not be a PJ crossover, sorry - and the House of Hades is also, in good humor, the House for the Staff members to reside in**

**All Diablo students need to follow at least one elective outside of Diablo itself; Harry and the gang are no exception**

**Dumbledore gets offered a member of the Diablo staff to resolve his DADA issue in return that he finally starts putting his school, staff &amp; students first and that he will work to resolve the mistake he made when he lost his connection to the wards**

**Even though Augusta Longbottom goes to Diablo, Ron, Ginny and Neville stay at Hogwarts to give the students that go there for their one elective a friend to help them and keep them feel included and informed**

**Molly believes that only Dumbledore knows best and that anyone speaking up against him is wrong on all front by default and thus she vocally tries to fight both Sirius and Diantha at every front, objects to Harry and the select others going to Diablo and denies that either her brothers or her eldest son ever went to Diablo**

**Hogwarts and Diablo both have Core and Elective classes, yet the way Diablo helps students pick their electives differs from Hogwarts, just like the amount and variety of electives and what Diablo considers a core and what it considers an elective**

**Diablo staff is actually Magical Creatures and Beasts only. Diantha is even a descendent from a werewolf mating an Elf and thus has clear sight and a magically amplified voice whenever she needs it**


	54. P20 - Welcome To Kingdom Hearts

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Okay, I will be honest, I don't really have a lot planned out in regards to this. Like with The Moving Of the Light, I have more of a wide-based plan than really a strong front of what I want for each and every chapter. Oh well, this is only a preview and it won't become a story unless it gets enough votes in the poll.  
**__**So vote please,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #20  
**__**Welcome To Kingdom Hearts**_

_**7**__**th**__** of July 1995  
**__**Little Winging, Surrey  
**__**Harry's POV**_

"Good grief, you guys suck at recon, you know?" I suddenly hear a voice ask from across the street and this shocks me as I have only just found myself a good hiding place where I can listen to the news without enduring the complaints of my _loving_ relatives and I sit up to look at where the voice is coming from as it says:  
"Really, you're easier to spot than a Shadow amongst the Princesses of Heart." And while I wonder about this strange reference, do I look at the man who says it. The man in question is a few years older than me – maybe Bill's age – and has spiky red hair and sharp green eyes that are looking at the bush on the other side of the road.  
"You wonder who I am? Oh, I'm Lea, got it memorized?" And then I spot it, a movement in one of the bushes on the other side of the road that moves even though it never catches any wind and I realize that someone must have been hidden in there, spying on me and my family this entire time, even though I didn't know it.  
At this I slowly move my wand out of my pocket and glare at the bush, but then Lea says: "Ah, ah, ah, you're not allowed, remember?" And I look shocked, wondering how the man could be spotting both whoever this spy is in the bush as well as my movement all the way over here yet then the man smiles at me and says:

"However, if you're willing to trust me, I can help you learn a method of magic that can't be detected by that Ministry of yours and still give you a chance to defend yourself if necessary. And trust me, kid, we don't give that chance to just anyone. We may spot and approach students later than other schools, but we have good reason, trust me."  
This confuses me, yet also excites me as it makes me feel as if I am finally getting the chance I have been waiting for since I arrived here for the summer, yet then someone actually jumps out of the supposedly unmoving bush, a woman with straight brown hair that is brushed to the back and who is glaring as she asks:  
"What are you talking about? What undetectable magic? And what students? Potter is supposed to remain here so he can mourn and grieve over the Third Task in a relatively safe environment and we are to keep an eye on him until Albus thinks him ready to be moved." Yet this makes me glare at her in anger and I snarl:

"You mean, ignoring my hatred for this place, ignore that I am practically a stranger to these people and spying on me without either my knowledge or the acceptance of my guardians." Yet the woman waves me off and says: "Albus ordered us to." And I retort: "I don't recall saying Dumbledore, I said _my guardian_."  
And the woman looks at me shocked and I say: "And what's this nonsense about mourning and grieving? I can't do either here! I'm too busy staying out of my _family's_ hair, not getting annoyed by their nonsense, keeping an eye out for news from _my_ world and waiting till I can go back to _where – I – bloody – well – __**belong**_."  
I snarl at the end, making sure to add more and more fury and power behind each of the last five words to emphasize how much I believe in them and the woman looks at me flabbergasted before she says: "But – but – but this is your family!" And I cross my arms at hearing this as I send her a disbelieving look and ask: "Says who?"  
And the woman looks at me as if I just told her that Albus Dumbledore is a Dark Lord that killed her family before, apparently out of her shock, she twists on the spot and releases a loud popping noise, making me instantly dive back under the bushes and flower bushes while Lea seems to merge his form with the shadows.

And just in time too as aunt Petunia sticks her giraffe like neck out the window I was hiding under, me trying not to move the bushes under her or hiss as some thorns from her nearly dead rose bush are pricking through the utterly thin shirt I am wearing, the only thing keeping me from really feeling the pain is my years of experience.  
The woman huffs and retreats her head back and I sigh in relief as she actually closes the window along with her and I carefully crawl out from under the bush, trying to avoid the rest of the thorns to ensure that I don't draw any blood and once I am crouching against the wall, do I risk another glance up to the window above me.  
"Guess we'll be needing to get you a whole new wardrobe once you've passed the testing phase. Cloths like that just won't do for someone like you." I suddenly hear and I turn around, out of instinct reaching for my wand, only to see Lea standing a little bit away from the window and he shakes his head as he says:  
"Another thing we need to help you with; stop relying on that wand. It's being traced and we have no interest in the Ministry, especially with the idiots running that joint right now. There are so many more ways someone like you can defend yourself, but you won't be able to learn those if you constantly depend on one weapon.  
A useless one, at the moment." This makes me grind my teeth together, yet I can't deny that the man has a point and I ask: "You sure are talking a lot about teaching me and whatnot. What do you mean with that anyway? Where are you from? Who send you?" And Lea smirks at me, his whole form at ease as he says:

"Good, you definitely know how to be a good inquisitor. Well defensive and inquisitive. And you also know how to be direct, which is also good, though I would suggest you learn how to hide your curiosity in less-direct questions from time to time. If you have an enemy at your mercy, they won't always spill their beans so easily."  
Yet I just glare at him and he says: "Okay, onto why I'm here. I was send to check out your potential one last time and give Master Terra a beacon to follow so he can see whether or not he can help you unleash the potential that our school and teachers are looking for. And trust me, we've been wanting you for some time now."  
This lessens some of the anger and caution I feel and I ask: "Wait, you're – a teacher?" And the man nods as he taps off his fingers: "Fire magic, bonds of friendship, how to save your friends from either other dangers or themselves, how to give your full power but not kill yourself, how to keep promises and a few other classes."  
This shocks me and Lea smirks as he says: "Our school doesn't just cover things like Changing objects and Spellwork. We cover everything that one can encounter in life, if they have the skill to live such a life, got it memorized? And we switch between who teaches what class too, to make sure we cover every aspect of the class."

"And they say Hogwarts is the best." I mutter to myself and Lea laughs as he says: "Maybe several decades ago, but that ridiculous castle has gotten stuck in the bleeding Dark Ages. I mean, parchment? Quills? Hello, 20th century here, anyone home? No, Hogwarts these days is just an example of what a good school _can _be."  
"If it wasn't constantly turned into such a bleeding death trap all the time, that is." I can't help but think to myself and I ask: "So, you're going to test my potential?" But then another voice says: "No, he's not." And a man with strong muscles, spiky hair that is auburn brown and who wears a uniform says: "I am."  
And just by looking at the man do I feel a sense of power overwhelm me that makes me feel as if I am engulfed in one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs, as if I am about to catch the Golden Snitch back when I was flying for the Gryffindor-Slytherin finale in my third and as if I am casting several Patroni, all these senses engulfing me.  
"This man is Hagrid's strength, McGonagall's strictness and Mrs. Weasley's caring nature merged in one. If he's supposed to help me unleash this so-called potential within me, I am so ready to have that happen. Safe life, strong power and new levels of greatness, here I come." And this makes me smile at the man in question.

* * *

_**You go, Harry.  
**__**So like I said, this preview is based on some loose ideas I have, a few things I know for sure that I want to add to this one, but nothing really set in stone or really clear for every chapter that is yet to come. However, I do know, more or less, what I want out of this "school" and who I want to make sure to take into said "school".  
**__**Now, next preview is one that I do have planned out quite a bit as it starts at the end of Prisoner and I have it planned out at least until the end of that same summer – expect a lot of summer third-fourth chapters in that one – but I still think it will come out quite well and it will do one thing I love most; freeing Sirius.  
**__**I love these previews,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further story parts:**

**Kingdom Hearts is called a school like Hogwarts and has a similar great reputation, yet it teaches completely different classes and in very different ways**

**All main protagonists of the main KH series – and a rare few antagonists – are part of the staff and teach both core classes and electives, yet they always switch between who teaches what class in order to teach several classes from different perspectives**

**Kingdom Hearts writes up contracts for other companies to make use of the expertise use of several high-classed, well-trained students at the school for various chores, though mostly adventurous professions and security work**

**Students that have proven themselves several months/years after going to Kingdom Hearts get a Dream Eater to care for in order to prove their sense of responsibility**

**Kingdom Hearts has a secondary castle called Castle Oblivion that serves as a training hall for the older students as well as a Hospital for those that need long term medical care**

**Only if Yen Sid, Terra or Ansem the Wise can help a person unleash their hidden potential are they allowed at entering Kingdom Hearts, yet it's people like Lea, Roxas, Sora, Riku or others that scout out those with hidden potential**

**Ron, like Harry and others, does get accepted alongside unleashing his weapon, yet he gets himself expelled halfway through the year for abusing the privilege of being allowed at Kingdom Hearts, misusing his weapon of heart and ending up on the verge of dabbling into the dark side of his weapon's powers**


	55. P21 - Sirius Helps

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This story is going to be AWESOME! I thought this one out for the longest time, a week to a fortnight or so, and I loved every aspect of it. It has a really caring Sirius, who still worries if he's being the right kind of father, it brings a few background characters more to the forefront and it has Sirius-Harry father-son love.  
**__**I am loving this,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #21  
**__**Sirius Helps**_

_**20**__**th**__** of June 1994  
**__**London, England  
**__**Harry's POV**_

I just made sure to let my uncle know that I have a godfather that actually cares for me and scared him with the knowledge that my godfather is supposed to be a dangerous criminal from my world before going with him back to Little Winging, yet as we cross through London, do I suddenly notice something along the way.  
"We're approaching the Leaky Cauldron. And – I can stay there for the rest of summer and maybe – find someone who will listen to me about Sirius." And instantly I turn to the front of the car and say: "You know Uncle, I probably won't have to keep convincing my godfather that I'm doing well – if I don't have to go with you."  
Yet then I get shocked by how uncle responds as I instantly get the relieved feeling over the fact that I am buckled up in the backseat as Uncle Vernon makes a mad dash for one of the parking spots on the road, the road itself being only a few blocks away from Charring cross Road and he turns to me and furiously snarls:  
"What do you mean?" And I say: "I mean, we're only a few blocks away from an entranceway into my world I stayed there for the better part of last summer too. I won't mind staying there and if I do, you won't get tempted into doing something I will feel like reporting to my godfather. You know, the mass murdering Sirius Black."

Uncle Vernon turns even more purple with anger at my hidden threat and then snarls: "_Get out_." At which I reply: "With pleasure." Feeling exuberant over the fact that I get to spend my upcoming summer the way I want to and excited over the idea I might get another chance at clearing my godfather's name.  
I unbuckle my seat, trying not to wince at the burning feeling in my neck where the safety belt had been cutting into my skin during my uncle's mad driving and I move over to the back lid of the car, pulling my trunk and owl cage out and quickly shouting: "Have a nice summer." Before closing the lid on the car.  
And instantly after Uncle Vernon drives off with a mad speed, almost causing himself to drive straight into three other cars and I cringe at this, part of me wondering if I will care more for Vernon or the Muggles he might hurt if he had crashed his car into theirs, but then shake my head when he shouts at them to watch where they're going.

"Sorry you had to experience that, Hedwig. At least we won't have to be bothered by him or the others anymore this summer – that is if Dumbledore keeps his nose out of all this." I mutter at the end and I then carefully set her cage on my trunk before starting to drag it down the blocks leading to my new destination as I say:  
"Let's – ugh – hope that – whoo – we can – hah – find someone who – who can – Merlin's beard! I forgot how heavy this thing is." I mutter to myself at the end and quickly drag the trunk over to a small side alley before I open Hedwig's cage and ask: "Hedwig, you think you can fly to the Cauldron and get someone to help me?"  
And the owl looks at me as if I am insulting her skill, making me smile at her as I say: "I know you can, but you need to be inconspicuous. You know, due to the Statute and all and it being day out." The owl nods and then flies up, using the small side alley and the shadows caused by balconies to disappear down the streets.  
At this I lean back in relief, also glad that Fred and George managed to smuggle some Butterbeer with them from Hogsmeade before the train left and that they hid a few in my trunk. I open the trunk and pull out the bottle in question, amazed that the beverage still looks as if I just pulled it out of the fridge and I pop the lid.

The drink is delicious and the coolness of the beverage feels wonderful to my sweaty skin as I had only managed to drag my trunk one and a half block down from where Uncle dropped and I sigh in relief after my gulp before quickly checking the main street to make sure no Muggle is noticing the teen with the weird trunk.  
Luckily enough do the people on the main street seem too busy with their own shopping, business and lives to even look into the side alleys down the street and then, just to be safe, do I turn around and take a quick, cautionary glance down the alleyway, not trusting it not to have some shady characters like the ones in Knockturn Alley.

"Harry?" I suddenly hear and I turn around again, glad that I couldn't spot anyone from where I'm sitting and I see a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back as well as a woman standing behind her, who has a monocle over one eye and Hedwig on her shoulder and who does look like she's related to the girl my age.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading home?" The girl asks and I want to roll my eyes were it not for the fact that I know that only Ron, Hermione and a few select Weasleys know how much I detest staying at the Muggles and I say: "I would have, if I had a home to head to. I'm here because I don't feel like – well going."  
"You mean back to the Muggles you ran away from last summer, Mr. Potter?" The woman asks and I shrug as I say: "I was ready to just accept that Dumbledore doesn't accept that for an excuse, but then I realized that I was close to the world I actually belonged in and – I just took the chance. Not my fault those Muggles detest me."  
"And vice versa." I think to myself but don't voice and the girl turns to her relative before turning back and says: "You know, my aunt and I always get something to drink at the Leaky Cauldron before heading home. You can come with us if you want." At which I smile at the girl, feeling she is doing her House honor and say:

"That's why I send Hedwig ahead. Pushing my trunk ahead on a trolley is no problem, but – the thing itself is just too heavy for me to drag it all the way to the Cauldron, which is strange cause last summer I was able to drag it down several blocks when I ran away." At this the girl giggles and the lady's lips twitch as she says:  
"I can only imagine that was because of the adrenaline you were feeling at the time and the reason behind it being heavier now – I can only imagine that your friends bought you many different gifts when they were in Hogsmeade." At which I nod at her and then see the woman checking the Muggles as she pulls out her wand.  
She then waves it at my trunk and I feel it shrinking under me, making me quickly get off it and see it turn the size of a matchbox, much to my amazement. "That ought to do the trick. Now, Mr. Potter, do you have any idea why your owl chose my niece and me? The Leaky Cauldron was quite crowded, you know."

At this I look at Hedwig herself, the owl waving one wing at me and I look down, remembering what I had in my hand before getting in the car and I look at the woman as I ask: "You don't work for the Ministry, do you ma'am?" And the woman gives me the desired answer: "I head the Magical Law Enforcement, actually."  
This makes me look back at Hedwig, who hoots and gives me the owl-equivalent of a wink before she flies over to land on my shoulder, her claws digging into my shoulder in a comforting way and I turn from her to the woman in front of me as I pick up my trunk and say: "Well then, ma'am, do I have a story for you."  
At this the woman raises a curious eyebrow and then the girl says: "Trust me, auntie, wherever Harry Potter goes, crazy adventures follow." And I remember what I always think when hearing that: "I don't go looking for trouble, it always finds me." At which I snicker and then start walking alongside the woman and her niece.

* * *

_**Now this is awesome.  
**__**So Amelia will be one of the canon background characters – who in canon only came about in Order and was actually killed in Halfblood – who will be playing a more prominent role in the future and yes, I know, there was no sign of Sirius helping just yet, but that is because I haven't reached that part yet.  
**__**Sirius will be helping Harry a lot, he will be helping him settle down and realize he has family now, he will teach him that putting himself in dangerous situations – even if he doesn't have much of a choice – he will help him when the Tournament comes round, he will just be doing so much, but not just for Harry, for himself too.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**Harry reports to Madam Bones and agrees to let a Dicta-quill, drenched in Veritaserum, write down a witness statement about everything that happened in the previous year**

**Madam Bones convinced Fudge to hold a Wizengamot meeting without Dumbledore and then tells Fudge exactly how he can accept the truth and not lose office for acquitting Sirius**

**Sirius, James and Peter actually did register their Animagus forms in 1976, but did so in secret reports with the intention to make the reports public once the war was over**

**Albus, Minerva and members of the Great Alliance find out how their actions – or inaction in regards to the Alliance – effect Harry and that they will have consequences for the trust and respect he has in them**

**Harry and Sirius both hire Ted as their Mind Healer to help them past their traumas; the Dementors and bad Muggle treatment for Harry and Azkaban and Halloween for Sirius**

**Harry and Sirius stay at Sirius' old apartment for nine days to represent nine events for which Sirius feels Harry should have been grounded before they move to Potter Estate**

**For his birthday Sirius takes Harry and a select group of friends to a Muggle amusement park**

**Harry and Sirius move to Potter estate, Hermione and her family move to Sirius' old place and Percy moves into the Grangers' home**

**Instead of working for Crouch does Amelia hire Percy to work for her and her Department instead**

**Godric's Hollow, due to being called a monument and then left to the wolves, has been ransacked of anything and everything that once belonged to either Lily, James or Harry **

**Horace Slughorn doesn't just know of the Horcruxes, he also knows of a special potion that destroys the soul but leaves the container intact. Sirius gets this out of him by having him meet a portrait of Lily and James, yet after his confession, revealing the recipe for the potion and handing over a sample, does Slughorn let himself get Obliviated**

**Knowing of the Tournament and predicting that Voldemort will try and use it to get to Harry – who is still undergoing his Mind Healing Treatment by Ted – does Sirius pull Harry out of Hogwarts for the year, yet convinces Albus to make up a little white lie to the students **

**During the World Cup Finale does Harry take a bath in which Snape and Dumbledore switch the water for the potion and with this does the Horcrux in Harry's scar get destroyed without him ever knowing he is one**

**Lucius provides Albus with the Cup, Snape helps him get the Ring and the Snake and Sirius helps him get the Locket and the Diadem**

**During the attack on the World Cup, Harry believes he sees Sirius fall to a deadly curse and unleashes a wave of magical energy that attacks anyone who has ill, murderous or torturous intent towards those at the site, attacking almost all of the Death Eaters that are there, bar Lucius who reformed after realizing what he unleashed upon the school during Chamber**

**The magical wave of energy also effects the Dark Marks on all Death Eaters in such a way it weakens Voldemort to the point of dying as he tries to sustain himself through his connection with Nagini, yet he drains her of her own life, thus killing the Horcrux and himself**


	56. P22 - The Great Alliance

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this will be the last of the Preview Extravaganza and I got to say, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I have been trying to put these story ideas into words for so long and just sitting down and writing down whatever I think can bring the preview to life feels so exhilarating and yet like such a relief.  
**__**Hope you enjoyed,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Preview #22  
**__**The Great Alliance**_

_**29**__**th**__** of September 1995  
**__**Transfigurations Classroom  
**__**Neville Longbottom's POV**_

"How is Harry still friends with those two? The way they constantly treat him, listening to Dumbledore when they are supposed to be his friends, telling him off for doing things that any other teen would do in his situation and arguing about everything and nothing and then treating him as a punching bag/judging body.  
Honestly, they are so full of themselves they really don't deserve his kindness. The only reason they're not friends with the rest of us is because they keep hampering his lessons on how to lead the Alliance. Ugh, I just know he would have had the Alliance up and running somewhere last year if they don't keep pulling him into trouble.  
And Weasley. Oh, if the Alliance was strong, I know he would have thought twice about stabbing Harry in the back like he did. Ugh, I might as well try and get back to work. The fact that they're arguing over whether or not they're arguing really isn't anything new." And with that do I focus back on the Vanishing task.

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Harry suddenly shouts, causing us all to turn to where he, Ron and Hermione are seated and just by looking at how the other two are seated, do I know that, while learning the Vanishing Spell, they had yet again been arguing and I can also tell that there are quite a few others who all think the same:  
"Finally!" And I turn to Dean, who sits next to me and nods, silently packing up his things and moving over to where Parvati and Seamus are seated as McGonagall move over to the back of the class where Harry, Ron and Hermione are seated and just by looking at how she looks do I know that things are going to go from bad to worse.  
"Mr. Potter, why the racket?" The woman asks and I feel relieved with the fact that the woman isn't just outright accusing him of things his friends share guilt in and Harry actually answers professionally as he says: "Permission to change seating, Professor. I have enough homework as it is and would rather finish my task here in class."  
And while McGonagall looks at him as if wondering why he would make a racket for such a reason, do I think: "Oh come on, even you can realize that the boy is speaking in code and that you need to read between the lines." Yet when I notice that the woman keeps looking at him as if expecting further explanation, do I say:

"There's a seat free right here, Professor." And instantly I feel like making McGonagall an enemy of House Longbottom as the woman gazes at me as if it's a crime that I offered this and even her voice proves that she is doing this against her will as she says: "Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Potter, I expect you to keep your word."  
And just looking around I can already tell that a lot of those around me are growing to hate McGonagall for her unjust behavior and Harry comes to sit beside me as he whispers: "Thanks for that." At which I feel that this could be my chance to see how far Harry is with his Alliance classes as I say: "Anytime."  
We then focus on our class and Harry proves that his friends really did give him trouble succeeding as he manages the Vanishing spell with only two more attempts, yet while he succeeds with McGonagall passing him, does the woman only purse her lips in reluctant acceptance instead of the smile she always gives Hermione.  
"That woman needs to get her wand pulled from her backside." I whisper at Harry when McGonagall is out of hearing reach and the boy actually successfully manages to hide his snickers before, at the end of class, McGonagall returns to her own desk and says: "Dismissed. Misters and Weasley, Mss. Granger, stay behind."

But while my name wasn't mentioned, do I keep to my seat, not planning on giving either Ron or Hermione the chance to make Harry out like the bad guy when McGonagall has just become complacent, blind and deaf to how the arguing between the two are constant distractions to my Alliance Leader.  
"Mr. Longbottom, leave. This does not concern you." McGonagall tells me, but I cross my arms and remain seated, daring the woman to further insult the Alliance. "Just get going, Longbottom." Ron snaps, but I ask: "Why? So you can continue treating Harry like your own personal punching or the dummy you can throw insults at?"  
The boy looks shocked and McGonagall says: "Mr. Longbottom, you have no right to bring up Mr. Weasley's mistake of last year." Yet while I think: "If you knew he was making that mistake, why didn't you come to our common room to come and fix it, you hypocrite?" Do I interrupt her before she can rant and say:

"I don't mean him abandoning Harry, Professor. I mean every single time he and Granger are fighting so hard they either distract Harry from his work or fear they are ruining their friendship with each other. Whenever that happens, Harry is either to agree with both of them at the same time or listen as they accuse and insult the other."  
The woman looks shocked at hearing this and I turn to the two as I say: "And about your comment at the start of this month, Hermione, about how Harry shouldn't be letting his anger out on you two. How hypocritical can you get. You and Ron do no different whenever you don't want to jump each other's throats. So what were you thinking?"  
The girl looks shocked and I turn to McGonagall and say: "And I already know exactly why you wanted just Harry, Ron and Hermione, Professor. You were going to accuse Harry of being the distraction, ignore how Ron and Hermione were distracting him and then probably order them to keep him in check or something."  
And just by the look on the woman's face do I know I hit the nail on the head, making me sigh and shake my head before I send Harry a look that says: "Come on, let's go." And with that the both of us stand up, grab our bags and head for the door. Yet as he walks past his friends, Harry stops, turns to them and says:

"Fix this, guys. You argue about whether or not you're arguing, you expect me to accept it when you call each other things like Know-it-all, no-good, lazy prat, jerk, things like that and the fact that you say such things to my face and then expect me to accept it, even though I'm still friends with the other person, I can't take that.  
Not anymore." And with that does the boy leave, his whole form proving how much it took him to even gather up the courage to admit that and the two teenagers look at their friends as if they've never seen him before, yet as I wait for Harry and close the door behind him, do I hear McGonagall's voice speak and say: "Surely –."  
And so, as we walk away from our last class for the day, do I ask: "So, how high do you rate the chance that, at the end of that talk, McGonagall will be blaming you instead of them?" And Harry sighs as he says: "I'll probably have lost Gryffindor several points before we reach dinner, Neville, but still – I had to say it."

At this I nod and say: "You know Harry, there are people like Granger and Weasley. That just want what's best for you and want to help you. They're just tied to really ancient families and so, unless you yourself approach them with the request for help, if they try to help you, their magic will just make things worse in the end."  
"There really are people like that?" Harry asks and this shocks and confuses me as Harry is supposed to know about us thanks to his classes and I say: "Of course there are. Surely Mr. Weasley told you about them." But when Harry shakes his head, do I feel my stomach dropping as I think: "Merlin, what kind of mistake did we make?"  
And I decide to jump the gun as I ask: "Harry, have you ever heard of the Great Alliance?" And Harry asks: "The what?" Instantly making me want to curse every Weasley that comes within me sight and I say: "It was what we thought the Weasleys were teaching you about on orders of Dumbledore. It's the group I mentioned."

This shocks Harry and we stay standing on the middle of a staircase, me feeling pretty sure that this is one that can move wherever it wants, yet I don't care for this as I growl: "I can't believe they are pulling another stunt like this. Have they learned nothing of the last time they tried this? Have they actually forgotten that?"  
And Harry asks: "Forgotten what?" And I take a deep breath before I say: "Sit down, we'll be here a while." And just like that does the staircase start to move, yet I already by instinct know that it won't merge with two floors anytime soon and the idea that we will have this staircase to ourselves for a while calms me as I say:  
"Back in the 1850's, the Weasleys were in the beginning phase of being accepted into the Great Alliance. While in this phase, they told the Alliance that for the Courting Test of their eldest potential fiancé, they needed a certain amount of money, but they didn't specify how much they would need to set up the tests.  
Then after this, the Alliance discovered several facts. One, the tests had already been done by the time the Weasleys asked for the money. Two, the fiancé had failed the test and yet the Heir had still married her, thus going against Alliance agreements. Three, the Heir was fourth in line, not first. And the last fact was the worst.  
The Weasleys had used the money to buy the fiancé then wife all kinds of things she herself could have bought off of her own fortune and she had gotten a position at the Ministry, working under a family working for the Alliance, by the Weasleys lying to the Potters, who were the leaders of the Great Alliance."

By now Harry looks shocked and I nod and say: "And then things turned even worse as the Weasleys spun the whole story in such a way that it was the fault of the Alliance. They should have helped more, they should not have those agreements, the Potters should have earned their respect to keep the Weasleys from lying to them.  
And when the Alliance proved them that their accusations were ungrounded and just proof of their own egos, the Weasleys challenged the Finest Duelist of the Alliance to an Honorary Duel, with double the amount of money stolen for payment and the losing Family turning into one known as Blood-Traitors and disgraced.  
Needless to say that the Weasley who dueled the Finest Duelist lost the Honorary duel and that is how the Weasleys ended up as poor as they are today and why they are known as Blood-Traitors. Because they broke agreements that were older than their own line and were so arrogant and biased, they ignored their guilt in it all."

By now Harry looks like I just turned his world upside down and told him there is no such thing as magic or something and sigh as I look at where we pass the passageway to the Transfigurations classroom and say: "And now, after years where we thought they were redeeming themselves, we find ourselves proven wrong."  
"Should I just stop being friends then?" Harry asks and instantly I say: "No! You just need to remind them why they are considered Blood Traitors, because I can tell you that neither outsiders like McGonagall nor _Purebloods_ like Malfoy will do so anytime soon. And yes, Harry, there are different kinds of Purebloods."  
This seems to be something Harry is gripping onto with a vigor, which I can't blame him for considering what I also taught him and I say: "There are actually two kinds of Purebloods. Purebloods like Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Macnair and Purebloods like Potter, Longbottom, Abbot, Patil, Bones, Boot, Johnson and Spinnet.  
And the difference? How old their families are. The first group? Take Malfoy for instance. Their family is actually only from somewhere around 1540-1620 and they aren't even an English Pureblood line. They are a French Line and they are a side branch line as the original was killed off during the French Revolution while they fled.

That's why Malfoy is so loud and boisterous; it's actually a sign that he knows that, in comparison to families like yours and mine, he is practically insignificant, being an English Pureblood line for only two centuries or so, so he boasts about how important his father is and works his hardest to dominate in order to feel important.  
But in truth, you overrun him on every stage: wealth, ancient line, prestige, power, rights, the works. And most importantly, Malfoy _needs_ to make donations in order for others to keep giving him donations. You _can_ give donations, but you can also _chose_ where you want or don't want to send your donation money to."  
Harry looks amazed at this and I smile as I say: "Then there are lines like yours and mine. My family, the name Longbottom, actually became a strong line when it married a powerful other line in 895 and that is why we can do our Courting Test and why it won't matter if a Muggleborn passes those tests; their magic make up for their blood."  
"So, is that why dad was able to marry mum?" Harry asks and I nod as I say: "Had your dad been from a line like Malfoy, the marriage with your mum might have resulted in you being a Squib. But because your dad was a Potter, his ancient blood supported the powerful magic your mum had when she was pregnant of you."

"So there really is something to this whole Pureblood thing?" Harry asks and I nod as I say: "Yes, there are rules. Malfoy is just abusing the fact that the Alliance was put under stasis when your parents died to overthrow what the Purebloods are supposed to stand for – and he and his family have done so for much longer than that.  
Abraxas Malfoy started that and –." Here I look around and then whisper: "Don't tell anyone other than those that admit they are in the Alliance, but Abraxas Malfoy was indirectly responsible for Myrtle Warren's death. _He_ found, tutored and even inspired and motivated the Heir of Slytherin to do all he did."  
"Wait, Voldemort is Voldemort – because of Abraxas Malfoy?" Harry asks shocked and I nod as I say: "It's why he became a recluse after the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle in 1942. He was found guilty, but even his Alliance would attack the ancient family homes of one of our own if they were to hide themselves away in there.  
It just sucks that, shortly after that, the Malfoy line decided to raise their offspring in the same home; that's why people like Malfoy and his father are such bastards and following Voldemort, they take their arrogance out of the fact that, even now, their grandfather and father is getting away with creating the monster they are loyal to."

"Why does that make so much sense?" Harry asks and I laugh as I say: "Many of us when we first hear this ask that exact same question. However, onto what is really important. Harry, I don't know why the Weasleys haven't tried using their time with you to redeem themselves for what happened, but you need to take action.  
You need to approach Ernie MacMillan and tell him that you need the Alliance's help. If you do that, things can finally start changing for the better." At which Harry asks: "Change for the better how?" And I really can't blame him for the cautious disbelief that sounds through his voice and I start to tap off my fingers:  
"We can get our family wards reactivated around Hogwarts, we can set up the family Safe Houses, we can get our joined Chamber back, our families working for the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors can get the full power of their votes back, we can call on those who are part of sub-alliances and other things too."

This makes Harry look at me wide-eyed and I smile at him as I say: "There was a reason why Voldemort tried going against his form of _Blood Traitors _like he did; our power, when under the tutelage and leadership of an Actual Potter, is a powerhouse for all of Magical Great Britain to be wary of, respect and revere, trust me."  
"Wait, why do you say, an Actual Potter?" Harry asks and I sigh as I really want to roll my eyes at this part of history and say: "Your father. He thought his loyalty to Dumbledore and his _Order of the Phoenix_ better, stronger and more important than an alliance that has been part of his heritage since the thirteen-hundreds.  
And because he followed Dumbledore to a tee, he made all kinds of mistakes that made his and the Alliance magic punish him. He was just too unreliable as a Leader, so he started losing control of everything; his ancient homes, his more secret vaults, his heirlooms, stuff like that. It really is a shame, let me tell you."

At this Harry lowers his head and ask: "Do you think he would still be alive? You know, if he had just been his own man?" And I sigh as I say: "A lot of adults in the Alliance do believe that, Harry, and they blame him. Not just for your mother's death, but for all the suffering you've had to do, just because he couldn't be a leader."  
At this Harry looks down horridly broken and I move closer to him as I say: "You've lost your parents, Harry, to their own faults and to the war being horrible, but you still have the Alliance and – well, we may not have the same powerful members we did before Halloween – but we're here, Harry, we're here for you."  
And Harry smiles at me, the pain still showing on his face, but it slowly getting replaced with renewed gratitude and strength and then the staircase clicks into place just a floor away from the Great Hall and this makes me look at Harry with a raised eyebrow and the boy nods as he says: "Let's get some dinner." At which I nod.

* * *

_**I loved this!  
**__**So with this preview I am trying to give my own twisted explanation about Alliances and Purebloods and personally, I hope you like how I gave an explanation why there are differences between Purebloods like Malfoy and Purebloods like Neville. I also hope to do this to more things like House-Elves and others.  
**__**You excited,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**Further Story Parts:**

**The Alliance gets reinstated and joins forces with families that are in Alliance with those already a member to House Potter; example: The Patill's are in the Great Alliance and are in alliance with the Delacours and call on them as well**

**Harry sets the Alliance on Hermione's plan to have students learn Defense and asks adult members of the Alliance to put up contracts that will serve as alibies in case they get caught**

**Harry demands that an oath of Loyalty and Independence is made by all those who come to the First Meeting of the Alliance, not just to ensure that there are no traitors, but to make sure none of them make the mistake his father did**

**Thanks to members like Amelia, who is Head of the DMLE and Augusta, who is in the Wizengamot, does Harry take it on himself to give his godfather a trial and then sends Sirius on a trial through the safe houses of the other families in order for those families to help him heal in several different ways**

**When Harry meets Voldemort next, he calls on Susan and Neville and declares and Oath of Neutrality, nullifying the prophesy and words it in such a way he can still offer protection to those close to him, but will be unable to help them if they refuse his help**

**Harry discovers that Lupin is part of the Alliance and confronts him on this and on the fact that he had a whole 6 months to teach him what is his right, but refused and gets angered when Lupin says it was on Dumbledore's orders**

**Harry calls the whole teenage portion of the Alliance together and claims an Oath of Distrust to Dumbledore for the fact that he is trying to manipulate Harry's life while his actions and beliefs led James to his death**

**Fred and George vow themselves to the Alliance in repayment for how stupid their family was not trying to redeem themselves from what happened in 1850, yet Molly and Ron refuse to acknowledge that they should even think of doing so**

**Some members of the Order leave the Order due to realizing that Harry is in the right with his Oath of Distrust, yet others remain, even if they treat Dumbledore and his actions with a slight distrust themselves and take his words with a grain of salt**

**Before Christmas Fudge and Umbridge give up on trying to get to Harry and put their full focus on Dumbledore, but then give up on that when Harry organizes the teenage portion of the Alliance and has them all add to an article describing who they lost to Voldemort and his Death Eaters and how they don't want Voldemort killing them too**


End file.
